Shard in Peril
by DragonFelicis
Summary: Dominaria. A plane that has had a lot of apocalypses, but for some time a steady peace has been maintained. However, someone new has come along, someone dangerous. It's been some time since the Shard was shattered, but here comes another. Nine other planes have been sealed with Dominaria. And with those nine come ten planeswalkers and a plot that will bring Dominia to its knees.
1. Prologue

Greetings this is DragonFelices presenting a new story; Shards in Peril is connected to Jono101's story, Prophecy and the story coming after it. Shards in Peril is set before Jono101's story and establishes the characters in his story. This first chapter is just a prophecy that gives some information about what is going to happen.

* * *

The ones who walk  
Ten shall answer  
A world will fear the pyromancer

Heaven, ruled by the devil  
But shall be freed by god Angel

Order above, Chaos below  
Twin brothers, now at blows

A madman, alone forever  
There has been no one clever

A world of Ice, A world of fire  
A broken man, king's a liar

A man who's dead but never died  
Now forgotten Worldwide

A hidden world, endless war  
Trust, the dragon Jamore

Savage World, brothers Grimm  
Ended by a woman's Whim

A world of Honour, a man of trust  
A brother, reduced to dust

A stagnant world, a shattered soul  
Wishing most to be whole

The central spot, the singing world  
Final rest it may earn

A woman laughs, their chasing shadows  
She will lead them to their gallows

* * *

So how was my rhyming skills, not amazing but I think I did alright, the story as said in the introduction will feature ten Planeswalker POV's. Vadam from my other story will be one as well as Nazo but eight other walkers will be featured in their own POV's.


	2. Beginning in Ravnica

**So I decided to rewrite the story. Never-mind me I just look back to these chapters and flinch at their basicness. Anyway a glance at the original authors note tells me I should say that there isn't anything important to actually say. Blah blah this is fanfiction so I don't own Magic: The Gathering. See was that really necassary?**

* * *

A man walked the streets of the city-world Ravnica. His hair was brown and rather messy. His skin was pale, pale enough to seem unhealthy. A glare was affixed to his face, sharp blue eyes staring through all the many people that surrounded him.

The man had a pale, near-unnoticeable scar through the bottom of his lip, under a mouth that seemed set into a near-permanent frown.

"Hey Vadam, where are you taking me?"

The man now known as Vadam turned to his companion. Despite his irritation at the endless swarms of people surrounding him at all sides, he didn't seem displeased with the question "Just wait Nazo," he curtly responded and Nazo sighed loudly.

Vadam regarded Nazo for a moment, taking in his tanned skin, his golden brown metal armour and the sword clasped at his belt. He smirked internally at Nazo's sword, despite the man being quite adept at the art of the sword he almost never used it. Vadam knew that Nazo had far deadlier abilities than a mere sword.

He glanced at the katana that laid in his own swords sheathe and fondled the hilt of the sword for a moment _"I wonder if I could clear a path with this…?"_ Nazo noticed Vadam's dark look and correctly guessed his murderous thoughts "Vadam no," Vadam looked to Nazo with a moment of surprise "No killing people."

Vadam sighed and rolled his eyes but obeyed Nazo's command and dropped his hand. Nazo nodded and they continued walking in figurative silence.

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening and it was irritating Vadam _"Awe boy hoo. Poor widdle Vadam is iwitated,"_ Vadam's glare hardened as the voice in his head mocked him _"Leave me alone Nox,"_ The voice retreated but Vadam knew he was there, he was always there.

The pair of men were Planeswalker's, incredibly rare people with the ability to jump into the Blind Eternities and travel to the different Planes that made up the multiverse.

Vadam scratched the back of his neck a little as the heat of the sun irritated his pale skin, Nazo noticed and rolled his eyes "A little sun won't hurt you Vadam… regardless of your condition," Vadam pursed his lips but didn't remove his hand, the sun was simply too hot.

They pushed their ways through the endless bustling crowd until they found their way into a familiar area "Hey wait," Nazo began as he saw their destination "how didn't I see this earlier?" Vadam looked to him with a slight smile "This endless crowd. How we found this place is a miracle in itself."

They broke into a less crowded street and looked to the building at the end of the street in eagerness. Nazo walked ahead of Vadam and his mouth began to water as he thought of the delicious food that laid within.

A modest café named the Cheesecake Factory stood before them; it was considerably populated but Vadam and Nazo knew they could find a seat.

The door jingled lightly as Nazo pushed his way inside, the sweet smell of the café wafted into their noses. Nazo took a deep, satisfying breath and sighed "I love this place." Vadam took a much less subdued breath, he enjoyed the smell of the place but he wasn't like Nazo.

"_If you're thinking you're not crazy well…"_

Vadam did his best to ignore Nox as Nazo looked around the shop. He spotted a free spot and quickly pulled Vadam over to it "Oh…" Nazo's disappointed voice reached Vadam's ears as he noticed a reserved sign on it.

Vadam gave a grin as Nazo turned to him "Well of course," Nazo's face betrayed his confusion until Vadam sat down. His mouth took on an o shape as he realised it was Vadam who had reserved it. They sat at the small table for a short moment of silence before Nazo chuckled and said.

"This is that table."

Vadam nodded "Where we met. Or more like where you awkwardly shuffled over, stood around for nearly three minutes before asking to sit down," Nazo chuckled and nodded "Well you looked terrifying but this was the only spare seat available."

Vadam snorted but didn't comment. Soon enough they decided on what they wanted, meat for Vadam and a cheesecake for Nazo, and Vadam ordered for them.

With the stress of ordering over, Nazo and Vadam were free to talk "So how's Nox treating you?" Vadam rolled his eyes "As annoying as ever," Nox cut in _"Hey! I resemble that remark!"_ And Vadam shook his head "He agrees with me," he answered at Nazo's curious look.

Nazo chuckled "Of course he does," Vadam simply shook his head again. _"Are you trying to shake me out?"_ Came Nox's accusing voice and Vadam sighed "He's being particularly chatty today."

Nazo nodded and they lapsed into some easy silence. The café itself was rather loud but Nazo didn't really hear what was being said around them, Vadam was listening to every word he could understand.

Faster than they had expected, the food came.

"You know doing that is kind of gross," Nazo commented on Vadam's ruthless attack on his food. Instead of eating it outright he was practically disembowelling it, hand glowing occasionally as he checked it for any poisons.

"How could that even hurt you, you're… well you know," Nazo trailed off awkwardly as one of the many facts about Vadam that he preferred not to think about came to mind. Vadam glanced at him dryly before saying "All my systems still function, so no, it can still harm me. Even if it's not lethal."

Nazo simply nodded, deciding to simply appease Vadam. Nox decided to add his commentary to the party _"It's gross when you do that. No… you're simply gross,"_ Vadam simply ignored Nox's mocking and finally began to feast on his rather messy meal.

Despite Nazo beginning his cheesecake before Vadam, Vadam finished his food first. Nazo tried to avert his eyes as Vadam utterly devoured the food, but noticed other people staring at them as the noise level of the café went down. Blushing red Nazo hissed "Must you act like that?" Vadam paused in his consumption before shrugging "Whach 'oo eskekt?" Vadam swallowed and reiterated "What did you expect?"

Nazo adopted Vadam's dry look and said "A tad bit more manners perhaps," Vadam gave a chuckle "Fine," Nazo observed that Vadam was eating with slightly more refined manners before finishing his delicious slice of cheesecake.

Once they were finished and their bellies full, Nazo decided to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while "So what is it with today?" Vadam's face was kept carefully blank as Nazo prodded further "Somehow I cannot believe that this is all you had planned for today," he glanced up at Vadam's still face "You seemed pretty antsy for a while. I mean sure," Nazo shrugged "your murderous urge to slay the crowd comes up occasionally but I've never seen you that tense before… except when we first met," he added as an afterthought.

Nazo crossed his hands and rested his chin on them and stared at Vadam. Vadam nodded slowly "…Yeah. I do have something I wanted to bring up with you," Nazo nodded, he could practically see the waves of discomfort coming off his friend.

"You know back when… well back when I wasn't so good?" Nazo nodded, inwardly he wanted to chuckle but he knew that wouldn't make Vadam very happy "I have this scythe you see. When… back then I was tasked with obtaining it," Nazo nodded "Go on," Vadam took a breath "Well. I had to take it off someone, well not literally. If you touch it you'd die, but that's not important."

Nazo did think that was important but didn't comment.

"I have been thinking recently, in regards to wanting me to start doing the right thing and all, well…" Nazo decided to finish Vadam's awkward attempts at trying to be good "You want to return it?" Vadam nodded and Nazo grinned brightly "Great. And you want me to come with you, right?" Vadam nodded again and Nazo pounded the table lightly.

"I'm proud of you Vadam. And you didn't have to act so awkward with this and all," Vadam looked deeply relieved and Nazo spoke again "So where is this poor person? District 9? 4?"

Vadam hesitated before saying "Bulnahder," Nazo blinked once before cocking his head "Huh?" Vadam looked like he would be blushing, if he physically could.

Vadam glanced about and stood "We can't talk of this here," he muttered and Nazo's face brightened somewhat in understanding "Oh…" he muttered lowly and stood with him.

They quickly left and turned left, walking the same path they had walked after their first meeting "So… Bulnahder?" Nazo spoke lowly, there could always be people listening in.

"Bulnahder isn't all," Vadam muttered and Nazo felt another block of dread settle into his stomach "the man, the being, I took the scythe from is," he glanced about "like us." Nazo had to strain his ears to hear Vadam's whisper but nodded "I see," It didn't seem that terrible, although it begged a certain question.

"If he can Planeswalk, why hasn't he tried to find you?"

Vadam looked aside, for a moment Nazo thought it was a suspicious look but realised it was more of an awkward look. At that moment Nazo realised the horrors were yet to come "He's a skeleton."

Vadam finished and Nazo stared at him in silence "…A skeleton?" Vadam nodded.

"Like bones and all?"

Another nod.

"And he uses a scythe?"

A nod.

"…what's this person's name?"

Vadam gave a nervous chuckle "Uh… Reaper?"

Nazo's look turned into a deadpan look "…Reaper? You're kidding me?" Vadam shook his head "THE Reaper?" At that he shook his head "No. He goes by Reaper but he isn't death itself… just looks like it."

Nazo groaned and rubbed his face "So he's just like you," Vadam pursed his lip at Nazo's attempt at jest "I'm not just bones. I still have all my parts," Nazo laughed slightly, it had an edge of hysteria to it.

Vadam sighed "You will still come with me, won't you?" Nazo nodded with a sigh "Yeah… but still, Bulnahder?"

Vadam nodded "It will require a Planeswalk. But I can help you with that," Nazo nodded. Despite the fact that he was an ignited Planeswalker, he had only jumped once before and it was an accident.

They looked around in silence after that before Vadam said "We shouldn't have to fight Reaper himself, once we get to his throne room, I should be able to calm him down with his scythe," Nazo nodded but saw a slight worry to Vadam's expression "What?" He asked accusingly.

"His castle is filled to the brim with animated skeletons," Nazo looked uncomfortable at that but Vadam had more "Furthermore, because of Reaper's influence they cannot be defeated. Break them and they reform, shatter their bones and they mend. Disintegrate them and their bones resolidify from dust."

Nazo looked displeased at Vadam's frank way of saying "What? Can't you at least break the bonds that keep them animated?" Vadam shook his head "I tried the last time. Reaper has been in that castle for so long he has total command of those blasted things."

Nazo sighed, it was a recurring thing when you were in Vadam's presence for too long "Well you made it by yourself last time. We should be fine," Nazo emphasized the `should' word and Vadam nodded "Yes. As long as we get in and out within a few hours and we should be fine."

Vadam turned to walk away but Nazo grabbed his shoulder _"Someone's in trouble," _Nox sang in Vadam's head as Nazo glared at him "What?" Nazo spoke through gritted teeth and Vadam chuckled nervously "Well… if you stay in the castle for too long you kind of get turned into another skeleton for Reaper to command."

Nazo's right eye twitched slightly and his grip on Vadam's shoulder increased until even Vadam was wincing from the pain "Hey! Don't break my shoulder," Nazo released him and Vadam rubbed the sore spot as Nazo took some deep breaths.

"Is there anything else?"

He growled out, but finally Vadam shook his head "No that should be everything," Nazo's eye twitched again "Should?" Vadam nodded uneasily "We… we will have to Planeswalk out of the castle, but that's better than fighting back the way out… right?"

Nazo nodded and Vadam relaxed.

They decided that it was time to return to the bustling streets. They walked the way they come and soon found themselves at the Cheesecake Factory again "Oh come on!" Nazo shouted as they took in the scene of devastation.

Small horned devils, tiny black imps and cackling humans danced around as they ransacked the Cheesecake Factory. Everyone had vacated the area, but both Nazo and Vadam could spot many bodies in the area.

Nazo's face twisted into an angry glare as he spotted the poor people. Vadam couldn't bring himself to care but it seemed that he would be able to vent his homicidal urges anyway.

One of the humans spotted them as Vadam unsheathed his blade "Try not to kill all of them," Nazo spat out at Vadam, he shrugged and said "Can't promise anything," before sprinting off.

Vadam met the bloodwitch and swung his blade down at her, she deflected his slash with the staff she held and knocked him back with a pulse of power. Vadam recovered but feigned dizziness, causing the witch to make her final mistake.

She jumped forward and tried to bash his head in with the heavy brunt of her staff. To her shock Vadam disappeared from sight, her entire weight having been forced into one area, she tilted as Vadam appeared behind her.

Oddly his position was precisely what he had been kneeling in before he teleported and he seemed winded by the action. He stood and spun as the bloodwitch staggered and took a light step forward.

She screamed out as Vadam cut the arm still holding the staff off. She screamed again but it wasn't in pain or fear but delight "Yes!" She screamed but before she could taunt him, Vadam grabbed her by the back of her throat.

She gasped, as unnatural strength came from Vadam's single hand before groaning as the veins and arteries in her neck began to darken before going black. Vadam smirked as his deadly touch robbed the witch of her life and soon he was holding a corpse.

He cast her body aside as Nazo joined the fray.

Several of the creatures and all of the human's gasped as two great white wings erupted from Vadam back, his shirt not tearing as it had been designed with his wings in mind. Nazo gave the awed look a smirk before saying "What? Never seen a Nephilim before?" Before rushing forward.

His palm met the brow of one of the male revellers and a pulse of sheer force burst into the man's head. His neck was snapped back with a sickening crack as the man fell, he slammed against the ground with shocking force and remained still.

He made sure not to look at Vadam as Vadam turned the two fallen onto their side "Rise!" Vadam spoke aloud, causing Nazo to flinch, and his hands glowed dark.

The revellers hooted and hollered as Vadam cast a reanimation spell. Nazo flinched again as the man he had killed began to move again, but the now zombie quickly found it couldn't.

"Broken neck?"

Vadam yelled over to Nazo and he nodded. The revellers charged and Vadam picked up and threw the zombie of the bloodwitch at the group going for Nazo's blind side. Unhallowed moaning reached Nazo's ears as the zombie began to bite one of the people it had pinned.

He decided not to listen to the odd combination of screams of pain and pleasure as one of the revellers were eaten. Instead he moved his attention to the charging imps.

He flared his wings and gave a mighty flap of his wings, he went air-born to avoid the claws, teeth and pikes his enemies held.

They chittered at him but he didn't particularly care. Killing the human made him feel a little ill but these animal-like creatures were fair game. He pointed his palms flat forward at his enemies and gave a battle-yell.

A bolt of white, surrounded with red was sent spiralling from his hands. It turned one of the devils to ash and blasted the rest sprawling as his magic overwhelmed them.

Vadam heard him and laughed "No need to be so formal about it Nazo," He parried a slash from a rather jagged sword and knocked the man holding it to the side "Doom Blade!" Vadam commanded. He raised his hand and brought it down sharply, from his hand a blade made of pitch black darkness was sent at the man.

The blade of darkness spiralled through the air striking the man. Instead of stabbing into the man's arm and expanded in a pop it was merely absorbed into his body "Black mana user huh?"

He smirked at Vadam's irritated look and he boasted "That's right foolish child!" He laughed before raising his other arm and striking Vadam with an incredibly quick bolt of sharp red light.

The spell designed to strike right where it hurt, Vadam fell to his knees jerking as he fought down the scream of pain _"You know you could probably just-"_ Vadam supressed Nox before he could annoy him and the pain faded "Did it hurt?" The man screamed, Vadam shook it off and gave a smirk. The Painmage gave a cackle of a laugh "You're fun!" And sprinted at him, waving his sword.

"No."

Vadam spoke simply as his opponent tried to bifurcate him, he parried with a strong slash of his own Katana meeting serrated blade.

To the man's shock Vadam's katana cut straight through his own blade, going further and bifurcating him instead.

"How?"

He whispered and Vadam smirked "Clearly my sword is better than yours," the man fell and Vadam stepped over his body. His zombie had been overwhelmed but it had succeeded in taking three enemies down with it.

Nazo landed next to him, he grimaced at Vadam's sword covered in dark blood but didn't comment "Shall we get them?" Vadam began "Like the day we met?" Finished Nazo. They nodded and charged, the battle ended swiftly after that, both Vadam and Nazo working quite well together, covering the others back so that they didn't need to worry about defence.

Finally panting, Nazo, and grinning, Vadam, stood amongst the gory bodies of their fallen adversaries. "A job well done," Vadam grinned but Nazo frowned and shook his head.

"What?"

Vadam's smile faded as Nazo said "We were supposed to leave one of them alive," Vadam ooh'd but there wasn't really anything they could do about it.

"…I could rise one of them, leave them for the authorities," he chuckled slightly "they'd certainly get a bit of a shock out of it," Nazo shook his head "No. That's just evil," Vadam sighed but relented.

As they could hear the tell-tale, and loud, sign that the authorities were approaching they knew they had to flee and now. Nazo gave a jump and began flying into the air, Vadam simply focused for a moment before two great, glittering wings of his own appeared around his back.

They looked like a stained-glass pattern of butterfly wings, if Nazo hadn't seen Vadam do such a spell and fly with it at an earlier time he wouldn't believe those things could even lift him off the ground.

But they could and Vadam joined Nazo in the air before they flew off.

**######**

They had to fly a fair distance to return to Nazo's home. Both of them, but mainly Vadam, were dripping blood and gore all over the place, forcing them to spend much longer in the air, simply shedding the disgusting cargo, before they could return.

But they finally had and as it was Nazo's home, he took the first shower. The gore didn't bother Vadam and he was considering eating some of it before Nox added that doing so would definitely give him some sort of disease.

Eventually Nazo emerged and, after berating Vadam for dripping gore onto his couch, allowed him to go and cleanse himself.

He quickly returned and had one thing to say "Well that was fun," Apparently Nazo didn't think so. Luckily the man had gotten used to Vadam's very warped sense of being and merely stared at him in horror.

"I'm surprised you didn't simply eat the gore over you," Nazo said as he began to prepare them hot drinks. Vadam shrugged, although Nazo couldn't see him, and said "Well I thought of it. Just to freak you out but I decided against it."

"Afraid of inventing a new disease?"

Vadam chuckled at that, leading Nazo to yell "Well another one!" Vadam stood and walked to Nazo's kitchen "Well yes. I didn't want to catch anything those cultist/revellers/whatever's people they were, had."

Nazo could understand that and soon they were sipping some sort of hot chocolate drink. Vadam didn't enjoy how it burned but could still enjoy the chocolatey taste that came with it.

Soon they were finished and Vadam was pacing "So can we leave now?" Nazo had washed both mugs and turned to him with an incredulous look "Really? Mr Survivalist doesn't want any supplies?" Vadam gave Nazo a sad look "Oh please. First," he held up a single finger "we should be gone for two hours at most. Second," he held up a second finger "I have already packed."

He pulled a backpack out of what seemed like thin air and held it out "See?" Nazo nodded slowly "Of course," he glanced at the direction of his bedroom with a wistful look before nodding "If it only takes two hours," Vadam nodded and hopped slightly, he handed the backpack to Nazo and brought him back to the couch, which had been cleaned.

"Alright. To Planeswalk, all you need to do is focus heavily," Nazo nodded "That's all?" Vadam shrugged and Nazo glared before Vadam explained "If you are going to a Plane which you have already been to, then focusing heavily on that Plane, is generally enough, and safer. But when you haven't done it at all, or are going to a Plane you haven' been to, i.e. exploring, than you need to focus hard enough to relax enough so that you sort of," he gestured strangely, like a wave "drift out of existence."

Nazo sighed "That sounds so inviting," he dryly muttered and Vadam nodded, oblivious to the sarcasm "It isn't too bad. You don't really feel anything in the Blind Eternities as you don't really have a body. But don't worry," he hastily added at Nazo's horrified look "Once we find Bulnahder we'll be fine."

Nazo nodded uneasily, he didn't like it, but he supposed he had to learn one day. Vadam held out his hands and Nazo took them. Vadam winced slightly and his face held a look of deep discomfort "How does it feel to be touched by me?" Nazo inquired. Vadam thought for a moment before saying "Kind of like I'm a stain and you are a diluted disinfectant that is being scrubbed into me."

Nazo frowned "Are you alright? Will you be able to do this?" Vadam gave a pained smile "Oh please, I've been able to Planeswalk under far greater pain and stress than this. We'll be fine."

Nazo nodded and they lapsed into complete silence, only their breathing and the vague sounds of outside could be heard. Neither of them took those sounds in, instead they simply stood, until they were not there anymore.

* * *

**So considerably better than the original? Also I am not entirely certain I will have the time or energy to redo the whole story, or even most of it. I have several chapters done though so if the quality suddenly dips sharply then that's the reason why.**


	3. Reapers Castle

**I found nothing important that needed to be stated here.**

* * *

Chaos

Swirling chaos.

The Blind Eternities was a vortex of endlessly spinning mana and other energies. Vadam and Nazo had abandoned reality in physical form to jump into the maelstrom, an area that was no realm, an area where no body existed, just the soul and scattered pieces of mind.

In what little Nazo could articulate in his own mind he realised that nothing Vadam could have told him would prepare for the experience of his first real Planeswalk. Despite there being no body, and therefore no senses, Nazo could feel Vadam near him. It was almost like he was holding him to ensure he wouldn't be swept away in the storm.

Vadam's presence gave a small amount of calm to Nazo and the maelstrom lessened slightly. He couldn't be certain if they were moving, or if movement was possible here, but he knew Vadam would know what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of struggling, something new happened. Nazo could never explain the feeling in words from any language, but as the storm seemed to lessen, he felt something. Despite there being no physical feeling in the space-between-space, he felt that 'something', seemed to hook around his very existence.

He would have panicked, had he had the time, but right after the indescribable feeling took effect, he felt himself hurtling faster than he had ever moved.

Vadam knew that Nazo would be overwhelmed by his first walk and did his best to make it easier on him. Additionally, not allowing Nazo to melt into the maelstrom and dying was an added bonus. He kept what form he could take on, in the space near Nazo in an attempt to relax him and began to pull him through the Blind Eternities.

Few Planeswalker's ever realised that there was actual space and distance in the Blind Eternities. Physical form may not be something that they had, but a type of form was taken, Vadam surmised that few walkers were equipped with enough intelligence to study the scientific mechanisms that made Planeswalking possible.

Keeping a tight hold on Nazo, Vadam quickly pulled the near-panicking Nephilim through the abstract space and found his realm of choice. The Realm of Bulnahder was a fair distance from Ravnica and Vadam could feel the Blind Eternities begin to eat at his existence.

Knowing that he had to get them out of the space before Nazo realised what was happening, he used a surge of mana to fire them both at the Plane, one of the few things a Planeswalker could actually sense within the Blind Eternities.

With all of Vadam's focus on keeping Nazo safe, he didn't notice an odd amount of energy beginning to create a circle around the world he was pushing them towards.

They collided with the world and Vadam was able to pinpoint them at the correct area before their form was retaken.

Nazo and Vadam had a rough re-entry.

Because of Vadam's manoeuvre their momentum carried on as they were reformed. Nazo landed spinning on his side, he spun onto the baked earth and rolled into a sand bank.

Vadam's re-entry was even less graceful.

He appeared three meters up in the air for a moment before flying to the upper right that he was facing. Vadam's eyes bugged out for a moment in shock as he flew upwards, his expression morphed into one of displeasure, as gravity began to pull him back downwards.

The desert they had appeared in, stretched far and wide.

It was not a very sandy desert, more of a baked hard one with sandbanks.

Any living trees had died years ago and harsh winds had torn most into the sand.

One tree remained, so white it appeared petrified.

Vadam happened to land on it.

As he drifted downwards he decided to check to ensure he wouldn't land on Nazo. He didn't even have time to curse before his groin met a gnarled, bone white branch.

His weight, combined with his speed, combined with the state of the tree, caused the branch to break immediately as he struck it, but it was still a rather hard object.

Nazo heard Vadam yell out in agony, as only another male could understand, as he crumpled against the hard ground. His legs rang with the impact as he had managed not to simply fall flat against the ground, but the pain in his groin removed the strength in his legs and he fell into a foetal position.

In Vadam's head Nox exploded into laughter, so much so that Vadam couldn't hear himself scream in his head or with his voice. Nazo scrambled to his feet and wobbled over to Vadam when he heard the cry, he almost laughed at the normally composed Vadam's appearance, until he realised what had happened.

Nazo gave a mighty flinch "Ooh…" and carefully walked to Vadam "…Are you…?" He didn't bother to finish his pointless question as he knew the senselessness of such a query.

Vadam managed to recover enough to force Nox's hysterical laughter out of his mind and accepted Nazo's hand of helping. His legs shook slightly and he had to brace his hand on Nazo's shoulder to make sure he wouldn't collapse.

"I… let's go."

Vadam muttered and began limping in the direction he was fairly sure Reaper's castle was in. The impact having scrambled his senses for the moment.

Nazo quickly followed him and they set into a quiet rhythm of walking. Vadam would give an awkward, bow-legged step and Nazo would take a smaller one. Then Vadam would take a longer, less bowed step and Nazo would take a longer one.

Eventually Nox recovered enough from his hysteria to offer a piece of advice _"Heh, heh, HAHA!"_ After laughing a little more.

"_Okay, okay, I'm good. I am."_

Vadam wished he could suppress Nox again but he had the advantage of Nox's proneness the first time _"You know Vadam. You could probably just supress the pain. You have pretty good control over those nerves of yours thanks to Jarad's little spell, right?"_ Vadam continued to ignore the rather loud voice in his head.

Eventually Nazo had something to say "You know," Vadam started, before looking to the sudden conversationalist "if that is what every Planeswalk feels like, I don't know how you stand it. I don't want to do that ever again," Vadam snorted and shook his head "No Nazo. Usually your first jump is like that, after your initial trigger. From what I gather, most walkers don't actually survive the first walk because they panic and just…" Vadam paused just to tease Nazo a bit "melt into the Blind Eternities."

Nazo shivered and glared at Vadam "Why wouldn't you tell me that before?" Vadam had a slight smirk on his face, it was his most common expression "Would you have come with me had I told you all the nasty things?" At Nazo's hesitation Vadam continued "Plus if you ever want to get back to Ravnica you'll have to jump again."

Nazo groaned and stared forward at a speck of dirt that was likely festering with ancient disease, and still safer to be around than Vadam "You're a real piece of work sometimes, you know that?" Vadam gave a short bark of a laugh at that "Of course. That's what makes me interesting."

Nox had a few snide remarks that were not to be repeated around polite company after that and the pair of Vadam and Nazo lapsed into silence.

There was nothing but the scuffle of their footwear on the ground and the slight sighs of their breaths as they walked. Eventually Vadam stopped bow-walking and they spotted something "Good," Vadam muttered under his breath as he had confirmation that he had chosen the correct path.

A great imposing castle stood alone, like a stain on an ancient canvas.

Even from the distance they were at, it was clear that this was no ordinary castle. Whereas everything around them and it were white, the castle was so dark it appeared to draw in light.

It had no grand gateway nor a moat, but it did have a pair of massive doors, both closed tightly. Nazo swallowed as he spotted the dark arch that beckoned them to enter its grounds.

He glanced at Vadam and was slightly dismayed to see that Vadam was unaffected by the sight. _"If he was fearful that would probably be worse," _Nazo reassured himself as they drew closer to the citadel.

Vadam's gaze was one of neutrality, but it slowly began to alternate between slight nervousness, slight fear and slight indignation. He couldn't help but consider the fact that the skeleton Planeswalker, Reaper was probably not the wisest person to start off with, considering that they hadn't exactly left on good terms.

"So I think we should refresh everything I told you before," Vadam spoke out into the now crushing silence. Nazo nodded glumly "Yes… all that horrible stuff," his tone began to get suspicious but Vadam waved him off.

"Yes, yes. Just let me talk."

Nazo nodded and so Vadam began.

"We can enter but we can't leave the normal way. We have to Planeswalk if we want to ever leave," Nazo nodded, the first time Vadam had told him that, he was pleased, not so much this time. "The castle will be crawling with skeletons. They are everywhere and because of Reaper's power, they immediately regenerate from any amount of damage," Nazo nodded again, his glumness compounding.

"Although…"

Vadam's light tone sparked a tiny flame of hope in Nazo as Vadam glanced to something that wasn't there "A lot of Reaper's power came from his scythe. Now that he doesn't have it, his power should be weaker, hopefully. Maybe."

Vadam's continuous use of lessening possibilities reduced Nazo back to his earlier state and he nodded.

"Other than that, I think we will be alright. We simply need to fight through a seemingly-endless mass of immortal skeletons to reach the deadliest of them all, to return his scythe and hope that they will forgive me for taking it in the first place."

Vadam's bright tone contrasted with the bleakness of his statement, Nazo almost wondered if Vadam was mocking him before realising that he was more that likely seeing this as something enjoyable to do.

"You ready?"

Nazo sighed and gave his final nod, Vadam grinned and slapped his shoulder "Don't look so glum. This will be child's play compared to our storming to Dimir guild," Nazo chuckled a little at that and cracked a small smile "Alight. Let's go."

The castle was looming closer now, both could feel its power, or perhaps the power that lay within. Vadam walked first, not so cruel to force Nazo to enter first, and pressed his left hand against the great dark door.

He pushed forward, his greater strength allowing him to force the door open with relative ease. Nazo stood back impressed at Vadam's show of strength before he opened the door wide enough for them to enter.

Nazo took a breath and nodded to Vadam. The taller of the two entered first and Nazo ran in after him, the door beginning to close after Vadam crossed the threshold.

It boomed shut, the sound reverberating through the entire castle and for a moment everything was dark and silent.

Then the clicking was heard.

Nazo bumped into Vadam and almost screamed before realising that Vadam's skeleton was still in his body "Can you light this place?" Vadam muttered, he had forgotten that he had been supplied with a light creating object the first time he came here.

Nazo gave a shaky response "Y-yeah," he wanted to yell at Vadam for not warning him about the darkness but didn't want to alert anything more than they already had.

Vadam passed him a stick he didn't remember seeing him hold and Nazo palmed his hand over the end of it. He felt the standard feeling of mana taking shape, it was an interesting feeling. One that was both empowering as well as draining.

The knob of the stick burst into flame and Nazo screamed.

Vadam ended up screaming too but for a different reason.

The flame had revealed what was lurking in the room, dozens and dozens of still-moving bones. Some with scraps of flesh, some bleached white from age. All terrifying.

Vadam had jerked back when he spotted the skeletons and jumped into the flame and gave a yell of pain. Nazo backed away but was forced to run forward and help put out the flames on Vadam's back, Nox was giggling away.

The sounds they were making, the heat of the flame and their erratic movement caused the skeletons to react.

As one they joined into the correct bones, hefted their swords, their spears, their axes and shields and began to approach.

Vadam managed to douse his back with a weak water spell but then the bigger problem walked up to them.

Nazo squeaked and Vadam cursed as a skeleton took a swing at them. They both bent backwards to avoid the lumbering swing and Vadam shattered it with a spell, but more were coming and the first one simply began to piece itself back together.

They were pushed back to a corner in their need to reassess the situation, once Vadam's senses had returned and Nazo had calmed down from his initial terror, actions were taken.

Vadam didn't bother drawing his sword as skeletons would be unaffected by the light blade. Instead he readied his mana for the fight. Nazo, likewise, did not draw his sword, however unlike Vadam, his sword was more for show. Nazo found hand-to-hand fighting to be more effective for him.

Nazo had affixed their flickering flame on the wall so that he didn't have to hold the flame as Vadam's hands began to glow a dark purplish colour. He whipped his hands out in punches, swings and jabs and despite not physically hitting any opponent, he fired his spells this way.

A bolt of darkness shattered a skeleton soldier.

A flash of purple caused two more to collapse.

A tendril of shadow drew itself from behind the skeletons, their own shadows grabbed them and broke them back to unmoving bone.

Vadam wasn't having all the fun, he ignored the skeletons closer to Nazo to allow him to deal with them. Nazo sidestepped out of an axe's slam and gave the skeleton a light tap on its brow, the skeleton practically exploded, taking out the other three skeletons closing in on him.

Nazo gave a nervous chuckle and bared his palms as more approached, he sent a range spell of light to break apart four more skeletons and tapped two more.

The initial wave wasn't much of a threat.

Within a few minutes the skeletons were still once more. Nazo panted "Well that was easy… they're not even getting up," As a reader of fiction novels, Nazo should have known that he should never say that.

Right after he trailed off, he realised his folly, a skeleton twitched "Oh dammit!" Nazo cursed and Vadam frowned at him, deciding it was better to move through the castle before its curse rendered them nothing but bone. Vadam and Nazo continued on.

There were steps leading up from the dungeon-like room they were in. Nazo grabbed their torch and up they went. They walked into another nest of skeletons, this room bigger and the amount greater.

He affixed the torch and they fought again.

Bolts of darkness, jets of light. Deadly force strikes and shadows attacking. Vadam and Nazo used their own personal qualities in the fight and managed not to strike each other or otherwise inhibit the others magic's in any way.

A short while later the room was done, but several skeletons were already moving. Vadam dealt with those and they sprinted out of the room before any more could rise again.

"Do you know where we are going?"

Nazo rapidly questioned Vadam as they ran, Vadam gave a response he felt was the most neutral. The shrug. Nazo was finding his capacity to tolerate Vadam's nonchalance attitude towards horrifying events was beginning to max out for the day, until Vadam loudly shouted "OH!" Before he could elaborate on his sudden realisation, they were attacked.

This time in the corridors, from above, and even more terrifying, came the skeletons. Where before they had faced just humanoid skeletons, slowing throwing their weapons around. These skeletons were more interesting.

These ones appeared to be where Reaper had grown bored, or creative, over the years. These ones looked like spiders.

They had the torso skeleton from something very large, possibly a giant. Combined with some beast's head, which was far smaller and looked ridiculous. And eight legs coming from its sides. Not eight matching legs, several were long and spindly, others were short and chunky. Some had feet, others didn't. Some were spiky and others appeared to have been shaped like a spiders legs.

Overall it was a terrifying and hilarious combo.

Nox began to laugh as he saw out of Vadam's eyes the monstrosities descending on them. Nazo screamed and Vadam groaned.

The pair of walker's jumped back to avoid being crushed by the misshapen beasts. A dog skull, a human skull, a boar's skull and a rat's skull leered at them from their lofty bodies. The rat thing in particular was causing Nox's laughter, which resulted in Vadam targeting it first.

He summoned a Doom Blade by running his hands through the air and hefted it momentarily before flinging it at his chosen target. His experiment yielded unfavourable results as his blade was absorbed by its bony body.

"_I suppose that means enough black mana has gone into this creature to make it resistant to that particular spell,"_ Vadam's thoughts were completely accurate, as the creature chittered and sent its own wave of darkness at him, proving it had its own stores of mana.

Vadam was knocked back as Nazo cried his name. He was relatively unharmed, having a rather high magical resistance, but the spell stung "Ah," he gritted his teeth and got to his feet as the four monsters began flinging their basic spells at them.

Nazo unsheathed his wings and took to the air as Vadam called all the mana he could muster and teleported.

His spell drained an abnormal amount of mana from his stores, leaving him temporarily weakened and gasping from the over exertion, as he appeared _"Should have just taken the spells,"_ he thought as he turned to attack the creatures from behind.

The skeletons did not have minds to wonder where their first target had disappeared to, simply looking up and focusing on Nazo. Nazo drew all his magic into his palms as they fired a joint spell and readied himself.

He met the combined wave of darkness with joined palms and used one of his most powerful spells. A spell capable of reflecting the force of almost any power, bounced the trajectory of the spell back at its casters.

An explosion tore the middle monstrosities apart. Vadam dealt with the dog like thing first, tearing its skull off, before facing the rat. It turned very slowly and he decided to wait. Nazo landed beside him and they stood in silence as it slowly scuttled around.

Once it spotted them, Vadam blasted it away. Its bones joined in the air until they broke apart. A loud clattering, likely attracted more skeletons as the rat monstrosity scattered across the ground.

The first two began to reassemble and they decided that it was time to move on.

"We getting close?"

Nazo's question broke through Nox's complaining about Vadam's destruction of the rat skeleton. Vadam had to sit through several rounds of why they should adopt it as a pet, until Nazo snapped him out of it.

"Yes. I remember where the throne room is," Nazo nodded, very pleased, and they ran on. They turned a corner and Vadam tripped over a spare femur, the cylindrical bone causing him to put one foot ahead and then greet the filthy ground with his face.

Nazo burst into a spot of laughter and Nox roared with laughter, as Vadam angrily picked himself up off the ground. He had grown used to Nox's humour at everything he did, but still snapped at Nazo "Shut up," Nazo quietened and Vadam looked ahead, they were on another dark corridor. There was now a door.

"There it is."

Vadam pointed and Nazo whooped slightly. He stopped after a look from Vadam. They jogged forwards and Vadam pushed the door open.

They were greeted by a wide chamber. A vast, dark and filthy complex stretching from dozens of meters. Bones littered the entire floor, leaving almost no floor to be seen. A grand throne sat in the middle of the room, stretching four meters in height and one meter wide.

As one, all but one skull in the room snapped to look at the pair, leaving them feeling relatively vulnerable. Reaper sat on the throne, he was the lone skeleton to not have moved.

The sea of bone began to rise as Reaper's guards rose to defend him. Nazo and Vadam steeled their resolves, their wills and their magic's as they prepared for a much bigger battle.

But none came.

Reaper stared straight forward, straight at them and both Planeswalker's knew he was staring at them. Nazo shivered and Vadam swallowed before calling out "Hear me Reaper! I come not for battle but for atonement," Reaper didn't move but neither did his guards. Vadam took that as a good sign and began to carefully walk into the room, Nazo joining him after a moment of hesitation.

"I beg forgiveness for my actions a decade ago and I seek to return your weapon of power; your scythe to you."

Vadam went to take another step but found he couldn't. Nazo moaned lowly as they both realised that they had stepped onto a pile of bones that hadn't been moving earlier, ones that now ensnared them.

"What game do you play?"

A truly deep, grating, ancient voice croaked out into the silence. Despite not being spoken loudly the voice filled every crevice in the room.

Reaper still hadn't moved but both knew the voice had come from him.

Nazo whimpered and nearly fell to the ground. All the hairs on Vadam's arms went up and he fought to keep his knees from shaking.

Reaper was a powerful foe. Vadam was relatively certain that with a decade of time without his scythe, and that same time of him growing stronger he could defeat the skeleton in a battle. But there was something about Reaper that simply made him fearful.

"I see no scythe on you."

Finally Reaper moved, doing little to lessen his imposing presence. His skull moved in jerks, as though it had not been used in years. His jaw opened and closed with a click as he spoke, despite no voice coming from his non-existent lips.

Reaper stood an imposing seven feet tall, beating Vadam's six foot four easily. He slowly began to walk, each step clicking against the bones of his followers, or slaves.

Vadam took a breath to steel himself as Reaper came within three meters from him. Nazo had stopped making noise altogether.

"I do have your scythe with me…" Vadam spoke, his voice not wavering but he still hesitated. Reaper's empty sockets bored into him and Vadam swallowed again before reminding himself that he was still probably more powerful.

"Within a Microplane that I have called a Pocket-Plane that I was able to bind to my presence, I can call it into this realm, Bulnahder, at any time. If you accept my terms."

Reaper still simply stared at him, for a long while. Vadam fought to keep himself remaining composed until Reaper spoke "Your terms?" Vadam let out the breath he was holding and took a shaky one in place "…Yes. I have started a road of redemption. My plan is to undo what problems I caused in the past and solve the ones that I will face in the future, so that I can be someone who isn't seen as a monster, a villain… as evil."

Reaper made a sound that may have been a snort, if he had a nose. "And what of _'HE', _Vadam? What repercussions will you face, returning the item he sent you to steal...? What of Nicol Bolas?"

Nazo looked to Vadam curiously as Vadam reeled back, as Reaper's words struck. He couldn't see his face, but Nazo was smart enough to put a few pieces together. Vadam had opened up to him in small measure, concerning an evil master he once served. He was guessing that Nicol Bolas was this evil master.

Vadam tightened his jaw and growled "I believe desertion trumps defiance! I am always in danger now Reaper. I stand by what I stated before. I want to make right what wrongs I can. Returning your scythe is the only thing I can do. But," Vadam glared straight into Reaper's empty sockets "I will only do so if you promise to grant me forgiveness."

To prove his boasts, Vadam held out his hand and summoned a wicked scythe from seemingly nowhere. It was nearly as tall as Reaper was and the staff seemed to be made of mottled bone. It ran up to the shining blade that then curved out of the bone into a deadly sickle. He didn't dare touch the cursed artifact, he held it aloft with magic.

Reaper moaned upon sighting his beloved scythe. Vadam quickly interjected by stating, "I can banish this as fast as I can summon it." Reaper steeled his form before grumbling and jerking his head "Very well," He quickly reached forward and grabbed the scythe before Vadam could do away with it.

Vadam and Nazo both made faces as Reaper stroked the weapon and seemed to whisper things to it. Nodding that his work was done, Vadam prepared to get Nazo to Planeswalk out of Bulnahder.

"Mmph!"

Vadam's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of his friend. What he could see at least. For a brief moment of horror Vadam thought that Nazo had succumbed far earlier to the castles curse, but it quickly became clear that he was merely wrapped in bone.

Before he could turn back and interrogate Reaper, his arms were snared "AH!" Vadam yelled and struggled, however the bones on his arms and legs were too much. He struggles were brought to an early end by the cold feel of a blade in front of his neck.

Vadam froze as Reaper ran his bone fingers along the blade of his scythe "It is such a paradox," he murmured, voice still as coarse as ever "you say you are hunted, and therefore even more paranoid. And yet you let your guard down so easily." Vadam's heart pumped a few times hard in his chest before stopping.

Vadam didn't even notice his heart stopping as the blade by his neck was a far more present threat. He knew what would happen if the blade even touched his skin, let alone cut him. Vadam met Nazo's fearful eyes with his own look of terror, Reaper tsk'd by his ear "You think I'd forgive such a crime, such a travesty against me for nothing?" Vadam decided that breathing was an equally foolish task as it brought him closer to the blade.

He kept his eyes open, unblinking as Reaper moved the scythe closer and farther from his neck. Any person who saw him in such a state would think he had died whilst looking terrified "Ten years is nothing to someone like me. Usually! Ten years without the only thing that keeps me sane? Ten years without the object I sacrificed everything for? I could not even attempt to find you because I knew who you had taken it to. I stand with no hope against him, without my scythe"!

Reaper tsk'd again and brought the truly cold blade a mere centimetre from Vadam's neck "It would be so easy… and you could not do anything," he drew the blade back but Vadam didn't relax. Reaper stepped back, Vadam still refused to move.

"Your friend gives you a weak point Vadam," Reaper growled "but I am feeling merciful today. Bring me an object of choice and you will have your friend, even your forgiveness you so desire." Vadam finally moved, almost like his entire movement was a flinch he turned to Reaper "What do you want?"

If Reaper could smile, he would. Alternately he told Vadam his wishes. "The Bones of the Firstborn, Vadam. Bring me the bones before your friend succumbs to the curse on this castle and you will have it all. Fail…" Reaper left the consequences in the air, Vadam knew them anyway.

"Nazo can't possibly last that long," Vadam choked out, doing his best to ignore Nazo's whimpers. Reaper stared at Nazo for a moment before saying "I can slow the curse. You will have three hours added to the time you have already wasted."

Vadam nodded but he still had one thing he needed to know "Where are these Bones of the Firstborn?" At that Reaper made a sound, a terrible grating, repetitive sound like a chisel on diamond. Vadam realised it was laughter "There is nothing that happens within this castle that I do not know of," Vadam didn't see how that was relevant, something that would become clear in a moment "The Bones of the Firstborn are found on Sabbiol."

Vadam's already pale face went several stages whiter as the name of the world registered in his mind. Even Nox was dead silent.

Vadam glanced back to Nazo to steel himself and he nodded.

"Very well. I will go for the bones."

Reaper nodded and released Vadam.

There was no way Vadam would be able to calmly Planeswalk so he had to do an alternative. He Planeswalk using memories.

His worst memories.

Vadam was going home.

* * *

**Down here I found something I might as well point out. Vadam's colours are Black/Blue/White, Nazo's are White/Red/Blue and Reaper is plain old White/Black.**


	4. Sabbiol

**Again nothing important. I apologised a bit but that was for reasons that apply to no one anymore. Or ever.**

* * *

Finding Sabbiol was far easier than Vadam had anticipated.

It was possible that with his emotional, close, memories of the accursed world, a far easier path was to be found. It is a possibility that the Plane happened to be fairly close to Bulnahder. Either way, Vadam was not complaining. Time was of the essence at this point.

Ignoring all possible anomalies he may have noticed in the Blind Eternities, had he not been so focused on the task at hand, Vadam shot himself into Sabbiol and awaited whatever cruel thing would happen to him upon re-entry.

He appeared flat in the air, arms and legs stretched out in a starfish pattern, before being slammed into a rather large, surprisingly flat rock that was the only large rock in about one hundred kilometres.

"Ooph!"

Vadam groaned as he tried to take stock of his bearings. Nox laughed at him as always, as he slowly pulled his body off the rock, rubbing his head.

Vadam's boots planted themselves into the ground as he looked around. It had been a very long time since he had breathed the foul and stale air of Sabbiol. He remembered as he awoke on the world he first walked to, the air on that world and how it smelled so good.

He decided that his body would probably do better not breathing for once and exhaled the tainted oxygen.

As he looked, he found his opinion rather unimpressed. He was in a field of flowers; there was plenty of grass and other shrubs and all but he noticed the flowers. The stem a brittle sickly white and the flower a rotten purple Vadam wanted to crush them all, but that would waste time.

"_You don't want to pick the flowers? Smell them perhaps?"_

Vadam did his best to ignore Nox, surprisingly for the first time, it seemed to work. Perhaps Nox sensed his incredibly foul mood and decided that badgering him here was probably not the wisest of actions.

Vadam wasn't entirely certain of the direction he should be heading. Sabbiol was a decrepit waste of a world. The people crushed and repressed. Happiness was non-existent. For some time, he didn't know why the world was so bad. He would have never known it was a bad place, had it not been that he was able to travel to other worlds. Vadam shut off his reminiscing due to his imminent need to adhere to Reaper's ultimatum.

After he fell into the clutches of Nicol Bolas he was taught many things. One of those things was why his world was such a horrid place….. Bolas had revealed the existence of The Firstborn to him.

"_The one interesting thing about this world was that entity,"_ Vadam thought as he drudged up the memories of that conversation _"The physical representation of the Planes mind, of Sabbiol's mind, taken form. But it turned its ego on the people, killed them, rose them, and had them kill more."_

Most of the information was effectively useless but there was one thing that Vadam knew could be useful _"The Bones of the Firstborn. They are used to allow the Firstborn to take a physical form, they tie it to the physical realm,"_ Vadam smirked slightly as he walked, he could not know for sure, however he was smart enough to surmise, that if the bones were to be destroyed or removed, then The Firstborn would likely lose its ability to take form and torment the people.

He was equally sure that it would not be able to take form on a different world, as it is the mind of this world. The Firstborn should not be able to manifest on a different world.

Vadam held no true loyalty, sympathy, compassion or care for the people of Sabbiol. The thought of spiting what was effectively a god, made him tingle slightly.

He shivered slightly in anticipation as he walked swiftly, crushing as many of the foul flowers as he could.

"_So… nice weather we are having."_

Vadam was momentarily struck by the sheer normalcy of the words, a sense that when applied to Nox, stopped him straight in his tracks.

Vadam was about to shake his head and continue walking when a bolt of darkness, shrouded with purple, zinged by him, missing his face by a millimetre.

Nox's comment had managed to save Vadam, another slow step and the spell would have torn him in half.

Vadam spun to face the direction the spell came from and spotted its caster.

With his heart already stopped, he was unable to feel the blood in his veins go cold, however a deep feeling of sheer dread settled in his stomach.

He had seen that person before.

The tall man, even taller than him, was covered from head to toe in a cloak so dark it was difficult to gauge how big it was. The only clue that allowed Vadam to tell the identity of the man, was the short trim of dark purple around its edges.

On any other world, any other time, any other situation he would begin his taunt and prepare to fight. In this situation, all he wanted to do was maybe cry… or run away… or go totally ballistic and tear the man to shreds and feast on what remained.

The dark figure was walking slowly but Vadam was completely frozen. Once he had travelled a suitable distance he stopped "So… you have returned," the man's voice seemed to reverberate through everything, like he was speaking from everywhere at once.

Vadam forcefully unfroze himself and choked out "How…?" The man chuckled "A simple utter obliteration would not do any true harm to me," Vadam was beginning to realise the truth. His foe decided to help him along, his deep voice echoed over the plains "Over a decade ago… you survived."

Vadam was fighting to simply keep his awareness at the correct levels, the aura this figure was giving off was scrambling his senses "No one has ever survived… no one has truly fought back… why? Why would you fight back? I ask this as you know… you know…"

Vadam gave a violent jerk and managed to shake some sense back into himself "You are nothing but a monster," he spat. The figure seemed unmoved "To the mere, I may seem so… but it is simply your inability to truly understand… those which humans, mortals, all life… those which they cannot understand they label… they label to try to pretend they understand… and they always give the same label."

Vadam scowled "God or mortal, it is all the same." At this it did react "You speak sacrilege… I am The Firstborn… you are nothing… mortal… we are not the same," Vadam began to ready all the magic he could muster, he hadn't anticipated actually fighting The Firstborn, yet he was not going to back down.

"Do not think… I cannot see all… all that you are… all that you have done… you do not understand… so you call me _monster_… but how are you any better…? How many lives have you ended…? Using the same methods I have…? I know these answers… you know these answers… so how?"

Vadam gave a smirk "You claim to be so knowing and yet that is question number two you have asked of me," Vadam had pressed a tad bit too far, The Firstborn lashed out with speed that was almost unseeable.

Vadam teleported high into the air to avoid the obliteration going on the ground. The entire land had been devastated by its attack but in the air he was safe from its attack. Vadam drew his sword and angled it straight at The Firstborn, he began to fall and pick up speed.

Unfortunately The Firstborn was able to detect him with trivial ease. It turned its cloaked head upwards at him and bared its hands, a dark laser drowned all the light from Vadam's eyes as it attacked him.

Vadam's skin burned, yet for a different reason. He had forced his command over a type of spell that was not meant to be near a being like himself, a magical shield that glowed a soft white probably did more damage to him than the laser would have, but Vadam was not taking any chances. The pureness of his spell burned his tainted body and Vadam cried out in pain.

He landed with his sword in the ground.

Vadam gritted his teeth as the pain passed and looked up as The Firstborn stared at him "I cannot claim to know what lurks within your feelings… I am above such things… I demand you answer me and I shall make your end painless."

Vadam glared at the figure "You really don't know me at all. I ask you a question for an answer. Why are you so interested?"

The Firstborn stared at him further before sweeping its hands up, clasping Vadam in agony-inducing glowing purple rings. His arms were joined and his hands brought before his face and his legs were also brought together, keeping him in place.

"Do not presume you have any power here… I am the world… all the mana is mine to command… I will get the answers I desire… regardless of your consent."

It had walked up to Vadam as it spoke, standing right in front of his face.

Vadam spat in its face.

"_OOOOHHH!"_

Nox chorused in Vadam's head as The Firstborn reeled, it was so shocked by his actions that it dropped the bindings. Vadam used the opportunity to drive his katana into its shadowed face, the blessed steel causing it pain.

The Firstborn made little sound, but the sound it made was akin to an earthquake. Vadam ran backwards to escape its range and called "So what if you have all the power? You still have a physical form, which can be destroyed."

The Firstborn's head split and its body split with it. Even Nox was surprised into silence at the action _"…uh… did you win?" _Vadam doubted it and his doubts were proven correct.

The body of The Firstborn melted into a black, rippling pool. A pool that began to extend beyond where it had formed and also began to rise upwards.

Vadam looked on in horror as The Firstborn took on a new form, a gargantuan titan. Its skin held the appearance of burnt, rotten flesh. Its arms and legs were mighty, pieces of bone could be seen through the tattered rot. It chest was bare and broad and its face. Vadam couldn't look the creature in its horrible face, a cross between misshapen clay and a burnt rotting corpse that looked to have been smashed in by a sledgehammer.

It was its eyes that haunted Vadam the most, sockets being black holes with bonfires of purple flickering away.

It snarled at the rapidly cowering Vadam before speaking "Is this a fearful form?" Its voice hadn't risen an octave in loudness but Vadam still flinched from the all-consuming sound.

"_Well crap."_

Nox summarised and Vadam tried to do something. He didn't know what he would try, a spell or flee, before The Firstborn moved. Despite its titanic size The Firstborn moved unencumbered and grabbed Vadam in its massive fist before he could do anything.

Vadam howled within The Firstborn's grip, it wasn't holding him tight, instead, giving the impression that it was supporting him…..

"You will fall…"

The Firstborn rumbled but Vadam wasn't ready to lose just yet. He reached out to the magic that attacked his mind and was able to siphon off a piece of it, he used the stolen mana to teleport out of The Firstborn's grasp.

He appeared near its feet and was now able to hear the voice in his head again _"Vadam! Vadam! Vadam! You can hear? Good,"_ He ignored Nox and began to run as The Firstborn realised he had escaped.

It swiped for him, yet he avoided it, cutting its hand the first time and blasting its hand with a Dismember spell the second time.

"_Vadam!? VADAM!? Listen to me!"_

He continued ignoring the blustering of Nox and trying to think of a plan to battle the titan. He had spoken smugly to The Firstborn earlier but he had not realised the true scope of its power _"VADAM!"_ Vadam's head was continuously barraged by Nox's shouting until he finally snapped _"WHAT! I'm trying to think of a plan that will save me, and therefor save you, so stop bugging me with your incessant badgering."_

Vadam's focus had turned to Nox a little too strongly, leading to Nox's only response _"Left," _Vadam turned, accidently, and saw the speeding bolt of death heading for him. He floored himself to avoid the spell and Nox spoke _"Give me mana Vadam. Let me take form. I can help you. Please,"_ Vadam scowled deeply at Nox's request.

Nox had been with him for a long time, siphoning off his knowledge and the pieces of knowledge from a… different source. Some time ago he had constructed a spell within Vadam's own mind and took advantage of a moment of crippling, emotional weakness to cast it.

Taking a physical form with a body of mana, which he then used to try and kill him.

Vadam didn't have the time to formulate a vicious response to Nox's sheer unreasonable request as he had the problem of a looming titan god coming for him.

Vadam just did his standard response and ignored Nox.

He had put enough space between himself and The Firstborn to stand firm and face it. He would be able to react if it suddenly lunged for him with speed, that it should not be allowed to have, considering its immense size.

Instead of lunging The Firstborn simply continued to do its standard, and rather uninteresting, attack. It sent a bolt of mental magic so powerful it would obliterate Vadam's mind and leave his body an empty shell.

Nox played with the thought of letting that happen but decided that Vadam was too interesting, to allow to be simply erased. He thought he would be nice and ask, though considering the momentary expulsion of negative emotions he had felt upon his request, he knew he would not be granted permission.

So again he waited for a moment of weakness.

The Firstborn continued to fire spells until it ultimately rushed forward. It stomped the ground hard enough to make it quake and used Vadam's disorientation to grab him again. This time it did squeeze him, letting its mere touch assault his mind. Vadam screamed and Nox took his chance.

With its focus completely on Vadam, The Firstborn didn't sense Nox suddenly manifesting near it. Nox wasted no time; he bounced behind the titan and wet the finger right next to his pink, narrowed his right eye and pointed the wet finger at The Firstborn.

"…Yep."

His mark set, Nox dried his finger, scratched his clavicle and picked his nose.

The Firstborn was beginning to smirk as it could no longer feel Vadam's resistance. It kept its senses open to a teleportation spell and did not feel anything. Without it realising, Nox had switched The Firstborn itself, sending it six feet to the lower left and turning it around.

Vadam had been surprised when he appeared in the air and facing The Firstborns back. He hit the ground and hurt his bottom as The Firstborn seemed to quake in delight. His mind hurt but it now felt oddly wide. He turned one way in particular and saw what seemed to be a clone of him wave rapidly before putting a finger, the pinky, to his lips and making a shushing motion.

Nox's physical apparition explained why his head felt different and Vadam wasn't sure what he should do. One possibility was to let The Firstborn see him and then kill him, the sole thing that worked on Nox was mental attacks after all. The Firstborn also didn't seem to be too smart, it was opening its hand and Nox was laughing.

It turned, spotted him and snarled. Nox stopped laughing and began running towards Vadam. He cursed Nox's name as The Firstborn spotted him too. It looked truly confused for a moment before learning what was going on.

"You did this…"

It spat towards Nox, the irritating imp in question grinned and waved "Hello?" Vadam was beginning to wonder if asking The Firstborn to just squash Nox would be a viable plan of action. He didn't have time to decide as The Firstborn made its move; with a quick step forward it stomped the area in front of them and sent a spell from the tremor.

A wave of mana struck Vadam and Nox and they were blown away from the attack. As they flew Nox began to assemble a… device from the air. It was incredibly clunky and oddly shaped, looking like a bunch of pieces of rock, metal, pillows, machinery and cupcakes stacked on top of each other.

As Nox zoomed to relative safely, his vehicle likely more dangerous than simply falling, Vadam simply fell. He was The Firstborn's target, so as Nox was ignored Vadam was grabbed once more. The Firstborn began crushing him in its grip "Yield Vadam…" The titan rumbled.

The upper part of Vadam's body was free, he slammed his hands into The Firstborn's meaty hand and desperately tried to push him off "I know you Vadam…" It continued to speak its soft, horrible words, tightening with every syllable.

"Leave him alone!"

Nox shouted, as he zoomed down at The Firstborn. It ignored him but Nox had counted on that. He formed a beachball with his magic and booted it at The Firstborn.

The air-filled piece of rubber bounced off The Firstborns foot, it being about the size of the end of The Firstborn's little toe. The tiny impact had great effects though, it had bounced off but not harmlessly.

A shiver run through the titan's entire body and the grip on Vadam was loosened. He used his chance to grab his sword and run it right up The Firstborns hand. He was released as the blessed steel was painful to ones such as he and Vadam was caught by Nox.

Nox began running, still holding Vadam bridal style, as The Firstborn boomed "If you will not stay still… then you will be forced," Its power crackled into the ground and the earth around them began to seize and shift.

Zombies poured out of the cracks, their will subsumed by The Firstborn, and surrounded Vadam and Nox. "Put me down," Vadam glared at Nox who did in fact put him down, in the same position on the ground. He glared at Nox's shrug and got to his feet, hundreds of zombies surrounded them. Vadam was unperturbed.

He rose his arms and took a breath, he had taken several to talk to The Firstborn, and smirked. Vadam's power outstretched as he called upon his uniqueness in order to wrestle control of the zombies from his foe.

To his utter shock his will was completely rejected.

"What!?"

The Firstborn laughed at Vadam's outburst "HA! HA! HA! What do you have Vadam…? What part of you believes that you could take my creatures? You may be a Lich but I am the zombie god!"

He turned to The Firstborn with an ugly grimace. His heart still hadn't beaten. He refused to breathe the air if he didn't have to. His body could take punishment a normal human could not. Vadam had died three years ago but he remained standing, now as a Lich.

The Firstborn didn't waver under his glare, instead he spoke the words Vadam feared "And I know where your phylactery is." Vadam's eyes widened dramatically and he stepped back with a look of horror on his face. The phylactery, an object he had stored his soul into so that he could return despite death.

He looked to the sword in his grasp before looking to Nox "Nox take this and run," he placed the sword in Nox's grip before he could object and shoved him. Vadam began to sprint at The Firstborn, ready to get his soul out of the battle.

Again Vadam was shocked by The Firstborn's words.

"That is not your phylactery… you are a fool… instead you have merely handed off your only defence," Nox hadn't run, knowing the truth, but he had been swarmed by zombies.

Vadam didn't know what The Firstborn spoke of but he felt a slight measure of confidence. If The Firstborn believed his sword was not his phylactery than he was safer. It is not likely that he had any other objects he could have somehow sealed it into.

The Firstborn simply laughed again as Vadam used his own necromancy to cancel out The Firstborns, he snapped the bonds that kept the zombies bodies reanimated, sending them back to the ground. But there were so many and such magic took too much for the amount of enemies.

Vadam decided to hurt himself again. If he as a mighty Lich could not simply cancel these zombies than they were probably stronger than the average one. He was also running low on time and preferred Nazo to have his flesh so Vadam cast another White mana spell. His body sizzled as the pure magic he wrought attempted to destroy his own necromancy along with the zombies.

He blasted hordes of zombies with beams of white, the magic doing considerable damage to himself.

Nox had used his sword to obliterate the zombies that had dogpiled him. They had bitten him more than once but he was unconcerned, he could simply melt back into his usual form if necessary.

Seeing that its foes were fighting back, The Firstborn joined the battle. Whilst a zombie horde could deal with any foe on Sabbiol, these two were far greater. As The Firstborn thundered in, Vadam finally saw its weak point.

The titan smashed down between Vadam and Nox, sending them staggering to the ground. But the move finally made Vadam realise _"This thing has overwhelming power. But that's it. It has no skill, no ingenuity"_ Nox felt it over their mental connection and grinned, he had realised it about twelve seconds into the fight but it was important to let Vadam think he was brilliant.

With a smirk Vadam faced the titan with renewed vigour, it saw his grin and scowled "Do you think you still have any hope…?" Vadam nodded "Yes," The Firstborn seemed to take that as a personal offense and fully turned its body to face Vadam.

"Over a decade… fourteen years ago… the most grievant of sins was committed… I am your creator… I am all who have ever existed on this realms creator… I simply take my payment… the cost to exist… but you," Emotion finally entered its voice as it spat the word you like it was sacrilege "you refused… you refused to pay for you short existence… and then… then you… you destroyed my frame…"

The Firstborn seemed sad, as if it couldn't understand why he would do such a thing "You struck back against the one to give you everything… and then you… you did the… the worst crime of all," Vadam was getting progressively angrier as this monster spoke "you left."

The Firstborn suddenly roared out to the sky, Vadam had to cover his ears from the horrible sound "YOU LEFT!" It screeched again before calming slightly. Still furiously it glared down at him "You rejected all I offered… all I gave… everything… to explore beyond this tiny world…"

Vadam suddenly understood. A realisation that made him smirk, he could see Nox closing in and continued to distract The Firstborn "You are jealous of me," The Firstborn seemed shocked, a minor victory for Vadam but one he would take, "I possess the ability to leave. To explore. I can do things and see things that you can't. The mighty god, jealous of a mere mortal."

Vadam's speech turned into jeers as he mocked the shaking titan, it was beyond anger at this point "… you are observant," Vadam blinked once, he hadn't expected it to admit that "but you are still far from the truth," Vadam tensed as Nox got into place, yet he wanted to hear what The Firstborn had to say "For years beyond your comprehension I have waited... I have known of other worlds… I have wanted to explore other realms… But I cannot leave Sabbiol… I am Sabbiol… so I needed a vessel… one who can already leave… one who possess such a gift… thirty years ago one of your kind… a Planeswalker… entered Sabbiol… but I was unable to find him… it took years before I came upon where he had stood… and it was far too late by that point."

Vadam's eyes were widening as The Firstborn spoke "So I destroyed the place… and to the very first shock in all my existence… I unearthed another… but before I could snare him… he destroyed me… he left… so I waited… I knew he would return… and now that he has… I will destroy his mind and take his body for myself."

The Firstborn kicked its leg back, striking Nox with such force his body immediately dissolved and he returned to Vadam. Vadam was blinded by the pain of having Nox forcefully return to him, leaving him vulnerable for The Firstborn's attack.

"Whilst you are immortal… I cannot possess you."

It reached down to him, ignoring the sword that had flown back from Nox's grip. Instead of grabbing Vadam and squeezing him again, its hand merely clasped around him before it simply disappeared.

To any onlookers it would seem as if a giant titan had bent down to grab something, and then disappeared. Leaving a sole human standing completely still in its wake.

Vadam couldn't even scream as The Firstborn invaded his mind. He had enough trouble trying to hold two minds in his head, but the forceful entry of a third. And one of The Firstborn's calibre was almost too much. Luckily Vadam is known to be an inhumanely stubborn person when it comes to surviving.

His body was left to the elements as Vadam pulled his own consciousness deep within his mind. An experience unlike any other, Vadam clasped onto whatever form The Firstborn had taken and held on as he shuttled into the sea of his mind.

He was surprised to see how normal it seemed.

Upon stopping, Vadam lost his grip and rolled off onto what seemed to be actual solid stone. He stood and looked around for The Firstborn but it was nowhere in sight.

What he could see was a dark corridor, an open door and torches. He ran to the door and looked out and saw the running stream they had arrived in. Opposite this door was a second, it had the name Aimeus Kartika Vadam on it. He glanced at the door he was by and it was inscribed with a simple Nox.

It was clear The Firstborn had invaded Nox's mind but for what purpose. He decided that he should probably try and find The Firstborn before something bad happened, he knew that something was off with The Firstborn's actions but he still wasn't sure what it was.

He was again struck by how normal the corridor seemed, considering that it was Nox's mind. He began running to try and find something more than corridor.

As he ran he found his eyes drifting up to the walls, with the torch light he could work out that there seemed to be pictures on the walls. There seemed to be countless numbers, Vadam sped up his gait and still he found nothing interesting.

After running for nearly seven minutes the pictures began to get more visible, the lights were getting brighter and the pictures more detailed. He still couldn't see anything he recognised, so for another twelve minutes he ran on.

Suddenly, as the twentieth minute was about to tick off something happened. Vadam had been so absorbed in the walls that he wasn't looking forward. Suddenly he found himself in a very loudly coloured room.

It was a sudden and extreme change from what he had previously went through. Vadam had to actually look back to the corridor he had come from and noticed that near the end, the walls began to change. This room was still an incredibly sudden shock to the senses.

Blindingly bright hazels, actual honking horns, clashes of ruddy red, muddy maroon and blinding blue were scattered around the room like a deranged painter had randomly splashed colour all over the place.

The honking horns grew out of big yellow daisies that were equally as scattered throughout the room. The honking was so loud he couldn't understand how he hadn't heard it earlier. There was still more to the room as he looked; the floor was a luminescent reflecting screen and the roof looked like carpet. Occasional zaps of electricity made him think otherwise. More objects grew out of things, a shiny apple tree had its prehensile roots either flapping around it rooted in a slowly moving pink cloud.

It was such an assault on the senses that Vadam closed his eyes and tried to escape the room in an attempt to protect his mind. He blindly groped to make sure he didn't hit anything, he touched a few disturbing things. Something that felt like a tongue, it was moving, a horn that honked, causing him to jump slightly, something that felt like powder and another object that felt like a soft, wet thistle.

Strangely enough, Vadam felt himself getting pulled in a certain direction and soon his eyelids stopped seeing red. Vadam carefully opened his eyes to find himself in a darker, still bright, corridor. He looked around and almost looked back before rethinking that foolish idea.

"I should have known, this is his mind after all."

Vadam moaned aloud and began powerwalking. He found his attention captivated by the walls again, but this time he could make out what was there. It started with a rudimentary human-like blob behind a door covered with chains. Vadam recognised that, it was the shape that Nox took just as he was created. He frowned a little at the chains but it was true, he had locked Nox within his own mind.

He glanced to the next one, and the next one, and as they went on. As he walked, he found all the pictures to be Nox locked up. They differed in some ways, some seeming to shake and tear at the cage, others looking less defiant, the pictures eventually and suddenly looked like himself. Or Nox at least.

Vadam decided to turn away. The pictures were irritating him. He needed to focus on his objective. He had not quite decided on his course of action, yet but he did know that it did not include picture gazing.

He began to run through the corridor. He tried to ignore the walls, yet he could still see the pictures. Nox looking troubled, angry and then devious. Then a picture caused him to stop. It had nothing but a piece that appeared shattered, after it was a picture he knew was of him. But it seemed almost pleasant.

Vadam shook his head and continued on. He spotted the end of the corridor and quickly emerged into another bizarre room. This one had about a zillion different exit ways but the bizarre part was all the signs; hundreds and thousands of them, all flashing or bright or moving; all shaped like arrows and pointed towards one specific way.

Vadam forced his way through the literal sea of signs and found his way to the mouse-hole sized corridor. He stared at it for a moment before looking back to the signs and then back to the tiny hole. He poked his finger in the entrance and flicked it up to hit the top of it. To his surprise, it did not hit it. Vadam frowned and furrowed his brows; he pushed his face forward and, after a moment of hesitation, put his eye in the hole.

To his surprise the passageway seemed normal sized from where his eye was looking. He stepped back and stuck his arm in. It was an odd feeling to be pushing his arms into a small space. He could feel the ends of his arms become tighter. Vadam pushed his head forward and surprisingly it went through.

His upper body was through and he looked down. He could see his legs and so he attempted to take a tentative step forward. He hit the wall that was on the other side; Vadam sighed and began flailing his upper extremities to try and push his way forward.

He slowly inched forward before something hit him from behind and he was shoved straight through. Vadam landed with an oomph. He looked back and got to his feet, yet it appeared that one of the signs had shoved him through.

He frowned, still, he was through, which was what mattered. Vadam began to jog on and noticed some scuffed marks. It was abundantly clear that something had been through before him. He sped up until he was sprinting; quickly enough, Vadam found his goal.

A solitary door that had been smashed open was clearly his target. He ran until he saw The Firstborn. It was back to its necromancer form and was slinging spells back and forth with someone. Vadam tackled The Firstborn to the ground. They rolled on the ground and Vadam smashed his fist into its cloaked face.

The Firstborn quickly threw him off, though Vadam quickly recovered. Nox joined him as they stood against the god-avatar. It sneered at them behind its cloak before looking past Vadam. He resisted the urge to glance back "You don't know where you are…" Vadam scoffed at The Firstborns claim "I am fully aware. We are all in my head and in Nox's mind specifically."

The Firstborn shook its head "No… this room… your soul room," Vadam was a little confused at that but he did not let it show. The desire to turn was getting stronger "My soul room?" Nox was making no sound at all, which was odd.

The Firstborn pointed and finally Vadam turned. Simply twitching his head, yet he could now see the rooms feature. On top of a pyramid-like pedestal, an ethereal figure floated. A soft white light surrounded it and its eyes were closed, it was the picture of serenity.

It was Vadam's soul.

"What!?"

Vadam turned to stare at Nox in complete and utter shock. For the first time ever, Nox appeared guilty and uneasy. The Firstborn answered the unasked questions "I have looked into both of you… this figure… this Nox… he diverted your phylactery enchantment… diverted it into himself… making him your anchor… and why?"

Nox didn't allow The Firstborn to speak further "ENOUGH!" Both Vadam and The Firstborn jumped at Nox's tone. It was so loud, so commanding and his eyes had turned red "This is my mind. In here I am in charge," He threw his hands forward and smashed The Firstborn through the wall and then back through it.

The Firstborn recovered and swatted the air. The motion sending Nox flying back above his soul and onto the other side of the room. The Firstborn aimed its next spell for Vadam's soul, yet, Vadam was rather attached to existence and knew that the destruction of his soul would not be a good thing.

He grabbed The Firstborn around the throat and smashed it against the ground. He did a spell that was forceful enough to damage the stone that The Firstborn laid on. He tried again, as The Firstborn swatted him into the air and then sent him through his own soul.

For a brief moment Vadam felt whole. At the exact moment that he touched his soul, time seemed to slow down dramatically. He could still think at a rate that seemed normal, yet everything else seemed to have stopped.

As the feeling of being one with his soul filled him with warmth, he remembered how it felt to be alive, however it also made him aware of his necessary actions.

Time appeared to resume and Vadam struck the hard ground behind the temple. Nox had jumped across to stand in the way between The Firstborn and Vadam's soul. He blocked a spell from the titan and was also knocked through Vadam's soul.

But before The Firstborn could muster another spell to destroy Vadam's soul, his soul reacted. It rose its hands and spoke; not with words, although everyone could hear it. Vadam's soul demanded that everyone left and all of them felt an irresistible pull. Vadam's soul banished them all back to the physical world.

For any onlookers, time seemed to pass with just a sole person standing around, perhaps with some drool escaping the man's open mouth. Then suddenly a gigantic titan appeared and bounced against the ground as Vadam moved again.

Vadam's soul had left its confines as Vadam called it to him, the phylactery that was Nox was broken and Vadam felt truly whole again. He was still dead but it felt nice to have his soul with him. Unfortunately it was not to last. Vadam now knew his soul better than he had ever known. He summoned all his mana in preparation for a grand spell.

He didn't allow his soul to fully connect with him. The effect of tearing his soul free gave him the unique capacity to perform this grand sacrifice.

Nox was speaking, however, Vadam refused to hear him. The Firstborn was storming towards him, still it made no difference. A brief flicker of soft white light surrounded Vadam and he began to rise into the air. Vadam felt pain that was truly indescribable. Physical pain was understandable, mental pain could still be felt, yet the pain he now felt, was something too deep to truly feel.

Vadam sacrificed the living part of his soul in the darkest spell he had ever cast. One of the many things he had learnt under Bolas, was the power that the Planeswalker's soul held. The part of the soul that gave them the ability to move into and survive the Blind Eternities, was a spark of innumerable power.

He was not so foolish, desperate or powerful enough, to sacrifice his deeper primal soul but the living part he could reach, he killed.

Power comparable only to his sparks ignition he had ever felt coursed through him and Vadam could now see, think and feel more than ever. He looked down at The Firstborn with a glare. He knew he could not hold onto the power for long, so his actions needed to be perfect.

Vadam could see The Firstborn's eyes flicker, as it realised what was about to happen. Vadam had only felt this power upon his ascension to a Planeswalker, the time he had first destroyed The Firstborn. Yet now he could understand a piece of the power he felt.

The Firstborn screeched and began to reach forward, its speed only greater. Vadam stretched out his own hand and sent a spell; the same spell he used the first time, and called "You are Dust!" A wave of utter destruction obliterated The Firstborn.

It still attempted to reach forward as it screamed. Its skin being torn away as if a great wind was eroding it. Its skin revealed bone, with fragmented and was swept away by the sheer power. Its skull stretched open in an unending screech, skin burning away to a skull, which fractured, then broke and was swept away like the rest.

Vadam closed his eyes and cast the strongest teleport he had ever done. Appearing above a terrible castle which he knew housed the Bones of The Firstborn. Vadam reached forward with his magic and found the bones, he tugged but they refused to move. He could feel his grip on his power beginning to slip and Vadam gritted his teeth, the bones were part of the world itself and could never be moved.

With only one choice, Vadam used all of the power he still had and the sound of bones breaking magnified loud enough to be heard over the entire world. Vadam broke The Firstborn's bond over the world and reformed them in a new visage.

He slowly floated to the ground, his grip lost and the power he had, totally washing out of him. The brittle, purple flowers shattered into nothingness as Vadam's power washed over them. He fell to his knees and fell further to his hands.

Vadam gasped loudly out to the silent plains and panted. He had never felt so cold. He slowly stood shaking and clutched his arms with his hands as he trembled. He still had scrapings of his soul but even when it was in his phylactery, he had never felt so weak.

He hoped the feelings would pass in time, still he felt nothing but misery at the moment _"I should feel grand. I killed a god. I got revenge,"_ He couldn't understand why he felt so bad.

"_You lost so much to do it…"_ Nox muttered in his mind, Vadam was unused to Nox's comments being ones of attempted comfort _"Well you need to get back. Tell Reaper and Nazo what happened and hope for the best,"_ Vadam started as he realised he had forgotten about Nazo and agreed.

He gathered up enough mana to sustain him and Planeswalked.

He never noticed a cloaked figure standing afar watching him.

As he Planeswalked she smiled.

* * *

**Okay so Vadam fights god. Vadam beats god by going, ironically, god mode. Vadam is dead but alive. Vadam is Lich... I see that that could be considered that I think you are all slow, it is not that I was just trying to be funny.**

**But something else that is kind of interesting, The Firstborn would be exactly like the Avatars that were released in M15, just after this story came out, but it is kind of funny since I had no idea about them beforehand.**


	5. The Shard

**Hello. Sadly this is the last of my magnificent update thing stuff blah... Bah forget those words! Focus on these. We find out who the mysterious person was and chapter also was the start of my fun fact section.**

**So here it is,**

***Nazo is twenty four at this point, Vadam is thirty and Reaper is two hundred and thirty seven***

Returning to Bulnahder wasn't pleasant.

Vadam had scraped together enough mana to sustain him through the Blind Eternities but it was just the bare minimum.

The actual act of returning to Bulnahder was even less pleasant, he managed to lock onto the area where Reaper's castle lay and managed to hit a certain dead tree.

"Oh for the love of the gods!"

Vadam growled the moment after impacting with the bone white trunk, the dead tree cracked slightly and he fell back with a groan of pain.

Nox tittered at him, as always, as Vadam lay flat on his back. He considered just lying there for a few centuries but decided that such a choice would not be the best.

Vadam's already pale skin had grown even more sullen, his eyes had sunken and had glazed over. Despite that he still acted his usual manner, he told Nox to shut up and brushed himself off.

"_You know you don't look so good,"_ Nox ignored Vadam's order and pointed out the state his arm looked. "Hmm…" He hummed as he checked his skin over, despite its appearance he still felt the same.

"_Load of bull."_

Vadam shook his head _"I didn't even think that at you,"_ He frowned as he communicated with Nox, he felt waves of what likely amusement from Nox before he explained _"Well since you intruded on my soul room I thought I'd intrude on yours,"_ At Vadam's feelings of shock and confusion Nox continued _"Oh, you forgot to chain me back up so yeah. I am free, you can't touch me, lalalalala!"_

Nox's last word was repeated for the next two minutes before he finally stopped _"And la. Anyway back to your idiot pretending. I can feel you up in here and it feels rather… empty. Cold too, like colder than usual."_

Vadam tried to push back but he didn't have much strength and nearly no mana to do any magic with _"Yeah. I think maybe sacrificing the part of your soul that has consciousness wasn't your best choice."_

Vadam frowned and tried to ignore Nox, but he was unable to even supress him anymore. Vadam sighed and tried to simply ignore him; unfortunately he knew Nox was right.

"_I should feel grand, victorious. I killed The Firstborn, I got revenge for… myself. Heck I even freed Sabbiol,"_ Even though there was no physical form in his soul room, Vadam could feel Nox shaking his head _"Well yeah I think you do feel it. You are just adjusting to not having as much soul as before. Also Sabbiol? Hah! Like you care."_

Well Vadam agreed with Nox's final thoughts on the matter. Shockingly he hoped that Nox was right, when he cast the phylactery spell he felt similar symptoms but he eventually recovered, mostly.

It felt odd for Vadam to be hoping for Nox to be right, or even hoping something positive concerning the imp in question. Deciding it was best to simply ignore it and move on, Vadam straightened his focus to his path and began walking in earnest.

The sun of Bulnahder was beginning to set. Vadam glanced past the castle he could now see to watch as the sun of Bulnahder dipped below the horizon. The sky looked nice as it was washed in orange _"Since when are you all philosophical like that?"_ Vadam didn't see it.

"_How is the sky looks nice philosophical?"_

Nox gave a short laugh _"You saying the sky is nice? That is pretty deep for you,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes and stopped talking to Nox.

He was blessed with four minutes of silence as he walked. The baked dirt cracked under his feet, turning to sand or spreading more cracks along the ground.

Vadam sighed lightly. Nox's words granted some comfort to him but it was hollow, he couldn't maintain any positivity.

"_So not much has changed?"_

Nox chirped brightly but dipped into deeper silence when Vadam didn't react. Reaper's castle was in full view now, still standing as dark and imposing as always. The setting sun caused the sky around the battlements of the castle appear to be bathed in blood.

In his negative mood Vadam began to think back to other times he was bathed in blood _"Hey? HEY! No, bad Vadam. Don't think about those times, think about how you have changed, and what you have done to get Reaper's…"_

Nox trailed off awkwardly and Vadam gave a small groan _"The Bones. I destroyed them. Reaper will never forgive me now,"_ now he felt more sullen than ever. He wasn't sure if he really cared about Reaper though.

Vadam pushed his way into the pitch castle and began to wander. There were more torches lit than before, guiding his way. Vadam's steps began to trudge slower, but Nazo was still there and he needed to save him before Reaper attacked.

Vadam noticed that the skeletons were remaining inert as he went by, not having to fight them was a relief. He was so drained of mana that he wasn't sure if he would be able to survive the mere mook skeletons, let along Reaper.

Still the castle was flooded with mana that he could use. His necromancy maintained body maintained itself off mana, if he didn't want to look like a zombie, or even worse crumble to dust, he needed mana.

Vadam reached the final door when Nox spoke so lightly he wasn't certain his companion spoke at all _"You got revenge for her,"_ Vadam froze in place, one hand outstretched to push the door open. He swallowed thickly before moving past words.

Vadam pushed the door open and deftly stepped inside.

The first thing that struck him was that the room was considerably cleaner than before. Where there was dust, grime and god-knows-what lumps of something. Now there was only a relatively thin layer of dust, likely ingrained into the castle itself.

The second thing he noticed was the lack of Nazo.

Reaper sat on his throne, looking magnificent with his scythe clutched in a hand, and leaning along his shoulders. For an expressionless skeleton he also looked remarkably smug.

"Where is Nazo?"

Vadam was forgetting his odd sense of smothering gloom in the wake of anger and fear about Nazo's condition. Reaper regarded him for a moment before uttering "Where are the Bones of the Firstborn?"

Vadam glared at the skeleton and bared magic from the tips of his fingers, inky blackness began to take shape as he prepared to fight Reaper "Where. Is. Nazo?" He growled out a second time.

Reaper stood and pointed the point of the scythe at him "You answer my question. I'll answer yours."

Vadam was almost seeing red; his heart had actually spurted back up as mana surged through his body, the rushing feeling of blood clearing and swamping his head all at the same time.

"I destroyed them."

Reaper reacted with shocking speed. As soon as the third word began to manifest he leaped forward in a blinding sprint. A shout echoed but Vadam didn't hear it. He instead drew his own blade and the powerful scythe met his magical sword.

A great clash of magical weapons blew away all the bones that surrounded them into the walls of the wide room. Vadam held Reaper at bay for a moment until Reaper growled "You are an arrogant fool."

Vadam pushed against Reaper and sent a surge of mana straight at the force that bound Reaper to the skeleton. The great skeleton shuddered and Vadam succeeded in shattering his body.

He jumped back as Reaper began to reassemble. His bones floating up and around him in a disturbing patchwork of white until his body was reformed.

But before either of them could attack further Nazo ran between them with a hand stretched out to both of them "Stop it both of you," Vadam nearly dropped his sword in shock. He gasped "Nazo?" As Nazo turned to him "Vadam explain. Please tell me you are not some remorseless bastard playing me. Why did you destroy the Bones of the Firstborn?"

Reaper went to move but Nazo snapped his head to him "Let. Him. Explain."

Reaper hesitated and Nazo turned back to Vadam, he still had his hands outstretched.

Vadam lifted his sword again but at Nazo's look he began to explain "Fine. I did go to Sabbiol to do as you requested," he gave a pointed glare to Reaper, he gave him his skull look. It was more effective. "But unfortunately The Firstborn was less accommodating than we had hoped," Nox gave a snort "so I ended up battling it."

Vadam gave a small sigh as the previous glumness creeped back slightly "That thing is the reason why I am like I am today. Bolas and others had a part but it was what started it all. To destroy the very conscious of my home world I had to do something… drastic," Nazo looked alarmed but Vadam shook his head "I will not go into specifics but I gained temporary powers comparable to a god. I destroyed The Firstborn's physical form and as I floated around, thinking a million thoughts I realised that the bones were Sabbiol. I couldn't remove them."

Vadam gave another glare to Reaper, who responded with skull face.

"So I did the next best thing. I destroyed them. So there, that is the story Reaper." Reaper made a low noise and reluctantly lowered his scythe "I had feared the likelihood that the bones could not be displaced." Vadam frowned and focussed his gaze on Nazo.

"Where were you when I arrived?"

Nazo flushed and gave a nervous chuckle "Uh well…" he scratched the back of his head as Vadam began to glare at him "Well since we had some time I got to talking to Reaper. He eventually released me from the bone cage and I cleaned up a little. And he told me that I should probably Planeswalk back to Ravnica as time was running low."

Vadam looked rather alarmed but Nazo shushed him "It is a lot worse than you think Vadam," Vadam gave several blinks at that "Wh-what? What is worse? Can't you leave?" Nazo shrugged and Vadam's throat constricted "Well I probably could. But I can't get back to Ravnica."

Vadam was feeling frustrated at Nazo's nonchalance "Okay. I don't understand. Explain in words that people can understand. Stop dodging around the subject," Nazo sighed "I managed to Planeswalk out of Bulnahder, but when I was travelling back the way to Ravnica I hit… something."

Vadam was getting the picture. It was still a baffling one "You… hit something? How is that possible? You can only hit Planes in the Blind Eternities." Nazo nodded "Yeah I thought that too. But it wasn't like a solid thing. It was more like a… Ugh how do I describe this?" Nazo gave a hoarse sound of frustration.

"It was like hitting a giant rubber ball. I like pressed into it but then bounced back, hitting Bulnahder and after that I came back here to try and see if Reaper, or you, knew what was going on." Nazo gave Vadam a desperate look and he had a dual moment of understanding.

Nazo was clearly panicking, Ravnica was his home and he was considerably reluctant to come to Bulnahder in the first place. But he came with the certainty that he could get back. The second epiphany was something he needed to investigate "I have a feeling I know what this is. But I need to jump and check it out for myself."

Nazo's confident, if detached, look began to crumble and he nodded. Vadam looked past him to the silent Reaper. They exchanged a silent look before Reaper gave a short nod. Vadam turned and faced the door as he calmed himself. Planeswalking and leaving Nazo again wasn't his idea of a relaxing time but it was necessary.

He disappeared fast enough and was beset with the endless turmoil of the Blind Eternities. The odd combination of emptiness and never-ending barraging of mana was disconcerting to even the most seasoned Planeswalker's.

Still Vadam was as used to it as one could get, he pushed forward and rather quickly he found the wall that Nazo had described. His description was rather complete, there wasn't much to it besides the fact that it could be considered spongey. Despite the term being something you couldn't use in a dimension were nothing was physical.

As he had expected it Vadam moved slowly, the shield deflected him but he didn't fall back into Bulnahder. He felt ahead with his senses and found it to be disturbingly large, his level of mana was not high so he was unable to remain in the Blind Eternities for too long. He spent as much time as he could before shuttling back to Bulnahder.

Despite the sheer unlikelihood of the event happening three times in a row Vadam struck a certain dead tree.

He hit it with impressive force, his chin being cracked back from a thick dead branch striking it. He did a backwards somersault in the air before landing on his back.

Vadam was silent for a moment before he sprang to his feet in a blind rage. He had used most of his mana to survive in the Blind Eternities so he took option number two. His sword glinted in the air as he hacked the dead tree to splinters, it didn't take long and soon he was panting from rage.

He gave a garbled victorious sound and stomped one of the larger pieces of former tree under his boot before storming off.

He made it halfway to the castle before Nox simply exploded into laughter.

It went on until he reached the throne room, Vadam's head was pounding more from the laughter than from the impact it had received minutes ago.

He dragged his feet through the door and stopped with a soft groan of exhaustion. Nazo looked up to him expectantly as he entered and his face fell at Vadam's groan "What?" Vadam looked up and saw Nazo's scared look.

"Relax Nazo. My suspicions were proved correct," Nazo waved his hands and snapped "Get on with it," Vadam nodded and explained "It is an Aether Bend," At Nazo's blank look he continued "an Aether Bend is when mana itself folds over inside the Blind Eternities. It creates an impenetrable barrier, and I mean impenetrable. The few spells you could enact in the Blind Eternities would simply be absorbed and make the bend bigger."

Nazo looked horrified.

"Why should I relax?" His voice went up an octave and he shrieked "WE CAN'T GET BACK!" Vadam shushed him "Nazo stop freaking out. This bend isn't covering the entire world, I could sense Sabbiol and other worlds and I now realise that it was what I was sensing the other times I Planeswalked."

Nazo deflated and whispered "So I can still get home?" Vadam nodded and he slumped, his whole body relaxing.

With Nazo placated Vadam turned to Reaper "So where are we?" Reaper stared at him for a silent moment before muttering "My castle," Nazo sniggered and Vadam scowled. "Not my wanted answer."

Reaper was silent for another moment before saying "Your friend Nazo is a good influence on you. I no longer hold hostility towards you for you slights against me," Vadam nodded and Nazo bade goodbye to Reaper.

They stepped outside of the throne room and Nazo asked "So how are we getting around this Aether Bend?" Vadam sighed and his posture slumped "Nazo I don't have the energy. Can we just do a Demi-walk, land outside of this castle and find a way back tomorrow?"

Nazo considered this, staring at Vadam's form before nodding "Alright. I don't want to push you after the day you have had."

Nazo took Vadam's hand and together the disappeared, only to ricochet back to Bulnahder. They landed in the desert outside of Reaper's castle; Nazo and Vadam still gripped each other as they reappeared and while Nazo had an easy landing, he was dragged to the ground in a heap as per Vadam's odd standard of re-entry.

**######**

They spent the night on the baked plains together, at one point into the night Nazo's shivering reminded Vadam that living people didn't handle the cold very well. He wondered how long it would take for his pride to break and began counting.

He reached seven hundred and fifty six seconds, he worked it out to mean twelve minutes and thirty six seconds, before Nazo crawled over to him chattering away and meekly asked if he could lie next to him.

Vadam had never been able to quite understand the many idiosyncrasies that plagued civilised people. As Nazo lay as close to him but still as far as possible Vadam rolled his eyes to the sky and rolled over to wrap his arms around Nazo's shivering form.

Nazo made an undignified squeak and Vadam muttered "I may not be exactly warm but if you don't want to freeze tonight…" Nazo slowly relaxed and they fell asleep.

They were awoken by something crawling over Vadam's face. Once it crossed Nazo's head and reached Vadam's he gave a mighty jerk, pushing Nazo off him, rolled wildly and shrieked.

Nazo yelled out in panic as Vadam flew to his feet, tearing at his face. The centipede crawled off as Vadam began throwing magic around and swinging his sword. After a few minutes of screaming and running about Vadam and Nazo realised there was no threat.

There was a beat of silence before Nazo snapped "What. The hell. Is wrong with you?" If Vadam could flush properly he would be as red as a beat, as it was he had gone a sickly pink colour of embarrassment.

"I thought something was attacking me," Nazo scoffed at Vadam's thin excuse "You are far too paranoid," he rubbed his face as the adrenaline rush faded and the feeling of exhaustion set back in. Vadam was breathing heavily as he stared at Nazo, the Nephilim yawned and rubbed some muck out of his eyes.

"That was most uncomfortable."

Nazo summarised his night in four words, Vadam shrugged as Nazo yawned and said "C- ahh… can we go now?"

Vadam nodded, he had drawn in a sizable amount of mana during the night and was back to looking his standard appearance. "Yes. Take my hands again and we will find our way back to Ravnica." Nazo hesitated and he blushed slightly.

Vadam noticed his hesitation and gave him a deadpan look "Nazo. We just slept together, I don't think holding hands is an issue," Nazo's blush turned completely scarlet as Nox began to laugh "Don't say it like that!" Nazo hissed through his teeth.

"Why…?"

Nox laughed louder and Nazo placed his face in his hands, he didn't explain anything. Vadam stared at him in annoyance before speaking to Nox _"What did I say that was so inappropriate?"_ Nox didn't answer, he simply laughed harder.

Eventually Vadam got fed up and grabbed Nazo, the two stood in silence for a minute before Planeswalking.

The Blind Eternities was as unpleasant as always. Vadam and Nazo pulled their way to the Aether Bend, it was as close as it was, and began to feel their way across it. Vadam and Nazo drifted further and further across the Aether Bend closer to Sabbiol.

No matter how far they drifted and felt there was no end to the bend of mana. Eventually their mana began to run low and as neither Vadam nor Nazo wanted to become one with the Blind Eternities they shuttled back to Bulnahder.

Nazo had a rough entry, landing in a roll and bouncing along the heating desert, Vadam had a much worse entry. He landed in a large pile of splinters.

Nazo groggily got to his feet as Vadam screamed curses to the multiverse. Luckily he had landed back first into the pile and the pieces weren't too small. Many of them still stabbed into him and Nazo spent a few minutes of silence, helping Vadam pull them out.

Once Vadam stopped muttering dire threats under his voice Nazo spoke up. "What just happened?" Vadam stilled as he heard Nazo's tone, incredibly breezy like he was asking about the weather.

Vadam swallowed, he was fairly adept at reading situations and he could tell that Nazo was ready to copy his momentary loss of control.

He carefully pulled away from Nazo and put a few meters between them before answering "Well… we didn't get through," Nazo stared at him and Nox sang _"Bad choice of words…"_ before Nazo nodded.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground and Vadam tensed, he could handle fighting but not out of control emotions. Nazo placed his left palm flat on the ground and he stared down at the ground for a long hard moment.

Vadam was wondering if fleeing was an able solution when Nazo slammed his other palm into the ground. "I AM AWARE OF THAT!" Vadam flinched at his bellow but didn't expect the spell.

Nazo had cast a spell as he slammed his palm into the ground, a shockwave of force blew the ground apart and sent Vadam flying through the air. Nazo knelt in a larger crater breathing heavily as Vadam stumbled to his feet.

He gawked at Nazo for a moment before Nazo stood "What. Do. We. Do?" His words came in short gritted bursts of compressed rage. Vadam hesitated as his mind raced for something that could calm his friend down, he scrambled together a hasty idea and presented it.

"Okay. Something is off." Nazo waved his hands wildly "DUH!" Vadam twitched slightly but continued "Aether Bends are usually natural but never this big," Nazo's rage lessened slightly into mixed horror as he realised what Vadam was trying to say.

"Are you saying that someone put it there?"

Vadam shrugged "Look I have an idea that will work in one of two ways," He took a breath as Nazo's rage lessened further, back into desperation. "We will split up," Before Nazo could go back into outrage Vadam hurriedly spoke "I could still sense Sabbiol and other Realms but my idea is this. We will each go to a different Realm and try and get back to Ravnica. If that succeeds or fails we will meet back here on Bulnahder in two days."

Nazo frowned "Why two days?" Vadam had a keen look in his eyes "Well if we can't then we need to start searching," Nazo cocked his head slightly and waited for the explanation "If we can't get back from a different Plane then that likely means that this Aether Bend is not natural. Someone made it and several Realms have been trapped inside."

Nazo nodded "So we will start looking for any indications or leads as to who put it there… and why," Vadam nodded. "Plus if there is nothing wrong then we will just meet up in Navierica in a few hours anyway."

Nazo smiled, something Vadam was grateful for. "Okay," he breathed, "okay," Vadam nodded. "I will go back to Sabbiol, I might as well start somewhere I know," Nazo gave a hesitant nod "Okay… should I search Bulnahder?"

Vadam considered it but shook his head "No… I think if after two days we find nothing we should search Bulnahder together. Planeswalk with me and move to a different Realm," Nazo didn't look overly pleased at jumping to a world he knew nothing about completely alone but nodded.

"Okay. Hope to see you in a few hours."

Vadam nodded to Nazo's words "Me too," they didn't take hands this time, Planeswalking close but not touching.

Neither had great amounts of mana but as this was meant to be a short jump instead of an extended one like before both felt a measure of confidence. Vadam sensed Nazo in the Blind Eternities briefly before they moved apart, Vadam kept close to the rim of the Aether Bend, keeping a feeling out for any gaps. He made it all the way to Sabbiol with no end of the bend in sight.

The most he knew of Nazo's position was that his friend moving farther away from Bulnahder, Vadam hit Sabbiol and materialised on the plains. He fell face first into the ground; once Vadam pulled himself out of the ground, and brushed the dirt, grass and flowers off, he looked around.

The entire field was dying.

Vadam was most satisfied when he realised it was merely the flowers of the Firstborn that were dying, the grass was looking actually healthy.

He picked a direction at random and began to walk it.

From what he knew of his home Plane it was not a very large world, an overly civilised world, or important in the least. From his most recent venture into the Blind Eternities he knew that he would not be getting to Ravnica from Sabbiol, but other questions sprouted up.

"_Why would someone want to trap Sabbiol? What does this world have that someone would want?"_ The only thing Vadam could come up with was the Bones of the Firstborn, but those couldn't be moved and they didn't quite exist anymore anyway.

But the thought of screwing someone over after going to so much trouble, he assumed, to trap Sabbiol to get something useful made him smirk. Of course Vadam knew that there was plenty of other possibilities but entertaining that one made him feel smug.

"_Well I'm glad you are no longer moping about anymore. See a good night's rest of snuggling makes everyone feel better,"_ Vadam's pleasant feeling of smugness, and smirk, was wiped away by the standard teasing's of Nox.

"_Well since you are up. Do have any brilliant insights on what is going on?" _Vadam shot back to Nox, even his thoughts sounded irritable. Nox was silent for a moment before chirping _"Perhaps it is part of an ingenious plan to bring a set of Realmjumper's together to wage war on each other in order to create a brilliant distraction for the malevolent plan of a sinister individual… perhaps Nazo and Reaper are still playing some sort of incredibly elaborate prank. Who knows?"_

Vadam scoffed _"Thank you for your help,"_ He shook his head to try and rattle Nox, it didn't work and the annoying voice chirped _"You're welcome."_

Vadam trudged on, passing several creeks, finding a now aimless group of zombies, and finding a destroyed village.

The village brought back horrible memories. He walked through the dirt paths of the village in a sort of daze, he walked over all the wreckage that littered the streets trying to resist being lost in memory. The thatched huts of the village brought back painful reminders of his own village, he knew this couldn't be the same one.

That village had been completely pillaged by The Firstborn, few building could possibly be standing in his own and it had happened many years ago. This village appeared to have been wrecked recently, he passed over a body that looked to have been blown up from the inside and reached the one hut still standing unharmed.

"Hmm…"

Vadam hummed to himself as he looked around, the daze of memories had mostly lifted from his mind allowing him to see differences in this village's destruction. It seemed to have a pattern to its destruction, there were similar holes in each of the huts that still stood and the strewn wreckage seemed to be in patches.

There would also be far more gore instead of the occasional oddly-killed body if zombies had destroyed this village. _"I don't understand. The only threat on this world are zombies… have things changed in the years I haven't been around? How? The Firstborn would never allow change."_

Vadam took a deep breath, he vaguely noted that the air smelt cleaner than it did the last time he was there. He took another deep breath and picked on something else. Vadam's eyes narrowed, one of the things that had strengthened with his death was his sense of smell. He caught the faintest wisp of what he was certain was perfume.

He turned back to the undamaged hut and drew his sword, Vadam destroyed the door with ease with a disintegrating wind spell and the insides of the hut were revealed.

A mere home.

Vadam narrowed his eyes further and blew a larger hole in the house, until there was but a mere gaping hole. The hut teetered dangerously but Vadam still found nothing strange about it. That was the problem.

He carefully stepped forward and peered closer, everything in the hut was placed incredibly neat. The bed was even made. _"Man whoever was last in there is a neat freak,"_ Vadam rolled his eyes as Nox missed the point _"If something attacked this village this hut should at least show the disarray of panic of someone trying to flee. But no, everything is too neat."_

Vadam was about to step forward when Nox rapidly said _"Behind you!"_ Vadam spun on the ball of his foot and swiped out with his sword, only for it to be sent spinning from his grasp.

The katana hit the roof of the hut and clattered as it fell to the ground. Vadam's eyes widened as his hand rang with the pain of having his sword being violently knocked from his grasp. A cloaked figure stood a mere meter from him, hand outstretched.

Vadam unfroze and jumped back, he landed a step ahead of his blade and glared at the figure. His heart was pounding as he had a momentary flash of panic _"Vadam it's not The Firstborn!"_ Nox reassured him and Vadam's heart slowed slightly.

The figure withdrew their hand slightly and lifted both hands to push back the hood of the cloak. Vadam was greeted with the face of a beautiful woman. Her hair was pitch black and shone with vibrant life as it hung around her shoulders. Her cheeks were high, regal and a luminous pale white. Her lips were ruby red and uplifted into an easy smile. Her eyes were a stunning blue, dotted with long eyelashes and as cold as a glacier.

The woman spoke "You should not swing around such sharp objects, Aimeus," Her voice was magnificent. Soft yet not a whisper, her words rang with total confidence and was as rich as royalty. It took a moment for Vadam to respond, her voice was incredibly soothing but once his name registered in his mind he snapped into a glare and spat "Never call me Aimeus."

The woman smiled and bobbed her head lightly in a nod "Very well. I will simply refer to you as Vadam then. But surnames need never to be used between friends," Again it took Vadam a long moment for him to respond, he caught himself almost nodding along with her before shaking his head "No… I don't even know you," By shaking his head he was able to see something other than the woman and he remembered where he was.

"Did you cause this devastation?"

He meant the accusation as a biting sting of ferocity but it came out as more of a feeble murmur. The woman continued to smile as she shook her head softly "No Vadam I did not do this. You did, do you not remember?"

Vadam was staring at the woman again, there was an odd vague sound being repeated in his head but he couldn't make it out. Deciding that whatever thought was trying to badger him was unnecessary he nodded to the woman.

After he nodded he frowned "No… no… I didn't. Not this time," The woman sighed lightly and shook her head, she frowned slightly and Vadam regretted ever speaking "You don't need to deny it to me Vadam. Nothing you do matters, so I could never hate you for your actions," she stepped forward and touched his arm.

As soon as she touched him Vadam jolted and he heard the words in his head _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" _The voice was awfully loud and he wondered why he couldn't hear it before. The woman touched his face and Vadam jolted again.

The voice screamed louder and Vadam shut his eyes to try and supress it. As soon as he could no longer see the woman his head seemed to clear and he remembered who was screaming at him. He took a step back and shoved the woman off him, she stumbled back but didn't fall over. Vadam's eyes remained closed as he growled "Don't you dare touch me."

He groped for his sword and found the familiar feeling of the leather hilt in his hand. He pointed the katana blindly forward and commanded "Stay back Enchantress."

The woman gave an audible sigh and she spoke again "Very well, no tricks," Her voice seemed to lose its magnetic charm and Vadam felt a flash of pride at having resisted her.

"Perhaps I do not need to control you."

Her voice came from behind him and Vadam spun, waving his sword blindly. "Perhaps an offer instead," Her voice came from a different direction and Vadam nearly fell over rotating to try and keep track of her.

She gave a huff and said "Open your eyes you are going to hurt yourself like that," Vadam felt no pull to do it but decided that it was probably best to see his opponent _"I know how to resist her anyway,"_ He still felt completely aware so Vadam opened his eyes to see her smile.

"I want no deals with you Enchantress."

Vadam spat at her, her smile never faded as she shook her head and gave a dainty laugh "Enchantress… interesting," The Enchantress smiled at Vadam's hostility and relaxed her figure.

Vadam saw her relax and scowled, this woman clearly thought she had complete control over the situation, and until he knew all he needed to know Vadam would be hesitant in trying to fight her.

The Enchantress spoke her deal "You are clearly a powerful figure. I would much prefer to have you on my side, and as magic is not going to do it a deal instead may," Vadam glared but didn't speak. Seeing his silence as acceptance to listen she continued "If you join with me, you will be granted power beyond what you can comprehend. Everlasting life and sway over all people in the multiverse."

Vadam frowned deeper.

He could hear hidden details in her words. She was planning something big and clearly wanted no opponents to mess up her plans. She was a Planeswalker, she mentioned the multiverse and her appearance clearly spoke of sophistication never seen on Sabbiol. Her promises of power and everlasting life were certainly geared towards him specifically, she had called him Aimeus earlier so she clearly knew more about him than he knew about her. And her final promise of sway was a different type of power, one telling him that she was clearly planning to become some sort of god or ruler in the multiverse.

"And how would you accomplish such promises."

Vadam needed more information. He was no blind fool, these promises were grand and even if she could accomplish them it clearly meant that she was desperate for no opposition in whatever grand plan she had in store.

The Enchantress watched as Vadam silently decoded her messages and once he asked his question she had to withhold a smirk.

"I have a great plan, one worthy of even Nicol Bolas," She watched in amusement as Vadam's eyes widened and he took a step back in horror, even his hair had raised slightly.

Before he could start spluttering The Enchantress continued "Of course I cannot go into specifics yet but if you swear by me all you desire shall be yours," Vadam recovered from the Bolas shock and attempted a glare, it cracked though.

"If you will not give me details that assure me than I cannot swear by you. The fact that you tried to control me is not a point in your favour, Enchantress."

She sighed lightly, Vadam clearly intended to be difficult, she decided to take a much more direct approach "Right now you have two options standing before you," Vadam maintained his frown as she spoke but she knew he would be doing all he could to decode everything she said. Knowing that going direct would throw him off, she explained "The brighter path is with me, power, influence, and everlasting life. It is the path that will give you all that you desire," Vadam was still frowning but she could see that her promises were going through his mind like a typhoon "The second path, however, is the path against me. The one where you die here and now."

That definitely got a reaction out of Vadam. It was subtle but she could see his eyes widen and he took a step back, back into a defensive position.

She continued to smile as Vadam breathed heavily, the stared at each other for a few moments before Vadam gave a watery smirk and he boasted "Hah! You kill me. You must not know what happened on these very plains a mere day ago."

The Enchantress gave a short laugh "Ha ha hah. I witnessed the entire battle," Vadam's bravado cracked heavily "I saw you fight the sorcerer form of the avatar of this Realms conscious before it morphed into the titan sized form. I witnessed you generate a separate form of yourself known as Nox and I saw the titan enter your mind, before being expelled and finally," she gave a sweet smile at his horrified look "I say you gain power comparable to the powers of old and annihilate The Firstborn with a nary flick of your hand."

Vadam swallowed thickly and opened his mouth but he was speechless. The Enchantress cocked her head lightly and smiled "Are you alright?" Vadam gaped for a moment longer before closing his mouth.

The Enchantress continued to smile as Vadam did his best to recover "Wh-what… what are your plans?" A frown flashed across The Enchantress' face at Vadam's continuous defiance, it was something she would have to work on after he became hers.

Something dawned on Vadam's face and he said "You created the Aether Bend didn't you?" The Enchantress gave an unnoticeable eye roll and said "That is rather obvious isn't it? Although I prefer to call it the Shard."

The eyed him carefully and smirked when a sudden flash of understanding blew across his face. It disappeared fast enough "What worlds have you trapped?" He commanded, The Enchantress did not like his tone of voice and her eyes narrowed.

"You will get all your answers when you join with me," She put a bit of charm into her voice but Vadam completely shrugged it off, she was beginning to get irritated as it was clear that Vadam was beginning to slip away from her.

He took a step back from her and his figure tensed into a hostile stance. The Enchantress began to frown "Come now Aimeus," Once the name had slipped from her lips she saw her mistake. Vadam's stare changed into a furious scowl and he spat "Never call me Aimeus."

He spun on the ball of his foot and teleported.

Vadam appeared behind The Enchantress and tried to stab her with his katana. But before the point of his blade could meet her back she was gone. Vadam was thrown slightly off balance but her sudden disappearance, he regained his balance and looked around.

The Enchantress was standing twenty meters behind him out of the village and still smiling _"Another teleporter!"_ Vadam thought in horror. He had never fought someone who could use his greatest advantage, still Vadam was not cowed he teleported again and again trying to stab or cut her.

Each time she disappeared before he could do anything. The strain of teleportation had already wrought its damage on his body and he panted raggedly. _"Why does it take so much effort to teleport?"_ A question he had wondered for a long time, but this battle was no time to try and find answers.

Deciding to try a different approach Vadam summoned his mana in a different way and whipped his sword down through the air in a slash. From his blade came an arced sword of darkness, he sent it spiralling at The Enchantress who simply stood in one spot.

The spell struck her but did nothing, it merely melted into her body. Vadam's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing "So you wield the mights of Blackman too?" The Enchantress simply continued to smile.

Vadam could see his minor spells and petty tricks weren't going to do much against this opponent. He had one minor advantage over The Firstborn and it was that he could teleport, The Enchantress clearly had teleportation abilities far greater than his own so something more drastic had to be taken.

Vadam stabbed the point of his blade into the ground and began to trace something. The Enchantress watched with interest and picked up a stick, Vadam occasionally glanced up to keep an eye on his opponent and saw her doodling something in the dirt around her.

He glared at The Enchantress, _"If she thinks she can match this…"_ he thought savagely and finalised his rune. Rune magics may not be his forte but he knew one particularly devastating spell that could be called upon from this rune.

He shot as much mana into the rune as he could spare without killing himself and watched as it quickly began to rise into the sky. He staggered and his body deteriorated to the point it was obvious he was undead at the dramatic loss of mana. Still Vadam knew that this would be epic, he began to shamble away as fast as he could.

He peered over his shoulder for most of his trip, he was counting on the arrogance of his opponent to overwhelm sense. The spell took a considerable amount of time to charge even when it was small, like the one he had cast, but when it came down he didn't want to be close to it.

He absorbed some mana as he went and his shamble turned into a loping stagger, he found purchase behind as many of the huts as he could put between him and the spell as it came to a climax.

The clouds in the sky had converged on the rune in the sky and began to rotate in a vortex. A light shone within the eye of the vortex and The Enchantress stood right underneath it, she was still doodling something in the dirt.

Vadam was feeling a measure of doubt at his opponent's completely relaxed figure but the spell finalised and the light concentrated into a lustrous beam and began to blaze towards The Enchantress.

She stopped doodling and looked up sharply, Vadam felt a pang of anticipation and his heart gave a funny flip in his chest. The Enchantress didn't teleport. The beam flew at her with such speed that she had no hope of surviving the strike.

Except it didn't hit her.

Vadam didn't even have time to widen his eyes as a soft white light surrounded The Enchantress in a circle. The beam struck the cylinder top of the light and was deflected in every direction, the blinding light of destruction being stopped by the soft white light of the shield.

Vadam grounded himself as the part of his spell that had been sent in his direction blew the village away. The light and roar of the spell was blinding and deafening but it was the heat that was almost too intense. Luckily Vadam was flat enough on the ground so that he was relatively unharmed by the blast.

Once it finally stopped he removed his hands from his eyes and shakily got to his feet. His spell had almost wiped every trace of the village away, only a few burning pieces of rubble remained. The barest edges of the hut he had crouched behind remained but the top of the hay smoked badly.

The Enchantress stood smiling within her shield as it flickered away. She stepped across the twin line of fresh soil and scorched earth that marked her safe passage and began strolling towards the gasping Vadam.

"You have tried all you can offer for sport Vadam," She smiled as always and he tried to step back but his body was still too shaken. "Your final spell was cumbersome, overly complicated, magically exhausting and took so long I could have killed you twenty times it took for you to simply trace the rune."

Vadam managed to take a single step back but he almost buckled under his own weight. The Enchantress was not smiling, she glared coldly at him and he remembered how wise, how strong, how prideful, and how cold her eyes were.

"I offered you sanctuary but you threw it back in my face and tried to slay me," Vadam managed to take another step back, his strength was slowly returning "so you do not deserve another chance. You die here," suddenly there were hundreds of Enchantress' surrounding him "now," They all spoke together in an echoing chorus.

Vadam tried to find the real one but each Enchantress was identical in every way, they even all moved in unison, giving the same smile Vadam now saw as sinister, and placed one hand on their hip.

"Illusions… don't scare me."

Even Vadam heard the weakness in his voice and as one the Enchantress' laughed, a dainty thing that brought to mind an owner laughing over something endearing a pet would do.

"Surely you know, illusions are more physical than they appear."

The echoing chorus of the many Enchantress' was painful to here, but her tone held a malice that promised far greater agony. Vadam did know the dangers of illusions, a standard one was nothing, and a stronger one could cause people to think they felt something physical.

But the most powerful ones were physical, and would shatter into glass-like fragments. Vadam was guessing The Enchantress had type three illusions.

"It is time to show you my power," The many voices sang in unison and as one each of the illusions shattered. Vadam was momentarily confused as the ridiculousness of such an action, he felt the reason soon enough.

"Combining the awesome powers of sacrifice magic, with the sheer damage of blast magic," The sole Enchantress remaining crooned and Vadam realised her spell. His body gave a minor jolt, he almost laughed at her when he felt another one, same strength but when a third one came they began to stack.

The Enchantress had done a mass sacrifice spell, combining magic's to create a sense of blast damage. Vadam took a pop of damage for the same amount of force it took to shatter the illusion. A single one was harmless. Several hundred each happening faster and stacking onto the previous ones was much, much more lethal.

Vadam's body shuddered and jolted as he was wracked with the force of several hundred pops. It could be thought that he was having the most violent seizure ever as he limbs flailed and his head flopped around in dangerous ways.

Blood began to leak from his nose, mouth and eyes his heart had an attack and stopped and both of his lungs collapsed. Somehow Vadam's legs did not give out and finally the attack stopped. He teetered about, barely conscious as The Enchantress began to whip her right arm through the air.

Vadam couldn't breathe but he made choking gasps, he stopped teetering and bent forward as blood dripped off his face, his heart having stopped preventing a gush of blood flow. Nox was screaming something in his head but Vadam couldn't understand him in the least, Vadam forced his head up and gaped at The Enchantress.

Her hand was flicking up continuously as she waved her arm through the air, the wind began to pick up as she whipped it and the shards that were once illusion copies of The Enchantress began to move.

Vadam was teetering on the edge of consciousness, he could barely see through his blood soaked eyes but what he could see frightened the part of his mind that could still comprehend things, Nox's screams were not something he could hear. The Enchantress smirked as she whipped up a literal tornado, once it was complete she spoke four simple words "Goodbye Aimeus. Glass Tornado."

She pushed the tornado of glass as the wobbling Vadam with a mere flick of her hand, she stood back to watch the upcoming mix of red into her Glass Tornado and stared at his face as it dropped.

She felt almost disappointed at Vadam's loss of consciousness, but before she could consider finding a quick way to rouse him his head snapped back up. Despite having lost consciousness he didn't fall and now, now The Enchantress could see something different in his eyes.

Wild defiance.

To her shock he stuck his tongue out at her before disappearing. Her Glass Tornado hit nothing and she let it fall into a pile of glass. She stared at the spot Vadam was supposed to die with shock, shock turned to anger and she almost Planeswalked after him.

Something stopped her though.

As her body tensed to Planeswalk she had a thought _"No… let him live."_ Her look of anger returned to a smirk as she straightened her back _"After all. It's no fun if victory is simply handed to me."_

* * *

**Vadam got beat up! Vadam got beat up! So this chapter is miles greater than the original, I give an actual reason as to why The Enchantress, always capitalize the The, doesn't pursue him. Yay.**

**Although sadly from the time being the next chapter is when things take a nose dive back down to barely okay, it begins to figure itself out though.**


	6. The Pyromancer of Tydaria

Okay this chapter is really just talking we will get to know what Nox is here and a bit about Vadam and a lot about the man in the Fireball. Hmm I think this surplus of chapters is an unconscious apology for how long it took for the fourth one. Am I writing them too fast? Is that possible?.. Eh.

*Vadam's first Planeswalk ended with him smacking into an Obelisk of Esper and knocking himself out. Luckily he fell on his back and floated for a few hours.*

Vadam stared, speechless with fury, as the man from within the fireball stood and admired his handiwork; Vadam decided that he couldn't let the man get away with this insult, he teleported down near the man.

As he appeared the man seemed ready for him, his sword was drawn but it wouldn't be overly useful against the fireball that was fired at him; Vadam teleported behind the Pyromancer to dodge it. With his back turned to him Vadam aimed his sword through the man's back, he seemed surprised when he turned and only narrowly dodged the thrust of silver.

As the man twisted as he dodged Vadam decided to keep the pressure high and teleported again; this time he aimed a stab to the man's face, but the man surprised him by doing a cartwheel to dodge and regain his bearings. Vadam saw the frustration on the man's face and teleported to dodge another fire spell.

This time the pyromancer was ready so once Vadam reappeared he was forced to use a shield spell to deflect the next fire spell. Vadam was growing tired, his blue mana reserves were low and white mana had been getting harder and harder to use ever since he became a Lich, deciding that some Black magic was the next move, Vadam sheathed his sword and ran at the Pyromancer.

The Pyromancer yelled out his spell this time "Searing Shot" and a bolt of fire flew at Vadam, Vadam countered the fire spell with his Death Wind spell, the burning fire and melting wind struck each other and the mages were forced into a stalemate. Vadam could feel that the Pyromancer was more powerful in his spells but Vadam's wind spell countered a large part of his fire; they struggled to overcome one another until Vadam was ready.

Vadam teleported; he heard the Pyromancer curse as he reappeared and turned only in time to turn a lethal stab into a nick through his side. The Pyromancer gasped and fell to his left, his hand clutching his right side, Vadam aimed a stab down but the Pyromancer rolled to avoid it, Vadam ripped his sword out of the ground but was hit by the Pyromancer's next spell, weaker than most of his spells but it still knocked Vadam off his feet.

Vadam landed painfully and he saw the Pyromancer burn his side to close the wound; the two took a moment, just a moment, to breathe and look over each other before going straight back into the fight, Vadam used the Blue mana he had been absorbing during the fight to teleport again, he appeared and the Pyromancer swore, he turned and shot a fireball but Vadam expected that, ducking down the Pyromancer simply shot it into the air. Smirking Vadam stood up sliced his blade downwards, aiming to cut this person in half, what he wasn't expecting was for the Pyromancer to catch his blade.

The pyromancer yelled out in pain as Vadam's blade sliced through his hand but not completely; he had caught it before Vadam could put any serious force behind his swing. Vadam glared in shock as the Pyromancer then griped his sword and ripped it out of his hands and through it at his feet, Vadam didn't have time to dodge as a flame amplified fist clobbered him in the face and sent him reeling.

Vadam was thrown back with his face scorched; he was furious, this Pyromancer was clearly sent here by that Enchantress and was making a mockery of him like she did. Deciding that regular tricks weren't enough Vadam focused on Blue mana, he remembered the many books he had read in the monsters library and thought of water, he needed water he needed RAIN!

…And then it was a downpour. Vadam opened his eyes to see a flame bolt peter out before it could reach him and the Pyromancer standing still in shock and fear, the Downpour was immense and the Pyromancer could not hope for any fire in this waterstorm.

Vadam leaped at the Pyromancer and pinned him down; he picked his sword back up and held in on the man's neck.

"Tell me where she is", Vadam spoke with strength and anger but the Pyromancer was confused "Where who is?"

"Don't play games with me, I know the Enchantress sent you to kill me", again the Pyromancer looked confused although it was subsidised by his fear "I don't know what you are talking about, no one sent me".

"Then why did you destroy my army", Vadam pressed the tip of his sword into the Pyromancer's neck, the small pointy tip causing him to bleed.

"It was a zombie army, what would you expect someone to do", the tone of this man at the point of death was irritatingly defiant. Vadam glared and pressed a tiny bit more of his blade into him.

"I'll have you know, that army was not for conquering or destruction; it was to stop a madwoman but I guess you didn't know that", Vadam's voice was mocking at the end and the Pyromancer hastily replied "Okay, Okay I'm sorry, I was simply Planeswalking around trying to find out knowledge about this weird bubble around these ten Planes. This was the last Plane I looked".

Vadam was shocked "You are a Planeswalker too", the man blank several times before saying the same thing.

"I don't trust you but I will say this, I have strong reason to believe that this woman was the one who created the bubble and you say it's around ten planes. ANSWER WHICH ONES", he drew the sword out of the man's neck so he could answer, the Pyromancer coughed for a moment before saying "There's this plane Sabbiol, there's the Plane Bulnahder, my own Plane Tydaria, there's the Plane Fosilus, The angle Plane Alabaster, the wild Plane Telaroshia, this stormy mutated Plane called Mistet-Jhem, there's the hellish and angelic Plane Nesarath, another Plane I can't find but I know it's there and finally", he stared into Vadam's eyes "The nexus Dominaria".

Vadam bit his lip as he digested this man's information; he thought for a moment before noting that the rain had petered out, deciding that he should probably kill him Vadam stared down at him. The Pyromancer seemed to know what Vadam was thinking and yelled "Wait! I know you don't trust me but isn't there something I can do to prove I'm telling the complete truth", Vadam hesitated and stared at the Pyromancer for a moment before sighing and saying "I know some mind magic but I have never used it to read someone's mind, more or less I use it to break someone's mind".

"Look can't you try, I know that this way I have some sort of favourable chance of living", Vadam smirked and silently agreed with him. He placed his hand on the Pyromancer's head and focused his magic to try and replicate what he had seen… him do many times. He wasn't able to see much but what Vadam was able to accomplish told him that this man **was** telling the truth.

He stared at him for a long moment before saying, "you destroyed my army. An army that was going to be used for good; without it I need new assistance so… you swear on your life and spark to help me find this Enchantress and stop whatever she's doing", the Pyromancer replied instantly

"Yes"

It was good enough for now; Vadam sheathed his sword and offered a hand to the man now lying hi the mud, he took it and Vadam hefted him up.

"My names Niall by the way, Niall Trinity the Phoenix herald", Vadam nodded to Niall and said just one word "Vadam".

* * *

Once the two had regained enough power they Planeswalked to a different Plane; Niall's home Plane Tydaria. They appeared in an enormous city, tiny compared to Ravnica but isn't everything, Niall led him through the bustling marketplace and Vadam noted that everyone parted to give way to Niall, many even bowed and Vadam thought back to what Niall had said _"I'm Niall… The Phoenix Herald"_, Vadam was beginning to realise that Niall was someone very important here, now that he could take a good look at him he noticed things; the way he held himself, the way he walked, even the way he talked.

As they walked Vadam realised that it was probably a bad idea to come here, Niall was probably more powerful here, he could feel the Red Mana everywhere, it saturated the place and beyond the warm city Vadam could see mountains and snow everywhere. As Vadam was deciding on the best way to escape they had arrived at Niall's home. It was not a palace, it was **THE** palace.

This confirmed Vadam's suspicions; he had seen how royalty and other nobles did everything in other planes, mainly Ravnica, Niall was clearly a prince.

Niall shushed the guards as they moved to inspect Vadam and they let him pass untroubled, Niall led him through the palace in silence, although Vadam could swear that he was smirking, and finally he made his way into a plush, comfortable room. Niall invited him to sit and so he did.

*POV CHANGE, First Person Niall Trinity*

I sat in my favourite chair and watched Vadam as he awkwardly found a spot of his own, nearest to the door did I notice. I waited for him to relax even slightly before speaking.

"I'm guessing you've figured out the type of person I am", Vadam glared at me for a moment before muttering "you're a prince", I grinned as he guessed wrong "No in fact, I'm the king of Tydaria", my grin grew even larger as I saw the shock go through Vadam

"King? The king of the entire Plane?" He seemed to be having trouble processing that "Well there are rebels, or at least there _were_ rebels. He looked quizzically over at me as my smile disappeared

"Let me ask you Vadam, how do you feel about story time", and so I told him my story.

"I was born as royalty and I loved it, you got so much, everybody loved and respected you and thanks to my lineage I was very gifted in Pyromancy. As you can see and feel there is a lot of Red Mana in this Plane, it is predominately Red and Blue and the people live long. I know I don't look it but I'm seventy three years old", I watched rather entertained as Vadam stared in shock and confusion, I know that I look like I'm in my late twenty's, early thirties at most "But yes, despite my privileged upbringing I wasn't quite spoiled rotten, Tydaria is a hard Plane to live on, everywhere is snow and mountains, in fact the only thing that makes this Plane hospitable is the fact that most mountains are actually volcanoes and as you may know Volcano soil is incredible".

I knew Vadam was tense ready to run or attack if need be, but I could also see that he was interested in my story "I still had to work and since I was quite skilled at Pyromancy, even back then, I was quickly assigned to the lava tunnel's". Vadam looked curious so I decided to elaborate "lava tunnels are carved out paths through the volcanos, there used for transportation or to clear out more room and soil to grow crops. But yes I was assigned to these incredibly dangerous works."

I took a breather as Vadam sat, silent but clearly impatient to hear more, I smiled and continued, "I was very good at my job and I made some very good friends doing it, and yes there is a but, the but is that whilst me and my best friends were carving out one of the biggest lava tunnels ever something terrible happened. We knew that we weren't supposed to carve out a tunnel of this size with just a few people but they all trusted me and I trusted them. As I was the most powerful I was in charge of holding back the middle part of the lava, the heaviest and most difficult, we were actually doing it fairly easily but then, and I don't know why it happened, but suddenly my mana just disappeared".

I stopped again just to tease Vadam and waited for a moment until he growled out "Go on", I grinned again and continued "I was the main guy and now without my mana the others couldn't hold the lava wall back and it flooded out. Now we Tydarian's are resistant to fire, and all types of heat but this was lava, I was able to move quickly enough to get out of the way but my friends weren't, plus this lava wall was large enough that it would have destroyed the city we are sitting in. But yes, watching my friends burn and knowing that my home would be destroyed caused something to ignite in me, well I suppose it wasn't something it was my spark, with the enormous flood of power I suddenly had I was able to push the lava back myself and clear the tunnel before I disappeared, I landed in Dominaria and eventually I was able to find myself back home".

My first story was finished and I was relieved, my friends survived it but most were seriously scarred for life, I waited a bit before speaking again since Vadam clearly wasn't going to.

"That was how I ascended but that wasn't the story I wanted to tell you, I suppose I should tell you why I'm telling you these stories, well… I know you don't trust me, you're tense and you're sitting in an optimum position and spot to react quickly, no, I'm telling you these stories so you can get to know me cause if me are going to be fighting this Enchantress together then we need to trust each other".

I watched as Vadam stiffly nodded, I knew he wouldn't just trust like that, heck it was only an hour ago when he had a sword to my throat.

"Okay this story is shorter but also more personal; it had been many years since my ascension and I had stayed on Tydaria for most of it, you see I don't Planeswalk much since I have a Plane to rule, but yes it was a few years back now but my wife died in childbirth, the only thing to make that harder was that my son died with her. I had lived so many years with her and many times she had a miscarriage of the child she was holding and we were so happy when it became clear that this child was healthy, but complications during childbirth and she and my son died".

I had to stop there, even now the memories are painful; it was hard to tell what Vadam was feeling, it seemed as if he was trying to be remorseful, or maybe trying to hold remorse in check, I don't know him well enough to tell. Nonetheless he said nothing and I recovered enough to speak again.

"After she died and retreated to the Phoenix core to grieve and I stayed there for an entire year, letting my advisors rule in my place. But eventually I had to leave I heard from my relieved advisors that the rebels had been acting far, far too aggressive, they had heard I had been grieving, and I suppose I just snapped. I set off alone to the continent that they controlled, my personal guards and best friend followed but only my best friend could keep up… no one could stop me in my rage, I can't even remember quite what I did but I do remember the screams and faces of all the innocent people I killed in my rage… I set that continent on fire…"

This was years ago but even now it haunts me "My wife had always endeavoured for a peaceful way to end the conflict I suppose she was my restraining bolt but with her gone and the rebels taking advantage of that I killed them all and scared to rest of the world into never disobeying me again… after that I Planeswalked a lot more often _sigh_ but yeah, that's my story, you got one that's worse"

*POV CHANGE First Person Vadam"

His story had scared me, actually scared me. Niall seemed like such a calm person; even in our battle he seemed pretty collected. He was silent for a while after his story, grieving I suppose and I couldn't really think of anything to say. Finally he spoke "After that I endeavoured to learn Blue magic, my wife was solely Blue I was solely Red but now I'm Red/Blue, Red for the power Blue for the control".

Well that did make sense; Blue is a very calm colour and Red is very passionate, I scratched my neck as things began to feel awkward for me, I really couldn't think of anything to say.

That was until Nox decided to pipe up _"why don't you tell him about me, I mean he can't leave you he swore to help"_, usually I would yell at Nox to shut up but he hasn't been as annoying lately, helpful even and that freaked me out a bit.

I scratched my head as I felt the awkwardness start to feel thick, Niall was tracing a circle on his knee and finally I couldn't take it anymore "talk. I. Have. I don't know", If I could blush I know I would have as my sentence was not really existent and Niall looked at me oddly. Nox was giggling at my humiliation and so I spoke without thinking (which is really stupid).

"I have someone living in my head", and of course once I heard it… Niall looked at me like I was a crazy person and well I am

"What do you mean, someone living in your head?" Niall's question was completely reasonable and I hated it, hated,hated,hated.

Nox had gone eerily silent, as if he was holding his non-existent breath, and I had to force some breaths that I don't really need to answer Niall "W-well, you said something about trusting one another and the room felt so awkward so I just said something", I can't believe I stuttered and I don't even know what I'm saying now; I've never told anyone about Nox before and before I knew it, it all came pouring out.

"I'm older than I look as well, I'm thirty two, but that has nothing to do with Nox so I'll just forget about that, okay several years ago, well more actually the story technically starts when I was ten I'm thirty two now, okay…" I needed to stop rushing for a moment as my speech sounded mashed together.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before saying "When I was ten I lived on Sabbiol, it was horrible and I was bullied mercilessly since I was weak and I only had my mother, my father was a Planeswalker and he left before I was born, all the time I would pretend when I was alone that I was some sort of hero one who could do everything for my mother and stop all the bullies well one day they found me in that state and thought it would be a great new way to punish me, well, that state I was in wasn't Nox but it was still different and so I reacted and seriously hurt those kids. When I came to my hands had their blood on them and in horror I buried that part of me".

I have never told anybody this, not even Nazo, heck why am I telling Niall this I just can't stop, maybe it's because I never told anybody, or maybe he's controlling me "years later when I was twenty four I left the ah… service of not the best person and to ensure loyalty the… person placed a small sliver of his soul in me, where this tattoo is actually", I showed Niall my arm with the huge burnt looking smudge "Yeah it turned that way after I ripped the soul out so it wouldn't kill me, but you see when I took the soul out I also took all the power the… person gave me and I hesitated and it latched back onto me, this time it went for my mind but it sort of collided with that piece of my personality that I had made all those years ago, and yeah Nox is the name I gave to the resulting… product, he's really annoying but he's being silent now, he can also form a body occasionally but that's rare since I don't let him out very often".

Finally I was done and Niall seemed to have taken it well, he wasn't screaming or trying to set me on fire yet. Niall was silent for some time as was Nox; things began to feel awkward for me again but thankfully before I could spill more horrible things Niall spoke.

"Well that was a lot to take in but… this Nox is he umm… is he here listening", I smirked Niall seemed nervous of Nox, Nox seemed to be radiating some sort of interest and so I replied "Yes he can hear what I can here, sometimes even more", Niall scratched his lip for a whole minute before saying "Well he's probably not dangerous if you have control of him and you said he is just annoying".

I grinned again "Oh Nox is plenty dangerous but yeah I have control of him, he's immortal though since if you kill him when he's in a physical body he'll just come back to me… unfortunately", Niall grinned and Nox spoke up _"hey I resent that"_, and everything went back to being… wait that's not the right word it wasn't back to awkward, it was something else, kind of like how I feel when I'm around Nazo…

* * *

Okay lots and lots of talking a little POV change and we now know a bit about Nox and Niall, Oh and Niall is jono101's character so anything you don't like about him is his fault not mine. Okay my Neck hurts now and I going to play Town of Salam so… Goodbye.


	7. For want of a nail

**Greetings once more, this is DragonFelicis presenting the next chapter of Shards in Peril now I'm actually using my phone to write this but luckily I have a beta now so it should look all fine and pretty.**

#Before he met Nazo, Vadam was Teysa Karlov's personal "hitman" to remove those corrupt members of members of all the guilds, he did it for many reasons; the foremost one was the fact that he had a crush on her#

Contrary to his earlier expectations Vadam found himself staying the night in one of Niall's guest bedrooms, the room he was staying in was enormous with an bathroom connected, a desk and a giant bed. Whilst the bed was very, very soft the heat of the room was stifling and uncomfortable.

He didn't sleep though; he had been finding it difficult to sleep for years, ever since he became a Lich, Vadam simply laid in the comfortable bed until daybreak occurred.

Niall got him out of bed in the most obnoxious way possible. Vadam was dozing slightly when there was an explosion of noise and heat. Screaming, jumping out of bed and teleporting in the process; Vadam found himself shell-shocked in the corner of the room. He stopped breathing in panic; luckily he doesn't need to, and could only stare in disbelief at a laughing Niall next to a lightly smoking bed.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL", Vadam had found his voice and his lungs in rage at the laughing pyromancer. Niall took a minute to stop laughing and started to breathe again. The sound of a sword being drawn helped calm his laughter.

"Ohhh, hihihihi", Niall made a few unsavory sounds as he shook the laughter out of him "Ah oh sorry Vadam you slept longer than I thought and then I thought, why don't I wake Vadam up, and it sort of spiraled from there, sorry again".

Vadam's face hardened like stone and the face of this royal figure. Vadam took a deep, calming breath deciding that he had to swallow his anger, at least until they were out of Tydria. "So Vadam what should be done today, I have my own ideas but in the face of this... Enchantress, I think that multiple paths should be considered."

Thinking for a minute Vadam almost jolted as he realized someone he had forgotten.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about my planeswalker friend Nazo Deci, he went to a plane as close to Bulnahder then Sabbiol was, we meant to meet up almost three weeks ago, ohhh he'll be so mad at me. Niall you have to know what Plane that is", Vadam was almost desperate but luckily Niall did know "Ah that is the plane I mentioned before, the gallant and knight ship Plane known as Fosilus".

"Then fine, that's where we are going".

* Three weeks earlier *

Planeswalking by himself was quite scary for Nazo but he believed in himself and he really wanted to get back to Ravnica. Vadam and himself planeswalked at the same time and Nazo could vaguely sense Vadam's presence through the Blind Eternities but it quickly went out of range as Nazo made his way towards the nearest Plane. Once he was close enough Nazo used Vadam's advice to use a pulse of mana to fling himself at the plane.

Nazo arrived in the Plane in the sky with a slight to much speed, luckily before he hit the ground Nazo unsheathed his wings and was able to glide towards a city he could see in the distance.

"Damn these wings are useful, pity I didn't discover the truth earlier", Nazo grinned as the wind passed through the white feathers of his wings and closed his eyes as he relaxed and wondered about his parents. "An angel and a human, who could have imagined that, could happen and with me as the result", Nazo always wondered who his real parents were. His stepfather was always honest with him, up until the Azorious killed him. Nazo sighed as he came within walking distance of the city. He landed and retracted his wings and began walking.

The day seemed young and there were few people bustling outside the city, but as Nazo got closer he could see that there was more activity inside the city. Nazo entered the city through the gate and he was struck by the difference between this city and the worldwide city if Ravnica. This cityhad stalls everywhere, it seemed far less advanced than Ravnica was with strange clothes and old timey armor.

Nazo felt rather awkward with pretty much everyone who was around were giving him strange looks. He began to flush slightly and started walking faster. He could hear people whispering and was relieved that he could understand them perfectly. Nazo didn't have time to dwell on how these people could speak his language as a group of very official looking people came up to him. They were clearly guards and the woman at front spoke in a strong authoritative voice.

"Thou must come with us immediately for questioning".

"What, I've been here for thirty minutes and im in trouble, what did I do?"

The woman rolled her eyes before answering with "Thou are in no trouble; however it's clear that thou are unfamiliar with these parts and we must ascertain that thou is of no danger to the citizens of Netherlot".

Nazo blinked a few times in confusion as to what she was saying but he gathered that he was in no trouble.

He shrugged and said "Sure I'll go with you", the woman nodded and he started walking with the woman, "Oh and my names Nazo, Nazo Deci. What's yours?" the woman glanced at him with a glare before saying "Christina".

The squad led him through the city in silence, Nazo glanced at Christina several times wanting to make some conversation but the cold, business-like expression she held caused him to chicken out each time.

They took him to a very official looking building and Christina led him led him to a small room with a table, two chairs and a large mirror making up the left wall. Nazo immediately understood that this was an interrogation room, it reminded him of the Boros interrogation chambers that he occasionally was forced to use during his time in the Boros.

Nazo sighed and sat in the chair furthest from the door; Christina raised an eyebrow at her 'guests' willingness to sit in the interrogation chair, furthermore he seemed more exasperated then worried.

Nevertheless she sat down and began questioning the exotic stranger "Full name please", she began her interrogation with the usual question, calm and awfully strict sounding voice resonated in the small room.

"Nazo Deci, no middle name", Nazo's response was quick and methodical.

Christina nodded, making a note on a piece of parchment Nazo didn't even notice before beginning a slew of questions.

"Color identity?"

"Red, White, Blue", Nazo answered

"Place of residence?"

"City of Ravnica"

Christina seemed to nod in approval before pausing for a moment before asking "Is thou a Planeswalker?"

Nazo stared in silence for a minute; he blinked in shock, trying to think of what to say before realizing that his silence is answer enough and any lies could get him into trouble. He sighed and said "...Yeah I am".

Christina eyed Nazo with a critical eye, before eventually nodding in approval "Very well, thou seems to be of no hazard to the populous of Fosilus, thou may go", Nazo stood up and Christina showed him the way out. She led him to the steps of the sheriff's office. She bade him good luck and told him not to cause any trouble. Christina turned to go back into the building but Nazo thought of a question he needed answered "Wait! Where do I find the library?" Christina paused and turned with a smile "Why doesn't thy lead thou there".

* * *

It had been two weeks since then and Nazo couldn't believe just how much had changed for him. In retrospect he was hailed as the son of Fosilus's greatest hero who was also a Planeswalker. Nazo was delighted that he had found his birth father but devastated that he had died, he was alright though since he was able to read about him and visit shrines. Nazo hadn't even thought about Vadam in that entire time, so Christina was more than slightly alarmed when Nazo jerked and shouted "AWE CRAP", she jumped and drew her weapon, looking around for any attackers but settled into a scowl when she realized that nothing was wrong. Bar her embarrassment of course.

"WHAT IS THOU'S PROBLEM? DOES THOU HAVE A STICK UP ONES ARSE, TO DIG OUT THE CRAP" she shouted in her funny tongue. Nazo could only blush sheepishly as people stared.

"Sorry but I just remembered that I promised to meet another Planeswalker friend of mine... Two weeks ago" Nazo was feeling hot as he realized just how mad Vadam was going to be with him.

"...Surely this friend of thou's would understand thou's desire to learn more about thy's father", her words did little to comfort Nazo's immanent panic

"No, I don't know, he's really paranoid and not the most forgiving of people" Nazo sighed and the two stood in silence for a minute before a large pulse of magic startled them.

Nazo and Christina shared a look before both turned to run towards the direction the pulse came from. Coming close to the source they heard sounds of arguing, coming closer Nazo could make out two individuals; both were fairly tall, one taller than the other, and could be seen arguing about something. Once they were close enough Nazo realized that one of the individuals was Vadam. Swallowing nervously he yelled out

"Hey!"

The two suddenly stopped arguing and as one, turned to face the rapidly approaching Nazo and Christina.

Before Nazo could yell out an apology and run he heard Vadam yell out "Nazo, I apologize I didn't arrive at the meeting spot. I got distracted, my most sincere apology over this".

Nazo almost stopped in his tracks when hearing Vadam apologizes, but decided to run with it.

Once the duos reached one another, Nazo said

"All forgiven oh and good to see you", Vadam smiled in relief and gestured to the man standing next to him "This is Niall Trinity, he's both a pyro-mancer from the plane of Tyderia as well as the planes leader", Niall leaned forward with his hand outstretched and Nazo took it; the two both had a firm handshake and it seemed as if they were trying to break the others hand. The shake turned into a contest, the two men almost seemed to be glaring at one another, Vadam and Christina glanced at one another in concern and stared back at the two men.

Their hands and faces were going red and veins were showing as the two tried to break the other. Vadam felt like he should step in but then the two released their hands and yelled in pain for a moment before glancing at the other.

Vadam felt like he should jump in between them but Nazo and Niall just started laughing.

"Hahaha, you have a strong grip... Nazo was it?" Nazo laughed heartily, Vadam just stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah my name is Nazo and you have an equally strong grip, I feel bad for you", Niall stared at Nazo blankly for a moment before bursting out into loud laughter.

"Dirty jokes, I love this guy,"

Vadam could again only look on in confusion "Nox... What is a dirty joke?" Vadam's confusion compounded when all the response he git from Nox was wild laughter.

The four of them began to walk back towards Netherlot, Niall and Nazo were chatting all the way whilst Vadam and Christina walked awkwardly behind them. Vadam began to feel an odd unpleasant feeling in his torso and began to glare at the two. He couldn't quite explain what it was but he didn't like Niall and Nazo getting along so well and leaving him behind.

Deciding that enough was enough Vadam powerwalked and cut in between the two of them.

"So what are we talking about, over here, without me?" His teeth were gritted slightly as he forced the two further apart.

"Uh, well Nazo was just telling me that he's found his father"

"His father! I can't believe it. Nazo what's his name?"

Nazo hesitated at the odd, almost unsettling amount of enthusiasm Vadam was showing but he answered anyway "Well uh... He's actually dead now", Niall shot him a look of pity and Vadam simply waited for the rest.

"Well... he was a Planeswalker like us and he was also this world's hero. I was also told he died fighting in some massive battle against some dragon Planeswalker".

Vadam felt a pang of panic and then confusion. He wondered what was going on with that story, as they walked on Vadam found himself staring at the building; the place seemed familier...

Vadam heard Nazo ask a question about some crypt, his curiosity was causing him to go mad "Nazo. I was wondering, what was your fathers name?

"Oh his name was Artemis Futuere," Nazo replied lightly.

Nazo continued walking with Niall, neither notice Vadam freeze up with a look of pure horror on his face...

* * *

**Okay, there we go. Finished another chapter so yay... And on my phone too. You may thank my wonderful Beta htffan951. I don't really have anything to say except a new character and a new plane will be revealed next chapter. As well as trouble in paradise.**


	8. Teleroshia's young hunter

**Many hellos and hopefully no goodbyes, this is DragonFelicis presenting chapter 8 of Shards in Peril. This chapter begins far away from Fosilus in the wild Plane of Teleroshia...**  
**And I don't think I've actually said this yet but _"this"_ means thoughts or mental speech.**

**This chapter is also redone from what it used to be.**

**#Reapers first name is Perseus#**

* * *

The savage beast crept along silently as it stalked its quarry, pausing only when it sensed a strange and foreign source of mana, the tanned human didn't have any idea they were being stalked.

The beast savoured the moment before it struck for the kill; its muscles tensing as it prepared to spring.

The beast stepped on a twig.

It rose as the snap seemed to resonate throughout the mountainous forest; its quarry turned to evaluate its surroundings, the beast completely unmoving, satisfied that it was alone the quarry turned to leave.

In a flash its quarry was on its back with a spear levelled at his heart.  
"...So Tri-Lac, you've finally got me," he was rolled over onto his front with the spear remaining fixed right above his heart.

The girl couldn't have been older than eighteen, she had shoulder length red hair, fierce brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her lips were contorted into a combination of a smirk and a grimace and her eyes were narrowed.

"Get up," the man didn't seem surprised. He merely smirked and slowly rose to his feet as Tri-Lac slowly drew her spear away from him. As soon as the man was on his feet Tri-Lac lunged but the man danced out of the way and drew his own weapon.

It was a javelin.

The two found themselves locked into a parry, both were attacking and blocking with there respective weapons. Tri-Lac took a risky move and attempted to spear her opponent. She took a close step and lunged out with her spear.

It missed.

Again the man danced out of the way and using her lack of balance, smacked her with the butt of his javelin and then speared her through the chest.

Tri-Lac fell with a cry of pain and she gasped in shock as she lay panting on the ground. Her vision was slightly blurry as she stared up at the man above her. He leered at her and placed his hand on the hint of the javelin "Heh, you know if it wasn't for your stupid insistence on honour you could have easily killed me, but instead here I am... Victorious," he smirked down at her before ripping the javelin free and sighing at her moan of pain "and I won't give you the same honour, I will just let you bleed to death or you may get eaten by a wild beast," he then began to walk away.

He had strolled twenty meters away into the deep thrush when a spear suddenly sprouted from his chest. He gasped in more surprise then pain and toppled over "And you should learn not to be so cocky," Tri-Lac came staggering over, holding her chest. The man looked to her in horror but couldn't choke out any words "And if you're thinking that this compromises my honour then you're wrong, we had a fair fight and you left me to die then killing me honourably so I feel no guilt here," Tri-Lac ripped her spear from the man and swiftly stabbed him through the heart, killing him.

####

Tri-Lac sighed as she tended to her wounds, she was tired from fighting her enemy, his name was unimportant to her. She wondered why the elders wanted this man dead so badly, she thought as she finished patching herself up and began dragging his body back. She was not however one to disobey their wishes and ended the man anyway.

Tri-Lac dragged the mans body up and throughout the mountain forest; her wounds had been tied up and she knew that she needed to get to her village before her wounds began to fester, things were moving at a steady pace when she felt what seemed like a wave that washed over her very core.

"A huge surge of mana," she thought; the area around her seemed to thrum with mana. Tri-Lac could feel the red and green mana of the mountain forest surge for a moment until it was overwhelmed by a massive spike in black mana.

She knew something bad was going to happen and was proven right as the earth suddenly shifted in a large tremor and a large groaning sound echoed throughout the land as the forest mountain split apart.

Tri-Lac screamed as she was thrown about and collided with flying trees. She lost her grip on her quarry and desperately tried to regain her bearings as she landed on the ground. She shook her head and looked up just in time to leap out of the way of a falling tree. The tremor finally stopped; shaken, Tri-Lac stumbled to her feet and peered around.  
The landscape was devastated.

Trees had collapsed everywhere, huge portions of the mountain had broken apart and buried the landscape, huge fissures had opened up as far as the eye could see and from those fissures Tri-Lac could see, feel and smell the massive swamp that resided underneath Teleroshia.

Tri-Lac stood straight before gasping and clutching her stomach, the tumble had reopened the stab wound. She groaned before peering around; was the body of the man still around or was he buried forever. She couldn't see him and she knew that she was in no state to try and find him.

Deciding to continue on without him; Tri-Lac started walking, she had barely made too wobbly steps when she heard something. It sounded like soft digging.

Turning around Tri-Lac was unable to believe her eyes. The man she had killed was crawling out of a hole at the base of one of the fissures. Pausing in shock for a minute Tri-Lac almost didn't hear the moan from the man; staring closer she noticed that he wasn't actually alive but undead.

"The swamp must has reanimated him," Tri-Lac murmured this out loud, catching the attention of the zombie. Gritting her teeth Tri-Lac readied a spear as it began to shamble towards her. Tri-Lac waited until it was in a safe range and hurled a spear at it.

The sharp point of her spear stabbed straight through its torso and the zombie stumbled backwards but aside from that it didn't seem to notice and continued its shamble towards her.

Tri-Lac realized that she had completely forgotten that a zombie can't be so easily killed. She grabbed her stomach as a fresh wave of pain washed over her and began to stumble backwards to escape the zombie. Once she was far enough Tri-Lac swallowed her pain and readied another spear, this time she called upon some of the red mana that was still everywhere and set the spear-point on fire.

Tri-Lac took a calming breath and hurled the spear.  
The spear hit the zombie straight in its neck and it stumbled again. This time though the spear ignited the zombie and it made a strange gasping sound as it burned. Tri-Lac grinned in victory until she smelled the cursed, burning flesh and gagged.  
Tri-Lac watched the corpse burn until it was scorched bones. She gathered up the remains and tied them up with some gauze before continuing her trek home.

######

Vadam was nervously pacing. He had managed to distract Nazo and Niall from going to Nazo's fathers grave by bringing up Ravnica and their little conundrum. At the moment Niall and Nazo were discussing what they had learned so far about the situation.

"So Vadam when are you going to tell him"? Like usual Nox sounded mocking although there was something in the undertones of his voice that Vadam couldn't identify. He frowned at Nox's words and glanced at Nazo "Why do I have to tell him. Things will just remain the same and everything will be fine, okay". Vadam only responds was dark chuckling.

Vadam continued pacing for a few minutes before Nazo's voice tore him out of his thoughts, "You know if you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor and I don't want to be charged for that". Vadam stopped and stared at Nazo for a moment, Nazo grinned before saying "Anyway me and Niall have been talking about our next move, we think that we need to travel to each of the Planes in the shard and try and learn if there is some sort of connection between the Enchantress you told us about and the Planes that have been trapped inside by the spell she may or may not have cast".

Vadam nodded in understanding, "Yeah I agree. Learning as much as possible about what is going on is imperative to deciding our next move, I know a little of another shard that occurred a long time ago from reading in well... Bolas's massive library but even then I don't know too much".

Niall and Nazo nodded and Niall said "Well that may be useful but first we need to decide on which Plane we should go to next."

Vadam's first move was to suggest Sabbiol since that's where he encountered The Enchantress but the others believed that it would be better to search other planes first before checking out Sabbiol.

After an hour of discussing and arguing they came to a decision "Ugh fine this wild plane of Teleroshia, that's where we will go," Vadam finally muttered, Nazo and Niall shared looks of victory, "but if we're going then we're going right now," "Hey I should say goodbye to Christina," did protest Nazo, Niall also thought that they should gather supplies first but Vadam became extra stubborn "I don't care about goodbyes and supplies. Either we are going now or we're not going".

Vadam could feel his heart beat speed up slightly as Nazo and Niall shared annoyed looks, Vadam glared at them and Nazo sighed and agreed to leave right now. Vadam felt a wave of relief flow through him but didn't let it show "Heh, you may have gotten Nazo out for now but how long do you think you can hide the fact that you killed his father, that you killed-," Vadam slapped himself in the face. Hard. That served well enough to shut Nox up although it did get him weird looks from Nazo and Niall.  
The three walkers Planeswalked, Vadam and Niall doing it within seconds, Nazo taking slightly longer and Vadam and Nazo followed Niall through the Bind Eternities to Teleroshia.

The three walkers appeared in Teleroshia together but there was one small snag. Before Planeswalking the three didn't discuss which mana trail they would key too. As they arrived Niall instinctively went towards red, Nazo towards white and Vadam towards black.

Niall arrived on a wrecked mountain, the area around him was broken apart and he could see down a long slope and forest that looked like it had been shaken. He looked around for the others before realizing that they weren't there. Niall spun around, looking a few times before realizing what had happened "Awe Crap!" his voice echoing through the area.

Nazo arrived on an area that may have been grassy had the area not had huge cracks running through it. The area also smelled swampy, to Nazo's disgust, he looked around for Vadam, expecting him to be the reason that they were an a bad lands, but he wasn't there. Neither was Niall, Nazo looked around for them but they weren't anywhere in sight "Vadam? Niall?" Nazo sighed before deciding to walk towards a dark forest with a cracked mountain inside it, he thought he heard an echo as he walked.

Vadam arrived in a broken area; large cracks and fissures were everywhere, deep too as Vadam found out by being thrown out of the Blind Eternities and falling into one. He yelled/screamed as he fell but he teleported out of the fissure. Vadam oomphed as he was slammed into the ground, his momentum continuing from the fall. He sighed before getting to his feet and looking around for Nazo and Niall. They weren't there. "Whaat? Nazo? Niall? Argh oh crap. WHERE ARE YOU?" he growled before deciding that everyone must have appeared in different places. "Hopefully they're close," he thought to himself, ignoring the sound of Nox chuckling in his head.

######

"Tri-Lac!" Tri-Lac found herself, once again, at the feet of the elders " Our scouts have detected three interlopers have appeared in the ruined Telarium range, they appear to have similar... Abilities as you do."

Tri-Lac's eyes widened "They are Plane-" the elders cut her off with a sharp look. Tri-Lac swallowed before continuing "SO… they have powers like me?"

The elders nodded "Yes and because of this you must get rid of them. You understand find any way to remove them". Tri-Lac felt disappointed that she had to force these new people to leave but she always obeys her orders.

"Yes, of course but if they have... Similar abilities to me than may I request to take the great spear with me?"  
The elders were silent for a moment before nodding and Tri-Lac found herself grinning despite her misgivings.

######

Nazo was getting mad, Vadam's stupid stubbornness got him stuck in a plane that he has no idea how to survive in, alone.

Nazo growled as he stalked up through the forest. He glanced around thinking that he could hear someone following him, but there was no one. Furrowing his brows Nazo continued on, glancing around occasionally. Finally his suspicions were answered when a voice shouted

"You there. STOP!" Nazo stopped and turned slightly to his right to stare at a young woman with red hair, she was slightly glaring at him.  
"Well I've stopped, what do you need"? He may not have been in a good mood but if he could get someone who lived on this Plane to help him.

Nazo opened his mouth to call a greeting but it was cut off by a spear landing a foot to his right and the woman yelling out to him "You must leave now walker or I will be forced to use lethal force on you".

Nazo gaped at her "Wha-What I just got here and I have no idea what's going on and my friends are missing," the woman glared at him before levelling another spear

"This is your last chance, Planeswalk away and never come back".  
Nazo felt something in him snap and he felt that he needed to vent "You know what, no. You have no idea what I have been forced to deal with for the past few weeks. I leave my home Plane to help my jerk of a friend, who got me into my most current mess, then I down a day with a massive skeleton feeling my life force being worn away because some sort of barrier has appeared around a bunch of Planes and because of that I can't get back to my home Plane. And so when me and my two only friends decide to try and figure out what's going on, my first jerk ass friend forces me to leave the plane my father was from, without supplies or a plan and because of that we got split up upon arrival and now, now you are levelling a spear at me and trying to make me leave? NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Tri-Lac stared for a moment at this emotional man for a minute in shock and continued to stare as to huge, white feathery wings appeared from his back and he began to fly upwards. She snapped back into form when she remembered her elders command.

Snapping her head up Tri-Lac eyed the flying man and aimed for his right wing.  
She threw.  
Nazo cried out as a spear suddenly went straight through his right wing and he fell to the ground.

Hard.

He gasped and quickly got to his feet in time to see the strange woman's next spear go straight through his left wing. Nazo screamed in pain as the tender vertebrae of his left wing was pierced by a sharp piece of rock.

"Now you know I am serious, so LEAVE BEFORE IT GETS WORSE FOR YOU," Nazo wasn't sure what it was but he wasn't just going to give up and let a stranger bully him into leaving. Grabbing the spears with both hands, Nazo ripped them free of his wings, he glared the woman straight in the eye, it caused her to pause for a moment "...You should know the name of your better. I am Tri-Lac," she hurled the third spear with frightening speed and accuracy.

It was directed straight at his heart.

Without taking his eyes of hers Nazo caught the stone tip and the shaft of the spear exploded.

"You should know that I am no push over and before I left the Boros I learnt a few things like how to Punish the Enemy," Nazo's phrase turned spell caught Tri-Lac of guard but she was prepared for resistance.

Tri-lac gracefully twisted around the curving blast of mana and jumped back into the foliage of the forest.

Nazo warily looked about, his senses were keen but he didn't know this forest and his opponent obviously did; he only saw the flash of stone just as it was too late, Nazo twisted but the spear that was thrown was a decoy and Nazo gasped in pain as a spearhead buried itself into his side.

"Argh!" He pulled it out and applied some basic White mana to heal the wound but Tri-lac had hoped he would do that and cast a deadly spell.

A jet of Black mana sparking with red sparks flew at him; Nazo used a Force Palm spell and blocked the spell, the energies crackled around him as the spell sprayed and Nazo was still hit with the spray, burning each part of his body they struck.

Nazo reeled back in pain and blocked his face from any further assault… but none came.

Tentatively he lowered his hands and looked about but Tri-lac was gone.

#####

Tri-Lacs had decided to allow the winged man to rethink his options; she didn't want to kill any of the intruders unless they were malevolent and he just seemed stressed.

She ran and jumped through the forest; she knew it better than any of them could possibly and she already knew the locations of the others.

Tri-lac landed in the foliage near the edge of the mountain and peered out; she saw a more regal looking man walking down one of the unsafe tracks of the mountain, she could see that this one held himself with more self-assurance but didn't know his personality.

Tri-lac stepped out of the bushes to give the man the flee or perish speech, she placed a careful hand on one of her spears just in case.

"You there, the elders decree that you must leave this Plane immediately. Failure to comply will end with," she gestured to her spear "unpleasant circumstances".

The man seemed to get what she was getting at and he took a step back before saying "Come now I'm assuming your people are the ones who have been following my every move up until three hours ago," Tri-Lac couldn't help but feel surprised that the man had known that their scouts were watching him "But me and my allies simply were looking for answers to an enormous problem and we were hoping that the answers may be found on Teleroshia," Tri -Lac glared, trying to shake off his cool voice and good looks, the man took a step forward and she snapped her spear straight at him.

He caught it.

Tri-Lac sighed "Why does that keep happening," and then jolted as everything but the spear tip turned to flaming ash.

"Come now, look my name is Niall and if you really don't want us here then let me find my friends and we'll leave," Tri-Lac felt herself about to agree with him; the man, Niall, seemed charming. Too charming.

"Aha this is some kind of trick isn't it," the surprised look he gave her merely confirmed her suspicions "well you don't fool me," ignoring his attempts at confusing her again Tri-Lac threw her spear with enough force that despite Niall catching the spear he couldn't stop all of its momentum and part of the spear dug into his belly.  
He yelled out in pain but it was nothing to the shout from her second last spear going straight through his right shoulder.

"Gah, Aithene curse you," he ripped the spear out of his shoulder and to her momentary shock set it on fire but he didn't seem to feel pain from that and when his hand was taken away the wound was healed.

Tri-Lac was impressed but not as much as he was to be when she took out her final spear. The great spear, a magical spear that could shift its size of behest of the wielder with no change to weight, the man charged her but the distance between them was too great for a mere charge to surprise her and she slipped back into the forest.

Niall paused at the edge of the forest and peered in; she knew he was trying to discern her location and threw a rock over to the other side of where she was to fool him.

He was cleverer than she though and immediately turned to where she was and raised a hand and generated a fireball "I know where you are now, so please calm down and let me speak," Tri-lac knew her orders and she didn't trust his charms.

Tri-lac turned and ran deeper into the forest; she heard Niall curse and follow her. She smirked, he was running into the spider's web.

Tri-lac led him deeper into the forest until she was sure she had the advantage; moist plants and a humid atmosphere, not much fire here.

Niall was puffing as he caught up to her "Okay you have me in your area now isn't that enough to prove I don't want to harm you or anyone on this Plane," Tri-lac scowled at him "I told you to leave this Plane and you haven't, so the aforementioned unpleasantness is due," She leaped backwards into the forest and Niall cursed and prepared to follow her.

Unfortunately he stepped on the wrong object.

An odd clicking sound occurred and a giant spider erupted from the earth; Niall yelled out in horror as he realised there were hidden webs. Tri-lac ran off, leaving Niall to either be eaten or escape from the danger of the forest.

Tri-lac ran through the forest; she could hear loud yells as Niall fought the spider, she felt some guilt over trapping him there but she gave him a chance and he didn't take it.

Either way she needed to meet up with the final Planeswalker that had arrived and deal with them; Tri-lac was nearing the more swampy areas of the forest as she heard crunching and cursing.

Quickly slowing down and quieting down she crept through the undergrowth; she had to be wary in these parts as the swamp could cause the nature to act… wrong.

Tri-lac waited behind a safe tree waiting for the third member to arrive and there he was; obviously taller than the other two he was blundering his way through the forest, it seemed like he was trying to make as much noise as possible.

Perhaps he was hoping to signal the others.

Either way Tri-lac stepped out of her hiding place and revealed herself; the third stranger froze and she saw him place his hand on the hilt of his weapon "Greetings Planeswalker," she saw him tense severely at that "yes I have been told that you, and the other two, are not of this world," The stranger nodded but Tri-lac could see he hadn't relaxed, wise.

"I will now give you one chance to leave this world, comply and you are free, refuse and you will be dealt with," Vadam stared at her for a moment before chuckling slightly "Did Nazo and Niall take that offer?" She could tell that he already knew the answer but still shook her head "They may be more complaint if they knew you had left," Vadam laughed out loud "Hah! You have already threatened me and my companions, I think you will be dealt with instead".

Tri-lac immediately jumped back into the foliage and Vadam drew his sword; he breathed deeply for a moment before blasting the area that Tri-lac had fled to with a large Death Wind.

Tri-lac leaped further back and readied the Greatspear, waiting for the stranger to come; he did come but spoke whilst at it "So I'm Vadam, mind telling me your name before I kill you?" Vadam ran forward and Tri-lac tried to trip him with an elongated Greatspear, he jumped but she expected that and rapidly shrunk it before throwing it at him.

Vadam teleported.

Tri-lac gasped and Vadam reappeared in front of her; he lunged with his sword but Tri-lac jumped back and took advantage of his lack of balance and deal him a roundhouse kick to the face.

Vadam yelled out as Tri-lacs impressive strength knocked him back; she leaped over him and grabbed the Greatspear and spun to meet Vadam.

She dodged swipe down and struck him with a spell; Vadam was thrown back again and Tri-lac disappeared into the forest again.

Vadam cursed but didn't follow; he waited for her to make her move and Tri-lac appraised him for a while before deciding to tackle him later and ran off.

######

Tri-lac wasn't so impressed; the winged man and Vadam had found Niall and they took down the spider together, she knew that as a group she would have to fight them in a different way.

Tri-lac gently nudged the group further and further into the forest, waiting until they reached a boxed in part of the forest, it took several hours and more than one close call but finally they were cornered at another spiders nest.

Vadam cursed aloud and turned to leave but was blasted back into the spiders nest by one of her spells.

Nazo and Niall reacted the way she thought they would; Nazo ran to help Vadam and Niall spun to face wherever she was.

As expected Nazo got tangled as well and with Niall's abilities focusing on her another giant spider came scuttling to them.

Nazo screamed out and Niall reluctantly turned; perfect timing allowing her to knock him straight into the sticky part above Vadam.

With Niall trapped right above Vadam she knew that if he went inferno he would harm the others but if he didn't the spider would eat them; deciding to back off and ensure they don't escape Tri-lac turned but she was spotted and Vadam called out "Are you really going to leave us here?" She jumped slightly and landed on a trip-web.

Tri-lac cursed as she knew the spider would now know she was there and raced into the forest; Vadam roared out to her but she ignored him.

Niall decided that Vadam could handle a few burns and ignited the web; unfortunately the spider web was coated with oil and the whole thing erupted in flames.

Nazo and Vadam yelled out in pain but were able to get off the web; the spider screeched and body charged Niall; sending him flying over the trees and landing in front of Tri-lac; she cursed but was unable to stop and had to jump over him.

Niall grabbed her leg and Tri-lac was slammed down to the ground; she kicked at him and got to her feet but the others had caught up to them; Vadam yelled out "Switcheroo!" and Tri-lac found herself right next to Nazo who grabbed her and swung her around, causing her to fall into the rampaging spiders path.

Tri-lac went to grab her spear but it had been knocked off when Niall caught her; Tri-lac attempted a spell but it didn't slow the rampaging beast.

She made a desperate leap into the bushes but her foot was snared by a vine; the spider crashed upon her and she screamed as its hairy, burning body smothered her and was trapped by its legs curling up.

The fire had heavily abated by that point but it was still burning hot and the smell, and smoke, was choking her. Tri-lac heard one of the three yelling and suddenly found herself freed and with Niall in her place.

He quickly detached himself and ran over to them; he was the only one not burnt. Tri-lac gasped as Vadam rounded on her and before she could escape he grabbed her around the throught and began choking her "Hey? HEY! Vadam let her go, we didn't ask you to save her so you could kill her," Vadam rolled his eyes and released her, choking to the ground.

Niall came over and began treating her wounds "So Tri-Lac since I have now saved your life and bandaged you up can you help us"? She stared at the hopeful face of Niall and gave him an wary look "Why are you helping me," Vadam scoffed and muttered "I'm wondering that to," she scowled at him and he scowled back.

"You are a Planeswalker, aren't you?" Tri-Lac nodded, a little worried about Vadam's tone "Well then I think it is your duty to assist us and if you don't like the idea..." Vadam drew his sword part way out of the sheath and Tri-Lac looked away from his glare "Then we better make sure you can't be a problem," This led to a huge argument between Niall, Nazo and Vadam.

Tri-Lac sat in silence for a few minutes, deliberating her chances of survival finally, when Niall's hands erupted into flames and Vadam shut up.

Tri-lac went to refuse when a thought struck her; she turned and walked over to where her foot was snared, she examined the vine and gasped as she realised how it was made "Only few…" The arguing walkers turned to her with curiosity "Only the elders and I know how to create this type of trap," she showed them the slightly glittering vine "It's magically created to wait for its quarry and wraps itself around them. This was for me," Tri-lac felt betrayed and confused.

Niall came over and put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched and he retracted it with an apology "I'm sorry for all this," Tri-lac shook her head "No it's not your fault, I don't know why the elders tried to kill me but… you know what I don't care," she turend to him with a fire in her eyes "I'll come with you, better you than those who would betray me".

Niall gave her a wide grin "Well than you're welcome; don't worry we keep Vadam on a tight leash," Nazo laughed and Vadam sulked as Tri-lac gave Niall a tentative smile.

#####

The hooded figure smirked as it walked, ruby red lips making a truly ugly look, it was only too easy to kill and impersonate an entire group of people and now either this Tri-lac will kill some possible problems or, more likely, they will lose some very powerful allies. Her hood was pushed back and the smirk of The Enchantress faded when she looked into her scrying pool and there they all were. All alive and... Together.  
Water was dashed and the basin was tipped in rage as the woman felt her carefully laid plans beginning to come undone...

####

**Whoo okay there is the chapter of Teleroshia and like always my thumbs now hurt. And of course thank my great Beta httfan951 for making this chapter worthwhile.**

**Also the reason that this chapter was changed was that Jono101 was unhappy with it... I like this version more anyway.**


	9. Calm before the Storm

**So this is DragonFelicis here with another chapter of Shards in Peril. As always thank my wonderful Beta htffan951 for making this chapter readable.**

* In earlier ideas for the story Tri-Lac was going to be much older and be red/green instead of now being younger and red/black *

Tri-Lac seemed to be positively vibrating with nervous energy, she had never disobeyed the elders and now she was abandoning their orders and Planeswalking to a different Plane with three strangers that she had been ordered to remove.

"Will you stop that," Vadam's harsh voice snapped Tri-Lac out of her thoughts. At first she didn't understand what he meant but following his glare she realized that her right leg was bouncing.

She looked over to Niall then smirked at Vadam and continued bouncing her leg. The twitch in Vadam's jaw was greatly amusing her; she wondered how long it would take him to snap, it didn't take long. Vadam grabbed her leg with both hands and showed strength disproportionate to his muscle size and forced her leg to stop.

Tri-Lac winced at the pressure but wouldn't back down and started to bounce the other leg, Vadam literally growled at her and moved to grab her other leg. At that point Niall finished his conversation with Nazo and saw Vadam grappling with Tri-Lac.

Niall cleared his throat loudly and smirked, Vadam and Tri-Lac turned to look at him, "Now, now children I know exploring each others bodies is a new and fascinating process but please, save it for the bedroom," Tri-Lac immediately turned redder than Niall's flames and tore herself free of Vadam, while Vadam merely looked curiously at Niall wondering what he was talking about and trying to ignore Nox's howling laughter in his head.

Nazo stepped forward to talk "Okay jokes aside; me and Niall were discussing what to do next and we decided that it would be best to go back to Fosilus so that we can get supplies and discuss what to do next in a safer environment," Tri-Lac looked nervous which Niall noticed "Are you okay with this?" Tri-Lac turned to Niall with an uncertain face and replied "I'm fine Its just... I've never actually left Teleroshia other than my ascension, the elders never let me go out and explore".

Niall smiled and reassured Tri-Lac that things would be alright, he held her hand and walked her through the basics of Planeswalking and continued to hold her as they Planeswalked.

Arrival in Fosilus was bumpy for some and smooth for others, Nazo arrived in the air again but softly glided to the ground, Niall arrived with Tri-Lac in tow and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

As they recovered Nazo realized that Vadam wasn't with them "Uh Niall where's Vadam?" Niall peered around but like Nazo he couldn't see him, Nazo groaned at the thought of having to look for him but then Tri-Lac started walking quickly "Come on I can here him this way," Tri-Lac shouted this and Niall and Nazo shared a look before jogging to catch up to her.

The walk wasn't too long before Niall and Nazo could also here something, it sounded like cursing and snapping. They all began to jog and soon came across Vadam hacking a mid sized tree to pieces. Nazo ran forward and grabbed the hand holding the sword. Vadam spun around about to attack Nazo but realized who it was and caught himself.

"What the hell are you doing to that tree?" Nazo could understand why he was attacking a tree, bloodlust perhaps?

Vadam glared and gritted out "When I arrived in the Plane I found myself thrown into a hole in that tree, it jammed me in there so hard that I couldn't move and I had to teleport to get out of it, so I think my actions are justified," things were silent for a moment before Tri-Lac cracked up and began laughing her head off.

Vadam's eye and jaw began to twitch and Nazo grabbed his shoulder and began to lead him away from Tri-Lac, Niall holding Tri-Lac at a safer distance of five meters.

Tri-Lac was still chuckling a little when the four of them arrived at the gates of Netherlot, the sentries eyed them as they passed through and they walked into the large city. Tri-Lac couldn't stop herself from sharing at practically everything, the people, the place, the world itself was so different from Teleroshia and she couldn't get enough of this wondrous new thing. Niall chuckled at the look on her face and they caught up to Nazo and Vadam who led them to the hotel that Nazo had been staying at.

They stepped in and sat down to discuss the situation, Niall and Nazo began to discuss what Plane to search next and Vadam sat down to inform Tri-Lac of the situation so far, he glared at her before saying "Okay, this is the problem. Nazo and I Planeswalked to a Plane called Bulnahder so I could do something and when we went to leave we found that a barrier had been placed around Bulnahder and nine other Planes, cutting us off from the rest of the multiverse. Me and Nazo decided to split up and try and figure out what's going on and I went to a Plane called Sabbiol and encountered a person calling themselves the Enchantress. I fought her and... narrowly lost but thanks to what she said I realized that she must of placed the barrier around the Planes, a week later I met Niall, beat him in a fight and we made nice once I realized that we weren't enemies and that's pretty much everything important that has happened," Tri-Lac was silent for a few minutes as she digested all that information.

Vadam stepped over to talk with Nazo and Niall; they talked for a few minutes until Tri-Lac suddenly started. They turned to see what was caused her to jump and then they heard it. Confused and terrified screaming.

Niall, Nazo and Tri-Lac sped to the door and rushed out; Vadam stared after them for a few moments before sighing and following them.

Catching up to them Vadam found Nazo talking quickly with Christina, "...They couldn't find their relatives and thou witnessed it thyself, people were suddenly disappearing, nothing like teleportation. First the people were there than they weren't, and furthermore there was a strange magical trail that seems to lead into nowhere," Nazo glanced around desperately for any sort of explanation, luckily Vadam had an idea "A magical trail that leads into nowhere sounds like a Planeswalker's trail".

Christina flicked her eyes at Vadam and turned back to Nazo and said "We know much about Planeswalker's thanks to thy father and thou... Friend is right, that does sound like a Planeswalker's trail, however these people could not have been ones with the ignited spark, the likelihood of each already having an ignited spark is so very unlikely that it is fundamentally impossible," Nazo glanced around again for answers but this time Vadam couldn't think of anything.

"So what so we-" and then everything went to hell. The hotel they had been in merely a few minutes ago was struck by a massive lightning bolt and destroyed and an unnaturally dark thundercloud suddenly appeared and struck another building. Vadam, Nazo and Christina drew their swords, Tri-Lac grabbed the great spear from her quiver and Niall's hands erupted into flames.

Disembodied laughter filled the air, well overcoming the sounds of screaming people, the five of them drew close and faced a different direction, a voice filled the air from seemingly every direction and the air grew hazy and seemed to ripple as it spoke. "Problems are always best solved before they become problems," then the Enchantress was everywhere. Vadam snarled at the sight of the Enchantress and she laughed again.

Niall yelled out to Vadam "Is this the Enchantress?" and he yelled back confirmation. Niall stared ahead with a grin and through his hands out and yelled "Searing Shot!" and a bolt of magical fire flew towards one of the Enchantress's. It struck her and she shattered like glass, Niall's move caused the others to make their own moves shattering dozens of the illusions. Unfortunately every time one was shattered two more would instantly appear and the many Enchantress's were simply strolling towards the group, nothing but walking.

Vadam yelled out "Niall these things will do unbelievable damage unless we destroy them and the shards they break into," Niall nodded and shouted out "Okay, everyone get back," they did and Niall cast a massive fire plume which totally disintegrated part of the horde of Enchantress's," the others seemed to hesitate and when Niall curved around to blast some more when they simply disappeared.

There was silence. The air became thick and so dark that no one could see. Everyone gasped as the ground seemed to give out, the darkness began to apply pressure on the group, the pressure soon began to become unbearable until Niall shouted out "ENOUGH," and a huge plume of fire removed the darkness. And the pressure was removed. The sudden light hurt their eyes and when their eyes were adjusted they found themselves in the plains, several miles from Netherlot.

Niall looked around for the Enchantress and was met with a fist to the face, he was thrown back with his nose bleeding, Tri-Lac stood there trying to hold herself back "Ni-Niall get back! I can't control myself," she grabbed the great spear and ran at Niall. He stood stunned and frozen and Tri-Lac impaled him through the arm.

Niall yelled out in agony and in reflex almost toasted Tri-Lac but Nazo tackled her. He held her down as she struggled with intense strength; Nazo almost lost his hold on her but Vadam ran forward and punched her in the brow, knocking her out.

Niall blasted his arm with fire to close the wound and looked around as Christina got to her feet. She shook her head and asked "Uh, what did just happen?" and looked around.

Niall picked Tri-Lac up and checked her for serious wounds to her head. There was a large bump but there didn't seem to be a crack, Vadam smirked at his handiwork until Nazo glared at him. Vadam sighed and was going to say something but was struck with a bolt of black mana. He yelled out in pain and was sent flying, Nazo ran after him and Niall set Tri-Lac down before shooting a fireball at the direction the black bolt came from, it flew forward at a high speed before striking Nazo.

Niall gasped and spun around seeing Nazo, he turned again and there was Nazo, he couldn't figure out what was going on and then he was struck by a black bolt, he involuntarily jumped when it hit him and was sent flying high into the sky, flying and flying, looking down he passed Nazo and Vadam and then Christina, then he flew downwards and crashed into Vadam.

Vadam oomphed as he was collided with and they rolled twenty metres before stopping. Vadam groaned in anger and got to his feet and stepped over Niall and yelled out "Stop fighting like a coward, come out and fight," after he had yelled that out he seemed to duplicate, Nox had, had enough and used the mana from the black bolt that had hit Vadam to recreate his rudimentary body. He hears three surprised gasps and turned to grin and wave and everyone before he was hit by a magical blast, Vadam yelled at the sky again demanding that the Enchantress fight him.

There was nothing but a chuckle and Vadam was struck by another bolt and was blasted into Nox "AH FINE THAT'S IT," Vadam glowed white, raised his hands to the sky and yelled out "RAY OF DISSOLUTION!" Vadam bared the pain caused by using white mana and a bright white beam of light shot from his hands, he gasped as a bolt of blue sped to intercept his spell but then felt like cheering when a Searing Shot sounded out and a red bolt flew to intercept the blue one, another blue beam shot towards his spell and Nazo yelled out a Punish the Enemy spell to strike the new blue beam. A third spell was sent at his ray but Christina copied Nazo's spell to intercept that one. A fourth counter-spell was levied at Vadam's but this time Nox blocked it by using a lightning bolt.

Finally Vadam's spell struck the sky and a huge ripple was formed from the impact, it grew larger and larger as the spell destroyed the enchantment. Finally the spell collapsed and the real world reappeared.

The Enchantress was there and she scowled at Vadam before shoving her hands out. A powerful wind spell struck the group and they were all thrown back, before anyone could recover she sent a bolt of lightning from each of her fingertips with two bolts striking everyone. The jolt woke Tri-Lac but she didn't have any time to do anything when the gravity seemed to intensify. To finish things off The Enchantress summoned another black thundercloud and forced the rain out of it. The intense gravity caused the pouring water to physically hurt, no one could move to avoid it and eventually Nox disappeared.

The Enchantress scowled at the group before deciding to leave in order to rejuvenate her power "Feel lucky you pathetic worms, my power is still not near its true cap but I will come back and finish you all," and then she was gone.

With the Enchantress disappearing the gravity spell and the cloud faded. Everyone could only lay on the ground, hurt, or cough up the water that almost caused them to drown on land. Being a lich; Vadam was the only one not coughing his lungs out, instead he rolled over onto his stomach and struggled to get to his feet. He pumped his chest until he got enough water out to breathe and then shakily walked over to Nazo to help him; knowing Nazo would want him to help the others, once he had helped Nazo he crawled over to Niall, then Christina, and finally Tri-Lac before finding his muscles to be cramping up and collapsed next to Tri-Lac and fell unconscious.

#####

Vadam woke with Nox rousing him from his soul room; he groaned and forced himself to his feet, the others were all unconscious he sighed and nudged Tri-Lac before getting up and kicking her softly to wake her up, she woke with a snort before groaning from the pain she was in. Vadam continued and woke everyone else in the same way, each with pained groaning.

Soon enough everyone was on their feet and dreading the long trudge back to Netherlot. Vadam started walking first and gradually the rest followed him grumbling about the pain.

The sun was overbearing and despite going through a torrential wash out the group, sans Vadam, was dehydrated. Eventually the city came into view but it seemed different. Where as Netherlot was huge with giant buildings that were probably on fire now, this place was much smaller with a smaller guard gate, Christina made a sound that may have been a gasp before choking out "This is Careseroth, how did we get here?" The others couldn't muster a response and Christina had just one more thing to say "Nazo, this is where your father is buried," This caused Nazo to speed up slightly.

Once they had reached the gate the guards practically jumped at the state that Christina was in and rushed to get the group water. Once everyone was sufficiently refreshed they made their way to a hotel and everyone but Vadam and Niall collapsed onto beds. Niall and Vadam discussed what had just happened.

"Do you see now Niall, this witches power is immense and, if she is to be believed, not even at her full power," Niall nodded tiredly and said "Look we definitely need more help if we want to stand a chance against her, she said she would come back for us," Vadam nodded and told Niall to get some rest. Niall crawled onto the floor and slipped asleep.

Vadam took a look around at the room before walking out the door and Planeswalking.

#####

Vadam appeared in the salty desert of Bulnahder, he crashed into a pile of splinters that was once much, much bigger. He groaned at his endless bad luck, stood and walked to the massive black castle in the distance, he felt a large amount of mana pull off him and Nox appeared next to him.

"So you're going back to that castle of doom to meet with the Reaper again, great idea Vadam," Vadam didn't even glance at him and mutters out "Its just Reaper, he's not death itself," Nox grinned in his stupid way and bounced along next to Vadam, the two of them drawing in what mana they could.

Entry to Reapers castle was always easy, merely a push on the massive doors and entry was given. The two made their way in, Vadam with a stroll, Nox with a strut. The boom of the door closing didn't faze either of them and their walk to the throne room was unimpeded by the skeletons.

Reaper was sitting on his throne in the exact position Vadam left him in, stroking his scythe and whispering to it. He didn't seem to acknowledge them until Nox yelled out "Well howdy doo," Reapers skull snapped up and stares at them whilst Vadam gave Nox a weird look.

"Whaat doo you waant?" Reapers ancient, gravelly voice slurred out his words, Nox jumped up and down and waved his hand in the air "Oh me, me, me, take my question, me," Reaper looked as confused as a skull could look at Nox's eagerness, Vadam merely sighed.

"Okay, ignore him, Nazo and I along with three others encountered the person who created the barrier and she clobbered us,"

Reaper stayed still so Vadam continued "Anyway we need more help so come with me," Reaper twitched his skull and gave Vadam a look that he could swear was disbelief.

"You coome in heere demaanding me to follow you too anotheer Plaane and join you iin-"

Nox cut him off before he could finish by saying "Come on that whole slurring the words thing is cool and all but me and Vadam aren't afraid of you so can you just speak like a normal person.

Reaper probably was affronted by Nox's words and he stood up. "Why should I drop everything and come with you into more rejection, hate and fear of my appearance? Why should I reach out only to be crushed time and time again," Vadam had no idea what to say but Nox did "Because we need you".

Reaper scoffed "Need me, hah. The only thing you need is to get out of my castle NOW!"

Nox's face hardened "No, me and Vadam am not leaving without you, even if we need to beat you up and drag you with us," Nox ignored Vadam's outraged look at what Nox was suggesting however Reaper was interested "...Yes a fight. If the two of you can subdue me I will join your ragtag group," Nox grinned and put of his fists, Vadam glanced at Nox in exasperation before drawing his sword.

Nox turned to Vadam as Reaper stood "Good thing we drew some mana huh?" then he ducked as Reapers scythe went for his neck and Vadam teleported. Now did a handstand before using his arms to launch himself to his feet and yelled out "Sudden Shock!" the bolt knocked a few bones off of Reaper and Vadam used a Shadow Slice spell to strike his life force and slice a bone or two.

Nox immediately followed Vadam with a shockwave and Vadam blasted Reaper with a Death Wind. Vadam teleported to evade a swipe from Reaper and Nox struck Reapers with a skullcrack spell, Vadam reappeared and sent a flurry of Shadow Slice Spells at Reaper before encoding it to his sword, leaping forward and striking reaper with his magical, encoded sword breaking him into pieces.

Vadam and Nox waited for Reaper to reassemble, once he had Nox asked "So is that enough?" Reaper was deathly silent until he had fully reformed. Vadam and Nox stepped back, tense in case Reaper did something. Reaper took a long sweeping loom of his castle room before turning back to them "I am clearly well out of practice, I will be of no use to you," Reaper turned and walked back to his thrown. Before he could sit down Vadam said "We won, you're coming with us," and Reaper froze, he slowly turned back to them and asked "You... Still want me, despite my pathetic performance," Vadam was pretty sure it was right to agree in this situation so he and Nox agreed and Reaper stood silent for a full five minutes before saying "Very well I am a... Skeleton of my word".

Nox returned to Vadam and Vadam and Reaper Planeswalked. It took much linger for Reaper but he did it and followed Vadam through the Blind Eternities to Fosilus.

Their arrival caused Reaper to collapse in a pile of bones and for Vadam to crash into those bones. Vadam felt like screaming as he pulled himself out of Reapers bones and Reaper quickly reassembled himself and together they walked to Careseroth, through the city, ignoring the weird and frightened looks sent their way, and to the hotel and into the chest of Niall.

To say that Niall was surprised to see a massive skeleton holding a scythe would be an understatement but after his and Tri-Lac's initial freaked out. Vadam explained and introduced them to Reaper.

Finally after sitting down Vadam realized that Nazo was not with them "Uh, Niall where exactly is Nazo," Niall somberly replied "He went to visit his fathers tomb," Vadam felt a sinking feeling at those words "What, what when did he leave," Vadam had leaped to his feet and Niall confused told him that Nazo had only left twenty minutes ago and gave him directions to the tomb. Vadam sped of out of the hotel room by leaping off the tiny balcony and sprinting in the direction Niall had told him.

His heart was actually pumping fast and he felt slightly I'll in his stomach and decided to speed up. He bumped into plenty of people in his haste and several people shouted at him but he paid them no heed; finally he arrived at the tomb and he could see Nazo on the steps, first he felt a wave of relief but once he got closer he realized that Nazo was leaving the tomb and had a really weird look on his face.

Nazo saw him and nothing changed on his face as he walked down the steps and the a up to Vadam. The place was empty and there was heavy clouds overhead, odd since it was sunny a few hours ago.

Nazo stopped a metre from Vadam and Vadam could see that he was shaking slightly; Nox was dearly silent in his head, not even the sound of obnoxious pretend breathing in his head.

Nazo swallowed and his eyes flicked across every part of Vadam's face and then he said "It was you. Wasn't it?"

The pain that suddenly pierced through Vadam originated straight from his heart, vadam looked down expecting to see a knife or sword in there but there was none, he looked back at Nazo who had tears in his eyes. Vadam's throat felt so dry he couldn't even gasp out a sound.

Nazo swallowed again and vadam found his voice "I- I, I don't. I-I don't," Vadam swallowed and tried again "I didn't know he was your dad, I, I apologies so, so much I can't believe this happened".

Vadam was desperately hoping that, that would be enough but that hope sunk when Nazo shook his head and then screamed at him "I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FATHER! HE WAS NEVER THEIR FOR ME AND IT WASN'T HIM THAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! I WAS TALKING ABOUT MY FRIENDS! ALL THOSE YEARS AGO ON RAVNICA, IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT," Then Vadam understood. Understood a truth that was clearly far, far worse than what he ever thought it would be.

Nazo was talking about his friends.

The friends he had murdered.

"ALL THOSE YEars ago," Nazo's voice had strained then broken and he couldn't shout anymore "When I was in the Boros me and my squad. Me and my only friends were assigned to find and stop a serial killer whose targets seemed to be connected in that they were Teysa Karlov's political enemies," Nazo took a calming breath before continuing "And we found him, tracked him to the undercity and thought we had cornered him. We were wrong, he cornered us. He killed Jeck first and let him fall onto Silaw. And then Silaw tries to find him in grief and rage. All we heard was screaming. By the time we caught up he was hanging by a rope and their was that monster," Vadam flinched at that "He cut the rope and the body didn't fall completely. It landed on its feet, the monster had animated him and so I had to destroy him. After that the monster killed all of my friends I-I couldn't," he choked off in tears again "I couldn't help them, then he turned on me and I tried to fight him but he blasted me through a ruined chimney. I only survived because I kept still and Tajic arrived and the monster left".

Vadam was wishing that he was anywhere but where he was by that point. Nazo took a deep shuddering breath and looked Vadam in the eye "A year later I met someone in my favorite cafe, he was shy and damaged and I felt bad for him but I felt that I may have met him before, one terrible thought once came into my head but I convinced myself that him and the monster were too different, so I endeavored to know him. He disappeared for two years after I had met him. But then he returned and he became my closest, and only, friend".

Things were silent for a whole minute after that, with Nazo's eyes never leaving Vadam's face "It was you," devoid of tears Nazo walked off.

Vadam simply stood there, his face frozen, he felt misery and regret comparable to only one other time, the sky thundered and Vadam looked up and a drop of water his him just below his eyes soon the water was running down his face and he looked down, letting the freezing water wash over him.

####

**So that is the end of this chapter, Reaper has joined the group and Nazo has discovered one of Vadam's worst secrets. Things are going to be tense on the next chapter.**


	10. Secrets, madness and Mistet-Jhem

**Hello DragonFelicis here as always... Man I uses to have things to say in the author notes... Oh well on with the story.**

*** The skeleton that Reaper inhabits isn't actually his own skeleton ***

Nazo returned to the hotel room in an intensely angry state, no one had seen him this upset and decided to let him cool off for as long as he needed.

Christina hated being the bearer of even a little bad news in this situation but before Nazo could stalk of to the bathroom she gently told him "Thou has stayed as long as thou could but Netherlot needs...me. A coach arrived some time ago for...me but I told them to wait so that thou. Thou means could say goodbye," it was rather sweet to see Christina wrestling with her normal speech and a more normal one, at least to them. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door with a wave. Nazo smiled for a moment before she was gone and his bad mood returned even worse and he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Niall was a little curious about where Vadam was but when Nazo came out of the bathroom a few hours later he was still fuming; Niall sat down to talk with him but Nazo stopped any conversation with a glare. An hour later the sun had set and the room was still floating in awkwardness. Nazo was sitting silently, Niall was tapping his fingers, Reaper was stroking his scythe and Tri-Lac was playing with her hair.

Niall decided to finally breach the subject, he cleared his throat to gain Nazo's attention and tentatively asked "So... What happened?"

Nazo gave him a hard stare but softened slightly at Niall's genuine concern. He sighed loudly, which caught the attention of everyone, and his voice broke slightly as he explained "I...I just discovered that Vadam is a horrible, horrible person who ruined my life, killed my father and my friends," his voice grew bitterer and bitterer until he was spitting out the words.

The room went into silent shock and the awkwardness in the room skyrocketed. No one could even glance at Nazo and he went back into fuming silence; Niall had no idea what to do or think, he didn't believe that Vadam was a saint but to do this...

Niall's skin prickled and he flushed as he thought of what to say or do to try and cheer up Nazo, he cleared his throat again but nothing came out of his mouth. He was saved from having to think of something to say when a light knock sounded at the door.

Niall felt a momentary burst of relief before it was replaced by horror. He glanced at Reaper and Tri-Lac but they pretended that they didn't hear it. Niall swallowed despite his mouth feeling dry and got up and walked to the door, he opened it and there stood Vadam.

Vadam looked awful; both him and Niall hesitated before Niall stepped aside and Vadam walked slowly in, once he walked through the door Nazo stood up, pushed past Vadam and walked out the door. Niall couldn't look at Vadam and Vadam simply stared at the floor, his face was painfully sad to look at but Niall couldn't bring himself to pity him.

Tri-Lac spoke up "So I'm going to go to bed now," and she slipped into the adjacent room Reaper stood silent for a moment before muttering that he should go after Nazo and he left the room leaving just Niall and Vadam.

Niall and Vadam stood awkwardly in silence; Niall felt that he would be happy if no one ever spoke again but he knew that, that would not solve anything. Niall walked over to the small table he and Nazo were sitting at a few minutes ago and nodded to Vadam to sit.

Silence perpetrated the next few minutes with Niall desperately trying to think of a way to start a conversation, in the end he didn't have to.

"You hate me...Don't you?" Vadam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see a look of total defeat on Vadam's face

"Wha-What no... I don't, I don't know," Niall's words merely changed Vadam's face from defeat to a minor glare of disappointment.

Niall finally got his thoughts together and said "Look Vadam I don't know you that well but I do actually like you," he almost gave a bitter smile at Vadam's confused look "I don't really know what you have done in the past and I've never thought of you as a saint but... I have to ask, Nazo's friends... Do you regret... Do you regret killing them".

Niall's heart was pumping heavily as he asked the question and it sunk as Vadam gave him a look of confusion, it sunk further as he spoke "I don't quite understand; I upset Nazo, I feel bad about that".

"Yes, but his friends. You murdered them. Don't you regret that," Niall was feeling frustrated at Vadam for his annoying response and he only grew more frustrated when Vadam responded "I hurt Nazo, that's what I regret"

"So you don't actually regret killing them. Discounting Nazo do you regret it?" Vadam went silent for a moment before he responded "I feel nothing for them; so no, discounting Nazo I don't regret killing them".

Niall swallowed; that was the answer he was afraid of, he sighed before standing and walking out of the room.

He walked down to the lobby and found Reaper standing by a quaking Nazo, the clerk looked exceedingly uncomfortable at the giant skeleton and crying man, Niall walked over too them and they both stood by Nazo in silence before he choked out "Just...give me some time alone," neither of them wanted to walk back to the room so Niall and Reaper walked outside.

"I'm guessing you talked to Vadam," Reaper spoke in his unnerving gravelly voice; Niall felt slightly awkward for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He didn't know Reaper at all and he happened to be a massive skeleton. Nonetheless he nodded at Reapers question and felt that he needed to vent.

"He Doesn't Care!" Niall yelled this in frustration; Reaper gave him a look which was probably a prompt to continue and so he did "I mean he says he feels bad for what he did to Nazo but he doesn't actually care about murdering Nazo's friends," it felt good to have said this out loud but that just brought along a new sense of odd guilt.

Reaper stood in pensive silence, facing away from Niall staring into the starry sky, he eventually turned back to Niall and said "Frankly I'm impressed that he can feel bad for what he did to Nazo even if he doesn't actually regret the action," Niall tries to form words to respond to Reapers enigmatic statement, eventually all he could think of was "What?"

Reaper again remained silent for a minute or two before saying "I fought Vadam a long time ago, when he was younger and far, far worse then he is now. You cannot conceive the horrors that man has done, I know this because he has a habit of talking a far bit during his fights and using my magic I was able to peer slightly into his soul and what I found shocked me enough that he was able to defeat me," Niall swallowed as he waited for Reaper to tell him what it was, a strange rattling sound passed through Reaper and Niall realized that it was a sigh.

"I was a warlord when I still lived and I did many horrible things that I regret, many times I have wanted to destroy myself but I couldn't and I grew to accept my past. What I saw in Vadam's soul was such agony, such self loathing that I realized that he had to lock away his feelings, emotionally and probably magically too he removed and locked away almost all human senses. I don't think he doesn't regret that he killed Nazo's friends because he just doesn't want to," Niall finished his sentence for him.

"Its because he can't," Reaper nodded and Niall felt enlightened "So do you think that he could unlock his feelings?" Reaper replied positively and Niall felt a lot better.

Niall turned to walk back up to the room but Reaper grabbed his arm before he could walk into the lobby. Niall shivered at the feeling of the bones clutching his skin but he paused and listened to Reaper "Niall you can't try to get him to break such a lock," Niall tried to reply but Reaper cut over him

"You didn't see what I saw, if such a lock is broken he will break with it, somehow he still seems to have traces of positive emotion, he cares about Nazo plus if you break him like this I highly doubt he will have any will to help us stop the Enchantress and from what I have heard we will need all the help we can get".

Niall's face had softened and he nodded as he agreed with Reaper's advice "Yeah, I get it...Thanks Reaper I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for you, hey, you know your pretty wise". Niall smiled at Reaper and walked inside.

Reaper remained outside; confused with the praise, he felt his jaw bones moving in an odd motion. Reaper touched his jaw in confusion and they went back to normal, he remained outside wondering what was happening...

Niall walked quickly up the stairs, once he made it to the door he reached out to clasp the handle but paused when he heard a voice.

"-it up, if you want Nazo to forgive you I think you know what you need to tell him," There was silence again and Niall decided to go in when he heard Vadam's voice

"You know I can't tell him that Nox and it wouldn't change anything anyway,"

Nox replied instantly "You don't know that, you destroyed practically everything Nazo has had, maybe he might forgive you if you give something back," Vadam sighed loudly and Niall pressed his ear against the door eagerly

"So what I just go up to Nazo and say, hey Nazo sorry for killing your friends and your father, or should I say our father," Niall's eyes went wide and he let out a silent gasp. He almost missed what Nox said next.

"Hmm yeah that would probably shock him enough when he realizes what you said that he simply forgets about the first part and forgives you. Buuut it doesn't matter and I have to disappear now. Oh and someone is outside the door listening in".

Niall jumped backwards and was about to run back down to the lobby but when he turned around Vadam was already there and looking at him with such a look of anger.

"What. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing," Vadam spoke through gritted teeth and a million excuses and denials ran through Niall's head but they all fell out when Vadam's face suddenly dropped and he muttered out "...Please don't tell him," Niall looked like a deer caught in the headlights but he managed a nod, Vadam nodded back and brushed past him and went to walk into the room when Niall called out "I understand".

Vadam froze and slowly turned with an odd look on his face and Niall started rambling "I-I mean I get it, I spoke with Reaper and he helped my understand," Vadam was giving him a confused look and Niall began pitting his thoughts back in order "Okay, first don't think for a moment that I think what you did was okay but... I certainly don't hate you so please don't shut yourself off with everyone cause me and Reaper we can understand you so again please..."

Vadam looked deeply uncomfortable and wary but eventually his face softened and he gave a small smile before walking into the room.

Niall sighed in relief and gave a small smile before noticing that the door was left ajar, knowing that this was Vadam's kind of silent invitation, Niall walked into the room after him and they that in comfortable silence.

#####

The night had not been easy for anyone; Boone had gotten a good nights rest, and in Nazo's case he slept in the lobby, nevertheless Vadam's mood had improved slightly and Niall and Reaper felt that they could understand him better. Niall decided that he should be the one to awaken the horror of a sleeping Tri-Lac and, once he recovered, they came down to breakfast.

Breakfast was still a silent and tense affair; Nazo sat at the head of the table and Reaper and Niall sat opposite each other by the side of Nazo. Vadam sat next to Niall opposite from a very uncomfortable Tri-Lac who had to sit Next to Reaper.

"Why are you even sitting there? You don't need to eat," Tri-Lac tried to speak in a non hostile tone of voice despite not really having one. The question was a good one as Reaper had a bowl of soup in front of him and he appeared to be consuming it in some way.

Placing his spoon down Reaper replied "Just because I don't need to eat doesn't mean I can't find some tiny shadow of taste when I want to try," Reapers ever deep, ever rumbling voice sounded out in the uncomfortable silence.

"But how could you taste? I mean you have no tongue or anything," Their conversation had attuned the attention of everyone else wanting distraction from the awkwardness.  
"I do not know exactly, its possibly a reflex memory that triggers when I would taste something. Although I've never had this before. Perhaps its because I never actually died so this body attempts to act alive in what ways it can, as you see there is no soup dripping from my lower bones," and there wasn't.

Tri-Lac decided to give it a rest, Reaper didn't know and he didn't care. Silence reined for a few minutes before Nazo spoke up, his tone patronizing.

"I can understand Reaper wanting to feel alive since he doesn't deserve what happened to him, but what about you Vadam? Your a zombie, so why should you need to eat," once again the room became very uncomfortable. Niall and Tri-Lac hadn't known and Reaper had vaguely sensed it.

After a long period of shocked silence Tri-Lac faced Vadam and said "Psh, I knew there was something really off about you," her words didn't affect Vadam in the least but Tri-Lacs words roused Niall to turn to Vadam and say "A zombie...," somehow his words seemed to affect Vadam, he frowned and decided to answer Nazo's question.

"A Lich actually, I have my mind. As for why I eat well... It may surprise you to know that I don't exactly like what I am and so I have done everything possible to keep my body actually alive. I relearned to blink and breath, I forces myself to learn just a tiny bit of red magic in order to jolt and restart my heart. And yes I eat to make sure my body doesn't wear out. Therefore I keep my body essentially alive, just if I die I don't," Nazo frowned and Niall took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Niall I apologies for not telling you, I like to pretend I'm alive as much as possible so admitting it kind of ruins my little delusion," Niall sighed and nodded with a small smile, Vadam attempted a smile back but it looked like a grimace.

After breakfasts uncomfortable affair the group made there way out to the plains to discuss what to do next.

Standing out in the dirt was no fun so Nazo, Niall and Tri-Lac sat down and Reaper and Vadam, as the far more paranoid, remained standing. Niall spoke first "Okay from what we know and suspect this Enchantress lady probably created the barrier around the plains. Vadam informs us that this has happened before and nothing good came out of it. We know that Vadam fought her and lost badly, first it was kind of funny until everyone hear minus Reaper plus Christina fought her and lost even worse. We also know from what she said that she isn't at full power and even though she is intensely powerful she wasn't able to kill all of us together. Still she whooped us so I think the original plan of finding more help is necessary, planeswalker or not,"

Everyone hmm'd and nodded to his words, all but Reaper had faced the Enchantress but he lost to Vadam and Nox with ease so he knew he wasn't in any position of smugness.

Niall grabbed a stick and continued speaking "From what I have found, there are ten Planes trapped in this barrier," he began scratching out names in the dirt "We have, as a group, looked and explored in the Planes of Bulnahder, Sabbiol, Fosilus, Teleroshia and my home Plane of Tyderia. Now before I met Vadam I spent a couple weeks finding every Plane trapped in the shard and they are the afterlife Plane Alabaster, this stormy foresty Plane called Mistet-Jhem, a Plane with two subplanes connected to it. A hellish one and a heavenly one and its called Nesarath. A Plane I couldn't see but I could vaguely sense but couldn't enter and finally," he gave everyone a good hard loom "The Nexus Dominaria," Nazo and Tri-Lac had never heard of the place and Vadam already knew so the impact Niall was hoping for was mitigated, Reaper merely said that he figured that Dominaria was in the Barrier.

Niall sighed before explaining Dominaria to Nazo and Tri-Lac "I don't know a ton about the Plane but I do know that Dominaria is the centre of the Multiverse and the most important Plane. Whatever Mana flows in the Multiverse will eventually pass through Dominaria, but since its been cut off with only nine other Planes I have no idea what might happen".

Niall let these words sink in somewhat before saying "Another curious thing I have noticed, of each Plane we have done looking in there has been a Planeswalker to come along with it. And not any Planeswalker that could be passing through but one who is deeply connected to the Plane. The only one here who is not native to a Plane in the barrier is Nazo and considering that his father was a Plane wide hero and native to this Plane that is somewhat mitigated".

"So do you think its possible there is at least one Planeswalker on each of these Planes, its highly likely. In my studies I found that on average one in a million people have a spark but," Vadam's sentence was finished by Niall "But one in a million of those million ignite their spark".

Nazo spoke up "So pretty much for every Plane one in a trillion people ignite their spark... No wonder why there aren't that many of us".

Niall and Vadam nodded and Tri-Lac finally spoke up "So do you think its possible that this is meant to be," the group gave her a curious look and she continued "I mean like fated to be, a group of Planeswalker's, one from every Plane trapped inside a barrier, form together and defeat a great evil," she seemed rather excited but deflated after Nazo said "Well that sounds like a rather cliqued story element, although I doubt that there is any fate to it there still could be some outside force causing some things. Like I'm wondering why it was these ten Planes specifically, was it an accident or were all these ten meant to be trapped together in some plan?"

Everyone was, again, silent thinking this over. Eventually Vadam said "No I don't believe that," everyone looked to him with curiosity "This barrier, this Shard seems to small to be meant for all the Planes in it. They're far to close together; I've been Planeswalking for a long time and even in history books I've found done by Planeswalker's, there has never been a time when ten Planes were this close together by meet chance," Vadam turned to Niall and asked "Where was Dominaria when you were Planeswalking?"

"Uh, in the middle of the bubble"

"As I though, I believe that whoever has done this, Enchantress or no Enchantress, has only meant to trap Dominaria but somehow these nine other Planes were pulled in too, I don't know if these nine were meant to be, or the far more likely alternatives of them being the closest".

"So what exactly are you saying," Niall wanted to know if this had any real point or if they were going in circles.

"My point is a combination of the other points, I don't think there is any sort of fate involved; I don't believe in a fixed, unchangeable future. Remember when I told you of my battle against the Firstborn, it was the physical representation of the consciousness of Sabbiol," Niall interrupted Vadam by saying "On Tyderia we have Aithne as our physical representation...sorry"

Vadam glared at Niall for a moment before finishing up "Each Plane has this although most don't make any sort of physical representation. I'd bet that Dominaria has at least a latent one and sensing it was in danger possibly pulled other random Planes to it before the barrier materialized. This is what I think".

After that there was the classic discussion (argument) on where to go next. Group census eventually decided on Mistet-Jhem as it seemed to be the least threatening sounding Plane.

The group arrival went as usual, Nazo appeared in the air and gently glided down, Niall appeared in a wreath of flames, Reaper appeared with a bit of a bump but he was quickly remembering the mechanics of non bumpy Planeswalking. Tri-Lac was less experienced and had a hard landing on her butt.

Vadam's arrival was very, very different. He appeared at the foot of a large tree with a bit of a shove. He bumped into the tree and then spent a minute staring at it before jumping with a whoop for his first non painful, non near fatal Planeswalk. Then a tendril from the tree grabbed him.

Vadam's impact and voice had caused the flesh eating tree to become aware of his presence and Vadam screamed, in anger and disappointment, as it attempted to rip him apart. The others, bar Nazo, quickly broke the tendrils and saved him. Niall gave a bit of a chuckle at his rage against the tree that tried to kill him, as well as ruining his first good re-entry.

The trek through the forest was no easy feet; after getting past the evil tree the group had to deal with a forest full of them along with, levitating rocks, levitating trees, mossdogs, levitating mossdogs, levitating rocks that formed the shape of mossdogs, fungus, fungus monsters, fungus that causes you to laugh uncontrollably, (weird for Reaper) fungus monsters that cause you to laugh uncontrollably, magic resistant beasts (To Niall's horror) and a veritable army of magic resistant illusions (to Vadam's horror).

It was not fun

It became even less fun when it the middle of a swarm of feces flinging bees a massive thunderous crash echoed throughout the sky. The sky filled with purple and green clouds. The thunder had scared away the disgusting bees but was clearly very bad news, the group had used far to much mana in the endless fights and didn't have enough to safely leave the Plane so they were sent running, trying to find a suitable shelter to weather the storm. The search went on for an hour and by then a strong gale had begun to blow through the forest along with purple pelting rain and green hailstones.

The search was becoming desperate, the group was trying to stay close to keep track of everyone but the strange rain was seriously impairing the ability to see. Tri-Lac was leading the group as she had far greater skill in this area and finally they came across a gap in the forest, a gap that heralded what looked like an abandoned research facility.

The group hurried to the entrance, it was locked tight but Nazo and Niall took short care of that with a combined fire/blast spell which blew the door away. The group rushed inside the dark gap and made their way deep into the facility.

The group walked for a while, trying to find some sort of break room or bedroom, something relatively safe to spend the storm. Gradually the walk was simply to long and they decided to simply stop and rest in the dark, webby corridor.

"This place is unbelievably creepy," Nazo was looking around suspiciously" This place makes me think of a few scary stories I read on Ravnica, it was based in an abandoned Simic research lab... Heck this place kind of looks like a Simic research lab," Nazo's words caused Vadam to look around uncomfortably, he had also read that story and quickly said "Okay, I don't need to sleep so I'll stay up with Reaper to watch this place," he attempted a smile at Nazo "Don't worry you're completely safe with me around," Nazo scoffed lightly and laid down and muttered "Yeah, you'll murder everyone but me, I feel so safe," Vadam frowned in disappointment and sat down to rest his legs.

Niall, Nazo and Tri-Lac dozed as Vadam and Reaper sat in silence and watched each side of the corridor, Reaper watched the way they came and Vadam the way further inside.

Things were mostly silent, there was an irritating dripping noise, a small odd clacking and Vadam was kicking a piece of metal between his feet. He was thinking about what Nazo said, eventually Vadam kicked the piece of metal harshly and it struck the corridors wall. The impact caused a light ringing sound but instead of the sound ringing before dying the sound simply got louder and louder. Grew to such a pitch that everyone else woke up.

Niall got to his feet and yelled out "What happened, What IS THIS NOISE?" Then the sound was gone, Nazo and Vadam had drawn their swords but then there was a strange whirling sound and a clicking.

The group was facing all directions and everyone jumped when a cool, robotic female voice sounded over some sort of intercom.

"Intruders have been detected in the first main corridor, dispatching defenses one and two".

There was a disturbing scuttling sound approaching them along with a light thumping, Niall was pushed behind them as he was the only one unarmed and they waited for the defenses to meet them.

What met them was a human hand and what appeared to be a rabbit with bionic ears. The group just stared at the odd things, the hand jumped on top of the rabbits head and took the top of the rabbits head off. Inside there seemed to be a fleshy device. Tri-Lac stepped forward to take a closer took and the hand pressed something in the rabbits head. The rabbits ears suddenly clicked, the tops swiveled to face the group, opened and fired some sort of energy blast. It struck Tri-Lac and she was sent flying back into Vadam.

The hand started to rapidly press things and the ears began firing multiple types of energy blasts, black, blue and green were flying at them. Nazo dodged them by materializing his wings and flying, Reaper weathered the strikes and slowly made his way towards it. The hand began to desperately press things but Reaper continued to withstand it. The hand pressed something and the rabbit prepared to jump but then Reaper struck. His scythe cleaved through the hand and the rabbit as it jumped and it was dead.

"What the hell was that, defense? Is this place inhabited," Nazo was approaching hysterical as he visualized the horror story. Before anyone could respond the intercom voice spoke again "Defenses one and two defeated sending in defenses seven, fourteen and zero.

The group grew close again and began to slowly walk forwards, they had only passed onto the next section of the wall when it came loose. Tri-Lac noticed and yelled out "WALLS COMING LOOSE!" everyone turned and began to run forward. As they ran all the others walls began to come down faster and faster, eventually the wall they were running to came down. Reaper grabbed it and managed to slow it down and the others jumped back onto the fallen wall and Reaper jumped back with them.

There sitting on the end of the wall was what appeared to be a human posterior. They could only stare at the strangeness of this before it farted, all of the other walls also had the same thing and they also farted. A massive disturbing sound and smell began taking up all the air and the group was forced to run again, deeper and deeper into the facility. The stench was choking those who had to breath and the lack of oxygen was causing lightheadedness.

Tri-Lac, Nazo and Niall began to choke and gasp for breath and fell down. Reaper turned and grabbed Nazo and Tri-Lac and Vadam grabbed Niall and kept running. They were running when a compartment opened in the roof and a disembodied head fell out of it. It had what appeared to be a claw coming out of its neck and it began scuttling towards then. Vadam and Reaper were prepared to ignore it when it suddenly stopped and screamed at them in a disturbing high pitched voice and its hair ignited into flames.

Vadam and Reaper stopped and the gas ignited from the flames. The entire area erupted in a massive fire explosion, the walls were blown out along with the roof. The whole area was filled with smoke but oxygen was finding its way back into the facility; Vadam and Reaper were crouched behind a spherical white shield. It broke and both of them fell to their knees, with actual oxygen in the air Nazo, Niall and Tri-Lac began to regain consciousness with gasps and coughs.

The explosion had blown out the roof enough that the purple rain began to pelt the group, with three of their members finally regained consciousness they ran further into the facility and finally coming across a room. Reaper broke them into it and they found what appeared to be a lounge combined with a laboratory.

The group made their way over to watch passed for a couch "Wha-what horrific place is this. What are those things?" Nazo's voice was weak thanks suffocating several minutes earlier. The group didn't even have a chance to consider to relax when the voice spoke out in its cool voice "Enter Senkharen," and a man an actual human man came down from the lab. His skin was as grey as it could possibly get, his face was borderline lumpy, he wore a tattered lab coat and a disturbing grin. His head was bald and seemed to have a patchwork of stitches.

"Biioomaasss," Nazo screamed at his word but then said something no one expected "I KNOW OF THIS MAN!" and then Senkharen attacked.

His arm rippled and grew massive and he grabbed Nazo, Nazo yelped and struggled, swinging his legs and trying to release Senkharen's grasp on his body "Biioomaaassss, more moore bio needed, I need more bioomasss," his voice was switching between slurred and mindless and more sane and rational.

Vadam yelled out a wordless cry and rushed forward to free Nazo, Senkharen noticed and he morphed his other arm and punched Vadam into the roof, Reaper and Tri-Lac tried next but Senkharen sprouted a prehensile tail and whipped Reapers scythe out of his grasp and morphed his right leg and kicked at Tri-Lac with a massive foot, sending her flying but as she was flying she through the great spear and managed to impale the hand holding Nazo.

Nazo used Senkharen's pain and loosened grip to wriggle his torso down and kick Senkharen in the face. Hard. Senkharen dropped Nazo and Nazo crawled away, Senkharen growled and was about the do something else when Vadam finally came down from the rooms and landed on Senkharen, knocking him to the ground. Reaper used this opportunity to grab his scythe and used its but to crack Senkharen into unconsciousness.

With Senkharen subdued Niall walked forward and knelt down by him and checked him over. Now that he was unconscious he had reverted to his normal form. "Nazo you said you know of this guy so what do you know?"

Nazo thought for a minute as he tried to regain his breath for the second time that day "okay, bed from Ravnica but hasn't been seen for ages, he was a Simic Biomancer and was, or is, a Planeswalker. The Simic funded him to do a project on a uninhabited Plane and he let with plenty of normal Simic. None of them ever returned".

Niall took a deep breath and said "We should take him with us, someone has to hold onto him and Planeswalk back to Fosilus," the group shared glances but no one volunteered. Niall sighed and said that Senkharen was coming with them and that if no one would take him then he would. Their time on Mistet-Jhem had allowed him to absorb a lot of blue mana.

The group discussed things for a while, Niall could Planeswalk as he Nazo and Vadam. Reaper had enough mana to leave but Tri-Lac had little. "Okay Tri-Lac share what you have with me and I'll transfer both you, me and Senkharen," Tri-Lac agreed and it was time to leave Mistet-Jhem.

"Okay lets hope that Senkharen can give us something other than zombiefied moaning and that we never have to come back to this god forsaken Plane," everyone agreed with Nazo's words and as one the research facility was empty once more".

Okay that is the end of chapter ten, as you may have noticed on my profile page Senkharen is the next to join but there still will be struggle on the next chapter.  
Also outside of story when me and Jono101 created the characters (Well other than Vadam and Nazo) we coded each Plane two main colors and the walker those colors.  
Vadam is black, blue, white but he is set as the black/blue walker  
Nazo is white, red, blue but is the red/white walker  
Niall is the red/blue walker  
Reaper is the black/White walker  
Tri-Lac is the Red/black walker  
Senkharen is the blue/green walker  
This means we still have black/green, green/white, blue/white and red/green. Any guesses wh


	11. Quirky Walkers and the Dragon Jamore

**So here we are at chapter 11, well really ten but who cares. Senkharen will be explored in this chapter as will another group character, by the end of this chapter we will have seven members. Three more after. Oh and I've decided to tackle first person POV'S again. This chapter will feature the POV'S of the other walkers in the group.**

* Vadam's sword is a katana and has hidden secrets *

*** Third Person POV ***

By this point in time Fosilus began to feel like their home base plane, each new thing was brought back to this Plane to be discussed at length.

Senkharen was an annoying load to drag with them, Reaper and Vadam refused to carry him so a grumbling Niall and Tri-Lac were forced to hold him on both ends and carried him to a safe distance from Netherlot.

Niall dropped Senkharen's feet with a scowl "There, I think this is a safe enough distance. Nazo you know the most of this man, you take care of him," with that Niall turned and walked back in the direction of Netherlot. The others stared after him in confusion before looking back at Nazo and Senkharen.

*** POV Change. First Person Nazo ***

"Man what's up his butt?" Niall has seemed a little tense lately, but we always stick as a group when something weird happens. I huffed a little before turning to Senkharen; "_man this man was a legend in the Simic Combine and a Planeswalker, ever since my spark ignited I've always wanted to meet him but he disappeared years ago... Oh well I've met him now_."

The man was a mess though; he was so dirty, it looked as if he hadn't had a shower for years, his head was bald and it looked like he had cut pieces of the skin on his head off before sowing others skin in place of it. And his skin is just so grey...

Oh! He stirred "Va-Reaper get the backpack off," I nodded in that things direction "him". I ignored the hurt look that crossed Vadam's face and held my arm out as Reaper relieved him of the bag and passed it to me.

I don't know why Vadam had the bag as it had important items within; I grabbed out a big bottle of water and held it to Senkharen's chapped lips, luckily he opened them and began gulping down water. I had to hold his head up to insure he didn't choke.

Man this guy must have been parched; by the time he stopped drinking the bottle was almost empty, I decided to see if he was going to be more rational and collected this time around.

"Senkharen can you here me?" Well he seemed to as his head turned to stare at me; I noticed the others tense up, Vadam was eyeing me very closely, but luckily Senkharen simply nodded and began to wriggle out of my grasp.

I let Senkharen go and scooted back to give him some space. He seemed very unnerved and was rapidly eyeing everyone individually; he got to his feet, but was unsteady, and moved towards me. I was a little concerned why but that faded to confusion as he seemed to hide behind me. My cheeks heated up as everyone stared at me in confusion; I turned to look at Senkharen but he seemed to be attempting a feral position whilst standing.

"Umm... Maybe you guys should go back to Netherlot, he seems uncomfortable," as expected they protested but I shoo'd them off, Vadam took actual interaction with him but he relented and they all left.

Senkharen was practically attached to me and as the others moved past me. Senkharen would edge around me to avoid their looks. Once they were out of eyeshot, Senkharen detached himself from me and sat down and stared at me.

I felt rather uncomfortable under his stare. He had tried to kill me only yesterday; however Niall had given me a job and, even though he still talks to Vadam, I like him.

I sat down across from Senkharen and stared back. Well I tried but his staring unnerved me enough that I looked away. "May I take my order now," I jerked as Senkharen spoke. A plus that he wasn't moaning like a zombie for biomass. A negative considering what he just said.

"Uh what?" I can only hope that Senkharen was just speaking in some sort of code.

"My order, I know what I want for lunch, I would like the number two fried chicken from the Rakdos Fry Frew* (mispell on purpose) and a large soda," I could feel myself blink rapidly, Senkharen looked towards me expectantly so I just shook my head and told him the truth.

"Uh I'm sorry but I'm afraid it's impossible to do that at the moment," Senkharen's face dropped and he asked,

"Why?"

"Well for three reasons, one, we're not on Ravnica at the moment, two, some sort of barrier is dropping us from going back, and three, the Azorius closed them for purposely aggravating the public with wrong spelling," Senkharen pouted and I felt a pang of remembrance too. "_My dad used to take me there when I was a kid ah... It was one of the few mostly honest Rakdos dealerships and they could fry anything to perfection._"

Senkharen snapped me out of my reminiscing by asking a rational question "So what sort of barrier is this?" He had a serious look on his face which contrasted from his almost childish look before.

I wracked my brains for what everyone had said, unfortunately Vadam was the only per- individual who gave any real insight. "Well from what the others have told me, some sort of... Shard is what they called it, has been created to cover several Planes," Senkharen's face had darkened after I said shard and he asked "Is one of those Planes Dominaria?" I nodded and he cursed under his breath. He stood and looked like he was going to pace but hesitated and turned back to me. The seriousness had faded and he looked curious again. "Hello, I am Senkharen," he raised his arms dramatically "THE GRAND BIOMANCER!... Who are you? Have we met? Who were the others, they scared me a little? Why are you looking like that, do you need me to change your face? What time does-"

Oh My Gods I had to cover his mouth with my hand to shut up that slew of random questions.

"Okay first sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Nazo Deci," I kind of felt like I should be dramatic "THE Planeswalker Nephilim".

"We haven't met outside of yesterday when you were... A little unstable. The others were my group who are trying to figure out what's going on and I'm fine with how my face looks,"

Senkharen seemed appeased for the moment. Sadly the moment was over and a strange glint appeared in his eyes.

"So you're a Nephilim, with the wings?" He made a flapping motion with his arms. I didn't quite get where he was going with this but I nodded.

"Can I see them?" the glint grew and he was looking at me a little hungry.

"Umm... Not just now, anyway I've heard about you on Ravnica you were famous but simply disappeared after you took a team of scientists to a different Plane". Right after I said it I knew I shouldn't have. Senkharen's face darkened to such a degree that I was worried he had just absorbed an enormous amount of black mana. I knew I had to change the subject "Uh so... Um you want to join us?"

That worked, too well. I really need to control that red part of me, I say the most stupid things when I'm uncomfortable cause Senkharen's face just lit up with... Something.

"Really? Really, really, really?"

I think this guy has been alone for way to long and I have this near uncontrollable need to please people. Only Vadam is absent from that as he is a unforgivable, pychopathic, evil monster.

"...Yeah,"

It probably doesn't matter, this was probably Niall's intention anyway. Senkharen seemed to bounce a little and said "Lets go meet the others and get some food," Then he skipped, literally skipped, the wrong way. I sighed and chased after him.

*** POV Change. First Person Tri-Lac ***

By the Brothers that man is creepy; What sort of name is Senkharen anyway and what's with Niall today, honestly I think he's jealous. He wasn't nearly as important as he usually is and was almost killed by an explosion, but to make me hold the head of that grey skinned zombie was just cruel.

Speaking of zombies Vadam was in a pretty sore mood too. That guy kind of scares me, well he did try to kill me, but to learn that he's a zombie. Just creepy.

Reaper was unnerving to be around to; he's a massive skeleton holding a scythe and is called Reaper for Grimms sake. I've never been alone with either of them before but to be with both... I'd prefer to be with Nazo and the creepy grey Senkharen.

Things were awfully silent with us three; I think I was feeling the most awkward but I can't see into others heads. Although I think I heard Niall mention that Vadam used mind magic on him before. Yes trust for the tall guy to my right is zero. For that matter why am I between them, bones to my left, would-be-rotting-flesh to my right and a very uncomfortable me in the middle.

I snapped. "Why the hell are the two of you on both my sides?" My outburst didn't even faze them. Vadam didn't even look like he heard me but Reaper gradually turned towards me, unbelievably creepy, and said "No reason".

Sometimes I'm glad he's a... Skeleton of few words. To my surprise Vadam actually spoke up afterwards

"Niall was glaring at us the entire time. He's upset that he needed saving and protection from Reaper and me. He also told me to guard you,"

I can't believe he's trying to protect me. Like I can't protect myself, and to ask Vadam. Vadam noticed my mood and awkwardly said "That's right... He told me not to tell you that."

The rest of the walk was in extra awkward silence; finally we reached Netherlot, stupid name, and I felt a flash of relief and amusement. Walking through the city was rather entertaining when with Reaper. So many people would stop and stare or would try to avoid staring. Others would hightail it out of the area.

The city seemed to be recovering well from the Enchantress's attack, some buildings were still smoking and rubble was still being cleaned up. There was a smell that there wasn't the last time, it smelt bad. A little like sulfer. We arrived at the hotel, I think that was what it was called, we stayed at before and felt awkward when I remembered that the place was blown up.

We kind of just stared at the rubble before turning around. "Alright were is Niall, I really need to yell at him so one of you TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I couldn't help but shriek that last part but I certainly wasn't done "I WILL NOT BE STUCK WITH YOU TWO. A FREAKEN SKELETON AND A ZOMBIE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

I was panting by this point and people were staring but I was on a roll "IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO RISK MY LIFE FACING SOME SORT OF EVIL MANIAC THAT I HAVE NOTHING-,"

Vadam cut me off, at his peril, and actually shouted back "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORCED, YOU JOINED UP WITH US SO DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT," things probably would have gotten worse but then someone appeared

"Hey why are the two of you screaming at each other," it was Niall, Perfect.

I turned to him and took a deep breath, ready to explode again. Then I felt a crack and everything went black.

*** POV Change. First Person Reaper ***

Watching Tri-Lac collapse was mildly entertaining. I can't say my ears were ringing from her volume but it did bother me. Plus watching Niall's face twist as he tried to prevent himself from yelling at Vadam for knocking her out was equally amusing.

Niall had managed to catch her before she hit the ground and he cradled her in his arms. Niall looked very concerned and felt around for a bump, he seemed satisfied that she was going to be alright and stood to glare at Vadam. "What the hell is wrong with you," Damn my mouth. Saying that to Vadam will just make him mad.

As expected Vadam looked quizzical at Niall and responded with a confused "She was going to yell at you. I thought by not killing her you would be happy," Gah in some factors Vadam is an awfully innocent person. Its rather sad, in a way, outside of combat situations Vadam's a different man, in some regards at least.

Niall seemed to realize this and bit his lip to force the words down. He succeeded and sighed and gestured for Vadam and him to follow him. Niall hoisted Tri-Lac into his arms and walked off with Vadam between us.

Niall led us to a different hotel further into the city. It was much smaller and rather dingy. Honestly it reminded me of my castle; I considered saying this but I doubt either of them would appreciate it. We continued in silence and Niall revealed that he had booked a separate room for six people, everyone plus Senkharen whom Niall seemed to think would join them.

Vadam spoke of his doubts until Niall revealed that he trusted Nazo's abilities. Knowing the plan Vadam immediately changed track and agreed with Niall. I said nothing.

My room was the smallest and least furnished, Niall's, Nazo's and Tri-Lacs rooms were probably nice by this hotels standards. Senkharen's were the next best followed by Vadam's. Mine simply had a box with a toilet, a bed and a stool. It was fine with me. I decided to sit in a corner and doze in my thoughts.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way," ah its been some time since I talked to myself. Being alone for nearly two hundred years caused me to make up people in my mind to ease myself. Although its been a long time since one of those people were female "You don't need them to be happy... You just need yourself and forever you could live in happiness". That seemed odd I don't want to live forever, its ironic. I took this body in a fit of pure desperation. And now I can't die. The voice almost seemed affronted and fell silent.

I hummed to myself as I lost myself in my thoughts.

*** POV Change. Third Person ***

Niall went out to find and bring back Nazo and Senkharen, he was surprised to find Senkharen giggling like a child as he got a piggyback ride from a rather sour faced Nazo.

"Umm, so I'm guessing things went well," considering where Senkharen was that was to be assumed. Nazo just grumbled a reply but Senkharen let out a shriek and fell off Nazo.

"A man! A man I don't know! Help me Nazo I don't like people I don't know," he was shrieking this right into Nazo's ear and Niall could see a rather violent facial twitch cross Nazo's face as he recovered from Senkharen's voice.

"Don't worry, this is Niall. He was the one who decided to bring you back with us and have me take care of you," Niall winced each time Nazo emphasized a word but Senkharen didn't notice.

"Oohh! Ok," he crept around Nazo to let Niall get a better look at him. Senkharen didn't seem quite as sullen and foreboding as before but this new paranoid curiosity was nearly as disturbing. Suddenly Senkharen lunged at him with alarming speed.

Niall almost roasted him for this action but just caught himself as he realized Senkharen was hugging him. "Umm..." Senkharen began to sniff him causing his discomfort level to reach the edge "You feel... Good," that was enough and Niall began to push Senkharen off him. It was not easy as Senkharen kept entangling their limbs over and over again, but eventually with a laughing Nazo's help, he pulled Senkharen away.

"Okay after... that, lets go back to the others so you can meet them and take a shower," Senkharen immediately began biting his nails in apprehension.

The group meeting was, of course, awkward; Senkharen was extremely nervous the entire time and was hiding behind Nazo and Niall. The others weren't even able to approach him without him either shrieking loudly or him fleeing whatever room he was in.

Sometimes both.

Either way Niall made it clear that Senkharen was here to stay.

#####

Senkharen's introduction into the groups dynamic was not easy or steady. He was often freaking out and saying strange things and hiding behind Nazo and Niall, they were able to deal with him quite well and he slowly adjusted to being around them. Niall was putting off most Shard related activity until Senkharen was comfortable and as such ordered the others to assist in helping repair Netherlot in order to promote good will.

Things were going fairly well; Senkharen was growing comfortable enough to say a few words to the others and Nazo was acting less cold towards Vadam, things were going well.

Of course it wouldn't last

Vadam and Nazo were working together, both were using their enhanced strength to lift heavier objects, and were getting along as well as they could. Vadam was trying to think of a way to start a conversation that would get Nazo to forgive him. He couldn't think of anything and decided to just say something when two things interrupted them. There was a mildly pleasant pulse of magic and Senkharen running over and jumping on Nazo.

Once Senkharen had been wrestled off Nazo; they quickly made their way to the plains. As expected the others all had the same idea and they joined up once everyone had been spotted and made their way towards the source of the pulse.

Everyone was running and Senkharen spoke what everyone was thinking "Do you think that this could be The Enchantress?" No one answered him but all weapons had been drawn. Senkharen thought of a random question that he needed answered "I must know, do any of you have weapons that are named," everyone murmured "no" except Vadam who, without looking at him said "My sword is far more special than the others. My blade is called Cortana".

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet but that simply caused greater tension, the group was getting close to where they believed the pulse originated from when a man suddenly appeared. Vadam and Senkharen puffed when they felt the magic that was just used. Vadam heard Nazo gasp in recognition and Vadam leapt into action. Using some teleportation magic he got ahead of the others and sped up to the man with his blade deadly for slicing.

His Katana met the mans broadsword in a vicious clang. Vadam leapt back and was about to attack again when he was hit in the back of the head.

It was Nazo

*** POV Change. First Person Vadam ***

Oww, why did he do that? I'm just trying to help and- oh wait he's yelling at me again.

"You idiot! You don't just attack any random person out of the blue. Oh but I guess you wouldn't know that WOULD YOU!"

And now I'm feeling bad; I don't like the feeling but it hasn't gone away since Nazo started hating me. I liked it much better when he didn't hate me cause that was the first time I didn't feel so bad.

Oh, Nazo went over and is now talking to the man I tried to kill. I don't really get it. "Nox why does Nazo seem to like this stranger better than me?" As usual Nox decided that when he could be of some rare moment of help he's just silent. Oh and there's some fake snoring in my mind too, damn parasite. Oh and now the snoring's louder, it makes it harder to pretend to listen to people like that.

And look now Nazo and the stranger are shaking hands, I guess I should listen now, could be important.

"-way everyone this is Jamore, I met him on Ravnica, although he's not native to Ravnica, a year and a half ago. It was not long after my spark ignited and I was trying to find as much information on what had happened and this guy just came up to me and told me what I needed to know," Nazo was smiling a little, it was better when he wasn't frowning and much better than that horrible time when he cried. Oh he nodded to... Jamore and he's speaking now. The others are too trusting I know this man is hiding something.

"Well hello, as Nazo told you I'm Jamore and I met him on Ravnica. I'm guessing that you are all Planeswalker's,"

Strike one.

"You all sort of give off a rather noticeable presence which probably wouldn't be so noticeable if you weren't together,"

A big strike two.

"And now I'm in a similar boat that you are in. I was simply visiting some people I know on a different Plane when that Shard re-enveloped the Planes,"

Strike three.

"And I just decides to look around and I looked here first. What a coincidence,"

And strike four. I watched as the others introduced themselves but I drifted further back. I attacked this man and he's so calm and the things he said. Suspicious. Finally most introductions were complete and they turned to me to introduce myself. I had different plans.

"You are hiding something important," This Jamore's eyes flashed in surprise. I knew it. I had to ignore the cries of outrage from the others. "Those things you said, a little too perfect. Knowing we're Planeswalker's. Practically telling us to split apart because we're noticeable. Knowing about a incredibly obscure event that happened a long time ago and coming here first and just happening to cross across us. No I don't trust you," by this point I managed to sway some of the others. Hah they didn't reckon with me. And here's the classic rebuttal.

"Well I suppose you are right I am hiding something," huh? I wasn't expecting admittance. I guess he just knew it was futile. "I have to hide my true form from most people so I adopt shape shifting to form a human body. I'll show you my real form. It should answer your suspicions," and the Jamore stepped back a few meters. I was not going to let my guard down for a second and when he started to ripple and morph apart I felt I was being very appropriate.

His skins turned red and grew scales. His sheer body morphed and grey far, far taller than he was previously. To massive wings erupted out of his back and he grew a long spiny tail. His arms and legs broke and morphed into scaled arms with clawed hands. His chest widened and grew as it was covered by scales. And finally his head... His jaw extended and was filled with some very sharp teeth. His eyes grey stormy and draconic. His nose became a snout and finally two wicked horns grew out from his now bald head.

Damn.

He was a dragon.

Considering my previous encounters with a dragon Planeswalker I find myself completely justified in running away a little bit. Sadly I couldn't get far cause Senkharen ran too and bumped on me. Man he's fast for a decrepit person.

Jamore quickly reassured the others that he was no harm. I think Senkharen is very wise as he didn't believe him as easily as the others. Unfortunately the others are a little too trusting and so they came over and dragged Senkharen and me back.

"Does this answer your questions as to why I know those things," it wasn't a question Dragons sense magic and there is a good chance that he was alive during the original card. But for some reason even though he was a dragon his voice was much more kinder and rumbled unlike others who rumbled but are just evil. I wanted to run away again but then Nazo put his hand on my shoulder.

It stung like being set on fire, Lich and all, but it was his hand. Does he forgive me? No... No he doesn't.

*** POV Change. Third Person POV ***

Jamore was a delight to be around; he was a greater dragon. Royalty that descended from but wasn't an Elder Dragons. This did not help Vadam trust him. Nonetheless he explained that the more powerful Dragons of his home land could shape shift into humans. Only he bothered to do it as where he came from the Dragons ruled in a shaky peace with the humans. Still he was wise with a good humor at himself and didn't take Vadam's cold shoulder personally, he could understand that it takes some people some time to trust others especially with some madwoman running around.

The others slowly told Jamore what was going on and what they knew. They weren't that trusting. But over the course of a week Jamore pretty much knew everything so far.

Vadam wasn't liking it; the introductions of Senkharen and Jamore into there little group was taking very valuable time out of figuring out what to do. Niall and Nazo weren't being mature about the situation. They had wasted two weeks helping fix the city and get to know these new Planeswalker's and he had finally reached his breaking point.

"Okay this is ENOUGH! I can accept Senkharen when he's not being clingy and you've already told Jamore everything so I may as well accept him. But our progress is pathetic. Two weeks we've just been relaxing and helping and have barely even discussed the Enchantress or the Shard around the Planes. No we've just been doing what Niall has been telling us to do and I don't think that is right. This is a group of Planeswalker's and I don't think having just one person, a person with red nonetheless, be solely in charge. So. Since Niall just became the leader with no one saying anything than I suppose I'LL BE A LEADER TOO!" Everyone seemed a little to stunned to respond to him. With no, timely, rejection Vadam smirked and said "Well good. This will add a little contrast anyway," and with that Vadam walked off to take a nap.

Naps are rare for Vadam; his paranoia causes him to sleep only once every week and not for very long as most naps causes him to experience awful nightmares. Sleep was going mildly well, no serious nightmares and Nox wasn't badgering him. Then Nox was badgering him.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! MOVE!"

"WHAT? LEAVE ME ALONE I'M TRYING TO-" And then the building exploded. Vadam was thrown off the bed and into the wall. There was a disturbing crunch as he crashed through the wall. He instinctively teleported the farthest he has before. Into the street.

There was another magical storm cloud striking the city. This one was simply massive. Its size was comparable to a Cumulonimbus cloud and was streaked with green strokes and flashes whilst purple lightning crashed down, blowing things up.

"The Enchantress," Vadam growled out her name like a curse, the building behind him collapsed but he paid it no heed and began running for the plains.

The lightning was coming down harder and more rapidly. The lightning was destructive, everything it struck exploded with far more devastation than it should have. People were running and panicking and screaming. It was getting on his nerves; people kept on getting in his way and slowing him down, he was getting pushed and jostled. His last few weeks had not been great.

Vadam accessed his Blue and Black mana and cast a spell he didn't know he knew. "Curse of Sabbiol," the words slipped out of his mouth before he knew what had happened. A wave of purple tinted Black and Blue struck the people around him and there was a unified stagger. The people stopped moving; Vadam pushed through them, ignoring the blank, hungering faces, and continued running. He was lucky as just after he freed himself from the group a lightning bolt struck the group and they were vaporized. He didn't care and simply kept running.

Vadam managed to force his way outside of the city with the crowd stampeding and screaming he was tempted to do that spell again but he caught sight of Reaper and forced his way over to him.

"Vadam, you've broken three ribs. How," Vadam didn't realize that Reaper could sense broken bones but wasn't in a position to care either. "You know you should thank me. If I didn't tell you to take Nazo's bedroom instead of your own you would have died. That bolt struck to the left of Nazo's room. Yours".

"Reaper tell me do you know where the Enchantress is?" He shook his skull but he did nod upwards and Vadam followed his gaze to see Jamore and a small figure riding him. Jamore and his passenger were flying at the cloud.

Niall, Nazo, and Tri-Lac came running over to them. Most of the people that could be saved had escaped the city. Panting, Niall told Vadam what Jamore and Senkharen were doing. "Jamore and Senkharen both utilized green Mana. They are confident that they may be able to destroy the cloud, all we can do is look out for them".

Jamore had to pump his wings hard to deal with the wind that had cropped up as he grew closer to the magical monstrosity he had to swerve to avoid blasts of magical lightning. He was relieved that the lightning wasn't as fast a the natural version.

They grew closer "Senkharen, are you ready?" Senkharen shouted affirmation and the two of them gathered identical green spheres, of different sizes, and flung them at the magical storm.

The cloud shuddered but held firm and Senkharen found himself holding on for dear life as Jamore was forced to spin and flip to avoid the lightning that now seemed more interested in blasting them than the city. Whenever he had the chance Senkharen would throw Naturalise's at the cloud. Things were going okay until a bolt struck Jamore.

"Aarhh!" The bolt burned through both of them in and Jamore bellowed in agony. His scales withstood majority of the magic and shielded Senkharen but it still dealt immense damage to Jamore.

Jamore lost consciousness and fell out of the sky; Senkharen was screaming as they fell but managed to morph a pair of wings. He attempted to hold onto Jamore but he was to heavy and Jamore fell.

Thankfully Jamore regained consciousness and managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. He was disturbed at Senkharen's fleshy, deformed wings but paid it no head and flew upwards. He grabbed Senkharen and the two gathered their green mana in a combined spell. Senkharen and Jamore roared out "Grounded," the spell struck the storm and it shuddered before is dropped towards the ground. Jamore and Senkharen flew straight through the cloud and it was absorbed once it hit the ground.

The cloud was destroyed.

The crowd murmured and the assembled walkers ran out to congratulate Jamore and Senkharen. That chance to thank them would have to be postponed. A bolt of pure white energy blasted straight through Jamore's torso; he gave a weak groan and dropped. Senkharen couldn't even shout in shock before he was blasted by a pure black bolt and he dropped too.

Jamore hit the ground with a dull thump but Senkharen was caught by a flying Nazo. The others ran up to Jamore; he was twitching slightly and was gaping as blood dripped through a relatively thin hole on each side if his body.

"Crap! Jamore are you okay, are you conscious," Niall rather liked the dragon and the look of pain in his mind was causing him to remember others who had such a look. Vadam and Reaper were facing the direction that the attack came from. Weapons were drawn and they were prepared for the Enchantress. Nothing came.

Well except for Christina; Nazo had laid Senkharen down but he was mostly okay and turned to greet her with a smile. Nazo went to greet her but she spoke first.

"Thou must leave. Now!"

Nazo's face dropped slightly "Why?"

Christina's face twisted into a grimace and she turned to look at the once glorious city of Netherlot "Cast your eyes on what has happened. This Enchantress is attacking thou and thou's acquaintances," She turned back with tears in her eyes "You have brought her here and LOOK! Get out of our proud Plane and take your problems Elsewhere," she turned and ran off to help reassure the civilians who managed to escape. Nazo stared after her his face was twisted into a look of pain.

Nazo turned back to the group, Jamore's wound had been patched up and he had regained consciousness. Nazo hated to be the bearer of bad news but he walked over the group and spilled the news.

"Everyone, Christina has ordered us to leave," he held up his hand to stop the argument "She's right, we brought the Enchantress here. We have to leave now".

No one was happy about it but everyone, Vadam with some coaxing, accepted it and the group held Jamore and Senkharen and Planeswalked away.

**Okay there we go, the newest character Jamore, the friendly Dragon. Oh and a note on Cortana. As you may have guessed I am a Halo fan but the character of Cortana was actually named after a legendary sword.**


	12. The Demons of Neserath

**So last time we had the assembled walkers being kicked out of their unofficial base Plane and they've randomly jumped from one Plane to another with an injured Jamore and Senkharen. What's going to happen now?**

*** Jamore has a daughter ***

Things weren't pleasant. The assembled walkers did a blind jump out of Fosilus; Jamore had to be protected by the group as they were flung through the Blind Eternities.

Speach was difficult in the Blind Eternities; with no physical body no words could be spoken. The assembled Planeswalker's used pulses of mana to show their location and give rudimentary directions to the others. The group was sticking close to allow Jamore as much protection as possible but then he began to rapidly flash. Despite being unconciois he was about to fling himself at a Plane and, with no other option, the group flung themselves with him.

Landing was a nightmare; Jamore, being injured and unconcious, and Vadam, being Vadam, crashed painfully into a field of stones. Senkharen arrived with a bump by crashing down on his butt and almost bounced into a ravine but was caught by Nazo.

Jamore had remained unconscious with the unpleasant arrival. Vadam simply growled and picked himself off the now bloody rocks.

"I'm sick of landing like this." Vadam's whining had become common place so no one paid it any attention and everyone else went to tend to Jamore. Jamore's scales had prevented himself from getting particularly injured, his unconsciousness was more a combination of pain, magical exhaustion and the harsh impact.

Vadam was sitting away from the others with a scowl on his face. A scowl that grew worse once Nox started talking "How does it feel Vadam? You've been pushed to the side even though you just landed in a field of sharp rocks. They even ignored you to help a dragon who they barely know who is clearly fine. Look at them they know he's fine but is anyone coming over to see if you're alright? No... Think about that," Vadam's scowl had deepened as Nox's voice clouded his thoughts.

Lost in his deepening malice Vadam didn't notice Reaper and Niall coming over to him. Niall touched his shoulder and Vadam, not expecting this, leapt up, drew his sword and knocked Niall over. He narrowly caught himself from stabbing Niall and he was knocked off Niall by Reaper.

Niall got to his feet with a look of anger but Vadam spoke first "What the hell do you want? To come over to mock me maybe? Or perhaps you want to tell me that you hate me," Niall's face had changed from anger to worry as Vadam continued to make baffling assumptions.

He cut him off with a hand and said "What the core Vadam. We came over to see if you were alright so just calm down," Vadam scoffed at Niall and waited for him to leave but Niall didn't.

Reaper remained as well; staring at the two most stubborn members of their group. An hour later it began to get dark so Niall, without moving from his spot, set a pile of sticks and leaves on fire. Reaper just shook his skull at the two, undoubtably sore, stubborn Planeswalker's.

Dinner was rationed between those who actually needed it, leaving Reaper fondly remembering food and Vadam feeling more rejected than ever. It was a surprise then when Niall came back over and gave some of his food to Vadam. He attempted to refuse but Niall refused to take it back. The two glared at each other for another hour as Vadam tried not giving in. Gradually Niall began to nod off and eventually fell asleep next to Vadam.

"You know you should just eat it. It's cold now so no one else going to eat it," Reaper with his ever constant deep voice and his irritating wisdom prompted Vadam to grudgingly eat the food.

They lapsed into silence after that with the only sounds being the soft breathing of the sleeping. And the much louder breathing of Jamore.

"Why did you snap like that before," Reaper broke the silence with another one of his annoying, rational questions and Vadam didn't answer so he asked again. It took Reaper asking a third and fourth time before Vadam answered "Nox. He got into my thoughts and messed them up," Reaper nodded. He didn't know much about Nox but he never believed that the two had a healthy relationship.

"What did he say?" Reaper couldn't figure out why he was becoming all concerned for people especially Vadam but he sympathized with him. Vadam took a minute to answer but he eventually spoke "He simply reminded me that everyone hates me".

Reaper sighed, an unsettling gasping noise, before saying "Not one here hates you," The look Vadam gave him made him want to punch the guy. He looked at him like he was the stupidest, most empty minded being ever. With a moment to control himself Reaper said "I doubt even Nazo hates you. Or Tri-Lac. They may highly dislike you but hate is a very difficult thing to hold onto and they aren't the types of people who can," Reaper's explanation didn't do much for Vadam but he felt some sort of good feeling that Reaper would try anyway.

Several hours passed and Vadam felt a part of him stir that he had buried long ago. He could hear strange whispers coming from below, he turned to Reaper but he seemed to be hearing nothing. Vadam placed his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to block out the whispers but they continued to get louder and louder. The voices were promising him such delightful things if only he would kill and take the blood of the angel near him... such pleasant voices they had become.

All the power and gifts they promised. If only he would kill the angel.  
The Angel!

Silently Vadam drew his blade; the holy silver glinted as he slowly walker around the dozing form of Reaper and the sleeping Niall and towards the bulk of the group. Towards Nazo

The voices were raising and falling in a crescendo of promises and power. He was there.

Nazo was resting against Jamore's belly and had his head back and he slept. His neck was perfectly outlined, clear and smooth. Unblemished. Perfect for slicing through.

Vadam knelt down and peered at Nazo; this man, his brother. A being of such perfection in his eyes, one who he looks up to but can never be.

He raised the blade to Nazo's neck.

"...Vadam what are you doing, what are these voice- VADAM STOP!"

Nox's bellow snapped him out of his daze as his blade zapped him, the voices receded and Vadam dropped the sword as the holy silver burned him.

Vadam quietly gasped from the pain and his sword fell back against Jamore. The dragon twitched from the swords landing and Vadam scampered back as the dragons eyes opened.

"Hmm?" Jamore grunted at Vadam as he saw the tall human stare back at him with a look of panic and... Shame. Jamore shifted and gently grabbed Nazo and laid him on the ground before shape shifting again. Vadam was expecting the human form but was surprised to see a very tall draconic humanoid instead.

"My true form is often to large and I dislike my human form. This is crossed between the two," Jamore explained in a very soft look, his wings unfurled and he jumped over to Vadam and handed the frozen walker his sword.

Vadam mutely took the sword and sheathed it; Jamore gave him a pointed look and took him away from the main group and over to where he originally was sitting, he grabbed Niall and put him with the rest before coming back over.

Reaper was dozing until Jamore asked "What exactly where you doing Vadam?" Reaper awoken and stared over at the two with a curious feeling. Vadam could barely mutter out a word, he was stuttering as he tried to form an acceptable explanation. Nothing came so he simply muttered out what came into his head

"I-I don't know. There were v-voices and they were everywhere, I-in my head and I couldn't think and they kept on saying things and were confusing me and-," Jamore cut him off there with a strange foreboding look.

"Vadam do you know what Plane we are on?" At Vadam's baffled look Jamore turned to Reaper and asked the same question. Reaper shook his head but asked a question of his own.

"You lead the group here. Do YOU know what Plane we are on?"

Jamore lapsed into silence for a minute before asking "I did? I wonder how as I was unconcious. Nevermind that, did this Plane seem to have two smaller Planes rotating it?" Vadam and Reaper gave confirmation and Jamore's face seemed to tense before relaxing before tensing again.

This Plane is called Nesarath and it explains what happened to you Vadam," Jamore paused to watch his companions reactions before continuing "This Plane has three areas. There's the main Plane which we are on but is also split into a demon ruled hellish sub-Plane and a heavenly area ruled by a fallen Demon. Because of this Demonic influence is far more potent on this Plane and from what I know of Vadam he's probably more susceptible to such influences,"

Jamore paused and looked over to the still tense and guilty Vadam "Don't worry Vadam what you almost did was not your fault," Jamore saw Vadam relax an tiny amount but guilt remained on his face.

"How do you know all this," Reaper decided to speak the question he and Vadam were thinking. He kept his voice lower than usual to avoid waking the others.

"I have lived for a long time. I have only been a Planeswalker for fifty years but in that time I have explored and learnt much. I've been on this Plane before and I studied the areas, I even ventured into the Demonic place but I didn't go too far," Vadam had calmed down and was back to his dismissive, stubborn personality.

Jamore had something he wanted to ask now that Vadam was in a non threatening mood. "I must ask. Vadam what do you think is the true scope of the situation?" Vadam gave him a questioning look and Jamore continued "I mean I've talked to the others but you are the only one who has fought the Enchantress one on one. The others told me how it went but they didn't experience it,"

Vadam gave Jamore a dark, hard stare before simply replying "I don't trust you yet. But I don't trust easily. I believe that the Enchantress is a far, far deadlier threat than thought. I know the others dismissed my theory on the Shard but we don't know why she may or may not have done this. She's immensely powerful, more powerful than we really understand. When I fought her she was simply testing my power, she said this herself, the next time was similar. She was simply toying with us as we tried to fight back. And that attack on you, you would know very well that magic doesn't go through dragons very well and yet it tore straight through you. Yes. To answer your question I believe the situation is dire and that we need more help and allies".

Jamore and Reaper stood silent as they digested Vadam's thoughts on the situation. Jamore seemed to be struggling with something but after taking a scoping look on the assembled walkers he sighed and told Vadam and Reaper information he wished didn't have to be said.

"I've been hoping that it wasn't this bad but if you're right Vadam then it doesn't matter who helps us," at Vadam's nod he continued "Well this Plane Nesarath its sub-Planes both yield a Planeswalker. A rather powerful one for each, I know this because when I was here last I met both of them. Karesh and Kiobre. Karesh is one of the more powerful Demons in the Demonic sub-Plane whilst Kiobre is the fallen Demon I said rules the Heavenly sub-Plane".

Jamore paused to catch his breath and affixed Vadam and Reaper with a hard look as he continued "Neither of them are particularly friendly. Karesh is simply evil; he rules a large part of the Demonic place, he is sadistic and merciless and wields two massive dual sided, curved and serrated daggers. Kiobre on the other hand is a mess of conflicting impulses. He's a Demon. Not an angel or a good person, what I know is that he left the Demonic place because he just wasn't evil enough but was too lazy to make the full change to a good person. He also no longer wields black mana despite being a demon still. And finally the two if them are unique in terms of Demons. Being Planeswalker's mean they have souls, they are also flesh and blood instead of beings of black mana. These demons are rare, often more powerful than normal demons, but if they die they die".

Jamore took a deep breath once his explanation was finished. Vadam faced Jamore and asked "So where are you going with this?"

Reaper and Jamore gave him a look which told Vadam that he just asked a stupid question. Nonetheless Jamore said "Well... I was going off what you said earlier about needing more help," still a blank look. Sighing lightly Jamore clarified "I was thinking we, as a group, could go to these Planeswalker's and ask for their alliance to our cause."

Finally Vadam understood; he looked over to the others then back to Jamore and Reaper "Alright," and then Vadam went over and forced everyone awake.

It was a loud groaning and cursing heap of people getting mad at Vadam for kicking them with considerable force, aside from Niall who simply got a nudge, and everyone got to their feet. There was a murmur of surprise at Jamore's new form and conciousness but that was quickly explained and Vadam sat everyone down again to here Jamore's idea.

Once the explanation was over Vadam said "What do you think?" There was a few shared glances and Niall spoke "Well I suppose, I don't really like the idea of a Demon joining the group but if its simply an alliance and he stays where he is..." the others gave uncertain nods.

"What about Kiobre?" It was Tri-Lac who asked the question, Niall looked unsure but gave an answer anyway "Well... Jamore has said he's not evil but not particularly nice so... Well I guess if he's willing to be part of a group but I would prefer if be just be another ally," everyone nodded again and a plan was discussed.

By daybreak a shaky plan was conceived; Reaper, being a skeleton, Jamore, as he knew the area better, Niall, for firepower, and Vadam, as he knew how to bargain with the Demonic, would travel into the Demonic sub-Plane whilst Senkharen, as he was still nervous about new things, Tri-Lac, as she was a little too young to go to the Demonic place, and Nazo, as he was part angel and managed to make a friend of Vadam, would go to the Heavenly sub-Plane.

The allocations took a depressingly long time to decide upon and with nothing better to do, at least immediately, rations were eaten and the group split up. Before splitting up Jamore gave rudimentary directions to the Heavenly place and led his own group to the Demonic place.

The journey took a surprisingly short time; Vadam decided that since he could hear the voices so easily was partly because they were already rather close.

The entrance was as horrifying as expected; a gaping black maw in the ground, the sweet smell of rot seeping out of it and the feeling of preparing to step straight into the mouth of a Demon.

Jamore, Niall and even Reaper hesitated but Vadam ignored all his senses and rational thoughts and stepped straight in. He had walked a few meters before realizing that the others weren't with him. Looking back he shouted "Just ignore all of your senses and rational thoughts and you will be fine," there was a mumble of a scoff but the others all walked in together looking very uncomfortable.

Vadam waited until they had joined him and asked "Jamore you've been here before, do you want to lead or shall you just direct as I lead?" Jamore's momentary inability to speak told Vadam everything so he simply turned around and started walking.

Something seemed different to Jamore but he couldn't put his claw on it. The cavern was very dark and was lit by just two things, a creepy green glow and Niall's flaming hands.

*** POV Change. First Person Niall ***

Good grief Vadam can be such an ass and it certainly seems to be coming out in a leadership situation. He just walks ahead not caring about our comfort I even had to light up my hands to provide light for the others to see by.

The voices too, I had actually overheard Vadam when he and Jamore were talking, I woke up when Jamore picked me up, and he's right they are unpleasant. Nonetheless they were more of an annoyance then a real threat, I already have plenty of power, what I did worry about was Vadam. Reaper was a side worry but he seemed to be handling himself fine.

Things were so silent; simply the sounds of us walking and it was stifling. I hate stifling. I felt the need to break the silence "So... Vadam are you alright, the voices aren't affecting you?" Vadam responded without breaking step "No, strangely enough I can't hear the voices anymore," he said the words with a touch of innocence but I immediately felt suspicious of his words. Clearly the others did too as they also tensed up and we focused out minds onto watching Vadam.

I suppose that's exactly what they were waiting for. Once Jamore's, Reapers and my own attention was not on obsessively checking every little sound we were attacked.

There was a disturbing clicking/snarling sound and the walls suddenly unpeeled itself. The very tunnel they were walking through was made out of living insect-like Demons.

Instead of screaming, like the protagonists from many a Ravnica book, we all leapt into action. Vadam drew his sword, Jamore lashed out with his tail, Reaper swung his scythe and my hands were already on fire so I just started flinging bolts of fire at the centipede like creatures.

My abilities turned out to be the most useful; my fire was most unpleasant to the monstrosities and that combined with Jamore's fire caused the surviving Demons to flee.

*** POV Change. Third Person ***

Niall gave a whoop of victory at the scuttling Demons but quickly stopped once it became apparent that no one was going to join in. Jamore spoke "I knew something seemed different," now that the insect Demons had retreated the area became far larger and open with cavernous tunnels honeycombed everywhere, despite the many tunnels there still was a clear path to follow.

"So aside from the suspicions that Jamore should have brought up before, shall we continue on?" Vadam decided to actually ask the groups opinion on a matter. Niall was about to reply when Vadam simply shrugged and continued walking. A nerve on Niall's face twitched and he took a deep breath before walking after Vadam.

They were again walking in silence but now there was noticeable tension between Vadam and Niall. Jamore and Reaper felt uncomfortable with a fuming Niall and a rude Vadam.

They walked through a several more chambers with no incident until the sixth chamber. Walking through it the group could hear actual murmuring and real sounds. Everyone shared a look before walking into the seventh chamber.

What they found was best described as a marketplace filled with Demons. In fact it was a marketplace filled with Demons as they soon found out. The group carefully made their way past the baffling market and followed Jamore to a dark castle like temple.

Unfortunately there were guards. Not so unfortunately they weren't prepared for the Planeswalker's might. There were four guards and four Planeswalker's. The guards were humanoid, jet black skin with jagged wings with holes through them. There eyes were simply glowing pools of green and they had far to many teeth.

Niall's Demon came at him with a pike readied to impale him, he sidestepped the Demon and turned to blast it, however, the Demon was surprisingly quick and spun around and knocked Niall over.

He grunted when he hit the ground and had to roll to avoid being stabbed. The Demon growled as it struggled to get the pike out of the ground, Niall took his chance and shouted "Searing Spear!" he flung his fire made spear at the Demon and it went straight through it. The Demon growled and stumbled back but held no chance as Niall began roasting it alive "Searing Shot! Fireball! Stoke the Flames!" With his final spell finished, the Demon was now nothing but a charred stain on the ground. Niall turned to see the others had dealt with their own Demons.

When the Demon came at him Jamore was ready, it wielded a Demon enhanced pike and Jamore knew it could hurt him. He unfurled his wings and took flight. He figured he would be safer but the Demon defied expectations and flew up to battle him in the air.

Jamore smirked, with the Demon coming to the air it had doomed itself. He utilized some stored green mana and cast a plummet spell. The vine like magic struck the Demon and forced it to the ground Jamore then formed a ball of Red Mana and held it In front of his mouth "Dragonfire!" the magical ball suddenly erupted in an all consuming flame and enveloped the Demon, it screamed for a moment but then was destroyed.

Reaper thought it rather sad that these Demons thought they could defeat them, he was parrying the Demons strikes with his scythe simply waiting so that he wouldn't be overly board whilst waiting for the others to finish their fights. He could tell that all the fights were about to be over so he struck back against the ugly thing.

The Demons pike flew away from the impact and Reaper reaped it with his scythe. The fight was over.

Vadam stared as the Demon ran at him, it was bellowing something unintelligible, he waited it to come close before teleporting. It stumbled but swung behind it blindly. Vadam was anticipating this and he sliced through the wooden handle of the pike. The Demon turned but it was too late, Vadam sliced downwards through its chest and blasted it with a Death Wind spell. It was over.

With all their respective fight over the group made their way inside; there were more Demons but these seemed more wary of the visitors and let them pass without incident.

The entire building seemed like a church on the inside with polished jet black stone everywhere, soon enough Jamore found the main room and they stepped inside.

The place was a disturbing mix of pristine Jet, rotten or cursed plant life and tortured souls ingrained into the surfaces.

At the end sat a Demon in a throne; his massive wings were completely unfurled, showing the many ragged holes torn through them, his skin was so black he seemed to be drawing in the little light in the room. He was wearing nothing but a loincloth, his bare chest had several large scars which glowed green. Finally his face; his face was the very definition of horror and beauty, his face held the unearthly beauty of an elf but showed a cruel and merciless side of the most ambitious Demon. This was Karesh.  
On each side of his hands laid two massive, serrated, curved, double sided daggers which he began to toy with once he noticed them.

"So Jamore has returned and with help this time. I do wonder, are you here to try and eliminate me or are you looking for something more?" Karesh practically purred his words and each of the walkers shivered as his voice passed over them. Niall decided he would introduce them but Vadam turned to him and whispered "Ok I've gone along with this half assed plan until here. Now if this is going to work I will do the talking. Ok no one but me," Niall almost wanted to shout at Vadam for his tone but Jamore grabbed his arm and he held himself as Vadam walked forward.

"We are here under the most dire of circumstances, after all four of us came here to request something of a powerful Demon. What else could the situation be?" Vadam's words caught Karesh's interest he leaned forward and listened "I am the Planeswalker Vadam, you know Jamore and the other two are Niall Trinity and Reaper. Now as you may have noticed a barrier has been placed around ten Planes Neserath being one of them. A wicked woman known as the Enchantress has caused this, now we have engaged her several times but have proven unsuccessful in even harming her. We also know she is building her power, although we don't know why. We come here with a proposition. Join us. Ally your power with ours and when the time comes we may defeat this wretch once and for all".

Karesh leaned back in his throne and thought; he quickly came to a decision "I know of this woman. In fact she came to me with a rather similar offer, I assume I don't need to tell you it, and I don't know her offer actually came with rewards. You know, those rewards that don't have you brutally killed and those that do offer you a position of power in the new order.It may not be as fun but I rather like living... And yeah I don't see where your rewards come in so..." Karesh was about to refuse when Vadam shouted "WAIT!"

This sudden vocalizing caused Karesh to pause long enough for Vadam to say "I do have something to offer you. I don't know what the Enchantress has offered you, but does it compare to," Vadam seemed to pull a large tome out of nowhere. He held it up and Karesh felt that pesky thing called a heart skip a beat "The one remaining tomb of the now deceased Griselbrand," Karesh gasped and stood up. He took four steps forward but paused when Vadam said "Agree to my terms or else I will have Niall destroy it," Niall quickly lit his hands on fire and Karesh flinched before saying "That is indeed a treasure eclipsing the Enchantress's offer but... I don't particularly won't to die and my guards are very, very bad at their job so... I will agree to your terms IF!" he paused for dramatic effect "I don't simply ally myself with your little resistance to be called up when the fun is mostly over but actually join your little group of Planeswalker's".

Niall immediately went to refuse but Vadam took the tome away and agreed to the deal before anyone could say anything. Niall found his voice had suddenly left him and could only watch as Vadam strode towards Karesh, he was struck by the difference in size, grabbed Karesh's claw like hand, shook it and passed him the tome.

Karesh grinned in delight, grabbed his daggers and pushed Vadam and three very confused walkers out and led them back to the surface.

*** POV Change. First Person Senkharen ***

Things were rather unsettling; I was sent with the scary girl Tri-Lac and the awesome guy Nazo, I'm still determined to see his wings, we were sent on the less harrowing journey to meet this not evil but not good Demon Kiobre. He still sounds a bit scary to meet but I have Nazo here.

The walk was pretty long and it was uphill; luckily the higher we walked the quieter those weird voices seemed until they seemed to vanish entirely. It was still uphill and I was getting tired and sore. Nazo and Tri-Lac seemed fine but they are really active people, I suppose I could morph my legs but then they would be really heavy.

I had to stop to catch my breath, luckily Nazo noticed and he turned and asked "Are you okay Senkharen, do you need some help," ah good old reliable Nazo he knows I'm not in good shape "Ah huh, no I'm having trouble walking the distance, sorry," I could probably walk a bit more but I really didn't want to, luckily Nazo came back and hoisted me onto his back and continued walking.

I felt a little guilty but the piggy back reminded me of when we first met. Ah memories. My delight magnified when Nazo turned to Tri-Lac and said "Okay you can run right?" She nodded and to my enjoyment Nazo's wings appeared.

Ooohh. They were so white and fluffy and soft and... "Senkharen... What are you doing?" Oh oops I was nibbling on one of his wings "Heh sorry I won't do it again," he gave me a soft glare but then started running.

Tri-Lac easily overtook him but then Nazo began flapping his wings and we started into the air. It was amazing to ride Nazo as he flew; I weighed him down a little but I was pretty light so he found his way to a comfortable speed fairly easily.

At this heightened speed we found the entrance to the sanctuary with relative ease. The place simply exuded softness and calm; Tri-Lac was already there and she was tapping her feet as she waited for us to come down, once we was close enough I slipped off Nazo's back and leaded on my feet, but then I fell over.

Tri-Lac looked a little uncomfortable at the thought of walking into the sanctuary but Nazo strode forward and nothing happened. She still hesitated so I walked through it next. There was a bit of a ripple and then a wonderful feeling, that left as soon as it came. Seeing that I was fine Tri-Lac steeled her resolve and walked through the arch.

She was hit by the ripple but instead of a good feeling Tri-Lac gasped and she was thrown backwards. Me and Nazo ran forward but she yelled at us to stay as and she got up and power walked through the arch. The ripple tried to push her back but she gritted her teeth and forced herself forward. I was shocked to see a black stain get pushed out of her and she fell forward.

I managed to catch her, to my horror, and she steadied herself. "Wow I feel weird, that thing pushed all the black mana out of my body I feel pretty weird now".

She seemed fine so we started to walk deeper in; whilst walking we saw dozens of weird floating, green, fairy like things. They paid little attention to us and so we continued unopposed.

*** POV Change. Third Person Nazo ***

The walk wasn't too long but the group eventually came across a large garden. There were alabaster spires with vines of grapes wrapping them, there were hundreds of those little green sprites everywhere. There was a throne made literally out of nature, there were curled vines, blooming flowers and a leaf seat poking underneath a devastating figure.

Kiobre was ethereal, his skin was a savagely scared and milky white. His arms and legs were muscular and each arm had a tattoo of a black swirl. He wore a loincloth made from embroiled grass and his face. His eyes had no pupils and were simply bright green orbs, his facial structure boasted of elegance that Elves could only dream of, yet, his face was slightly drooped in a calm, even lazy, expression.

Nazo took a step forward and Kiobre's eyes flicked to him, Kiobre lifted his left arm in a lazy wave and he said "Welcome visitors... ... Why are you here?" His voice was inquisitive yet dull, as if he didn't care, Nazo shrugged Kiobre's voice off and said "I am Nazo Deci and we are here to discuss a great threat and a potential alliance with you," Kiobre looked even more bored than before, he yawned and said "Nah I'm fine here but thanks for thinking of me," He waved them away but Nazo didn't budge.

"Please just listen to me, the threat of the Enchantress is far to large to ignore," Kiobre looked unimpressed so Nazo continued "She has already destroyed a city on the Plane of Fosilus and has almost killed everyone we already have at least once".

Kiobre simply gave him a blank are you stupid look and said "Really, some woman is going about and almost killed a group of, what I assume, Planeswalker's. Wow you really know how to sell this," Kiobre's voice had taken upon a very dry, sarcastic quality and Nazo cringed as he realized his mistake.

"Come on please, things are getting dire, Kiobre you are a Planeswalker and," Nazo would never admit it but he remembered something Vadam said and decided to use it, "It's your responsibility to protect the Multiverse," Kiobre gave him an odd look and scratched his nose. Things went silent for a moment and Nazo held his breath hoping.

"Eh," Nazo felt like falling to the ground at Kiobre's dismissive sound but caught himself. Nazo turned to Tri-Lac and Senkharen and they shrugged, he sighed and turned back to Kiobre "Ok please WE will do anything you want," this caught Kiobre's attention he hmm'd before grinning "Ok I'll think about your little deal if you do a couple things for me," Nazo nodded almost to fast and Kiobre's grin grew bigger and nastier and he drew a piece of parchment from behind him.

"Ok this is a little to-do list I've had for a couple of centuries," he unraveled it and at least three meters of parchment rolled out. The group looked at it blankly and back at a delighted Kiobre. Tri-Lac and Senkharen were going to refuse but Nazo beat them too it "Arg fine we'll do this if you ally yourself with us ok?" He held his hand out but Kiobre didn't take it. Instead he replied "Do the list and we'll talk," Nazo gritted his teeth at Kiobre's grin but he knew he was trapped.

The list was tedious, cumbersome and long and there was so many unnecessary items. Kiobre had them fetching Butterflies, stacking rocks, changing glowy bulbs and washing three hundred years of grassy loincloths and then re-embroidering those loincloths when they fell apart. There were dozens of other tedious or embarrassing things they he forced them to do.

Finally after several hours of menial tasks Nazo found himself rubbing Kiobre's feet, after turning down a far, far more inappropriate task.

"Ahh this is nice, although I still would have preferred the-," Nazo cut him off by twisting a toe "Ah alright, alright sorry," Nazo massaged his feet for five minutes more before dropping and standing "Alright we have done every damn thing on your list and I rubbed your feet so can we PLEASE talk about an alliance now?"

Kiobre thought for a minute before shrugging and saying "Nah I'm sleepy now, come back later," he was smirking a little as he closed his eyes.

"NO YOU WILL TALK NOW," Nazo had finally snapped and Kiobre jolted in surprise "YOU HAVE BEEN FORCING US TO DO ALL THESE STUPID MENIAL TASKS JUST TO MOCK US WELL NO YOU OWE US NOW!" Kiobre stared at him with surprise before his expression twisted.

"Ok sit down, HEY YOU TWO GET OVER HERE ITS STORY TIME," Tri-Lac and Senkharen trotted over with looks of confusion and set down by Nazo. Kiobre was almost snarling but he calmed himself down.

"Yeah its true that I've been pushing you through these stupid tasks for no reason and I'm sorry but I cannot leave this garden. And I do have a reason," The three walkers made themselves comfortable as a story was like to take some time.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here or how a Demon could survive in such a pure area. I'm sure you felt the ripple, it forces any black mana out of anything that tries to enter," Tri-Lac nodded to herself as she remembered the feeling.

"Now four centuries ago I was like any other flesh and blood Demon on this Plane. Except for one difference. You see the Demons of this Plane don't simply make deals and take souls we horribly torture those who makes the deals. My difference was that I didn't take so much pleasure in it as others; I don't even know why, I assume its because I have a heart, a Demon like me has the ability to be far more evil than a normal Demon. Or, apparently, the ability to be not so evil. Things went fine for some time, my twin brother became an Archdemon, and I kept out of sight. Well at least I thought I was out of sight".

Kiobre took a moment to catch his breath and allow his guests to digest the knowledge.

"I was attacked one day, a group of seriously bad Demons attacked me, they would have killed me but my brother... Karesh saved me. I was surprised, Karesh had never liked me and I hate him but he ripped those Demons apart and told me to run. He said he would allow me a head start but I had to leave the Demonic area forever. His head start was about ten minutes and he almost killed me, my spark ignited then and I was able to repel him but I didn't Planeswalk. With my race and the humans of this Plane prepared to kill me on sight I fled to the only place I knew they couldn't follow. The garden, this garden. It blasted the black out of me but I was to determined to survive and forced my way in".

Kiobre took another breather to catch his breath and the others, well Nazo's, faces were filled with slight pity. "And yes ever since then I have pretty much just stayed here, the white mana eventually fully replaced the black and I wasn't accepted anywhere else so I just came back and have stayed here ever since. It's been rather boring. And thats pretty much why I wont leave, its not a matter of can't, i just have deadly enimies that i doubt you could handle so..."

Silence reined for about twenty seconds before Nazo said "I understand why you don't want to come. Its not just because your lazy its because your scared," Kiobre didn't react to the allegation and Nazo continued "Look there are three of us here but we have four more Planeswalker's. We can protect you, the Enchantress may be powerful but none of us have been killed against her," Kiobre scratched his cheek as he looked away.

The area was so silent, the only sound came when Kiobre began walking back to his throne seat. Nazo sighed in disappointment when he realized that Kiobre had decided against him and he turned around and began walking away.

"Hey you have to give me a ride out of here," Nazo turned with a start and saw Kiobre holding to huge Kukri's emblazoned with jewels. Nazo felt a wave of joy before a wave of irritation, he pushed it down, sighed and bent over.

Kiobre chuckled and said "Well this is the pose I wanted you in earlier and-" Nazo cut him off with a snap "Shut up or I'll punch you," Kiobre just chuckled and jumped on Nazo's back and the four of them left the garden.

#####

Jamore's group had been suffering Karesh's presence for several hours whilst waiting for Nazo's group. Karesh had been delightfully regaling them with stories of the people and Demons he had 'dealt' with over the years in the most explicit detail. Only Vadam seemed mildly comfortable in Karesh's presence.

Finally a sprinting Tri-Lac appeared on the horizon, she came within fifty meters of them before dropping and yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DEMON DOING WITH YOU," Niall gestured her over and she came forward much slower. By the time she had joined them Senkharen appeared with Nazo. Tri-Lac stood as far away from Karesh as possible whilst remaining in the group.

She seemed incredibly awkward and kept shifting her eyes between Karesh and Nazo. She ignored any attempt at conversation that Niall attempted and merely waited for Nazo to come within range of conversation.

Things grew very awkward when Kiobre became easily visible, Nazo was panting from the task of carrying Kiobre fell to the ground once he was close enough. The atmosphere grew unbelievably tense when Karesh and Kiobre recognized each other.

Karesh grinned like a shark and said "Well, Kiobre its been a while," everyone grew tense at the very visible threat in the way Karesh spoke those words. To Nazo, Tri-Lac and Senkharen's surprise, Kiobre held his ground and gritted back "Yes it has been a while since you tried to kill me. Brother". The only way to make the scene tenser was spoken by Kiobre, the black Demon and the white Demon glared at each other for a full minute before Karesh grinned "Well it's nice to see you after such a long time," he spoke with full blown sarcasm, but Karesh then sobered up and said "Well if we are going to be in the same team then we should put our little game of cat and mouse on hold until the little problem is solved, deal?"

He held his massive, clawed hand out with a smirk. Kiobre continued his glare and grabbed Karesh's hand with his own "Deal".

Nazo and Niall simply groaned at the realization of what they had unleashed upon themselves.

**And there we go. Karesh the Black/Green walker and Kiobre the White/Green walker. Funnily enough two chapters ago we had no green characters and then with three chapters there they all are. There's only one walker left the White/Blue one.**

**On a different not a good description of Kiobre would be a demon that looks like and elf that acts like a lazy satyr.**

**Karesh is going to be a bit of an ass to everyone, especially Kiobre. On a different but not unrelated note, I imagine Karesh to look like Illidon (I think that's how its spelled) from world of Warcraf**


	13. Final walker The Enchantress moves

**So here we are; chapter 13, a good number for the final character to be introduced. Well final Planeswalker character there will be more minor characters. Oh and anyone care to see if they can match which walker to which part of the prologue. Oh and a warning for some light bad language and some rather brutal fight scene.**

*** Tri-Lac has brown eyes ***

Integration of Karesh and Kiobre did not go easily for anyone; no one trusted Karesh in any sense of the word and Kiobre was as lazy as hell and whined more than Vadam did. About a day of this passed before everyone had just about had enough. However Nazo, with his nerves of steel, reminded everyone that the Demons were needed for them to have any hope against the Enchantress.

He also convinced everyone, including the Demons, to have a one on one with each of the Demons in order to learn about them (and learn how to deal with them).

They were split into a roster of people and everyone sort of mulled about dreading their turn with either of the Demons.

Karesh and Tri-Lac were paired up and Kiobre had to go with Reaper.

*** POV Change. Karesh First Person ***

Oh boy I get to have the little girl first; she'll be fun to torment. Okay, this Tri-Lac girl is staring at me with a delightful mix of disgust and over crippling fear. Ah I find it soothing plus the thought that these walkers are not only so desperate that two Demons could join their ranks but a seventeen year old girl? It's rather sad really.

Heh she seems to be trying to think of something to say and her fingers are twitching. Probably wants to be holding that magical spear of hers.

I decided to take... not pity more like a, 'let's say something to end the awkwardness' thing. "So... mean old Nazo is making us interact and all. So, how did you and Nazo meet," Tri-Lac almost looked relieved that I said something, and then her look shifted to embarrassed "Umm, hey, well we met when I was trying to make him leave Teleroshia. I impaled both of his wings and he blasted me through a tree and then blew me through the air".

...

"Well that's certainly a way to meet someone," Ok this is going good, bringing up past memories of considerable pain and embarrassment. Ball in Karesh's court.

Things lapsed back into awkward silence; I wanted to mock her but I thought of Nazo sitting me down and threatening unholy things. Usually I'm all for unholy things but he threatened some very important pieces of mine and I don't really want to have everyone gang up on me and make it happen. Still I couldn't help but let one small jab slip out.

"I guess he banged you hard huh?" Ah at first she looked a little confused but then she caught my double entendre and blushed heavily. She turned and said "Okay I think that's enough bonding," and walked away. I chuckled and looked over to see how my precious brother was doing with the skeleton.

*** POV Change. First Person Kiobre ***

This is stupid, unfortunately Nazo threatened dire action against my... Unmentionables if I did not comply and for a half-angel he can be scary so I had to agree. My first caller was that creepy living Skeleton called Reaper. Appropriate name, massive and silent? Check. Wields massive terrifying scythe? Check.

Okay he walks over as silent as usual and we happen to just stare at each other for like two minutes. It's boring but he's freaky so I have to stay alert. More time pass and I decide that something has to be said.

"Okay, could you stop staring, or something, at me with those empty sockets, you're creepy".

This got a reaction from him, heck I think he chuckled a really raspy, dry and airy sort of sound that is just disturbing. "I can't really stop, it's either at you or not," Well I would prefer not and I told him rightly so. Unfortunately he just did that unsettling chuckle and kept on staring.

Gah! Reapers' an ass isn't he. I fixed the rude skeleton with a good pointy glare and said "Look Reaper we are supposed to be talking and learning how to deal with each other's presence. That won't be overly easy if you are eternally silent and creepy," Reaper just chuckled again. AGAIN! And ohh! I get it this is the thing I'm going to have to deal with "Now I see, this is just how you act and what I'm going to have to get used to. Well screw that and go away," I made a shooing gesture with one hand and Reaper turned and walked away... Was he smirking?

*** POV Change. First Person Karesh ***

So Kiobre shops his visitor away, Hah! That means I'm in the lead for charmed group members. So I just waited for the next person. I heard Nazo read out "Senkharen to Karesh. Niall to Kiobre," ah I eagerly awaited my next vict- I mean guest yes guest...

Oh boy did the feeble grey one look uncomfortable as he shuffled over to me. He hid behind Nazo the first time he spotted me so coming up to me under his not-so-free-will must be a nightmare for him. I love other people's nightmares.

He made an unidentifiable spluttering/choking noise which I think was an attempt at speech. "Wow, for a supposed super smart guy you really have trouble with the basics like speech, general socialism, bravery. All though that's understandable, you're a nerd".

It was amusing as my goad wormed its self into his soft human brain and he spluttered some more, this time with a grey face mixed with red to make a pasty pink colour.

Senkharen took a very unnecessary deep breath and actually managed to talk "I'm not afraid of you. I just have severe social anxiety and have trouble meeting new people. Or things," ohoho, maybe he has some courage with that remark. I love it when the little ones stand up for themselves it's like a rite of passage... Off a cliff.

I gave Senkharen my best shark tooth grin and said "Ah I've heard of these people. It's so fun to push them into crowds of people. Or! Or! Grant them reprieve from the condition and wait until they are socializing and then just take it all away. Maybe add some new ones," Ah memories both old ones and new ones like Senkharen's face. It sort of folded in on itself and he quickly scuttled away like the bug he is.

*** POV Change. First Person Kiobre ***

Okay the creepy skeleton was gone and Karesh was also finished so Nazo picked out some more names and I got Niall.

From what I've seen Niall isn't too bad, level headed and charismatic. He's pretty hot to... with those flames of his.

His walk was almost like a swagger and a stroll mixed together. He walked with confidence but also a sense of relaxation. I knew he was a guy that liked to just lie down and take a nap whenever he could. But also one who wouldn't do that since he was so in charge. Yes, I got that all from his walk... Maybe.

He nodded once he got to me and I nodded back; there was silence for a moment and I feared that this was going to be just as awkward with Reaper. Luckily Niall spoke "Good Afternoon Kiobre, I am Niall Trinity, the Phoenix Herald. I was pleased to see you... On Nazo's back and further pleased when I found out that you came willingly," he stopped and smiled at me before continuing "Vadam and I lead this group of Planeswalker's, so if you have any questions on plans or people come to me or if you want a recap on what's been happening go to him".

Oh, I didn't know that this group had any leaders... Frankly I thought Nazo would have been one. Still it seems that he's the helpful one so I asked "Well hello, what was Reaper's deal? He just stood there and chuckled at me. Is he always like that?"

Niall gave a little chuckle, I'm beginning to hate those, and said "Yeah, he is like that but when he does talk its always important. He's surprisingly good at figuring out people on the emotional level. He actually helped me out with Vadam, so just a piece of advice with Vadam. Most things he says or does have a deeper meaning, not necessarily a hidden motive, but a way to see inside him".

Well that was something at least "Ok I think we've bonded sufficiently enough, send the next one!" Niall gave me a funny grin and walked back over; he said something to Nazo and Nazo seemed more cheerful.

The next lot of names were pulled Vadam to Karesh and Tri-Lac to me.

*** POV Change. First Person Karesh ***

Aha so the tallest worm drenched in darkness is coming over to me with a rather unpleasant look on his face. He borderline sneered at me when he reached me and strangely enough I couldn't sense any fear from him. Well at least no fear being generated by my presence.

"So what do we have here, a worm that isn't a scared little mess," my words didn't even make him twitch, they were weak, but Vadam replied "I'm only here because Nazo made me. Aside from giving you that tome and fighting on the battlefield, I have no interest in you," Ah the tome it's been a great read so far. The type of words that would send pretty much any human insane, but maybe not this one.

Vadam just stared so I decided to voice my thoughts, at first they had no effect so I added "Of course with a being as dark as you these words would be like candy, heck, have you read the tome it's very good?" Vadam's impassive face twitched a little, success, and he said "I read about a page before I couldn't go any further," wow a page? That's pretty impressive; hmm, maybe all these walkers aren't so bad. Especially one with Vadam to balance them out.

Nothing further was said so Vadam just turned, although his eye was still on me, and he walked back to the group.

*** POV Change. First Person Kiobre ***

Ah so I get the spear girl, she was one of the three who I made do all those menial tasks. Bah! She can't be mad I did join... Right?

I suppose wrong; even though she seemed petrified in Karesh's presence, she stomped over too me, grabbed an ear and yelled "WHY THE GRIMM DID YOU MAKE US PLUCK THE WHISPS FROM THOSE SPRITES? THEY ATTACKED US!" Good grief her voice is loud, I fell back with, what I think was, hearing damage. "Ow I'm sorry I was bored and I wanted to be amused, AH DON'T PULL!" She grabbed my ear again and yanked. It really hurt.

Luckily she let go with a huff, did a three sixty turn and said "Now that that's over I am Tri-Lac," she held out her hand to shake and I could only shake it in confusion "Welcome to the group of hell where your endless whining won't be tolerated and you'll be placed in a cage with Vadam, because he would have been whining too. We are a team here, even if it's not a very good one, and will be expected to do things along with finding your own way to survive everyone's sheer oddities and quirks".

After her little speech she turned and walked back to the group. I don't really know what just happened but my left ear hurts on the inside and outside.

*** POV Change. First Person Karesh ***

I saw and heard what Tri-Lac did to Kiobre; heh it seems she does have a little backbone. Anyway the next names were being pulled, Kiobre got Jamore and I got Reaper.

The skeleton was freaky silent; bit I suppose when you don't have to breathe or get sore from standing and stuff you can be pretty silent. Still too, he simply walked up to me and, I think, stared at me. I decided to stare back and see which one of us would crack.

...

... ...

... ... ...  
Okay Kiobre was finished three minutes ago time to wrap things up. Gah but I can't or else I would be the one who cracked. We stared for another minute until I heard a voice yell over, "Are you done? You're not even doing anything. Reaper, come back," Reaper moved and I was triumphant. "Okay, good session," Reaper nodded, weird, and walked back.

*** POV Change. First Person Kiobre ***

Whilst Reaper and Karesh got into a staring match I spent time with Jamore. He was... unlike the others, a dragon he was and apparently he could shape shift into three forms. Full dragon, full human or dragon/human cross. He came to me in dragon/human cross.

"So.. What's your preferred form," Hah I thought of something to say. Jamore smiled and said "This one actually. My true form is often too large and I dislike changing into a human so half way was here. Smaller with the awesome hands that humans, and other species, have".

I liked his answer, I may not be human but we do have some useful appendages. Next he asked me a question "How do you survive without black mana?" Oh good question.

"Well as I am not a mana born Demon I am free to adopt whatever colours I wish. Although black would come easier to me. I don't know what would happen if I started absorbing black mana so I have been avoiding that and will continue to avoid it," I really don't know and I don't want to know.

Jamore nodded and he bade me "good day," and walked back to the group. Karesh and Reaper were still locked in a staredown...

*** POV Change. Karesh First Person ***

There weren't many people left, Nazo wasn't on the list. The only people I haven't seen yet are Jamore and Niall; Nazo pulled some names and got Jamore whilst Kiobre got Vadam.

The scaly dragon man walked over with a hard look on his face; ah it reminds me of our first meeting, when he was escorted inside my temple with a big snarl on his face. He amused me and I eventually let him go.

He stopped a metre from me and gave me a very hard look. "I never thanked you for letting me go," I waited for more, I waited for the thankyou but nothing came. Jamore's eye ridge raised and I smirked "Heh I guess that's as good as I'm going to get," Jamore gave me a smug look and he turned and walked back. As he walked he raised his arm and said "You know, I suggested your inclusion," and nothing more was said.

*** POV Change. First Person Kiobre ***

I got saddled with Vadam; it's disturbing just how much darkness and black mana just flows from him. I had Reaper, a living skeleton, before and even he didn't have nearly this much black mana coming off him. Vadam came within three metres of me and I had to take a few steps back. "Good grief, are you trying to corrupt me? You have so much black Mana can't you contain it?" Vadam looked irritated but the flow of Black Mana stopped.

Vadam's face twisted, as if he were talking to someone he didn't like, and he growled a little. I really didn't know what to say, luckily Vadam said something. "There! Happy?" His voice was short and he gave me a glare.

I almost wish I was back with Reaper; it was just so uncomfortable with him looking at me like that. Time passed with nothing being said; I figured that he would just leave, he didn't.

Vadam looked like he was struggling with something, he turned away but then back to me and finally said something.

"You're a Demon. How... How did you become a not evil person? I just... Can't figure it out." Well that was weird "I don't really know. I came to the garden and stayed there for about four hundred years. I'd say it bored the evil out of me." Vadam gave a look that I swear was almost hurt and he walked back to the group.

Watching him go I was really confused; it made me think of what Niall said about Vadam, about the hidden meaning thing... Oh.

*** POV Change. First Person Karesh ***

I had just one person left, Niall. Kiobre was saddled with the feeble grey one. I watched as the group's main leader strolled up to me, like Vadam and Jamore he clearly wasn't afraid of me. How refreshing.

He reached me and had a rather mad look on his face. Ah yes he didn't want me to join the group, this will be interesting. "Okay we are going to get something straight here. You will be making no trouble for anyone here especially Vadam and Kiobre. Okay. No Demonic temptations, no being alone with ANYONE and no dealings with innocent people." Well that's a lot of rules. "Heh is that all? No spontaneously breaking into musical numbers to go along with it?" I love the twitching I could rouse off of people.

Unfortunately he didn't twitch much, just a mouth thing, and he said, "With the threat aside, welcome to the Planeswalker resistance group. We look out for one another despite how we may feel about each other and together we will stop the Enchantress," he said the entire sentence with one breath and an even voice. "Seriously no gusto, no BOO YA to get me riled up," Niall kept the expression and I felt myself deflate a little and Niall walked back. I felt that I should join them since the one-on-ones were over.

*** POV Change. First Person Kiobre ***

Just one more person; and that person was the grey skinned, sallow faced, feeble bodied Senkharen. I saw a bit of his meeting with Karesh but he's been around me before. Senkharen sort of crept up to me like I was a wild animal just waiting to snap.

He made it to me eventually and said "Good afternoon. I'm sorry about my behaviour but I have trouble meeting new people. I can talk to you because we've met before," Well I suppose that explains a lot but still it's not pleasant when people look at you like you could attack them at any minute... That's part of the reason why I shut myself in the garden for so long.

Senkharen stood around awkwardly and frankly I was sick of meeting all these people "You know we don't need to stand around awkwardly for five minutes before you walk back, why not walk back together now and just go back to other things?" Senkharen nodded, he looked relieved, and we walked back with a sizable gap between us.

*** POV Change. Third Person ***

After the long and, in most people's opinion, unnecessary bonding time, the group discussed where to go next. Vadam decided on the course of decision, without asking anyone, "Look there is little point going to Jamore's Plane, plus he won't let us, I say that Dominaria should be tackled last and so that leaves?" Vadam looked over to Niall with a questioning look, he said "Alabaster, one of the afterlife Planes," Vadam nodded and everyone else just shrugged.

Jamore had recovered fine and the group did a large Planeswalk off Neserath and travelled to a shining Plane.

Arrival was interesting as always. Niall, Nazo, Jamore, Senkharen, Tri-Lac and Reaper all arrived easily. Karesh and Kiobre hadn't Planeswalked for centuries. Nonetheless they still arrived better than Vadam.

Karesh arrived by crashing and smashing through an ivory column. Kiobre smacked into an ivory column but Vadam…

Vadam was flung back into existence and flung into a third ivory column; his speed caused him to ricochet into the rubble caused by Karesh and land on one of his daggers. It pierced his side and Vadam yelled out in pain. "AHH! Why does it keep getting worse?"

Once Vadam was found to be fine the group began to explore, with Vadam whining the whole way. The area seemed empty; there were white columns with sealed, crypt-like slabs of white stones everywhere. There was no one in sight.

Vadam grew curious of what was inside them; he led the group over to one and together they forced it open. "WHAT IS THAT?" Inside were faces. Soft clear white lightly glowing bodies attached to off suction-cube like devices. They were spirits, but their faces. The look of intense, never-ending agony caused a shiver to run through all the walkers. They closed the crypt up and made their way through the forest of crypts.

Eventually the group came across a gate, crossing through it they learnt that they had come from a Spirit Den and they had entered into the city of Alabarna.

There were strange, ethereal Angels mulling about. Things went to crap as soon as they were spotted. There was a collective, feminine gasp and then the group were hit by dozens of disabling enchantments. Being Planeswalker's, the majority of the groups' walkers had a resistance to spells but more and more kept coming. Nazo and Karesh attempted to fly but they were brought down and Vadam teleported but he was swiftly caught and taken down.

Immobilized the group was dragged to a skyscraper sized building and forced them down. Shackled with numerous restraining enchantments completely disabling movement.

"Presenting our great ruler. The judge. The jury and the executioner. The high queen of Alabaster. THALANOS THE SPIRIT ANGEL PLANESWALKER!"

Two massive doors opened slowly and a bright figure emerged. She was an Angel. Literally. Six massive, feathery wings were extended and she leaped off her balcony. Thalanos gently glided down and landed with a light click of her shoes.

She looked down to the assembled group; taking in everyone's faces, she sneered and pointed to Niall "This one release his bonds," The angels leaped forward and broke the restraining bonds on Niall. He leaped up and Thalanos grabbed his mouth with a hand "Oh yes. This one will do nicely," she had a sultry grin as she admired him, Niall pulled her hand off his face and said, "Look miss we are a group of Planeswalker's and we have come to Alabaster to look for help because-," Thalanos cut him off by grabbing his mouth again and shushing him. "Now, now, I don't have time to listen to your problems but if you have to, you can say whatever you want when we are engaging in coitus." Niall's face became redder than his fire as he realised just why Thalanos had him freed.

"WHAT? NO! Look, no, I'm not having sex with you." She gave Niall a most unimpressed look and said "You don't really have a choice here. No one refuses me." The angels came forward and Niall's hands erupted into flames, they hesitated and he turned back to Thalanos "Listen to me or I'll torch you and your guards," That caused her to pause. Thalanos glared at him and said "...I'll give you two minutes. Talk".

Niall immediately took his chance and started to explain "Okay, you must have noticed that a barrier has been placed around the Planes," she interrupted him and said "Yes intact we haven't been getting as many new spirits lately. Oh and this is time coming out of your two minutes," she smirked and Niall continued talking. "We have discovered the individual responsible. She is called the Enchantress and her power is immense. She has already destroyed a major city on the Plane Fosilus and has defeated us before. So we have been looking for help and we have found help on each of the Planes but this and Dominaria. We want to know if you would ally yourself with us in the-," Thalanos cut him off again "Beep your time is up and I'm not interested. Now, back to our prior engagement?" Niall knew that things were about to get bad so he reacted in the best way he knew how.

"WALL OF FIRE!" Niall summoned a massive fire wall and knocked Thalanos and the other Angels away. He blasted a fireball across to the others and the enchantments waned enough for them to break their bonds.

The wall was breaking and the group knew that there was no time to Planeswalk and instead fled the area. Thalanos yelled out in rage and began to chase them, but that's when everything went to hell.

A bolt of red lightning struck the ground in front of Thalanos and she was forced to stop. The group managed to flee without being pursued as Thalanos turned to meet the new threat.

It was a woman; she wore a brown cloak which she took off to show her figure. A deadly smirk rested on her lips and she floated through the air and stopped well above Thalanos.

The Enchantress looked down upon the Angel and said "Greetings Thalanos. I am the Enchantress and I have come to you with an opportunity.

The group had heard The Enchantress and had doubled back to see what was happening.

Thalanos sneered and flew up into the air to be eye level with The Enchantress and said "What could you have that would interest me?"

The Enchantress just laughed; an awful sound that simply said that she would be the only one to laugh again "It is not what I am offering you but what I could allow you to keep. If you join me and become one of my generals than I won't destroy you," Thalanos laughed back with her angels at the Enchantress, she was about to say something but the Enchantress spoke first. "I was hoping you would refuse," and Thalanos was sent into the pavement.

Thalanos's Angels stopped laughing in sudden shock and Thalanos groaned as she began to pick herself off the ground. She was too late.

"Let me demonstrate to you my powers. First BLUE." The Enchantress teleported to Thalanos's side and then blasted her with an Cryomancy spell, "Icy Blast," Thalanos was thrown back with ice forming around her body.

"Now WHITE, Rebuke!" The symbol of Avacyn appeared on Thalanos's torso and she screamed as the symbol rippled as it burned through her skin.

"Let's try BLACK next, Decree of Pain!" The Enchantress focused the entire spell in Thalanos but ensured it didn't kill her. Thalanos screamed in agony as a black whirlwind filled with what appeared to be knives made of darkness entrapped her in a vortex. Eventually it faded and Thalanos was blessing everywhere.

The Enchantress still wasn't done. "Feel that? Feel THIS. RED! Arc Lightning!" The bolt of twisting electricity struck the barely standing Thalanos and she could hardly moan as it blasted her back.

"That was soft, final colour. GREEN! Savage Surge," her physical strength suddenly squared and she ran forward, grabbed the fallen Thalanos by her neck and slammed her down onto the ground, kicked her up and delivered a flying drop kick to the side of her head. Knocking her down and out.

The Enchantress wiped some of Thalanos's blood off her hand and faced the collective of frozen angels "Anyone else want to try?" Nothing moved for to challenge her. The Enchantress grinned in victory and went to finish Thalanos.

It was Vadam who stopped her.

The Enchantress turned to kill Thalanos and Vadam was there. She blinked and Vadam stabbed forward. She caught the blade and, using her still enhanced strength, kicked Vadam away.

He flew back but before he hit the ground the Enchantress had teleported above him and air stomped him into the ground.

"Oomph," the impact was straight to his gut and Vadam felt like retching, he didn't have the chance as the Enchantress grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulled him up and delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw and sending him to the ground.

"Is that all you got? Don't answer now. I'll end the angel bitch and come back for you. She looked up but Thalanos was gone and the rest of the group was there. The Enchantress smirked and said "Oh a small workout, I'd love to".

What followed was unpleasant. The Enchantress used a wind spell and blasted everyone apart. First she attacked Senkharen; he was still dealing from being blown back and reacted just a moment to late when she was suddenly she was in front of him. The Enchantress punched him in his face and a large cracking sound echoed as his skull struck the ground.

Senkharen let out a yell and rolled to avoid a stomp that cracked the pavement.

Karesh took a swing at The Enchantress and she danced back to avoid his daggers. She kicked his left arm joint and a crack resounded. Karesh yelled in pain and dropped the dagger. The Enchantress kicked his face back and Karesh stumbled back. A kick to the right arm joint caused him to drop the other dagger and a red mana blast to his torso sent him flying back.

Reaper and Niall came at her next; she shielded herself from a fire blast and teleported to avoid a not so surprise attack from Reaper. Reaper performed a three sixty spin and brought his scythe down on an Enchantress who had resorted in the same place.

She had anticipated the move and blocked the scythe with a rod of light and knocked his scythe back. Niall came at her with some flaming fists; he punched and she palm blocked it and immediately went on the defensive, walking backwards whilst blocking fire punches.

Niall got cocky and attempted a flaming kick; The Enchantress stepped back, grabbed his leg and twisted it. Niall yelled out in pain and he fell to the ground on his face. The Enchantress stomped down onto spine and there was an unpleasant cracking sound. Niall screamed again but the Enchantress wasn't able to go further as Reaper came at her again.

She jumped back and deflected the weapon with greater leverage "Oh come on, you have no muscles," The Enchantress palm punched Reaper in the chest plate and knocked it out of his body. Reaper staggered and The Enchantress cast a spell "Crushing Vines!" The ground erupted as ropes of vines ensnared Reaper. A horrible cracking sound ensued as the vines broke and tore Reaper apart. He struggled but had no hope as they covered him.

With Reaper dealt with The Enchantress turned back to Niall but he had managed to get to his feet and get to relative safety. In Niall's place was Karesh so The Enchantress went for him instead.

Karesh had recovered one of his daggers and held it in the hand that he could use it with "Contaminated Ground!" He cursed the ground underneath The Enchantress and then cast "Tendrils of Corruption." The oily black whips rose from the contaminated ground and stabbed at The Enchantress. She teleported and appeared behind Karesh; he turned but she grabbed his horns and drove his head into the ground.

Karesh bounced back up and she roundhouse kicked his head, Karesh was sent several feet to the right and he groaned, she advanced but a new player entered the game.

Nazo flew in front and stabbed forward with his sword. The Enchantress jumped back with a grin which turned to a look of shock.

The Greatspear dug its tip into her left shoulder; she turned and caught the grinning smirk of Tri-Lac, before her look of shock turned to one of pain. Using her distraction Nazo had leaped in front of her and before she could react, palmed the handle of the great spear with a pulse blast, sending it straight through and out of her shoulder.

The Enchantress yelled out in an unearthly shriek of pain, her eyes flashed red, and an oval shaped blast of magic was sent from her body, blasting Nazo and Karesh into unconsciousness and knocking back every person in the vicinity.

Tri-Lac was thrown back and before she could get to her feet the Enchantress was there. She grabbed Tri-Lac by the neck and lifted her up with one arm. "I must say I am impressed, you are the very first to ever score a hit on me, and I am most happy that you are a woman. Unfortunately I don't deal with defiance well and you defied me in the worst way by leaving Teleroshia." The Enchantress let go and Tri-Lac fell to the ground gasping for air and watching her. The Enchantress healed her wound. "Wha-What do you mean defied you," The Enchantress smirked, knelt down by Tri-Lac and whispered "I killed the elders a long time ago and I have puppeteered your village for a long time, but then you go and rebel, tisk tisk you will be punished".

The Enchantress kicked Tri-Lac onto her belly and then stomped her stomach. She gasp/wheezed and jerked up, using this The Enchantress kicked the back of her neck which through her into the air.

The Enchantress jumped and air stomped Tri-Lac in the back and she was smashed into the ground. She cried out in pain and fear but The Enchantress was not done. She grabbed Tri-Lacs hair and punched her in the jaw, then through her back into the air and blasted her with an Arc Lightning, sending her flying.

She moved to continue her assault on Tri-Lac but Jamore landed in front of her. "Stop this at once. Fight me," The Enchantress smirked and said "Oh so the little lizard has crawled out of his hole".

This struck a nerve with Jamore; he growled and glided over to tear into The Enchantress. She teleported behind him and said, "Just as I thought, animal instincts, animal actions. Of course you would know a lot about that wouldn't you. Oh! Should I use small words?" Jamore saw red; he roared and shot a searing shot at The Enchantress. She avoided it and Jamore ran at her and started punching, slashing and swinging his tail at her.

She danced around it all; Jamore hit a rock and stumbled and The Enchantress used her moment to uppercut him into the air, use a minor Cyclonic Rift to send him higher and yelled out, "I think the most fitting way to end this is with the truth Smite the Monstrous!" and the jet of white light struck Jamore and sent him crashing into the ground.

With her little fun over The Enchantress turned to continue dealing with Tri-Lac but Niall and Vadam had recovered and were coming at her again. The Enchantress sighed at old news but readied her fists.

Vadam teleported and she blocked a stab "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THAT SWORD IS NOT MEANT FOR STABBING!" She was sick of his idiocy and formed a blade out of light. Niall came forward with a Searing Spear but she sidestepped it and it struck Vadam.

Vadam fell back and Niall was sent flying by a blast spell. The Enchantress turned back to a shaken Vadam and she stabbed him with the blade made of light. Vadam ignored it and swung back but The Enchantress ducked and uppercutted him to the jaw, The Enchantress the air stomped him into the ground Vadam gasped out "Okay Nox I need you," and a new person appeared out of nowhere.

The Enchantress delivered a knockout blow on Vadam and jumped back to avoid a solid sphere blast spell from this Nox.

Niall attacked with a rain of fire born arrows but The Enchantress summoned a veil of water. She smacked it into Nox and turned to Niall "You know Pyromancer, you are a one trick pony. Your power is immense but it's only too easy to counter. So let's see how much you burn when drowning".

Niall tried to avoid it but a telekinetically controlled wave of water enveloped him. He tried to swim out of it but The Enchantress simply continued wrapping it around him. His struggling began to get weaker but then she was hit by Nox. The Enchantress gasped and the water, with Niall, hit the ground. He coughed the water out of his lungs but couldn't move when he was hit by a deflected blast from Nox.

The Enchantress knocked Nox back and did a three sixty turn, trying to decide on whom to destroy. She rounded on a bleeding but recovered Tri-Lac; she had enlarged the Greatspear to an impressive length and clubbed her back with it.

The Enchantress growled in rage of getting hit for the third time and ran forward to meet Tri-Lac.

She was again stopped by the final newcomer Kiobre, "Oh finally crawled out of your little hole to play with the big boys have you," She was surprised when Kiobre smirked at her and said, "No I was just distracting you".

The Enchantress swung around but was still tackled by Nox. She shrieked and started rolling and struggling but Nox had augmented his own strength and was holding her.

Kiobre jumped forward and cast a spell around Nox and The Enchantress "Undoing of mana," The Enchantress began screaming and thrashing harder. Kiobre jumped back as his spell began pulling the mana out of the Enchantress and he bellowed "ANGELS OF THALANOS, ATTACK WHILE SHE'S VULNERABLE," the Angels heard and all flew forward, eager to enact revenge for their beaten queen.

They were just closing in when the Enchantress screamed out a deadly spell "ÆTHER TEAR!" Utilising a large chunk of her mana and tore a hole in space. The resounding hole pulled all the airborne angels into the Blind Eternities and they were destroyed. Kiobre and Tri-Lac grounded themselves and the hole closed.

The Enchantress kicked Nox off her and punched him with enough force to send him back to Vadam. She turned to Kiobre gasping and she affixed him with a terrifying look "I'm impressed and you're all lucky, I can't waste any more time or power on you. Although don't forget. This. Isn't. Over," and she Planeswalked away.

Tri-Lac moaned and fell to the ground; Kiobre walked over to her and checked to ensure that she was still alive. She had fallen unconscious and Kiobre picked her up bridal style. He walked over to where the Enchantress had left and set her down gently, Kiobre went around checking the others. They were coming too; Vadam had a crack on his skull, Niall had a spinal bruise, Karesh he ignored, Senkharen had a huge bruise but seemed okay, Nazo had magical burns, Reaper was attempting to pull himself out of the ground and reassemble himself, Jamore had another harsh pierce through his torso and his wings were damaged, and Tri-Lac had multiple bruises, a cracked femur a bruised spine and her head was bleeding.

Kiobre attended to everyone with his surprisingly powerful healing magic. Once Niall was ready to walk he went over to where Thalanos had fallen and brought her back.

Everyone gave him a pretty odd look for helping the person who tried to force herself on him but he shrugged and demanded that Kiobre heal her.

Both Thalanos and Tri-Lac were coming to from unconsciousness. Tri-Lac came to first and everyone, even Vadam albeit grudgingly, congratulated her for wounding the Enchantress.

Thalanos was wounded worse and Kiobre couldn't heal everything; by the time he had done what he could for The Enchantress he was exhausted and fell back to nap.

*** POV Change. First Person Thalanos ***

"Ugh my head," Everything hurts. "What happened?" I wasn't really expecting an answer but I got one from a voice I vaguely recognised. "You fought The Enchantress and got put through the magical meat grinder and lost," I forced my eyes open and I saw that hot man looking down at me. I hate that and forced myself up.

I wobbled and the man caught my arm "Don't touch me," Psh stupid male. "I can hold myself just fine," I shrugged his arm off and stood straight backed and proud.

"Are you some sort of self-absorbed, stick-up arse bitchy stuck up idiot?"... "Who just said that?" I turned and saw a person I knew I would hate forever. He was the same height as me at six foot four. He held a smug smirk and I could feel the necromancy that kept his body alive.

I sneered at the boy and said "So you look pretty good for an old rotting corpse," Hah I hit a nerve and watching his smirk turn into a scowl was already oh so satisfying. I smirked at him and he glared back.

Niall spoke up "Vadam Thalanos. Thalanos Vadam. Anyway Thalanos now that The Enchantress has attacked you and killed hundreds of Angels. Will you reconsider joining us?" Oh boy will I get revenge for my shaken pride, although everyone who witnessed it is dead, that's a plus. Still I spoke to Niall without taking my eyes off this Vadam, "I would love to join your pathetic, ragtag group of Planeswalkers to track down and annihilate this Enchantress".

Niall probably looked happy at my introduction; I would have looked but I needed to keep glaring at Vadam. Ah this will be fun.

*** POV Change. Third Person Enchantress ***

"GAAH!" I pushed my scrying pools pedestal over and it went clattering to the ground, I didn't care. "How could those pathetic beings repel me? How could they land a hit on me?" I started pacing, these walkers had resisted too many of my plans. Ahh, it doesn't matter for every plan that fails two more are conceived. The angel Thalanos refused to join me and survived my attack so I have brought back her worst enemy.

"Nathaniel, are you ready?" Six large black wings appeared with a pale figure between them. The male angel glided down to me and bowed. "What would my saviour have me do?"

**And there it is. Brutal fight scene, new character who acts nothing like her species and a new enemy.**


	14. Journey of Dominaria begins

**So DragonFelicis here; every Planeswalker has been met and has joined the group and each dominates two colours even if they have a third.**  
**Vadam= Black/Blue**  
**Niall= Red/Blue**  
**Nazo= Red/White**  
**Tri-Lac= Black/Red**  
**Reaper=Black/White**  
**Jamore= Red/Green**  
**Senkharen= Blue/Green**  
**Karesh= Black/Green**  
**Kiobre= White/Green**  
**Thalanos= White/Blue**

***The Planet Sabbiol is about the size of Pluto***

Recovery from the Enchantress's beatdown took longer than Kiobre's healing attempt. He healed the dangerous injuries but everyone still had to rest for a few days. Vadam let everyone rest for a few hours before forcing everyone to move.

"Everyone, get up, we have to move, move, move," Vadam was not so lightly nudging everyone up. "WHAAT?" Thalanos did not appreciate finding herself sleeping on the ground nor being kicked awake by Vadam.

Vadam didn't respond to Thalanos and just continued forcing everyone up "Everyone get up! We have to move, before The Enchantress returns."

There was a lot of cursing and murmured threats against Vadam but they listened and the group was prepared to move.

"Alright, first you all need to move faster than that," Vadam was cut off when Thalanos clocked him in the head with her shoe. Vadam threw the shoe back and continued, "We've searched through the Planes and we have gathered ten Planeswalkers into a group and yet our enemy has still crushed us."

There was downcast looks around the group but the looks weren't there for long. "We're not strong enough, so I don't think it'll matter how many people we have. We need a weapon. Some sort of device, or spell that can give us the edge and I'm almost certain that none of our Planes have such a weapon." No one made a motion to say otherwise.

It was Jamore who spoke up. "Yes none of our Planes have such a weapon but what about Dominaria?" Everyone lapsed into silence at Jamore's question and turned to Vadam who nodded "Yes, Dominaria is probably our best shot BUT that is exactly what the Enchantress would expect so what do we do?"

Niall spoke up immediately. "Is this an actual question or a pretend one with only one answer, which just happens to be yours?" Vadam replied, "Yeah I've already made up my mind. We're not going".

Niall was silent for a hard moment before he said in a cold voice, "...No Vadam. You're not making this big of a decision by yourself. We will discuss with the group," Vadam looked mutinous but Niall's expression held his tongue.

Niall turned to hear the groups' opinion, most of them were agreeing with Jamore. Thalanos said, "I'll agree with whomever I hate less, and that's hot boy here." Niall didn't even blush and he turned to Vadam and said, "We're going to Dominaria. Vadam snarled but everyone was against him and he conceded.

#####

Sensing Planes in the Blind Eternities was like being a moth. You were attracted to the brightest object. For every Planeswalker ever the brightest, most attractive Plane was the Nexus of the multiverse, the singing world, Dominaria.

Dominaria was a wreck; its last apocalypse was a hundred years ago but it almost did more than simply destroy Dominaria. The group appeared in a place saturated in Black mana.

"Ugh this place; Cleansing Wave!" Kiobre sent out a purifying spell but then staggered; he still wasn't fully charged and the spell was too much. Nazo steadied him and Kiobre leaned on him.

"Okay Vadam, Jamore, the two of you know the most about this place. Where are we?" Niall wanted to know how exactly to navigate the Plane.

Vadam and Jamore shared a look and unanimously said, "No idea," Niall stared for a minute and Vadam smirked. Niall groaned and said, "Well then we all should just walk somewhere," and he started walking. Everyone slowly began to follow him, Kiobre made Nazo carry him so he didn't have to touch the black mana ground.

Vadam was at the back of the group, looking around with paranoia, and Niall was at the front striding forward with confidence. There was a certain tenseness perpetrating the group, barring Thalanos. Partly because they were still sore from the battle, partly from Vadam's words getting to them.

Thalanos moved up next to Niall and the two began conversing in whispers. "I was thinking that two is a terrible number and that the group is too male centric so I'm going to be the third, and most important, leader ok? Ok".

Thalanos held up her hand and continued to shush Niall when he tried to talk; she then turned and yelled to the group, "Good news, I'm the third leader. You're welcome, spear girl".

Tri-Lac looked befuddled but didn't say anything; the group walked for hours until the sun began to go down. Niall stopped and the group decided to make camp for the night. They had even less food and the rations had to be smaller. Vadam and Reaper didn't need the food and Jamore decided that he could survive a few days without it. Thalanos whined about rations but she and Vadam got into an argument and she was distracted.

Reaper and Vadam kept an all-night watch and by the morning his eyes were bloodshot and he was even more edgy and paranoid then the day before. "Okay everyone, okay okay okay up get up we have to move now now now now now now no-," Thalanos punched Vadam to shut him up (Also she felt like it) and everyone thanked her for it.

Breakfast was a watery affair and the group soon just started walking; this was the standard procedure for the next few days. Long walking, small meals and less sleep with an ever crazier Vadam getting edgier and edgier.

By the fifth day Vadam was twitching every few minutes and everyone else was getting ready to snap and kill him. Vadam was also whining about an odd tugging feeling around his navel "Everyone stop! It has to be the work of the Enchantress, its pulling me in the direction that we're going, we need to turn around," No one paid him any heed; Vadam whined louder, he got loud enough for Niall to snap. "Oh shut up Vadam! I feel the tugging too, everyone does but we're going to follow it and face whatever it is as a team. OKAY?"

Once Vadam realised that they were all being led he flipped out. "NO YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS," he would have shouted further but Nazo and Thalanos yelled back "JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW OR GO OUT ALONE AND GET ATTACKED BY YOURSELF!" they yelled unanimously and shut Vadam up.

"Heh you realise you can't win don't ya? You need to be in the group or you have no chance and that means you have to do things by other peoples whims. Have fun," Vadam growled but he could see the irritating sense in Nox's words.

Vadam moved up to join the group but his vigilant eye grew crazier. Vadam was almost as paranoid as Senkharen is when he meets people, Nazo ended up pushing him back. Nazo ignored Vadam's hurt look and kept walking, straight into Karesh's back.

Everyone had stopped to stare at a crashed ship, stranded on a rocky bluff. Everyone ignored Vadam's protests and walked up to investigate the odd sight. There was clearly no large body of water around for kilometres and yet a ship was right there.

It had two huge broken, tail-like sails, cobalt ridges, orange jagged edges running along the sides and bottom, a large and wide deck, a futuristic looking cabin near the sails and deadly looking spiked cannons at the front. The whole thing was covered with dust and there were numerous cracks and broken areas.

Vadam gasped.

"Jamore, Nazo, Karesh, fly up to that ship and wipe some of the dust away from its side!" They gave him an odd look but with a prompt from Niall they flew up and began wiping the dust away.

Vadam stared forward, waiting for the dust to disappear. Letters were beginning to come into sight, a W a an E and soon enough the word was visible.

Weatherlight

The flyers came back down and everyone looked to Vadam and saw him looking at the ship with unbridled shock. "Bu-but how the ship was supposed to be destroyed how could it be here. NO! No it must be a trick from the Enchantress, nobody, what are you doing?" Everyone had moved to investigate the ship after Vadam began freaking out, Reaper and Kiobre checked it over for magical traps or illusions and they found none.

"Vadam, come over its safe," Vadam seemed to know something important about the ship and Niall needed him to come aboard "No, it has to some sort of trick, this ship was destroyed. Every book about the legacy and the war against Yawgmoth said it was destroyed so this has to be a trick. We need a weapon and suddenly we have one? IT'S A TRICK!" Niall only seemed to hear the part about the ship being a weapon and just said, "Oh just get on and help me figure out this thing."

#####

The group was gathered on the deck, Vadam was alert from the others and they were all shooting him surly looks as he began to explain what they were on.

"First I'm still suspicious about this but Niall and Nox have yelled at me so I'm here to explain," everyone purposely ignored the mention of the person living in Vadam's head "What we are standing on is the Skyship Weatherlight. It is a powerful flying ship that held the legacy weapon, along with a powerful crew. This ship was supposably destroyed a very long time ago in a battle against the being known as Yawgmoth." There was an involuntary shiver at the name. No one knew why.

"This also explains where we are, this ship went down over the skies of Urbog so that's where we are. This ship was powerful enough to wound Yawgmoth and he was more powerful than most gods. The weapon at the front would be powerful enough to defeat the Enchantress. Unfortunately this ship was powered by the energy of an entire Plane so it's unlikely that we can do it. On another counterpoint this Ship could also travel through the Blind Eternities , but we merely need it to fly and fire the weapon".

The group stood silent as they digested the information "If we can find a powerful enough source of mana, like a powerstone or some other pieces of the Legacy."

The group discussed the next movement for another hour .Niall, Karesh, Thalanos and Tri-Lac believed that they should split up. Vadam, Nazo, Senkharen and Kiobre believed they shouldn't. Jamore and Reaper needed time to think and they went off to discuss. For another thirty minutes the sides glared at each other.

Finally Jamore and Reaper returned, Jamore spoke "We have decided that splitting up to find something to power the ship is the better decision," he held up his clawed hand to stop the shouting and celebrating and Reaper finished for him. "We don't know what the Enchantress is planning but you all know that it isn't good. We need to stop her as soon as possible but still... Everyone be careful".

Food was divvied up between the group and they all agreed that if one was to find something and return to the ship, they must remain. "You can't go out and try and find someone, if they have been killed you could just walk into a trap," Vadam was adamant about this and made sure everyone agreed.

The group all faced a different direction and walked off.

*** POV Change. First Person Enchantress ***

"You are all gathered here as my champions. Each of you has come to me or I have come to you with the ultimate offer," I looked around my assembled, a wicked black winged angel, a skull wearing cloaked sorcerer, a young slightly shimmering man, a sharp black haired dark elf, a regal man wielding a broadsword, a young red haired girl, an angry pompous looking man with a longsword, a strange humanoid entity glowing green, a disturbing mutant human monster and a draconic figure with scales so dark that light was pulled into him.  
"You ten of you will have the greatest of standings in the world I will shape. But ten move against us, some of you know one of these ten personally, others you will learn to hate. These ten need to be stopped but I must prepare for the event. I'll grant some of you these powerful weapons, others you will need to go without but I trust you to be fine without it. You know what you must do so go, go and you will soon be glorified in the new world".

My ten moved, hah fools. Nothing but perfect distractions whilst I finalised my plans, I was alone in the darkness. "Heh ha ha ha, if any of those survive I'll deal with them myself".

**And so the group has found the Weatherlight, split up and now has a deadly figure coming after them. But the real question. What is the Enchantress planning?**


	15. Kings a liar

**And so it begins; the next ten or so chapters aren't going to be as long as the Thalanos and Karesh and Kiobre chapters. Each of the next ten chapters is going to focus on one specific walker. This one focuses on Niall.**

*** Niall is impervious to natural heat but can be harmed by magical fire ***

*** POV First Person Niall ***

It was not easy leaving the others; I was worried about Tri-Lac and Vadam. Tri-Lac because she was young and Vadam cause he is clearly unstable and that voice in his head is clearly a bad influence.

Everyone had set off in a slightly different direction, Vadam, Reaper, Senkharen, Kiobre and I all went in one vague direction and the others went in the other vague direction. I chose a slightly cracked area to start my little adventure. It was strange, so many things have happened despite the unlikely probability that they could have happened.

It was also the first time I had been alone for almost two months, ever since I blew up Vadam's zombie army I've always had someone to watch my back.

The singular cracking of dead grass and dry ground simply reminded me of just how alone I am now; we walked for about three/four days and we came across no other living thing.

I sighed but there was no point to say anything to empty air. I'm already almost missing Vadam's stupid comments and the arguments we get into.

#####

I had walked for hours and I was so bored, hungry, thirsty and tired. I don't complain though, who would hear me anyway? Eventually the sun began to set and two moons rose into the sky, I eventually stopped and set some rocks to ring a pile of grass so I could light a fire that wouldn't easily go amuck.

I didn't really need the fire but it was nice; I could stick my whole head in the fire and all I would feel was a nice warm tickling. Hah anyone coming along would probably freak at the sight of my head in the flames. Since the fire was non-magical it couldn't harm me; so it was quite a shock when the heat suddenly spiked and my face started to burn.

"GAAAH!" I reeled backwards and beat the fire off my face, luckily I'm still resistant to magical fire so I was only singed. Still, how did that happen?

"You should have left your head in the fire." It was a cool yet strangely young sounding voice. I spun around and saw a young girl. She had a soft babyish face, twisted by a glare, her hair was a deep auburn red and strangely enough she looked familiar.

The girl wore a brown cloak but she cast if off to show her figure; I was confused at the very random appearance of this girl. "Who are you and why did you say my head should stay in the flames?" I knew the answer but I couldn't conceive it until the girl responded, "My name is Bianca and I'm going to kill you".

*** POV Third Person ***

Niall could only stare as the words this young girl said sunk in. "Wh-what? Why would you want to kill me?" The girl glared at him and began walking towards him whilst saying, "You know part of the reason, The Enchantress has brought me here, but I will tell you the whole story." Niall was confident that he could deal with anything this girl threw at him, the Enchantress worried him, and nodded for her to talk.

"You remember you father? Of course you do he was a wise, strong and good king. Right?" Niall nodded but he had a feeling where this girl was going. "Well, he wasn't. Sure he may have been a good king but he was a horrible person".

Now this was going too far. "Hey, my father was a great man; he was kind, truthful, loyal and wise. He was a great father, king and person," Niall could feel the hot blood of an argument pumping through his veins but he was startled when Bianca screamed, "LIAR!" and he jumped. "I'm certain you knew this about you wonderful kind, truthful and loyal father," Niall heard the sarcastic emphasis on truthful and loyal but before he could ask Bianca said, "Well he had an affair. Fourteen years ago and he died what... Thirteen years ago?"

Niall was outraged. "Yes he died then but he didn't have an affair, HE DIDN'T!," it still hurt thinking about his father's death. His mother died shortly after.

"Well sorry to break your sweet illusion but your father lied. You have a sibling. You have a sister. Me!" Niall froze, he carefully looked over Bianca and he realised why she looked familiar. She looked like him.

"W- I, I no my father would never have an affair and even if he did he would be honest about it. He was not a lying king," Niall's voice had been rising in volume but Bianca didn't flinch.

"Wailing about it won't change anything. He used my mother and then ignored any pleas for help from her. She wasn't looking for much but she was poor and she couldn't take care of me and her," Tears began pooling in Bianca's eyes and her voice began to crack. "You have no idea how hard her life was. So many times did she try and get your fathers attention to beg for help, BEG! A woman should never have to beg for help for a man's child that he conceived and then ignored. She was thrown out by the guards each time".

"I understand. I'm so sorry," Niall was still in disbelieving shock and he was just barely able to dodge a powerful fire blast spell that Bianca suddenly flung at him.

"HOW COULD YOU, A KING, UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS WHEN YOU REALISE THAT YOUR MOTHER," Bianca's voice suddenly cracked and she barely whispered out "How can you understand when you realise that your mother has been giving all the food she could barely scrape up to her daughter and filling up her own bag of food with grass, sticks and stones to make it look like she has food," Niall tried again. "Bianca I am so, so sorry for what happened. How can I help, we can go back to Tyderia and help your mother."

Niall had to leap out of the way of another deadly fireball but this time Bianca kept up the assault whilst screaming, "MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND ITS YOUR FAULT!" Niall deflected a stream of fire and dodged a fire ball and yelled back "How is it my fault? My dad is dead, it's not like I'm him".

Bianca suddenly stopped and froze Niall with a look of loathing that should never be on the face of one so young. "No, it is your fault. When I realised my mother was dying I came to the palace. I did everything that a woman could do but YOU refused to meet with me, your advisers brushed me off and the guards literally threw me out even though I'm a child. EVERY TIME," Niall felt a wave of guilt go through him. He vaguely remembered hearing about a young girl but he couldn't waste time listening to the complaints of a child. Now he felt lower than he ever had. "Bi-Bianca I'm so sorry I just, I...," But Niall couldn't think of anything to say.

"You have nothing to say don't you. Because I'm a female and a child it instantly means that I am just a nuisance, well my mother died and you let your half-sister watch".

"Bianca, I am sorry but that is no reason to join the Enchantress. So you even know what she is up to?" Bianca scoffed. "Do I know? Do you know is the question. How do you know that she doesn't have a noble goal, I don't know the whole plan but I do know that woman will have greater rights across the Multiverse. That is what my mother wanted, I just want revenge".

Niall's heart ached at this child with no innocence, one who lived for revenge and wanted him dead. "Bianca, you cannot defeat me. This is not a jab at your gender, it's your age and I am near impervious to fire," Niall was hoping that she would see sense but Bianca was hearing none of it. "I DON'T CARE! I WILL BURN YOU UNTIL YOU DIE OR I'LL DIE," and then she really attacked.

Fire flew everywhere as Bianca blasted Niall with all she had, he was forced to cast fire walls in defence but Bianca was more powerful than he anticipated and quickly overwhelmed his defences. "I am the true daughter of Aithne the god phoenix, you will bear my wrath," Niall scowled and decided that if everything she said was true than she would have fire resistance as well.

"Searing Shot!" A jet of flame flew through all the burning chaos and struck Bianca in the navel. It didn't even faze her and she blasted back with ten times the force.

The two were locked in a deadly vortex of fire; endless jets, bolts and plumes of fire were being shot at each other and deflected. Eventually Niall knew he had to end this. "Smokescreen!" As expected a large cloud of choking smoke enveloped the battlefield.

Niall ran through the smoke and made his way behind a stumbling Bianca. His fist ignited but he couldn't bring himself to strike her in the spine. Instead he tackled her in a bear hug.

"LET ME GO OR ELSE!" Niall refused the let go and eventually the smoke cleared. "Just calm down and we can talk alright," Bianca still screamed and thrashed; a lucky jerk managed to shift her knee into position and she accidently kneed him in the groin. Hard.

Niall let out a groan of considerable pain and Bianca was able to wiggle her way out of his grasp as Niall went into a foetal position. They rolled apart and she kicked him in the face.

Bianca tried to stomp his head into the ground but Niall caught her foot and was able to throw her back, Bianca fell over and Niall got up. Before he could do anything Bianca struck him in the face with a Sudden Shock spell and ran off as he staggered to the ground. "BIANCA WAIT!" but she had already run too far and Niall knew he wouldn't be able to catch her.

"BIANCA, THINK ABOUT WHOM YOU ARE ALLYING YOURSELF WITH! THE ENCHANTRESS CAN'T BE TRUSTED," Niall couldn't be sure that she heard him but he had to try. His campfire had been disintegrated in the battle along with what food he had. Now he was likely to starve or die of thirst, tomorrow he will look for food and water but for now Niall sat down with a sigh and tried to relax.

#####

*** POV Change. First Person Bianca ***

I can't believe I failed, that was my best shot at revenge and I blew it. I still managed to hurt him but the Enchantress is going to be disappointed in me. I knew that Niall would be ready for me next time and so I needed to ask the Enchantress for help.

It didn't take an unreasonable amount of time to get back to her, she had gifted all of us with enhancements, and still I was nervous about seeing her.

"You have no need to fear me dear," I jumped like a mile at the voice and she was behind me. How did she know what I was thinking?

I looked down at my feet; I couldn't bear to face her being mad at me. The Enchantress smiled and said, "It's okay Bianca, it's okay to fail on occasion when one is so young," How did she knew I had failed? Well probably from how I was acting.

"I'm sorry miss I just couldn't burn him enough and I ran out of power," She didn't seem mad and instead smiled again and said "It's okay, I have thought of a far greater action for you to accomplish that will lead to Niall's death. You simply have to relax and allow your power to reach its maximum alright?" She is such a good, powerful woman. But what my brother had yelled to me was catching my thoughts; I knew I shouldn't but I had to ask.

"Miss, what is your plan?" The Enchantress gave me an odd look but soon smiled and said, "I can trust you with this information. Follow," we began walking as she explained her plan.

"When I have enough power I shall cast a reverse world spell. Now the world spell broke the first Shard and freed Dominaria. My reverse will instead destroy Dominaria," I jumped at that "What but won't that kill us too?" The Enchantress shushed me and said "Now, now dear I'm getting to that. The moment Dominaria would be destroyed I will chain my lifeforce to the Plane. That means whilst I live Dominaria will remain and whilst Dominaria remains the Multiverse will be safe. The reason I needed the Shard was for three reasons. One to prevent any pesky Planeswalker's from raising an army against me. Two to amplify the amount of mana in the Plane by forming the Shard as mana was coming and going through Dominaria, this also made it that the mana wouldn't naturally regenerate and I could grow more powerful than ever".

The power thing was awesome but I shouldn't distract myself, "And three Dominaria is the Nexus of the Multiverse. It's the most important Plane but the Nexus can shift. With the shard if the Nexus was to shift it wouldn't matter as any of the other Planes trapped in the Shard would be destroyed along with Dominaria and that would destroy reality. So with this plan I can become the most important being ever, my life would dictate the existence of the Multiverse and whilst everyone was running around all scared I would gather enough power to recreate the Shard at any time so no one could ever stand against me. Then I would make the men bow to the woman and finally the Multiverse would be at peace".

That plan was ingenious "That... Is amazing," the Enchantress simply smiled and said "Isn't it so..."

**Okay first of the ten done. Niall's much younger sister. Like what fifty eight years younger. And finally the Enchantress's plan is revealed.**


	16. Emotions Run Wild

**Hello DragonFelicis here, this is the second of the 'Archenemy' battle chapters, This is Tri-Lac's battle**.

*** Tri-Lac was** **raised by Shamans before being allowed around others ***

*** POV First Person Tri-Lac** *****

I was walking fast and strongly; if Vadam is right then this Weatherlight ship can destroy the Enchantress and we need something to power it, then I will find something to power it.

I was a little worried about some of the group, I didn't really think it would happen but I have made some friends amongst those crazy people, especially Niall and Nazo, and I'm not sure how well they will be able to survive in this place. There's just no food or water, the place is drenched in black Mana and it has been four days.

Who knows what will attack us with all this mana around... Everything is silent, I don't like it. When things are so silent I get into my head and when I get into my head...

...

I doubt I'll ever tell him but I really look up to Niall; he's so wise and powerful, yet he's friendly and he can just chat and laugh. I was raised apart from other people; I was taught to always be cold, merciless hunter and I would be used to deal with anyone that the elders decreed.

The Enchantress told me that she was the Elders and has been them for a long time... Am I the villain? I killed every person who she decreed, were they the good people? They were trying to overthrow the elders and I was stopping them. I was killing them.

...

I was never allowed to dream; when my spark ignited I briefly saw a wonderful world, a world were one didn't have to look over ones shoulder at every minute. Where medicine could actually heal and save people. A world where seventeen year olds weren't expected to be merciless killers and could simply be seventeen year olds for a while.

It was just the way I was raised so I don't know anything else but I've seen the kids in my village from time to time. They're not innocent but they are still kids. They still got the chance to be kids, at least for a while.

It was such a sudden change to join the group; I wonder what others who knew of me would think if they knew what had become of me. To suddenly and randomly disobey my life teaching and run off in a fit of impulse... I don't regret it though. I have never been free and yet I was taught the two most freedom emphasizing colors: Black and Red. Despite them knowing this the Shamans taught me restraint and forced restriction.

I don't know the whole reason why I suddenly left my very world but how could they not expect this. I was chained down screaming to be released, I was offered release and so I took it. I had to. I had to know what else was out there. I had to experience my own freedom; I had to do something reckless.

Why did my life have to go in this direction? Heck, why am I suddenly so emotional? My eyes are welling up and I feel like I'm going to cry.

What's going on? Why am I crying so suddenly? Aren't I supposed to be happy or at least indifferent at the moment? What's going on?

* POV Third Person *

Tri-Lac was not aware that she was being watched. A dark figure had been slowly nudging and tweaking at her progress in order to lead her into their area. Tri-Lacs' weeping suddenly escalated before suddenly stopping.

"H-Huh? That's odd," Tri-Lacs' misery had suddenly left, leaving her back to content and very confused. She peered around the rocky bluffs. "When did I get?..." She cut herself off by suddenly bursting into laughter. "HAH HA HAA, WHAT'S G-GOING ON?" Tri-Lac fell to the ground in hysterical laughter, clutching her stomach.

Still laughing, Tri-Lac attempted to get up; suddenly the laughter stopped and she a reached out "WHO'S DOING THAT?" An all-consuming anger suddenly enveloped her and she started kicking rocks, punching stones and digging her Greatspear into the bluff and ripping out boulders. "COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

She picked up a rock with disproportionate strength and prepared to throw it when she started laughing again. The hysteric laughter caused her to fall onto her stomach with the huge rock crushing her back. She wheezed laughter and tried to move but the weight and the laughter was dropping her.

"Whoo, ha ha, who's doing that, stoooo hey hey ha, please," the laughter left her and Tri-Lac was able to roll the boulder off her.

"Ah ah ow, wh- why... Who, who's doing this to me?" Tri-Lac had begun to cry again. She covered her face and curled up into a ball and wept.

There was no answer and suddenly a burning hot anger swept through her. Tri-Lac spring to her feet and bellowed, "WHO'S DOING THIS? I'LL," suddenly she began laughing again then crying. Then she was laughing whilst crying, a hysteric sound it was.

"Wh-Why, heHAHAHA!, wh- who's doing this? Just face, HAHAaa, m-me," a different emotion overtook the others, reminiscence, and she suddenly was overcome with thoughts of Niall, Nazo, Senkharen. Even Vadam and she sighed.

Then she was struck with indignation for those people, "Those... Bastards they left me. I'm young they should know that I need someone and yet they left me to this torture," Indignation turned to anger and Tri-Lac began cursing woe on her allies. She was getting seriously worked up when regret suddenly struck her "Ah oh no... What if they really do get hurt? It'll be my fault, oh Grimm oh Grimm OH GRIMM!" She turned and was about to run back when a devastating feeling of worthlessness overwhelmed her and she let herself fall to the ground. "Oh who am I kidding. What use could I be to one of them, I'm weak and worthless," she curled up into another ball and just waited.

"It's no surprise that you feel that; the truth exists in emotions," Tri-Lac didn't even raise her head to the voice. "Oh come now Tri-Lac, you're not even going to face your greatest enemy?"

Tri-Lac felt a strong resolve overtake her and she uncurled and forced herself to her feet. She gasped once she saw the face of her adversary "Loria," The dark elf Loria grinned and pointed a sharp nailed finger at Tri-Lac. "Cry," Tri-Lac would have scoffed at her word if she wasn't trying to hold back her blubbering. Loria grinned and decided to gloat a bit.

"So many people have believed that the emotion capabilities of Black and Red Mana could only be used to stimulate anger and Joy. It's not true. With a true mastery of emotion magic like me I can cause anyone to feel what I want them to feel, it's a perfect manipulation tool," She sat down and waved at Tri-Lac who suddenly stopped crying.

"I can make someone think of loved ones," she waved again and Tri-Lac reminisced on good times with Niall. "Then cause anger and hatred," she noted her hands and suddenly Tri-Lac wanted to kill. Niall was on her mind and she desired his head on a pike. Tri-Lac shook her head and focused her bloodlust on Loria.

She raised the Greatspear but suddenly dropped to her knees in more hysterical laughter. Loria drew and raised a dagger, admired it. "This dagger has a magical poison charged by a powerful, ancient artifact," She stood and looked down upon the laughing Tri-Lac. "I got to this world of Dominaria by allying myself with a powerful woman called the Enchantress, she gifted me this weapon and entrusted me to kill you," she sneered and rose the dagger "I didn't need any gifts to convince me to kill a person such as yourself." With that, she thrust the dagger down.

Tri-Lac rolled, whilst still laughing, "Haa ha wait, you don't under- understand thee- Enchantress is deceiving you," Loria paused and Tri-Lac stopped laughing. She took gulps of air before gasping out, "She manipulated everyone. She was the elders I was following but I didn't know, I swear I didn't know," Tri-Lac had scampered back to gather some distance between her and Loria.

Loria sneered and said, "You think I don't know that. I am no fool; I stand no chance against such a being. You however are a different case. Manipulated or not, you still killed many of my tribe. Good people trying to stop an evil force, a force you are a part of. I swore ritualistic revenge but I will settle for your blood to stain the rocks forever.

Tri-Lac tried to reason with the dark elf "No look I was simply a follower. I know and I'm sorry, I was the villain but I didn't know, I was raised to blindly obey what the Elders told me, its not like I wanted to kill". Loris snarled at her and growled "It doesn't matter why you did it, you still did it and I can never forgive you".

Loria leapt forward with the dagger but Tri-Lac dodged, Loria cursed and Tri-Lac was overcome with a feeling of peace and relaxation. Tri-Lac stared as Loria approached and she and her survival instincts kicked through.

Tri-Lac leapt to the side and turned to Loria but was then overcome with hysterical laughter, crushing misery and violent hatred. Tri-Lac made a gurgling sound and she dropped her spear and clutched her head. "Ahooh." She felt like she was going insane. So many emotions fighting inside her.

Tri-Lac fell to her knees again, they had been bloodied by the multiple times, and she could barely see Loria through her tears. She couldn't decide on what to do.

Tri-Lac screamed.

Loria smirked at the sound and grabbed Tri-Lac by her hair "This will be for the good people you have killed," She brought the dagger down but Tri-Lac twisted out of its path. She knocked Loria back and faced her. "What's going on?" Tri-Lac was still laughing, crying and swearing at her, but her eyes were focused.

Whilst on her knees Tri-Lac had remembered the lessons the Shamans taught her. Repressing and overcoming her emotions were an important one.

Tri-Pac grabbed the Greatspear and enlarged it to knock Loria back, she stumbled and Tri-Lac refocused the Spear to its normal size and threw it.

Loria easily dodged her throw and reaped back; the hand not holding the dagger began to glow with a violent red light "Hah do you think emotions are my only magic," a ball formed and Loria flung it at Tri-Lac, it struck her and she was thrown back into the wall of the bluff. Loria came at her with the dagger but Tri-Lac leaped over her head.

She took a dash for the Greatspear but Loria's magic was faster and it was blown out of her reach. "I do wonder... You have killed several powerful shamans and warriors and yet you are performing pathetically, its rather sad," Tri-Lac felt real emotion bubbling up and she yelled "Don't you understand I don't want to fight you, I regret what I did because I didn't know what I was doing. Do you think I enjoy killing? I'm seventeen for Grimms sake and I was raised to blindly do anything the Elders told me. I was practically hypnotized".

Loria sneered "Yes I know but you don't seem to realize that I. Don't. Care. I can't get the true revenge so I'll settle for the next best thing. YOUR DEATH!"

Loria caught Tri-Lac with a magical cut to her leg and lunged as she staggered. Tri-Lac saw her death flying at her and a huge amount of strength filled her. An subconscious spell was cast and Tri-Lac grabbed the arm Loria was wielding the dagger with, stopping it an inch from her face.

The two woman, the dark elf and the red-haired human, grappled for a moment. Loria was trying to scratch Tri-Lac with the poisoned dagger and Tri-Lac was trying to push the dagger away from her.

With her suddenly enhanced strength Tri-Lac was able to slowly turn the dagger point from her and then disarmed Loria. Tri-Lac punched Loria in the face and she reeled back.

Tri-Lac now held the dagger she had her chance and hesitated; Loria jumped back and grabbed the Greatspear and flung it "DIE!" the spear was thrown with far to much strength to dodge or catch, yet Tri-Lac twisted to avoid the spearhead and it impaled the uninjured leg.

Tri-Lac let out a scream and fell, Loria sprinted forward and grabbed for the dagger. There was another grapple; Loria stomped Tri-Lac's stomach and tore the dagger out of her grasp.

Loria gasped; the grapple had ended in her blindly grabbing the dagger and now in her hand was the blade instead of the handle. The poison took quick effect and she fell to her knees as Tri-Lac scuttled back, with the Greatspear still in her leg.

"So... This is how it is... Good loses to evil," Tri-Lac grabbed the dagger out of Loria's hand and knelt down. "No, I will make sure the Enchantress pays. She manipulated me. Good did not lose this day nor did it win, but it shall," Loria raised her head weakly up to Tri-Lac. "It's sad that I have to hope, to wish, that you are truthful now... Ugh, the dagger has been made from a powerful artifact called the Skull of Ramos. It is a power source of Black mana and-," Loria slipped on her words as the poison took effect and she died.

Tri-Lac closed her eyes before re-opening them and admired the dagger. "This would do." She stored the dagger in her knapsack, and grabbed the Greatspear from her leg, cleaning it before laying everything on the ground next to the fallen elf.

Over the next hour, she dug a grave and buried Loria before she collected her things and began walking back the way she had come.

**And so Tri-Lac's adventure alone has effectively finished. She now has the Skull of Ramos, a piece** **of the Legacy and a powerful mana source.**


	17. Archmage of the Firstborn

**Greetings DragonFelicis as always; I've been updating a lot lately. Well anyway this is Vadam's chapter and this one is longer. Yay**

*** Vadam was killed by Ajani ***

Vadam was deathly bored; it had been four days since he had left the others and he had spent that entire time walking. Not even Nox had been talking much and Vadam could only focus on putting one foot after another.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but Nox can't you talk to me?" Things were still silent everywhere; outside and in his head. Vadam sighed loudly but then he felt a disturbing ripple that pulled away from him.

Nox manifested next to Vadam and Vadam jumped. "Hi," With the look on Nox's face, Vadam wasn't sure whether he would regret this or not.

"Well I'm here, what do you want to talk about?" Vadam glared at Nox, it was odd to see someone who looked almost exactly like him staring back with such a big grin.

"I'm just bored, just natter on like you usually do," The two began to walk together Nox was chattering as expected. "It's nice to actually have legs you know, I don't technically have them when I'm in your mind, I can't pace as well or stretch my legs," Vadam simply nodded now and then and they walked.

The day passed and Dominaria's two moons rose into the sky. "You know this is the first time I've been able to simply walk and talk, I've only ever been able to come out in battles," Vadam simply continued to nod but Nox knew he was listening. "I'm tired, my legs are sore, can't we stop for the night?" Vadam didn't respond so Nox repeated it. Over and over again until Vadam snapped, "No, we can't stop. If you're tired then just return to my mind," Nox didn't like that thought so he dropped the matter.

About four minutes passed before Nox spoke again. "You know the two of us haven't really talked before. I know everything about you but do you know anything about me?"

Vadam was silent; he was purposely ignoring Nox but Nox knew that he had heard him. "Pretending you didn't hear me won't work," Vadam gritted his teeth and finally said "... I know enough about you".

Nox wasn't impressed. "List off everything you know," Vadam thought for a moment and said, "You tried to kill me. That's all I need to know," Nox sighed "You don't trust me, do you?" Vadam scoffed at him.

"Why would I trust you; not only did you try to kill me but you have tormented me ever since you were created and.. You know what," Nox gave him a dirty look. "You're going to judge me on that, what right does someone like you have to judge someone like that, you created me".

"I only partially created you. The other half, you know why I can't ever trust you. You are part of my psyche combined with a sheared off piece of soul that was designed to kill me. You were created with something that was designed to kill me. How could I trust someone like that?"

Nox spat back, "Yes, maybe I was but that piece of your psyche? That was designed by you to protect you. You can't understand how it is to have to warring sides to yourself. BUT, I am mind first then soul and the mind part wants to protect you!"

Vadam just turned away and they lapsed into silence. It was a record for Nox to go so long without talking but he eventually said, "I'm sorry about what happened with Mother and what happened after Venser," Vadam didn't respond so Nox continued. "When I broke out after Venser I attacked you, I'm sorry but I knew you would re-seal me and I just wanted to be free".

Things went back to silent; Vadam was struggling but he finally asked, "How did things change between us? You used to torment me every day and night with nightmares and foul words. How did this change?" Nox replied immediately "You began to become a better person. The personality that I was born from was created to protect you, but it was also created to punish the type of person you became. I wanted to kill you, protect you and fix you; but when you started to change and I began to get some levels of freedom, so my anger slowly faded."

Vadam gave Nox an odd look. "So you don't hate me?" Nox chuckled before saying, "If it was up to what creates me I would but I am a person. Maybe not a complete one but I have emotions and free thought, so no, I don't hate you. You're alright most of the time," Vadam gave Nox a sharp look but could detect no falsity in Nox's words.

Nox smiled at him and Vadam's face lightened, he almost smiled back when a purplish bolt flew through the air, aimed at the duo. Vadam teleported and Nox dodged it.

They stared through the darkness and soon made out a cloaked figure wearing a white mask. The figure wielded a sceptre and the duo realised the mask was the lower face of a skull.

"Hey Vadam, do you mind stepping back for this one? I wanna test my real skills alone alright?" Vadam stared at Nox for a moment before nodding. "Thanks, you know I'll be fine and if a fail you can finish this guy off," Vadam held out Cortana for Nox to use. He took it, and ran forward to battle the figure.

"So Vadam, I am the greatest of The Firstborns Archmages. I am Daranos the Scourge of Sabbiol and your doom," The words of the Archmage were soft and oily to hear. Nox grinned at Daranos's words. "Hey, sorry to disappoint but I'm not Vadam, I'm actually the voice in his head. I am the greatest of all mental illnesses and the only one to take his own body. I am Nox," Daranos scowled as he heard the mocking overtones in Nox's speech.

"What, is Vadam such a coward that he won't face me himself?" Vadam scowled and was going to come forward but Nox threw his hand out towards him and said, "Nah I just asked him to let me fight you".

Daranos glared and record his sceptre. "Very well I will remove you first. Shadow Bolt!" He pointed his sceptre at Nox and a darker than night bolt flew at Nox. Nox jumped to the side, casting his own spell as he did so. "Collateral Damage!" the spell struck the ground before Daranos and a ripple of explosions erupted under his feet.

Daranos weathered the impact and began sprinting at Nox. "Shadow Scythes!" The razor sharp scythes flew at Nox, he dodged two of them easily but the third struck him mid-air. "GAH!" Nox fell to the ground with a bloody cut along his face through his torso and wasn't able to react to Daranos striking him with his sceptre.

Nox was thrown back from the impact and Daranos prepared to cast another spell but Nox was faster. "Explosive Impact!" The spell struck Daranos in the chest and he was thrown back with heavy burns from the explosion that followed.

Nox was not finished yet; Daranos managed to land on his feet but couldn't do anything to stop or dodge the next spell. "Lightning Bolt!" The spell hit home, and he was electrocuted badly.

This time Daranos fell to his knees and Nox came forward with Cortana. He sliced down but it was parried by Daranos's sceptre; Daranos kicked Nox's knees out from under him, before standing himself and jabbed Nox in the face with his Sceptre. "Death Wind!" Nox howled as the burning wind struck him straight in the face.

Daranos continued the spell and Nox's body began to flicker as the spell slowly began to kill him. "GAAAH! DREADBORE!" The deadly Rakdos spell knocked the wind out of Daranos and the Death Wind stopped. "Take this! HAVOC FESTIVAL!" Daranos had managed to piss Nox off enough that he cast a countdown spell.

The deadly enchantment covered the two of them and they both began screaming, through the pain Nox said, "Whoever can last the longest will win, the other will die".

Daranos growled in pain but he faced Nox and uttered "If it's whoever can withstand it longer than I'll tip it in my favour. Douse in Gloom!" The black whips of mana sped towards Nox, preparing to envelop him but Nox held up his hand and gasped out, "Deflecting Palm!" The magically infused palm absorbed and deflected Daranos's spell back at him. It collided with him and he was enveloped in the life draining spell.

The Havoc Festival and Douse in Gloom took its toll and Daranos screamed, then died. Nox gasped as his enchantment was lifted. "Ooh thank the gods," He stood up slowly, shaking, before turning and making his way back to Vadam.

"Well that was rather fun, a bit painful, but what's life without it?" Nox forced a pained grin and Vadam wondered if he should congratulate him. He didn't have a chance to decide as Nox was suddenly vaporized in a wave of death.

"What?" Vadam turned and there was Daranos standing once more. "How can you be still alive? The Enchantment faded and you couldn't have broken it," the skull slipped off Daranos's face to reveal the grey clammy skin underneath.

"I am more like you than you would believe, Vadam. Thanks to your friend I have grown ever more dangerous," Vadam growled and glared at the mage "What do you mean, ever more dangerous?" Daranos smirked and answered "What, do you think that you are the only one to have enchantments in place in the case that you die? I placed those enchantments on myself a long time ago, now DIE!" Vadam gasped and took a step back before teleporting to avoid another Death Wave. "Why are you attacking me?" Vadam had to shout his question at the newly-risen Lich as he had appeared further away.

Daranos responded "You ended the Firstborn twice and both times you left afterwards. Your enemy, the Enchantress brought me here to enact my revenge and nothing you can do will stop me," Daranos's words had become slightly slurred thanks to his recent death but he was perfectly understandable.

Vadam teleported back to his first stop and retrieved Cortana; he pointed it towards Daranos and teleported. Vadam appeared and sliced down but Daranos deflected it with his sceptre and blasted Vadam back. "Zombie Golieth! Army of the Damned! Born of æther thirteen zombies and one massive one tore themselves out of the ground and Daranos ran back.

Vadam scoffed and teleported into the midst of the smaller zombies. He destroyed one of the zombies with a clean cut and stabbed two more with the holy silver. The Golieth smashed its fist down but Vadam teleported and two more zombies were flattened instead.

Eight small and one giant remained, Vadam ran around the big one and blew four more away with a Death Wind, it easily disintegrated the rotting bodies and he destroyed two more with Cortana. The Golieth managed to grab Vadam and it squeezed him; fortunately Cortana bit into its hand and it released Vadam.

Vadam jumped and ran up its arm and jumped off its head; he stared up into Dominaria's white moon and was filled with white mana.

The mana burned his entire body but Vadam didn't care. He landed and turned to the Zombies. "Smite the Monstrous!" The white spell burning his body and a jet of white light vaporized the remaining Zombies.

Vadam looked around but Daranos was nowhere to be seen; he tried to turn but suddenly found that he couldn't. "Wha-What?" Vadam found his whole body save his mouth was suddenly paralysed, meaning he couldn't turn towards the raspy chuckle that sounded from behind him.

"Heh heh heh, do you really think I'd run, no I was simply distracting you to set a disabling trap," Daranos came into view and poked Vadam's chin with his sceptre "The mighty Lichlord. Frozen. Oh well," Daranos readied his sceptre and Vadam panicked. "Death Wave!" As the literal wave of death sped towards him, Vadam summonded the only spell he could think of, his body burning with pain in the process. "Sphere of Safety." A white, shimmering ball of light covered him and broke the disabling spell. Vadam groaned in pain of using white mana, covering himself in a white shield and from a portion of the Death Wave that had slipped through.

He wasn't focused on the pain though; he was focused on his building anger. Vadam broke the shield and knocked the rest of the wave away. Daranos sneered at him and boasted, "You, your group and that mental disease of yours are fools. All the Enchantress gets is more powerful and your friend has made me more powerful in every. Single. Way.

Vadam looked at the white moon again and smirked at Daranos "Not every way, REBUKE!" the minor holy spell struck Daranos in his torso, creating the symbol of Avacyn, and he roared in the heightened agony "Being a Lich as well means I know what makes you weak," Vadam's body began to literally burn as he absorbed more white mana.

The moon flashed with Vadam's next spell. "SMITE THE MONSTROUS!" The moonbeams focused on Daranos and he screamed in agony as his body began to crack, melt and disintegrate. Daranos would not give up though, even with his flesh melting and bones disintegrating he still reached out and began stumbling towards Vadam.

Vadam's body turned red, cracking and steaming as he focused on his final spell. "Some may say that I shouldn't be able to do this, but I have destroyed a god twice so I feel justified in a DIVINE VERDICT!" The powerful holy white spell completely enveloped Daranos is a misty white resonance. He screamed but it was short lived as the spell removed him from existence.

Nox was unconscious and silent in his head and Vadam groaned as he fell to his knees, the pain of using far too much white mana had nearly destroyed his own body. Lack of rest had also left him exhausted. The world tilted unpleasantly as Vadam fell forward, only passing into unconsciousness as his limp, weary body hit the ground.

**And there it is; so what do you think of that battle, rather unpleasant for everyone involved.**


	18. Purification and Corruption

**Many Hi's and hello's or whatever; any way DragonFelicis writing here. Funnily enough this is the longest gap in updating for quite some time but my phone (which I write on) is incapacitated so I'm borrowing a computer. So, so far Niall, Tri-Lac and Vadam have all faced their 'Archenemy' or better yet 'distraction' and have emerged victorious. Tri-Lac has also retrieved the skull of Ramos and is making her way back to the Weatherlight. Vadam and Niall aren't so lucky.**

**This chapter involves everyone's favourite nature Demon Karesh.**

***Karesh corrupts the nature he walks through***

***POV First Person Karesh***

The times had not been fun; I had been travelling alone in this lovely place for a week. The place was nice and completely oozing corrupted mana but that just means that the little I can do when I am alone was taken from me. I was bored but I had a feeling that things were going to change kind of soon, the land had slowly begun to become lighter and less corrupted.

Even then until that happened all I could do was walk, complain to myself, feel hungry and thirsty and think about the others of the pathetic group. It's rather sad that they think I'm really on their side. Heh you can bribe anyone to do anything but I know what side is winning. The Enchantress came to me with an offer but I knew that people were going to stand against her.

Humans are idiots; the Enchantress gave me time to think it over and so I waited for the resistance to show up. I had no idea that they would actually come to me but they did and I listened, the tome of Griselbrand was a delicious bonus but I really joined them so I could really figure out how powerful the Enchantress was.

Bah they are pathetic, trusting me so easily especially with my brother there, but I guess that shows just how desperate they are. The weak are always desperate and when I engaged the Enchantress in battle I realised just why they are so desperate.

She annihilated them.

The Skeleton was torn apart; the undead one took to many knocks to the head as did the flamebringer and the little grey one. The angel boy was blasted away and the girl was brutalised; the dragon tried to help but he was easily manipulated and then blasted away. Dead boy and fire guy got up but they went down quickly, dead boy made another guy and he was able to hold the Enchantress down for my pathetic brother to take some of her power.

She hurt me too but I wasn't truly unconscious, just acting it; and so I watched as she brutalised Tri-Lac. I was impressed that the girl managed a hit and that lithe angel boy landed a harder hit but it was futile and I could see where my loyalties really lie.

* * *

*POV Change. Third Person*

Karesh walked for several more hours; he was ever vigilant for signs of the Enchantress but otherwise he simply continued to walk and walk. Karesh had happened upon some green, living grass and immediately bent down and breathed on the hopeful pile of grass. It immediately withered and turned a purplish brown colour; Karesh chucked and stomped on the pile; crushing it underfoot and he continued on walking.

Night had fallen; Karesh had relaxed and had fallen asleep several hours ago, he had no idea what was about to come upon him.

* * *

There was nary even a whisper of wind, nor the crackle of dead grass being crushed underfoot; the two moons of Dominaria glowed overhead and nothing stirred.

All but one.

An odd green glow came upon a withered pile of purplish grass; an ethereal sigh echoed throughout the infected plains and a hand that glowed and shimmered came down to rest upon the pile. A brighter green glow emanated from below the hand and when the hand pulled back the grass was green once more.

The figure turned to look the way it had come; a green resonance had followed its footsteps and from the glow the ground was renewed. It turned to look the way the corrupter had went and began walking.

* * *

Karesh was having a wonderful dream; a dream where he was supreme ruler of demon-kind and none could defeat him. Not that people didn't try. He grinned in his sleep but that grin faded when the dream changed. He was now a servant to… Kiobre? What was worse, he was purified like his brother was!

"Ugh!" Karesh jolted awake "Where did that come from?" He never had nor ever should have dreamt such a horrid thing.

Karesh was feeling rather odd; he felt rather peaceful, which was odd, and he didn't feel overly comfortable at the thought of what he was laying in.

He stood with a scoff of disgust. "I love lying in corruption.' He shrugged off the feeling, looking around. Something was wrong. While he had slept, living grass had sprouted around him, and there was a distinct feel of white mana about the place. and he shrugged it off. Looking around Karesh knew something was wrong; there was living grass all around the place, he could even feel some white mana about.

"What is going on... Who's there? Karesh had deduced with his endless wit that someone was doing these things. An odd ethereal sigh echoed and Karesh grabbed his daggers, turning to meet a… something.

The creature was clearly an elemental; it had no real features, no nose or ears or mouth. No skin marks, or skin for that matter. Its entire body seemed to be made of closely hovering green spheres. Dozens of them made up this confusing being as it faced Karesh.

Karesh stared as the elemental hovered in front of him; he took a sniff and his face twisted as if he smelt something awful. "You're purification elemental aren't you?"

The creature shifted and suddenly it pointed an arm at Karesh and a soft green beam flew at him. The suddenness of the act surprised Karesh enough that he failed to deflect the spell and it struck him. "AWOOO!" For a corruption Demon nothing could hurt more than a purification ray and Karesh reeled as he was overcome with unbearable pain.

The elemental moved towards Karesh and he buried the pain and stood; Karesh raised both of his daggers and roared a wordless challenge. The elemental hesitated but sped towards him anyway; Karesh met the creature head on and he sliced it four times with both of his daggers.

The elemental made no sound as its body was sliced and it gently landed on the ground; Karesh scoffed as his enemy stopped moving, he admired his daggers and wiped some green stuff off them. He smirked as the green darkened to brown and he shook the blades free of the blood of his enemy.

Karesh was still smirking when he turned to admire the body of his enemy; his smirk faded when he was blasted by said fallen enemy.

"GAHH!" The attack burned and Karesh screamed as he flew back; the elemental floated upwards and Karesh growled, "How did you survive?" Karesh knew that most elementals can't speak but he wanted an answer.

It floated upwards and stared down at Karesh; then it spoke. "I cannot be felled. I save those who are corrupt. I destroy those who cannot be saved. This is my existence," its voice was soft and wonderful, a breathy whisper on the wind. Karesh hated the sound.

"You say you can't be killed. LIES! Everything can be killed," Karesh refused to believe such words and he was prepared to annihilate anyone.

The Elemental let out a breathy, repetitive sound and Karesh realised that it was laughing. "YOU DARE!" It continued to laugh and Karesh bellowed and flew upwards. He infused his daggers with negative energy and slashed upwards. His daggers sliced cleanly through the elemental; too cleanly. It continued to chuckle before bursting into hundreds of small green spheres.

Karesh snarled as he realised that this being could separate at will; the spheres covered him and despite attempting to bat or slash them away they covered him. Karesh screamed as the energy of the elemental tore at his very being, it was destroying what made Karesh Karesh.

Karesh fell to the ground and tried to tear the spheres off him but they merely shifted at his desperate grabs; he groaned and was brought to his knees. "Ah, get off me!" Even his voice had become softer and weaker; the energies of the elemental were changing him.

"GAH NOO!" Karesh threw his body off the ground and he blasted as much black mana out of his body as it took for the being to retreat. There was a screeching sound and every last ball ripped itself off his body. Karesh groaned in relief as the horrid purification retreated; he pulled back as much black mana as he could and he turned to face the reformed elemental.

"You resist good despite knowing that your survival would be greater and your life happier. Why?" the elemental sounded genuinely puzzled at his resistance. Karesh laughed at its words "Hah! Better survival? Opposing a deadly Planeswalker like the Enchantress would end in my death. Becoming good would only get me killed".

The being was silent for a time but it soon spoke again. "I know of this Enchantress… she brought me from the garden to help save you months ago. If she opposes you it is merely because she is trying to help," Karesh chuckled lowly at the beings naivety with a scowl. "So you're from the garden… Kiobre… you were the being who purified Kiobre." The elemental affirmed and Karesh adopted a feral grin.

"Die!"

Karesh spread his wings and leapt at the elemental; it weaved around him and shot a purification beam at him. He countered with a corruption beam and the two beings fought for control; in the end the elemental was stronger and Karesh was enveloped by another, more powerful, purification spell.

He howled and roared; the elemental focused the spell and trapped Karesh within a shield, Karesh's screams became weaker and he collapsed. The elemental slowly approached the shield to survey the fallen Demon; it peered as his deformities began to fade and repair themselves. Karesh's wings had been fully healed when he made his move.

The elementals' guard had fallen and didn't react to Karesh suddenly lashing out and destroying the shield. It recoiled as Karesh leapt out at it and Karesh grinned in triumph. "You shall die," The elemental responded by restating its immortality but Karesh's grin never faded. "You told me how to destroy you," he held out both hands and the elemental hesitated.

From Karesh's clawed hands came a purplish haze "Light of Ruin!" it struck the elemental and it shuddered. Purple streaks began streaking through its body and a hollow gasp sounded out. "You said that you must save or destroy those who are corrupted," the elemental looked down then back to Karesh. "Well, what about you? Can you handle the corruption? Can you save yourself?" The being shuddered and the dark streaks enveloped its head.

A choking sound came from it as the remaining green began clashing with the purple. "I-I am fallen," the elemental began shaking before its body began disappearing. It looked back to Karesh and its now course, voice sounded. " A- A word of warning. The… Enchantress. Heh. She will destroy you," it suddenly screamed and its body faded, nothing remaining but an odd object that fell out of it.

Karesh walked over and admired the object; it pulsed with green mana, so much that it could be used as a power source. Karesh looked at the direction that he was walking "…She brought it here months ago… I didn't join the group until recently… heh".

Still clutching the artefact Karesh turned back to the way he had come, and began the long, arduous trek back.

* * *

**And so there is the chapter; Karesh fighting a nameless, but still powerful, Elemental. He now knows the truth and has decided that between certain death and a most probable death, he has chosen most probable death. He also now has the Horn of Ramos.**


	19. A man who never died

**Okay recap time; Niall and Vadam has fought their distractions but have got little out of it, Tri-Lac and Karesh have fought their distractions, won and have received the Skull and Horn of Ramos and are now journeying back to the Weatherlight. Six walkers are still looking.**

***Reapers' spark ignited before the Mending***

***POV First Person Reaper***

* * *

Journeying was a repetitive task; it was merely one foot after another whilst looking ahead for any changes. At least that is how it is for me; of all the Walkers who had left I have probably crossed the largest amount of space. I never had to rest and, despite not having any wings or mode of fast transportation, even the ones with wings had to rest. The only other walker who may have crossed nearly as much distance as me would be Vadam, but even he has to rest occasionally.

The sun was burning hot in the sky, so hot it was bleaching white any bones in the area. Despite the area clearly being hot I couldn't feel it and I missed that. There are so many advantages of the body I now inhabit but… I have lost so much because of it.

When I first hid in that castle I thought my worries were over but my men all began to disappear leaving nothing but skeletons in their place. I thought I was going to die too but then I found the scythe and the body whose dead hands still clutched the wonderful object.

Almost two hundred years ago did I gleefully run towards the scythe; I could feel its untameable power, its impossible omnipotence.

I should have simply died.

My hands pulled the scythe out of the skeletons' hands and it clattered to the ground as I admired a weapon that would allow me to take what I had just failed to take. My glee was for only a moment before I felt an indescribable pain. There is no true way to explain your very soul being destroyed but it's a pain that you don't feel in your body, or the pain of a mental attack. It's your very existence being attacked.

I tried to drop the scythe but it was stuck to me; I couldn't even unravel my fingers and I could only scream as the weapon killed me. The pain and fear ignited my spark. I ascended before the mending and suddenly I was a god with near unstoppable power. I felt hope and I used my new power to relinquish my grip on the scythe.

I still don't understand how, but, not even the power of an elder Planeswalker was enough to remove, or even survive, the power of the scythe. I suddenly had power to do almost anything but even that wasn't enough; my body was about to fail and I was going to die so I did the only thing I could think of.

I transferred my soul from my body to the body of the being that once held the scythe; my true body disintegrated afterwards but I was alive, yet dead. With my new body I was able to hold the scythe. I was able to travel the words as an immortal. But I found that people scorned me for my appearance, at first I was happy but soon I found myself lonely. There were always had people around me, people who had wanted to join me but now… now I was seen as nothing but death.

I also found myself unable to change my form; I had heard that the Planeswalkers could adopt any form that they wished but for some reason this body refused to change. I attempted to return to my home Plane of Bulnahder but I found the very world reject me, I wouldn't give up and soon found myself back in the castle. I attempted to leave but outside was nothing but a void; I knew Bulnahder still existed but I could now never walk on its soil.

I was rejected everywhere; so I merely remained in MY castle, occasionally people would wander in and the castle killed them and I rose every last skeleton that was in the castle. I surrounded myself with them and I… convinced myself that they were all I needed; all I needed was my Scythe and my skeletons.

For nearly two hundred years I believed that, I felt the mending but it didn't bother me, I remained alone and content. Then Vadam intruded on my castle; he had been sent by the Elder Dragon Nicol Bolas and was gifted with greater strength. He had been sent to take my Scythe and despite my best efforts it had been far too long that I had fought, he succeeded in shattering me and he trapped my Scythe in magic and Planeswalked away.

I hated him; I had felt his soul and I pitied him but I was blinded by rage. I wanted to follow him but I knew I stood no chance against the dragon so I could merely sulk in my castle.

Then, several years later, Vadam returned; he apparently had changed and wanted to return my Scythe to me. I was doubtful but he indeed returned my beloved and brought along a friend, Nazo Deci. I wanted more and he returned to his homeworld whilst I remained with his friend, using him as collateral.

Together we felt the Shard form and he embarrassed himself trying to break through it. We both laughed as Vadam humiliated himself when he hit the Shard. They left to try and figure out what was going on and I was alone again; I thought I would remain alone but then Vadam returned, he wanted help and I was reluctant to grant him such.

We battled, he cheated by getting help from some being called Nox, and he defeated me. This proved that I was weak and would be nothing but a weight; despite that, he was desperate and I found myself meeting a group of Planeswalkers.

Nazo was among them and the other two reacted in different ways; the young girl recoiled in horror, I was expecting that, but the man surprised me. He didn't freak out or judge he simply waited as Vadam introduced me and I found myself feeling greatly confused.

From that more Planeswalkers joined and none of them seemed to give me more than a glance, Senkharen was different but he reacted badly to everyone. Karesh and Kiobre barely spared me an inquisitive look. The Dragon Jamore was actually friendly to me and Thalanos… well, Thalanos was just unpleasant to everybody.

It was so odd being part of a group of people… it was, no, IS a good type of odd. None of them seem to judge me for my appearance and several of them are even friendly to me, Nazo always smiles when he talks to me and Niall comes to me when he needs to vent about Vadam. He's even told me that he likes me, both of them actually.

I'm not sure if I believe them but I hope it's the truth; at the same time I wish they hated me. These battles are becoming more dangerous and neither of them is immortal. It is so much easier being hated than being liked when you are someone like me. When you're hated, you don't feel much towards people when they die but when they like you… it hurts in a way that can't be matched.

***POV Change. Third Person***

Reaper walked in silence; he was lost in his thoughts and as such didn't notice an odd light appear before flashing. A man was left in its wake.

Reaper felt a pulse of magic and his skull snapped up; he was facing the sun yet his sight rendered everything in the same, dullish light. Reaper spotted the being and he gasped.

The man smirked and grew close to a stunned Reaper, "What? How long has it been since you've seen a mirror?" Reaper couldn't understand. The man standing in front of him was himself, but what he looked like before he obtained the Scythe and took the skeleton body. He had his chestnut brown hair, his muscled physique and his blue eyes. His face was structured exactly the same way his once was, with a soft chin and even the same scar through his cheek.

His doppelganger smirked again and said, "Yes, I know what you are thinking and I am happy to say that it is true, it is I Perseus, the person you once were and the one to grant your most desperate wish," Reaper knew that this had to be some sort of trick; he focused on 'Perseus' and said, "Hah, you cannot be the man I was so very long ago, it's clear that you are some sort of apparition conjured by the Enchantress and if you do not want to perish I would advise you leave and never bother me".

Reaper knew that this Perseus would stand and fight him so he readied his Scythe. Perseus laughed for a moment before grinning up at him and saying, "Yes, yes I knew you would act that way, after all I was you once, and you are right. I am an apparition conjured by The Enchantress; she has gathered and sent one for each Planeswalker, but I have something that the others don't," Reaper was prepared to attack but he felt that he should listen to this shade. "I am you, the remnants of the soul that was destroyed by that very Scythe you hold".

Reaper stared and Perseus continued, "Most of your soul escaped harm free, but still… a few ragged pieces were shorn off by that Scythe and have hung around that cursed castle ever since. The Enchantress came to me not long after you left and she gathered the ragged pieces and stitched them together to create me. Of course there is more to it than that but it's not important".

Reaper was still ready to attack but his attention had been caught by the shade, if it was telling the truth than why was it here? "If this is true than why are you here?" Perseus grinned again and said, "As I said I am here to grant your most desperate wish. I have hung around that castle for so long, I have sensed your crushing loneliness and the denial that followed. I know what you want; something that you believed couldn't happen. So why am I here? I am here to kill you".

* * *

Reaper froze.

Thoughts and memories came rushing back; attempts at ending his existence flashed before his eyes, the misery and crushing failure that followed those attempts. Reaper unfroze with one word. "How?"

Perseus grinned again and pointed to the Scythe in his hands. "How do you think? Actually, I think the better question is that do you know what you hold?" Reaper looked down to the weapon in his hands and then back up to Perseus. "I've always wondered about its power but I sought out knowledge. I never could".

Perseus explained. "That is the very Scythe of Death. It is the physical form of death itself. Its rather amusing in a way, so many people believe death is the skeleton. They're wrong. It's actually the Scythe," Reaper looked down at the Scythe once more is surprise but continued to listen. "I suppose I may have oversold it slightly. The Scythe is death but it was created out of death. It's not the true manifestation of death. Despite this it is still unbelievably powerful".

"How does this make any difference?" The knowledge was interesting but he didn't see how this could kill him. Perseus shushed him and continued. "That weapon can kill anything, nothing exists that can fully resist its touch. You are a rare exception because of the body you possess. Only the divine can wield such a weapon without perishing and guess who forged that weapon? That's right, the soul of Bulnahder wielded that weapon until the people sealed it away, only one thing remained and that was the physical body that it inhabited. The same body that you now inhabit. It grants you protection but if another was to strike you with the Scythe... the Necromancy that attaches you to the body would be snapped and you would be able to cross".

Reaper was silent in varying levels of shock at the information he was receiving, a god's body, the Scythe of Death, and that Scythe that could kill him.

"If someone were to use it on me… wouldn't they die too?" Perseus nodded and said "That would be me; I have no reason to exist except to finally free myself from my torment." Reaper nodded, it all sounded so perfect, perfect enough to be true.

But still…

Perseus held out his hands but Reaper hesitated, he thought of Nazo and Niall, Vadam and Tri-Lac, Jamore and Senkharen and the many people of the Multiverse. He thought of the people that may be friends, people he didn't want to die.

"No!"

Perseus jerked in shock "WHAT! I don't understand, I am you and I have seen your desire. You want to die and I don't have much time to do it," Reaper stared at his former self and shook his head. "You were sent by the Enchantress; I believe you but I need to help the group. I can't allow them and possibly the rest of the Multiverse to suffer".

Perseus stared at him, his red eyes were wide, and his blond hair was unkempt. "Wait, What?" Perseus no longer looked exactly like him and more changes were happening, his body was withering and his face was growing disturbing. Reaper took a step back and Perseus spoke. "You resist me and now force me to show my true form," his voice had become a low, scratchy hiss and Reaper knew that this was not him. "Answer me, who are you?" The monster hissed a laugh and responded, "I am you, and this is what your soul looks like. You are a monster who did nothing for anyone but yourself and you killed many innocent people trying to take over Bulnahder".

Reaper staggered. His soul was this corrupt? Nonetheless he readied the Scythe once more; he was not prepared for the bolts of magic that came. Dismembers came flying at him and Reaper was too slow to avoid them; the spells sent numerous bones flying from his body. His left arm, a piece of his left leg, several ribs, his chest plate, and then his skull.

Reaper collapsed and the Scythe rolled out of his right hand; Perseus leaped forward and grabbed the Scythe in his now warty hands. He howled his pain but he was still grinning; Reaper tried to control his hand to creep back to him but Perseus stood on the hand. "And now to free you," he slurred the final words and rose the Scythe in his burning hands.

Reaper didn't know what to do; he was going to die, strangely enough he thought back to the first time he was almost killed by the Scythe. That time he transferred his soul to the body he is now in. THAT WAS IT!

It had been a very long time since he had done the spell but desperate times allowed Reaper to perfectly recall the spell, "SOUL TRANSFER!" The soul of Reaper tore itself free of the skeletal body and he flung himself at Perseus.

An unearthly howl tore itself out of Perseus mouth and he was unable to bring the Scythe down; his entire body began to shake and convulse as the two warring entities fought for control. Perseus was frozen in his convulsions and couldn't even fall to the ground; his howl began to get weaker as his body and tattered piece of soul couldn't stand the strain of the Scythe. He gave one violent twitch, there was a flash of white and his body gave in.

Perseus fell to the ground, the Scythe leaving his grasp, but it faded before he landed. The entire area was silent. Nothing moved and the sun continued to bleach white any bones underneath its unforgiving sight, just as it had always done.

But then, a single finger twitched.

* * *

**And there we go, Reaper vs. himself although it wasn't really a battle; although to be fare anyone struck by the Scythe would have died anyway. Now Reapers weapon does seem like a rather overpowered one. It is very powerful but it's more like a Black Godsend. Anyone who grasps the Scythe will be killed by it but merely being cut by it is survivable. The weapon really just ignores factors like immortality and if someone who relies on that to survive well… they die.**

**On another note was Reaper better as a silent mysterious character or was this background development a good thing?**


	20. A man of Trust

**Hello; the twentieth chapter is here… unless you don't count the first and then it's then the nineteenth. Well anyway this is Nazo Deci's chapter, who or what will he face?**

***Nazo has never killed anyone****

***POV First Person Nazo***

Good grief I am hungry; I have been travelling for over a week and, even though it has mostly been by air, I am starving. This place is drenched in black mana and the occasional oily swamp; I don't trust there to be anything good in those waters and my rationed food ran out two days ago.

Luckily I still had some water left but it would not last much longer; I am feeling woozy and lightheaded, I think it would be a rather humorous thing that after all that I had survived it would be something like this that would kill me.

I won't let it happen though.

Being a Planeswalker has its merits; (It's such a plus being a Planeswalker;) if I know I have no hope then I will travel to a different Plane and find relief there. I don't want to do that though since you have no idea where you will end up and again I have no idea where I would appear on the way back and things need to be done now.

I was walking now; I had flown as much as I could but my wings were still sore from what Tri-Lac and the Enchantress did to them. It didn't help that the sun was unrelenting. It had been like that since I left and I'm sure it's the same for the others.

I wonder how they're all doing; Reaper would be fine, he doesn't need to sleep or eat or drink and he's pretty much unkillable… I suppose it would be possible but I don't know.

Niall would probably be okay; he can withstand almost any level of heat so this sun would be nothing. He still needs to eat and drink though and he's actually quite old even if it doesn't seem like it.

I'm worried about Senkharen though; he's such an odd person, I expected him to be so different from what he is but he seems to have mentally regressed somewhat… that plane he was stuck on for so long, it defiantly did something to him. He can defend himself though; I can only trust that he will be fine.

I'm not sure about Tri-Lac; even though she is a great hunter and can easily defend herself and probably forage, there is nothing to eat around here and she is just so young. I'm the next youngest at twenty four but she's still seven years younger than me.

I'm certain that Karesh is fine; even though he is a flesh and blood Demon I highly doubt I have any need to, or any desire, to worry about him.

I'm more worried about Kiobre; he's also a flesh and blood Demon and he hasn't done anything for himself for who knows how long, he's lazy and clearly not someone who is accustomed to fighting. Let's just hope he'll be fine.

Jamore would be fine; he's a dragon and doesn't even need to eat that often, he's also powerful so I doubt that any worry would be needed for him.

Thalanos well… she may or may not be helpful in what we are doing but her personality makes it hard to hope for anything good for her. I can only hope that she can be helpful in some way or maybe she has some sort of hidden good quality; she's an angel so I have to believe that.

…I don't know how to feel about Vadam…

I thought I knew him; I certainly knew that he had made mistakes in the past, and big ones at that. I knew he had hurt people and done terrible things. I knew he had big enemies and I knew he dabbled in dark, dark magic. He's a Lich; he told me this well before the others.

But despite all that we just hit it off; our first meeting, at least what I thought was our first, was quite an interesting and awkward one. My favourite café was just packed and all the tables were taken; only one had room and it was filled by a person who just glared at anyone who dared to look at him.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to try but I really wanted a cheesecake and so I went over and asked to sit down. It was rather amusing just how shocked he looked and I think the nod he gave me was simply a jerk of shock. Nonetheless I sat down and we sat in intense awkwardness for about twenty minutes.

I honestly suspected him of being a rather badly hiding Dimir, and he seemed vaguely familiar, even though I had recently been kicked out of the Boros I began trying to question him. I know he suspected me but he did answer the questions I gave him. Funnily enough there was a Dimir in the café but that isn't what caused the problem. An attack from the Rakdos did.

Vadam saved my life that day; I thought that we had fought off, or captured all of the raiders but there was a hidden goblin. Had he not been there I would have died with a pike through my skull but Vadam saved me, he sliced that thing in half and I quickly dragged him away to avoid the Azorius.

It's interesting looking back on that day; now that I know what he did, I know he recognised me and the sheer uncomfortableness is set in a new life; he still saved me though… I don't know why.

After we left the café I dragged him into a loud bar and I got him to talk; maybe that's it, for someone so secretive and paranoid Vadam opened up easily. Maybe I was the first to try, maybe he was simply in confused shock but everything he told me was true.

I got the vibe there was more to him and we promised to meet at the café again the next day… he never showed up. He never told me why but I kept an eye out for him for two years. I began to grow depressed and I practically shut myself off from everyone. After my friends died I couldn't really trust anyone enough to befriend them. I was also scared that they would die too.

Then Vadam returned; literally right into a crowd that was being attacked and strangely enough he helped shepherd them to safety, then he bumped into me. I was doing the same thing and was trying to help. He freaked out when he recognised me but I wasn't going to allow him to escape.

I dragged him off and I forced him to confide in me; he told me that he was a Planeswalker, I was only too happy as my own spark had activated during his absence, he told me some of what had happened in his absence. He was shaken, I could tell that much; he said little just something about Mirrodon, Venser and Nox.

None of these meant anything to me; he refused to say anything about the first too but over a few months I was able to slowly learn about this Nox character. Things settled into some sort of routine and I began feeling happy again; then he revealed why he seemed off to me and in response I revealed my wings. Despite our differences we still got along and I began to see how he was okay.

I buried any suspicions I had of him and then one day he told me of a bad thing he had done and asked me to help him in reversing it; it was returning the Scythe to Reaper. And soon after that I discovered the truth.

He had killed the man who sired me.

That was upsetting but I could have remained friends with him if the truth I could never allow myself to even consider came crashing down on me. It was him; he killed my friends, he effectively ruined my life.

Yet I can't hate him.

It's simply not in my nature to hate; I thought I hated him but my rage lessoned over time, I doubt I can ever really move past it but I know how much he has tried to change. He was a different person back then and despite what he did he still technically acted in self-defence. We attacked him.

***Third Person POV***

Nazo sighed as he walked; guilt was wrapping him, guilt was soon replaced with anger at feeling guilt and that was eventually replaced by tired gloom. His stomach growled and he wiped his forehead; he was sweating and that surprised him as he knew he was dehydrated.

"Thou meet my eyes," a voice reached his ears and Nazo jerked in surprise; he looked up and, despite the area looking like a blur, he saw a man striding towards him. Nazo perked up and answered back. "Excuse me, but I am so hungry, could you spare a little food?" He felt humiliated for asking this but he felt that he had no choice.

The man smirked at him. "Is thou hungry? Well pity to you, but thyself feels no compassion," Nazo felt this to be unnecessarily mean but before he could respond the man spoke again. "Thy name is Chrigarga and thou has stolen thy's most precious possession." The accent and speaking manner was exactly that of the people of Fosilus.

"I stole nothing from you… your accent, are you from Fosilus?" Chrigarga scowled at him and drew his blade. It had a beautiful white gem in its hilt that appeared to have a tooth within it. Nazo took a few steps back but Chrigarga didn't advance. "You have become thief of the heart of Christina the Valiant. Her heart belongs to none but me and I have crossed worlds to enact my vengeance," he took off a glove and threw it at Nazo's feet.

"I challenge thee to a dual!" Nazo stared at the glove in horror before looking back up at Chrigarga. "You can't be serious, I have no interest in Christina, I'm starving and dehydrated and how did you cross the Blind Eternities? Are you a Planeswalker?

Chrigarga glared at him and he readied his sword. "You are a foul mouthed liar, you don't deserve fair play but in regards of my transportation… I met a powerful woman who promised me my vengeance and she brought me to the singing world."

Nazo gasped as he realised who sent Chrigarga here; he met Chrigarga's eyes and he knew that he could not sway him. However he was too weak to fight; Nazo spread his wings and jumped into flight, Chrigarga bellowed at him and Nazo was struck by a bolt of electricity. "AHH!" He screamed as he fell to the ground.

Luckily the fall was not far but he landed on his left wing; Nazo cried out in pain as he landed and winced as he heard a snap. His wing was still descended as Nazo found that he couldn't retract it, pained tears stung his eyes but he couldn't wipe them as Chrigarga had come at him with his blade.

Nazo deflected the slash with his own sword but was thrown back from the strike; he fell onto his back and had to spin in order to dodge a stab, a stab that split the rocks underneath. Chrigarga grinned at him. "Like my sword, it's magically enhanced." He swung down at Nazo again and he blocked it again, and as last time a pulse from the impact sent him flying back.

Nazo was still agile though; as Chrigarga fully began his assault he found himself completely defensive, but defensive was better than dead. Nazo wondered maybe he should rethink that after Chrigarga kicked him in the shin. Nazo screamed as his shin bone broke and only narrowly avoided a fatal stab right after.

Nazo crawled back and cradled his right leg. "Shock Pulse!" He sent his spell at Chrigarga and it blew him back, with the time it bought him Nazo looked through his knapsack and found several teardrops. He applied three of these 'drops' to his broken leg and it began to heal; Nazo thanked the medicine of Ravnica and kept Chrigarga at bay with more Shock Pulses.

Finally his leg was healed enough to stand and his left wing was well enough to move; Nazo grabbed his sword but it was no help to the Arc Lightning that was suddenly sent at him. The magical lightning blasted him back but Nazo weathered it.

Chrigarga came at him again and disarmed Nazo with a tricky underhanded swipe; his sword went flying and Nazo had to jump back to avoid the deadly stab that followed, Chrigarga scowled at him and cast another spell. "Pacifism!" The disabling spell hit Nazo and he immediately felt relaxed, he resisted the spell though, he knew what was going to happen if his senses remained dull and he broke the Enchantment just as Chrigarga stabbed.

He caught it.

Nazo caught Chrigarga's stab with a spell. "Deflecting Palm!" The magnified stab was deflected back through the sword. It struck the gem at the hilt of the sword and it deflected the force back. The sword couldn't stand the pressure and it broke into several pieces.

Nazo staggered back, the vibration from the broken sword had jarred his fingers; Chrigarga also stumbled back but in worse shape, the gem had popped off the hilt with considerable speed and had stabbed into his abdomen.

"GAH! Ah this won't save you, You Will DIE!" Nazo forced his wings to take flight and responded. "Just calm down, I don't want to hurt you," Chrigarga glared at him with a maniacal look. "No this Won't End until YOU'RE DEAD! Now, THUNDERBOLT!"

Despite the day having no clouds and powerful bolt came from above and Nazo howled as it struck him; he fell to the ground and Chrigarga sped forward, Nazo landed and Chrigarga grabbed him by the neck and began to strangle him. "Die! Die!" Nazo could feel himself becoming even weaker, no air was coming to his lungs and he responded instinctively.

Chrigarga's face became one of shock and Nazo applied his spell on his abdomen; a wordless Force Palm ruptured his heart and the Gem was sent flying right out of his spine. His hands became weaker and then he fell.

Nazo collapsed to his knees and pushed Chrigarga's body off him; a minor sob came from him as he realised he had killed someone; nonetheless he knew he had no other choice. He remained on his knees for a while, trying to gather enough strength to stand. Finally, Nazo stripped Chrigarga of the pack he was wearing and inside was food and water. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to restrain himself to one mouthful of water, then a break. He also walked over and picked up the bloody gem. Nazo stared at the tooth within and he could feel the white mana that flowed off it.

Nazo pocketed the Gem, then set about burying Chrigarga. Once he was done, he hoisted thebackpack onto his back, and began walking back the way he came.

***Until Now.**

**Yes Nazo now has the Tooth of Ramos and his first kill.**


	21. Anger of Argos

**Hi, Hello blah blah blah. Anyway DragonFelicis presenting the next chapter of Shards in Peril; on a different note my updates will probably continue to slow down as of late, my University is beginning soonish and I have been attending days and they are exhausting. But aside from that this is everyone's favourite Demon Kiobre's chapter.**

***Kiobre is a twin with Karesh and a few minutes older***

***POV First Person Kiobre***

Oh by the Blind Eternities I'm tired; I've been walking for two days and that entire time I've had to do all of the walking myself. I'm hungry and thirsty and I've been walking through this Black mana saturated area. Ugh, the stuff is like poison but being a demon I naturally just pull in Mana from the surroundings. It's horrible; I now have to actively prevent myself from doing what comes naturally. I have no idea what would happen if I absorbed even a little Black Mana but I don't want to find out.

The sun is unrelenting and I've actually been sweating. Ugh, sweat. My legs are aching and my stomach has been cramping lately. I can sustain myself for a while by absorbing mana but black… I'm not lowering myself that far.

I miss Nazo or Jamore or anyone who I could get to carry me… frankly I wonder who I could get to carry me.

I was able to get Nazo to carry me when I first met him; he's way too nice of a person even to someone like Vadam. I don't know too much about what happened between them but I do know that they are, or were. friends until Nazo found out Vadam killed some people he knew or were friends with or something. I think that just shunning and not talking to him is a pretty weak punishment, buut… I don't think Nazo would have it in him to really hate someone.

Nazo is a pretty good person; I never really wanted to join this ragtag group of idiots but he convinced me, he has a sort of charisma about him although at the moment I hate him for getting me into all this exercise and danger… gah I still kind of hope he will survive.

Jamore is also incredibly nice but he seems to have a bit more of an edge than Nazo; he would defiantly be my first choice for carrying me, he can go massive and that would be more comfortable, plus even less effort for me when holding on.

Jamore and I haven't really spent any real time together; the group was brought together so quickly and it has split apart so fast. I was only part of the group for a few days until we arrived in Dominaria and split up. He's a dragon so I'm sure he's fine.

Niall is the last of the really nice people; he is really cool which is funny since he's really hot all of the time, but I don't think he would be physically strong enough to do it… it would be uncomfortable for me too as I'm bigger than he is.

Niall is pretty funny; an odd person too, he and Nazo spent the most amount of time with me until we split up, I know he's strong, since I saw a bit of what he can do. I'm sure he will be fine.

I highly doubt Tri-Lac would carry me; she could probably use some sort of buff magic to carry me but it would be so awkward; she'd drop me off a cliff, or at least down a hill.

I don't really care for her but I don't wish any ill will towards her; she's incredibly young for her strength and skill, I wonder how she fares throughout this whole event. I do want her to survive.

Vadam would not carry me; I can just imagine what would happen, he would just stare at me for a moment before scoffing at me. If he was in a worse mood than usual he'd probably threaten me too.

Frankly I don't care if he survives this whole madhouse or not; I know that he apparently was a really, really bad person and he is changing, and, thanks to Reaper, I know that there is often a different meaning behind his words. Frankly I pity him for his faults but he is still an asshole and I think that dying would probably be good for him. Dying and staying dead.

Reaper would not carry me; he would simply stare at me until I got too uncomfortable to continue standing around him.

I highly doubt he will fail at his task and I am sure he will survive this event; he's a damn immortal skeleton… I do hope he does survive, the two of us are similar in some ways, most prominently the fact that we have never fit in anywhere and just holed ourselves in a safe place…

There is no way Senkharen would carry me; even if he altered his body so that he was incredibly strong he still has very little energy, apparently Nazo carried him to my garden… it would explain the dirty looks he gave me when I got Nazo to carry me out.

Senkharen and I are very neutral towards each other, we don't have many things in common, I suppose with the bits of conscious that I have made I would feel some sort of melancholy if he died, he's a very feeble person and if anyone is doing worse than me at the moment it would be him.

Thalanos… Hah, she would never carry anyone anywhere.

The nicest thing I can say about her is sugar-coated; she's an asshole. She hates everyone and everyone hates her, if she dies everyone will probably have a party in sheer delight.

…Karesh… no

It's so strange how Demons like the two of us can be so different; I was born just a few minutes before him, I'm the older brother but where he is massive I am small. Where he has muscles and bulk, I am lithe and a little feminine. I have muscles but I am just so much smaller than he is, I always have been. I don't know why…

He always hated me; we were so different straight from the start, he was the perfect Demon. He could tempt the humans of Neserath with ease and he won every battle he was ever in. He rose to the rank of an Archdemon earlier than any other flesh and blood Demon in the history of Neserath.

And then there was me; small, weak, if anyone attacked me the best I could do was run away. Luckily I was good at that; it was thanks to my small form which created a sense of irony, my form was the reason for my troubles but it was what I used to escape. Karesh revelled in the torment he could inflict on others and for the few I was able to deal with… I just didn't find it pleasurable like he did; to me it was simply a means to live.

…I don't know why he saved me though. He let me run and hunted me afterwards, but he was the ultimate of everything. I don't know whether I escaped under my own strength or if he let me run.

Argh I should stop losing myself in memories; Karesh is and always will be an enemy to me and if he dies in this adventure then he dies and I will be a little safer.

***POV Change. Third Person***

Kiobre walked and whined for several more days; he ran out of food and used a risky manoeuver to sustain himself with Mana. Using his own brand of magic Kiobre purified the land drenched in Black mana and it shifted into white Mana. This slowed him down further but Kiobre was able to survive thanks to it.

His journey had been slowed tremendously but Kiobre had finally made it away from the overbearing part of Urbog and was able to resume a consistent speed. Consistent meaning slow.

Kiobre was unaware that several of the others had faced challengers sent by the Enchantress and that others were being tracked, including himself.

Kiobre was shuffling along; his exhaustion almost being the death of him. Heblearily saw something flying at him. He almost reacted too late but once he realised it was heading straight at him he yelped and fell to the ground.

The dark green bolt struck the ground three metres behind Kiobre and the ground shuddered. Kiobre looked up and saw a regal looking man was walking stiffly towards him; his face was sharp and held an air of superiority. The man was dressed in chainmail armour and he held a broadsword, which he pointed towards Kiobre with a glare.

"Die, Monster!"

And he charged; Kiobre sprang to his feet and jumped back to avoid a deadly slash, the man continued his attack with a stab towards Kiobre. Kiobre leaped to the side and grabbed his Kukri's from the holsters on his legs; the man flung out his hand and yelled an incantation. "Melting Winds!" The Black/Green spell blew straight into Kiobre and he yelled in pain as the winds lived up to its name.

Kiobre gathered up his strength and cast a healing spell; the spell counteracted the Melting Wind spell and Kiobre endured it. The stranger seemed momentarily rigid with shock before snarling and saying "Foul Demon, how dare you mock the purity of green with your magic," and he stepped forward and stabbed.

Kiobre caught the sword with both Kukri's and struggled to hold the man off; Kiobre was trembling as he held the sharp tip of the sword away from his chest, the man was growling and muttering under his breath as he pushed forward. Finally the exhaustion of the journey caught up with Kiobre and his strength yielded and he was stabbed in the upper chestplate.

"GAHH!"

Kiobre had experienced pain before; many times he had hurt himself, never had he been stabbed before and he found the experience one that he didn't want repeated.

The man pulled the blade back out of him and raised it to the sky and Kiobre fell to his knees. "Let the sky be the witness of the slaying of the most wicked Demon, the monster Karesh has been defeated and shall pay for his crimes by the most powerful of slayers, Argos".

Argos let out a laugh and turned back to Kiobre; he began to raise the sword but suddenly stopped it at eye level. "What?" He was staring at Kiobre's blood that stained the steel of the blade. He turned back to look at Kiobre, who had healed himself, and spoke. "Why? How? Your blood is red," Kiobre took several steps back and said, "Yes and I'm not Karesh, I'm Kiobre".

Argos staggered at his name "WHAT! No this is simply more of your evil lies, as is your recovery. You are simply pretending to have healed but you Will NOT FOOL ME!" Argos ran at him again, Kiobre still hadn't completely healed but he jumped over Argos.

"Why are you attacking me? What did Karesh do to you?" Kiobre was not much of a fighter and he now knew that this man was trying to kill him. Argos didn't pause in his attack and Kiobre reiterated his question.

Argos paused and stuffed his sword into the ground. "I have spent my life hunting and destroying the Demons on Neserath. If you are Kiobre then that means that you are the one Demon that exists without black mana. But to me it can be proven by simply one spell," A dark blade appeared in his hand and Kiobre couldn't react in time "Doom Blade!" The jet black blade struck Kiobre in the arm and it sliced into it before erupting with a pop, furthering the wound and injecting Kiobre with Black mana.

Kiobre screamed and screamed; the black mana began coursing through him, he could feel it trying to alter him. Kiobre forced it out of his body with another scream and fell to the ground. He was slipping into unconsciousness until he saw a sword coming down at his neck; Kiobre rolled to avoid it and swung the Kukri in his hand up with unnatural strength.

Argos's sword was knocked out of his hand and Kiobre swung the other Kukri into his armoured chest; directing the knife for the humans heart. Argos groaned out as the Kukri stabbed straight through his armour and into his heart and the two beings were locked in a death hold for a moment.

"…You brought this… upon yourself," Kiobre had his eyes closed as he whispered his words, Argos weakly replied with the last of his strength. "I don't know what to feel… I don't know if I was right to attack you… a woman… she brought me from Neserath... … she called her…self the Enchantress… there… are… more… … … going for the others," from his last word Argos slowly fell down to the ground.

Kiobre stood still for a moment; he was swaying slightly and he allowed himself to fall back to the ground. He panted in pain and tiredness and quickly allowed sleep to take him.

**This is the end of Kiobre's chapter; I don't particularly like this chapter or at least the battle. I find Argos to not be the most interesting character; I can say this though Karesh destroyed his family and thus his life. He didn't see the Demon as he was a child but from then on he decided his life will be devoted to destroying Demons.**


	22. Endless War

**Hello, greetings, hi, whatever. This is the twenty first chapter of Shards in Peril, Jamore's chapter and the eight 'Archenemy' battle, only two after this one and then only about five chapters after that… okay there is still a few but we are nearing the end of Shards in Peril and as a tiny sneak preview, one of the ten dies at the end.**

***Draconia has been ravaged by wars for thousands of years; Jamore brought peace after he killed the dragon Brunik Vokul***

***POV First Person Jamore***

Walking was simple, easy, but boring and I've had to do that for several days; I've kept an ever vigilant eye out for anything amiss but in a place so drenched in Black Mana, everything seems amiss.

I didn't always walk. I occasionally flew so to preserve energy and to keep a better eye on the surroundings; I didn't dare fly to high as I have been hit by several attacks from the Enchantress whilst in the sky in the past and I am almost certain that she knows that I am here along with all the others.

I worry about how several of them are doing. I can't help it, humans are such fragile creatures. The few that I havecome to like I simply want to take and protect them for the horrors of the world. Tri-Lac and Senkharen are the two I worry for. All the others can protect themselves well and I know that, at least, Tri-Lac knows how to take care of herself and hunt and she has the magical spear weapon.

But Senkharen… Who knows how long he has been alone in some facility. I highly doubt he knows how to take care of himself whilst alone. His body is even feebler than a regular humans and he just strikes me as someone who is innocent, like a child or maybe a man whose mind has regressed. It makes me worry more wondering if he's managed to survive wandering through this swamp alone… I should have simply told him to come with me instead of going out alone.

Sigh, I want to go back and find them but I know that, that is just too irresponsible; this insane woman is trying to do who knows what and we just need to stop her, they would say that to me I'm sure…

…

I hate being bored; no one particularly enjoys it and I know I should not be feeling bored right now but just wandering around keeping an eye out for something isn't very interesting, but I'm bored and once I become bored I begin thinking back to horrible memories and thoughts… Tri-Lac and Senkharen kind of remind me of some of my children, my dead children.

… …

… … …

… … … …

Draconia has suffered war for so many years; the planet is massive and once it had four main sentient species. There were the Dragons who rule the planet, next were the humans; they caused the most trouble as they thought that they should be in charge. The elves were next but even I know little about them, the elves of Draconia are even more reclusive and racist than elves I've found in other Planes.

The final species were goblin. Were is a key word as there are very few left now. I am three thousand years old and I have only seen fifty years of no war; my father and mother were greater dragons, royal dragons and as such I was born royal too. My father was not a very nice person; he didn't lust for war but he did little to try and smooth the hostilities over, he simply destroyed them.

He didn't like me much either, he didn't like that I was "soft" for a royal, I didn't want to destroy and sublime the other species like he wanted, my only solace was the love of my life. My father died when I was very, very young so I don't have many memories of him, my mother practically died with him and I was forced to take the throne too young.

I had to deal with the shattered promises and furious humans and goblins that my father left in his wake and more wars triggered; it was brutal and I was ashamed to begin to understand my father's ways, I was tempted to take the easy way out but my wife always reminded me of the person that I was.

It took one thousand five hundred years but I finally achieved peace on Draconia and I made a friend of the human's leader; I thought peace would last. I was still a young fool. My friend died thanks to the human condition and he took advantage of my grief and struck. He was Brunik Vokul.

He was more of a Demon than a dragon and he started the worst war in the entirety of Draconia's existence. He did what no one had ever considered; he rallied the goblins and provided them with everything they would need to kill dragonkind. Goblins are reckless but are never stupid; they used ingenious and sneaky plans and wiped out many dragons, the war may have been lost had the humans not joined us and fought against the goblins.

Bloodshed and terror was life for nine hundred years; I lost all but one of my children and the only survivor was used as part of atrap. I knew it was a trap, there was no doubt, but it was my only child left so I went to the capital city of Draconia.

The leader of the goblins had infiltrated the palace and had taken my daughter hostage. There was only one reason why I survived; my spark activated. Seeing my daughter in pain and at the feet of that smug goblin ignited such a fire in me and as they say, a single spark can set the world aflame.

He injured me severely but I destroyed the palace before disappearing; I didn't know what was happening but I Planeswalked and appeared in Ravnica. I met an oddly familiar stranger who explained what I was before disappearing. I managed to return to Draconia but it still took another year before I finally found that monster.

He was almost invulnerable to magic and we fought in our pure forms; the battle raged for hours but I finally killed him by tearing him apart, nothing else worked to I simply charged, grabbed him and tore him until he was nothing but chunks of flesh.

We gave the goblins an ultimatum but few chose to return to us and Mankind and Dragonkind became closer than ever; I was not happy though, I had lost almost my entire family and my wife couldn't bare the pain of losing so many children and she wasted away until she died. The grief was too much for me as well so I left my daughter in charge and set off to explore the multiverse.

I hate being bored because I relieve my life and it has been so hard…

***POV Change. Third Person***

Jamore was in his normal anthropomorphic form and was gliding close to the ground; he was drifting lazily and was lost in his thoughts, lost enough that he didn't see the speeding cross bolt flying at him.

"RARGH!" The bolt struck him in the shoulder and, to his shock, pierced his scales and sent him tumbling to the ground. He landed harshly but Jamore grabbed the bolt from his arm and yanked it out "…What, this is Dragonsilver," he began sprinting as more bolts flew at him and his mind raced. "How can there be Dragonsilver? Draconia is the only Plane that should have it," Jamore avoided the other bolts and sprinted inthe direction that they were coming from.

The land was flat and Jamore ran for a few minutes but he soon found the person firing the bolts; the beast was a dragon like he was, his scales were the darkest black and seemed to suck in the light around them. Jamore saw the scars, he saw the dark glare and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well Jamore, ready for the second round?" It was Brunik Vokul. Jamore saw the smirk the monster wore and he felt his mind snap. With a roar he leapt at Brunik, jaw wide and claws stretched, he tackled Brunik and they tumbled. Jamore was biting and scratching Brunik, and Brunik was doing the same.

Brunik kicked Jamore off of him and stood up with a snarl "Of all dragons it was you who took the throne, you a weak, soft pathetic being," Jamore snarled back but he spoke "You call me weak when I killed you. How? How are you still alive? I can see the scars of the pieces I tore off you", Brunik simply gave him a dark smirk and he leapt at Jamore.

A feral state of mind overtook Jamore and his actions became more savage and violent, at one point he had his claws raked into Brunik's neck and he tried to choke him before being pushed off; Brunik never stopped smirking and Jamore's rage became wilder and more feral.

Eventually Brunik nailed him with a hidden spear into Jamore's chest and Jamore staggered. Brunik knocked him over and stomped on his chest. He was oddly light. "So this is the ever wise, good and composed Jamore," Jamore snarled at him, twisting in an attempt to free himself. "You have always said that your type of Dragon are individuals and have always acted with rage when one were to say you were a mere beast. Hah! Look at you, you are a beast".

Jamore comprehended none of Brunik's words and simply waited until the weight on his chest shifted; once Brunik shifted his foot Jamore spun and knocked him off before jumping on and pummelling Brunik.

This continued for a moment before Brunik roared, "ENOUGH!" and blasted Jamore with a spell. The spell through him into the air and Brunik cast another. "Abrupt Decay!" striking Jamore in the chest wound, Jamore roared in agony and curled into a foetal position once he landed.

Brunik strolled over to him and stomped on him again. "Hah look at you, a wild beast, you would be such a good role model to your one remaining daughter Naga," Brunik laughed but Jamore had frozen, he heard daughter and remembered his intelligence. "Nara," He spoke the word under his breath but Brunik still caught it. "What?"

Jamore through his body up and Brunik fell back "MY DAUGHTER IS NARA, NOT NAGA!" Jamore thought back to all the things Brunik had said and realised something. "You are not Brunik," The other dragon had a look of fearful shock before trying to compose himself "Non-" he began to speak but was cut off by Jamore. "UNRAVEL THE AETHER!" The spell struck the dark dragon and its effects were immediate.

Everything about the dragon began unravelling, his claws began melting, his face began fading, and his scales began disappearing into smoke. The being roared in rage before it tapered off into a pathetic human growl.

Jamore glared at the human that now stood before him and the human began running; Jamore quickly grabbed the human. "Who sent you?" Jamore growled out his question, although it was more of an order. The human was quivering but he shakily replied, "A- a woman, she was beautiful a- and called herself The Enchantress. Sh- she applied all those enchantments and gave me this artefact," he showed a heart shaped stone and Jamore could sense its power, "and promised me everything if I were to destroy…" the human's voice drifted off.

Jamore snorted with contempt at this greedy human. "Me. She sent you to destroy me," The human was still shaking and Jamore was still wondering what to do with him, the human wriggled out of his grasp and Jamore considered just letting him run. What he wasn't expecting was for the human to pick up the cross bolt that had pierced Jamore earlier and throw it at his wound.

Jamore deflected the bolt and had decided that he had had enough. "Bathe in Dragonfire!" He didn't really need to do a spell but Jamore didn't want to honour this human with a greater dragons flame. He screamed a little but the fire destroyed him quickly. Jamore stared for a moment but was surprised when the heart shaped artefact rolled out.

Jamore picked up it and admired its shape and power "This… the Enchantress gave it to him for power… yes I think it'll do," satisfied with what he found, Jamore tended his chest wound and began making his way back to the Weatherlight.

**And so there we go, a little history lesson on Draconia and some of everyone's favourite dragon's thoughts. Plus he now has the Heart of Ramos.**


	23. Sins of the Past

**Hello the second last Archenemy chapters is here; four bones of Ramos have been obtained, eight Planeswalkers have fought an enemy (At least in story) two remain. The Genius and the Angel. For the chapter "past sins" we will see inside Senkharen's mind as he begins to remember…**

***There were twenty seven experiments on Mistet-Jhem done by Senkharen***

***POV First Person Senkharen***

* * *

Walking alone is terrifying; despite four of us saying that we should stick together Jamore and Reaper chose the other side, it made me really mad. I thought that Jamore liked me and Reaper didn't seem like the type of person to do this to someone like me. Gah we all got some meagre supplies but there is absolutely nothing to eat around here.

The sun is so hot and I am in no shape to go out and walk by myself; I can't believe that I am alone; I thought that I had made some friends, why would they abandon me like this?

…Is it because of the mad monster that I devolved into? But they don't know the full truth… do they suspect it? But I didn't mean to do those things, that Plane sent me insane… oh no my eyes are watering and I can't bear to lose any more liquid.

…

I don't know why I'm crying; no that's a lie and there is no point in lying to myself. This stupid situation that I have been shoved into without my real consent is one, I'm risking my life for who knows what reason for people I thought were my friends but have abandoned me like this. And I have to live with my sanity returning.

There's no way I'll remember everything that happened but I do remember all the agonised screaming and pleading; I remember my mind unravelling further and further, I remember all twenty seven experiments and the horrors that they were.

Oh great now I'm really crying; I want Nazo or Niall, even Jamore or Tri-Lac would be nice right now. I don't know how to survive alone in the wilds and I've been walking for three days, it's too much I need to rebury these thoughts…

…

… …

… … …

I wonder why my eyes and cheeks feel soggy; with all this nasty sun there couldn't have been any rain hmm… Oh! I know my eyes must have realised I was hot and was trying to cool my face down, heh; my eyes can be so friendly like that. Oh but I shouldn't be thinking of my eyes I should be thinking of… what was I thinking? Hmm… maybe it was who had the prettiest eyes.

My eyes are friendly and nice but they're all brown and old looking, so I don't think that my eyes are the prettiest.

Maybe Nazo; his eyes are brown too but they are a better brown than mine; he's also a really nice person, I can't remember much before him. I remember living in Ravnica and loving a fried food place, after that is just a blur, and then there was Nazo. He had the most awesome wings, they are really white and pretty and they look warm too, I want wings like his one day… Nazo is also a really, really nice person he gave me a piggy back even though he didn't want to because I was tired and then he had me meet all these other people. They weren't all nice but he was always there and so I felt safe.

What was I thinking of? OH! Who had the prettiest eyes? Well, Nazo's are really good but I should compare everyone's in my mind, or maybe I should say it out loud cause it really quiet… Nah I'll keep thinking it cause if someone finds me and hears me talking to myself they'll think I'm crazy.

Jamore has some awesome eyes; they are all slanted and reptilian but he has some really nice… um… stuff in there. They are red coloured but warm like a campfire instead of like blood or a big scary fire that burns houses and forests. I don't think he burns houses and forests and kidnaps princesses and such like Dragons in my old bedtime stories, he's always looking out for me, like Nazo, and one time he punched Vadam in the face for being mean to me. It was pretty funny. Oh! Jamore's eyes are more awesome than pretty.

Vadam has really pretty eyes but he's really scary; his eyes are grey and blue at the same time kind of like a storm cloud but not like the scary ones that blew up that city we stayed in a while ago. That was scary but Jamore made me feel safe even as I flew in the sky at it. Vadam probably wouldn't have made me feel safe; he's a scary person and he always seems angry. His eyes are pretty but also scary.

Tri-Lac has pretty eyes but they became sad a little while ago; a lot of people think I don't notice things but I saw her eyes go sad after the super scary lady attacked us, I wasn't much help but Tri-Lac was able to hurt her with Nazo. I didn't get to see it but I was super proud of them; although what the scary lady did to Tri-lac upgraded her to super scary. I keep forgetting, Tri-Lac's eyes are brown like me and Nazo's and hers are less warm than Nazo's but not old like mine. They are sad though.

Niall also has sad eyes; I like Niall he is both super friendly and super cool, you can't help but like him and I hope that I can be a little like him one day. His eyes are like Jamore's as they are red but a little wilder, like he knows how to have fun. They have sadness though, the sadness is different than Tri-Lac's and it's more of an old sadness. His eyes also look older and younger than mine and that is really odd.

I really don't know about Reaper's eye's, since he doesn't have any, but when he stares at you I could just imagine some really wise looking eyes. Like he could tell you everything you need to know just by looking into them. He's scary though; he's huge and he's a skeleton which is scary but he also has a huge scythe, which makes him scarier. He's pretty nice though and doesn't act like you would think.

Karesh does have eyes but I kind of wish he didn't, they are big and blow green with no pupil. He also looks like he wants to eat your soul and since he's a Demon he probably does. Karesh is nothing but big, mean and scary but I know that you can't show fear to bullies like him; he tried to torment me but I think I showed him good, although I swear I had a heart attack when I was talking to him.

Kiobre's eyes are… not exactly friendlier than Karesh's but they are less menacing; maybe that's wrong cause I was one of the guys who met him first. What I can tell is that they have a sort of dullness to them, they glow green like Karesh's but not in the creepy way, like he just doesn't care about what he is seeing. I think that is really sad and hopefully he will care soon.

Who was the last one…? Oh that's right it was Thalanos; her eyes give me the chills in ways that Karesh's don't. When she looks at you I swear she is just staring straight through you as if you were beneath even her sight. They are blue but they are like chips of ice and that fits her personality well; she's really cold and she is unyielding… probably.

Well that's everyone… but why was I comparing them…? Uh Oh! That's right the eye colours and whose are the prettiest. It's a really hard question, as some eyes are nicer than others… I honestly think in sheer prettiness it would actually be Thalanos's eyes. She's a really mean and cold person but her eyes are really pretty.

***POV Change. Third Person***

Senkharen was still entrapped in his own thoughts and the sun was setting on the horizon; he was so lost in his own mind that he didn't even realise that he had walked into an oasis of sorts. He was about to walk straight into a pond when he realised where he was and stopped himself.

"Huh? Did I walk this far already? Hmm okay," he sat down and immediately let out a groan of relief and his aching legs finally got a rest, he sat for a few minutes before summoning the strength to crawl towards the water and take a drink.

The water rippled as he continuously cupped his hands in it to drink; he drank for several minutes until satisfied and he fell back with a sigh of relief, he looked up at tree's which he didn't see earlier and felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep; he never realised that the water hadn't stopped rippling.

His breathing had evened out and was consistent and his body had relaxed; Senkharen was on the verge of sleep but his mind was still keeping him awake, he couldn't tell why but something about all this seemed familiar and a little suspicious. He decided to continue with the borderline sleep mode to see if anything would come out.

Nothing happened for a few minutes and Senkharen was about to finally drift off. That is, until ablop sound reached his ears. Senkharen immediately sharpened his focus but didn't alter his mode at all; he waited for the soft sound of walking and his suspicions were confirmed as he heard the gentle steps of a predator.

He waited for a moment before springing up; he came face to face with a most disturbing creature, its face was a human's face and its body seemed mutated in grotesque ways. Its entire body seemed reminiscent of a human but it was all warped in differing fashions. It had claws that were long and perfect for stabbing and gripping. Its thighs were tense and muscular and it had two knees on each leg enabling it a powerful jump. Its arms were very long yet seemed balanced by the lean muscles that were easily visible under the confusing scales it had and its torso seemed human shaped but had a glossy exoskeleton and a pair of fleshy wings, sprouting out of its back.

Senkharen felt a massive pulse of dual horror and realisation; a devastating memory overcome him and he remembered his rivalry with the other Planeswalker of the Simic and their differences of their ideas of the perfect biological weapon. He remembered travelling to Mistet-Jhem and slipping into madness. He remembered each experiment before he fully succumbed to madness and created an abomination out of his fellow biomancers and pieces of the best creatures he could find. He remembered sealing the abomination in The Vault before beginning the twenty seventh experiments.

It was the pinnacle of deadliness, it had a healing factor, it could jump and grab better than any other creature imaginable. It had the most warped sense of mind as only a broken human could conceive. "Experiment XXVI, twenty six," The creature had jumped back into the water when Senkharen had awoken but it he knew that it wouldn't retreat. It was going to attack him.

Senkharen went to get to his feet but that's when Experiment XXVI attacked; just as Senkharen began getting up, leaving him vulnerable, it sprung out of the water and tackled Senkharen.

He fell back with XXVI on top of his and gasped as his own creation opened its mouth, revealing a row of pointed teeth, drooling with venom. It smashed its face down at his neck but Senkharen's survival instincts kicked in and he grabbed it just before it made its mark.

Senkharen flinched as the venom drooled on him but using the power of Green Mana he slowly pushed his abomination off of him. Senkharen through it off him but Experiment XXVI changed its tactics and jumped towards him with claws raised. Senkharen rolled to avoid its attack and feigned attempting to get up.

XXVI sprang at him again but Senkharen ducked and it flew over him; he used his advantage to get to his feet and face the crouching beast on foot; Experiment XXVI cocked it head as they stared at each other and Senkharen desperately tried to remember anything useful about this creature, or how to defeat it.

It spat on its claws and sprang at him again, Senkharen threw up a Hover Barrier and the shield broke against the monsters impact, Senkharen quickly altered his legs to become physically strong and he kicked at the winded beast, it yelped as he kicked it back but he felt no sympathy for its pain. "I created this abomination, I should be the one to destroy it," XXVI didn't seem to appreciate the idea and it growled at him before spreading its fleshy wings and took flight.

Senkharen looked up to track its movement but had to run and leap as the creature raised its arms and barbs shot out of its armpits; Senkharen had to continue running to avoid the rapidly shooting barbs and he found the few trees become like a forest, he touched one to ensure that it was real but was horrified when vines enwrapped him and began pulling. He yelled out in pain and then in fear as he saw Experiment XXVI flying at him.

Senkharen gritted his teeth and forced his will toovercome the suspiciously familiar tree. He succeeded and it dropped him, painfully, to the ground and whipped towards XXVI. He forced his will over more trees and they all began enwrapping the screeching monster before beginning to pull it apart; Senkharen relaxed slightly as the wings gave way and tore from the body along with the arms and legs but then was blasted back as his experiment used a spell.

It dropped to the ground and was bleeding for a moment; a moment was all as a disturbing cracking/popping sound ran out and Senkharen stared in horror as two new, much stronger wings erupted from its body along with new arms and legs.

"It really can't be killed…" Senkharen felt some sort of warped pride at his accomplishment before fear and horror overtook as Experiment XXVI turned to him and then spoke. "…Has…Perfect…Everything…Everything…But…Mind…" Senkharen's heart skipped a beat at the hungering look on the monsters face as he realised what it wanted. "My mind," XXVI nodded and Senkharen ran.

He wanted to bury the memories, the thoughts and the fear he felt this moment and become the happy person he could be without them but he couldn't, XXVI was following and he had no idea how to stop it, it was the ultimate being in his eyes.

He couldn't run for long; his physical endurance and the physical endurance of Experiment XXVI gave him no chance, Senkharen eventually collapsed panting and gasping for breath. He weakly got to his feet to face the product his own greatest genius. His mind reeled as he desperately thought of a way to survive; the creature had incredible strength and stamina and could quickly regenerate lost parts.

"What if I could prevent it from regenerating?

Senkharen stared forwards as Experiment XXVI came into eyeshot; it stopped and stared at him, its eyes were blank yet hungered like nothing before. Senkharen swallowed and took a breath as the abomination leaped. "BIOCHEMICAL STRIKE!" He threw his magic forward and it struck the mutated creature head on and threw it back.

Senkharen cursed in the back of his mind as he used spells he knew that he should never use again. He knew he deserved Experiment XXVI's revenge, or whatever it was, but he wanted to live.

"BIOCHEMICAL REACTION!" The many creatures he had mutated had often volatile chemical makeup and could even explode with the right action. To prove the point,XXVI screeched as parts of its body erupted and it fell. Senkharen didn't even pause to take a breath as he gathered all the power he could in his most epic spell.

"EMERGANCY RETRIEVAL!" He didn't quite know why he was shouting his spells but it seemed right. Senkharen's most powerful and disturbing spell caused a perfect reversal of what created Experiment XXVI in the first place. Being a creature born of multiple body parts and then further mutated it was immensely susceptible to the ultimate biomass retrieval spell.

It couldn't even scream as its very body suddenly turned into simple lumps of flesh and biomass; several of the trees around Experiment XXVI were also rendered as nothing but spongy mass and Senkharen collapsed in a combination of magical exhaustion, mental exhaustion, physical exhaustion and sheer relief.

Knowing that he was safe Senkharen finally drifted off to sleep.

**Hooray longest Archenemy chapter; we get to see three sides to Senkharen here, a mentally regressed and rather childish side. The side that he should be but is haunted by his returning memories and the actions in those memories. And a slight glimpse into the absolute monster he became thanks to Mistet-Jhem. Also I did this and Jamore's chapter on the same day.**


	24. Loves Evils

**Hello this is the final Bane chapter, we are nearing the end of Shards in Peril, this chapter shall pit everyone's most hated Angel Thalanos against someone from her past, the Archangel Nathaniel. The two have a history together and we will see what made Thalanos the person she is today in this chapter "Loves Evils". Also a little course language in this chapter.**

***Thalanos rules alabaster because of her former power as a Planeswalker; there are several angels with more wings than her***

***POV First Person Thalanos***

* * *

BAH! All this travelling is unbecoming of someone as great as me; it's pathetic for me to share my control with others. Even worse, male others. It makes me feel sick. Niall is hot but is too proud. Vadam however…

By Alabaster herself I hate him; he saved me and I know that he holds it over me, to be saved by a human male… ugh I feel unclean all the time, my honour has been destroyed by his pathetic hands.

Frankly I hope he will survive this ordeal against that mega bitch The Enchantress so I can fight him and destroy him; it would feel so good to watch as the life drips out of his weak body and the pain and fear in his eyes. He is a Lich so my weaponry and spells will all be more effective against him and he is afraid of death, it will just be so sweet.

I have to wonder about the others, will they be useful or will they simply get themselves killed? I've been looking for some power source for like a week and there is nothing. The others better make themselves useful in some way and find some source of power. But then again, if they prove to be useless then I can just throw them at the Enchantress to distract her.

What about Alabaster? Thanks to the shard we have been getting even fewer souls than ever and now that I have left who knows what the Enchantress has done to the place. I have ruled that Plane for over two hundred years, I remember the times before that stupid mending that took away all my power, I remember the time that caused me to ascend and I remember what followed.

***Third Person Flashback***

Alabaster was the picture of beauty; soft white clouds drifted around the place, there was beautiful architecture that was the purest of white, beautiful angels drifted along the wind and they took the greatest pride in their care of the souls that made their way from the multiverse.

Alabaster was a unique Plane in that even people who died on other Planes had the possibility of travelling to Alabaster. Only the pure of heart would find their way to the world they saw at Heaven. The angels would never discourage their hopes and as they placed the souls in special care facilities, their lives were given meaning from the thanks of the fallen. The world was truly peaceful and remained as such under the watchful, but benevolent eye of the God angel who gave her name to the world.

Everyone who ever saw Alabaster herself felt humbled by her but she was never prideful in herself; she was only proud of her children and the peace she could offer to the fallen. But peace never lasts.

Alabaster had shielded the Plane from sight in the multiverse and only souls who happened to drift into it ever found it; but something not even a god expected happened. A spirit Planeswalker drifted into the Plane and liked what it saw.

The spirit believed that the souls of those who were in the Plane could be used as a power source and as a way to increase its power to unstoppable. Alabaster refused such evil and the Spirit walker attacked.

In the times of the Elder Planeswalkers they could match the gods and Alabaster found herself losing; she failed to defeat the Planeswalker and was split apart, in those times Thalanos was simply a young angel doing her duty but she realised what was happening and she defended her god.

Thalanos was struck down but this ignited her Planeswalker spark; with new power she rose against the evil spirit and blasted it out of the Plane, but not before it took pieces of Alabaster with it. Little remained of the god angel and before she sunk back into the Plane she assigned Thalanos the ruler and protector of Alabaster, to keep things in order until Alabaster could return.

Thalanos ruled wisely; whenever she could she left Alabaster to search for the other pieces of her but could never find them. She always left her closest friend Anna in charge when she left.

There was another important figure in Thalanos's life; she had a lover, he was the most important thing in her life. She loved him and he loved her. He was Nathaniel, but Nathaniel had a goal.

He truly loved Thalanos but he also loved his people, the male angels of Alabaster. They had never been treated as well as the Spirits or the female angels; there was always heavy tension between the males and females. It was worse for Thalanos and Nathaniel as they were the respective leaders of their genders but they agreed that when together that was forgotten.

When they were together, there was no tension, later there was no war between them; the females argued with Thalanos to strike Nathaniel down as did the male angels to Nathaniel but they always refused. They were not enemies but lovers.

The fighting got worse; the spirits began to get neglected and less savoury spirits began leaking in to the Plane.

Then one day it couldn't be ignored anymore. Thalanos was young and was not truly prepared for the task of ruling a Plane and Nathaniel was tired of the difficulties that the male angels suffered. He broke their most sacred promise and brought the situation up. Thalanos tried to change the subject but Nathaniel was relentless. She cried and he decided that he must do what is best for his people ahead of what was best for him.

He swung his sword at her neck; Thalanos deflected it in horror and Nathaniel couldn't bear to look at her, both cried during the battle but neither could look to see the truth. Nathaniel was more experienced than her but Thalanos was an Elder Planeswalker, the battle raged for hours and Thalanos was losing.

She took a desperate move.

She remembered the words of the evil spirit about soul power.

Thalanos opened the spirit dens and used the incredible power of thousands of sacrificed souls to form a beam of pure magic. She destroyed Nathaniel.

Power and grief had gripped Thalanos and she rallied the female angels and attacked the males. It was a massacre, with the soul power the males were annihilated by the females, leaving only a few who surrendered.

Thalanos grew paranoid about what Alabaster would do once she awoke and decided that more soul power was needed. She revealed Alabaster to the multiverse and revelled in the power that she accumulated.

***Flashback End. First Person Thalanos***

The most important memories are always the most painful ones; I know what sort of person I am and it was Nathaniel that caused me to become this person.

I was flying through the air, leisurely of course, thinking about Nathaniel always makes me upset and mad; it always makes me want to kill someone.

Someone like… Impossible

***POV Third Person***

Thalanos stared in unbridled shock as a six winged, pale figure flew into her sight. He was handsome and, after one hundred and fifty years, devastatingly beautiful. He looked the same when Thalanos had last seen him and she felt her eyes sting at the sight of him.

"Nathaniel," she whispered the very word she had cursed and he smirked. "Hello Thalanos, it has been so very long hasn't it?"

Thalanos was frozen in shock and so Nathaniel spoke. "I have been so disappointed in the type of person you became without me. I have to wonder were you always like this or was it my absence that created this… power hungry, spirit eating, psychopathic monster," Nathaniel glared at her and began to shout. "YOU CHANGED HEAVEN INTO HELL! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Thalanos unfroze and looked down to the ground and muttered. "I know what I have done. The most horrible of things. But… but it was you who did this to me. So what do I have to say for myself?" Thalanos raised her head and met Nathaniel's glare with a smirk. "Thank You".

Nathaniel gave her a look of disgusted horror and Thalanos drew her sword and lunged through the air at him; Nathaniel parried the sword and knocked Thalanos back, the two were flapping their wings hard to remain in the air as each lunged, slashed and stabbed at each other.

They met swords and Thalanos spoke again. "Funnily enough it was you who drew the blade first," She kicked him in the groin and he froze and fell down. Thalanos followed him but had to spin to avoid an upper stab as Nathaniel recovered. "I may have drawn the sword first but the male angels didn't want much," He flew and knocked Thalanos back. Hard.

She recovered and countered and he was knocked down onto the ground; Nathaniel rolled and Thalanos gently landed on the ground. "You say little but what you were looking for was control. I have been to many Planes and on Every. Single. One the males subjugated the females. Well, it wasn't going to be like that on Alabaster!"

Nathaniel snarled back at her and said, "The females were always going to be in charge, WE JUST WANTED TO BE MORE THAN SLAVES AND CONSORTS!"

Thalanos scoffed and Nathaniel charged; she parried his strike but, to her surprise, he drew a wand from the strange eye like stone on his swords hilt and struck Thalanos with a spell before replacing it.

Thalanos was disarmed and knocked back and she couldn't avoid Nathaniel impaling her shoulder. "GAHH!" He kicked her in the stomach and Thalanos fell back with a groan.

Nathaniel bent to grab her but Thalanos was not beaten. "HYSTERIA!" The mental spell struck Nathaniel and he reeled back and yelled out in pain as his mind was attacked. Thalanos scrambled back and Nathaniel resisted, then broke the spell and stabbed at Thalanos.

Thalanos jumped and retook flight; Nathaniel flew up with her and redrew the wand. "Traumatise!" The spell missed Thalanos and she flew high into the sky. "Tell me Nathaniel, I killed you so how are you here alive?" Nathaniel flew up to meet her. "I have always been smarter than you. I knew there was a chance I could lose and so I placed a piece of my soul away and it regenerated me over the course of the years".

Thalanos laughed out loud. "You hypocrite! That is magic of the darkest kind and you think me wicked," Nathaniel tackled her in mid laugh and they fell back down to the ground. "I did what was best for my people; I did these things for the good of the people. YOU were simply looking out for yourself".

Thalanos punched Nathaniel in the face and he fell off her, she ran and grabbed her sword but Nathaniel had recovered and struck her with another Traumatise spell.

Thalanos screamed as the deadly mental attack tore at her mind; Nathaniel slowly walked up to her and grabbed her neck, he didn't speak as he swung his sword down.

Thalanos grabbed the swords blade, it cut deep into her hand but she pushed it back and scratched Nathaniel in the face. He yelled in pain and let go of her and Thalanos swung her sword at his wand; she cut the blue gem of the wand and reached out and grabbed it out of mid-air. Nathaniel roared in anger and he cast a different devastating spell. "Spirit Burn!" The spell struck Thalanos and she screamed.

Thalanos screamed in agony as the spell burned her. As a spirit angel the Spirit Burn spell set her very being on fire. Nathaniel then cast Mortify and Thalanos was blasted backwards whilst burning. The ethereal flames tapered off and Thalanos was left gasping in pain. Nathaniel smirked in victory and began strolling towards her.

Nathaniel stomped on Thalanos's chest and she wheezed in pain. "You destroyed me. You have no idea how painful that is but you will," Nathaniel spoke an Enchantment and his sword began glowing with an Ethereal flame. Nathaniel met Thalanos's eyes and raised his sword, Thalanos's heart skipped a beat and she thrust the Gem in her hand up to meet the sword.

The two items clashed and a shock wave rounded from the impact; Nathaniel was knocked back by the wave and Thalanos was slammed harder into the ground, she felt a wave of power coming from the Artefact and she stood up.

Nathaniel yelled out across the gap. "You can't win; you have always been weaker than me. Your Planeswalker spark let you match me but you no longer have that much power," Thalanos gritted her teeth and she squeezed the artefact and looked down at it. Thalanos pulled as much power out of the Artefact as she could and just as Nathaniel came within a metre of her she threw out her hand and yelled out the most powerful spell she could. "DIVINE VENGEANCE!" She summoned as much soul power to fuel the spell and it struck Nathaniel head on.

A massive wave of energy exploded from the impact on Nathaniel and he was blasted beyond sight; Thalanos was blown away from the spell, she expected this and she used the momentum to straighten out and fly away; Thalanos clutched the artefact and hoped that Nathaniel wouldn't be able to follow her.

***POV Change Third Person Enchantress***

Nathaniel had survived the spell but he was too wounded to properly follow Thalanos; feeling angry, shamed and sorry he made his way back to the Enchantress. The dark structure showed no light but Nathaniel was certain that she was there; he walked into the building and made his way to the basement.

Inside was only one person, Nathaniel was surprised to see only Bianca sitting at the massive table; she turned in fear and didn't relax at the sight of him. Nathaniel ignored Bianca's staring and walked down to the table.

Just as he reached to final step The Enchantress appeared. "Ah Nathaniel, you have returned. I suppose you have good news?" Nathaniel felt shame fill him as he looked over to the woman. "N-No my lady. I am sorry Thalanos didn't defeat me but she still managed to escape… with the powerful artefact you so generously gifted me".

Nathaniel looked to the ground and waited for the painful scolding, or worse, that he would receive. He was surprised to feel The Enchantress cup his chin with a forgiving smile. "Shh, it is perfectly fine Nathaniel, you performed your purpose regardless of the outcome".

Nathaniel felt a mix of relief and confusion "My lady? What do you mean?" The Enchantress let go of his chin and walked around the table with an ever present smile. "You have served your purpose, you prevented Thalanos from advancing and you even got her to turn back, that silly artefact is of no problem, I forgive you completely".

Nathaniel felt a wave of relief at the word of The Enchantress forgiving him and even commending him. He bowed and said, "Thank you my lady, I will be certain to defeat Thalanos the next time we battle," Nathaniel was surprised to hear The Enchantress laughing lightly "Oh no Nathaniel you won't fight Thalanos again".

Confusion filled his mind and he looked up to his saviour, his love. "What do you mean?"

The Enchantress walked back around the table and back the way she had appeared "You see my dear, I resurrected you for a very specific purpose, keep an enemy of my choice distracted as I completed preparations for my greatest spell. You have done that and if things were different I may even be able to return your love…"

Nathaniel jerked in surprise. "She knows!" but The Enchantress wasn't finished "You see on your Plane you wished to prove that the male angels were just as capable and deserved as much respect as the females. Correct?" Nathaniel nodded and was going to speak but oddly found that he couldn't breathe out or in.

Nathaniel grabbed his throat as he choked; Bianca jumped up with a scream "What, what's wrong with him?" The Enchantress ignored her and continued speaking "Well I'm afraid you are wrong. The women are superior to the males and once control is mine then woman shall rule the Multiverse and men like you… well you will just cause trouble. So I'm afraid that you have served your purpose and I don't need you anymore".

The Enchantress raised her right hand and pointed a finger at the madly struggling Nathaniel. "Vindicate!" The inverted black/white spell struck Nathaniel and he couldn't even scream as the spell erased him from existence.

The Enchantress sighed and turned to a madly shivering Bianca, she walked over and placed her hand on the girls shoulder "Don't fear me, Bianca, you and I are very alike and I actually like you. All the others have been killed and you are the only one remaining and that is perfect as I have one more very special task for you," Bianca looked to The Enchantress is fear "W-what i-is it?" The Enchantress smiled and said "Don't worry I'll be doing most of the work but it will be on a different Plane. The Plane called Teleroshia," The Enchantress Planeswalked and Bianca was brought along with her.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUNNN The final Archenemy chapter, and Loves Evils is finished; not many chapters after this Thalanos has the Eye of Ramos. Four other walkers also have some of the Bones, the other five are still travelling but are going to interconnect in the next chapter. The next one's going to be a BIG chapter hopefully my longest yet.**


	25. All Could be One

**Hello, The Archenemy chapters are done, five of the group heads back to the Weatherlight, five continue on. We get to see how the tiny remnants of Yawgmoth's Phyrexian's have fared without a leader, similar to the ones of New Phyrexia but not quite the same.**

***The remnant Phyrexian's on Dominaria are searching for a new father to give them a purpose***

***Third Person***

* * *

Niall had continued to walk for another two days after encountering Bianca; he didn't pursue her. He knew that would be foolhardy but he still couldn't help but wonder about her and hope that she was alright.

Vadam and Nox had been talking more often since the battle against Daranos. They found parts of the other that they actually liked, which wasmore shocking on Vadam's part, and began to build a relationship that could be mistaken for a friendship.

Kiobre was as tired as he had ever been; he had been respectful enough to bury Argos and luckily he had some food and water, even ifthat didn't last long, and continued his trek.

Senkharen was in similar shape to Kiobre and had to focus on putting one foot ahead of another simply to continue moving. He had been hurt in the battle against his perfect hunter and he had also exhausted his magical strength in destroying it.

It had taken a half hour to reassemble himself and Reaper had not stopped walking and thinking; he wondered about the others, he wondered about his scythe, he wondered about what the future entailed and wondered about his own mortality.

None of the five knew anything that the others had gone through and never expected to see each other so soon…

"Niall?" Reaper was the first to see the other; he could have imagined that his mind was deceiving him but then Niall saw him and jogged up to him. "Reaper! I am so glad to see another person. How have you been? You find anything?" Reaper shook his skull at Niall's questions and was about to answer when he heard "Niall? Reaper?" They turned and a very battered Vadam came running up to them.

"Niall, you're alive great! ButI wasn't worried," The two stared for a moment before greeting him with less excitement. Vadam quickly told them that he had been attacked and the two replied in kind; they were about to describe what happened when another voice drifted over to them. "Oh my gods." The three turned and they saw Kiobre, who then collapsed to the ground.

Niall and Reaper ran over, concerned but Vadam simply walked. Kiobre had several healing wounds on his body and they tried to get him to some shade, Reaper carrying him. Theyeventually found some and Reaper set Kiobre down, tapping his cheek untilKiobre came too and explained that he had been attacked. "Some weird Demon hunter called Argos attacked me and even stabbed me several times. My feet also really hurt".

Vadam walked away to avoid the whining and saw a slowly approaching figure. "Hey, there's someone coming!" Reaper came to evaluate the situation and the two of them realised that it was Senkharen. Reaper rushed forward and grabbed him; Senkharen freaked out at first before realising who had grabbed him and relaxed, Reaper carried him over to where Niall and Kiobre were and set him down.

Senkharen spoke with a very raspy voice. "We should never have split up; I don't know how to protect myself or survive alone in the wilds, why would you leave me to die like that?" Reaper and Niall were hit by a nauseating sense of guilt whilst Vadam and Kiobre nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry Senkharen, I guess I just wasn't thinking about your physical incapability's. Don't worry, I won't leave you here alone," Senkharen drifted off to sleep with no comment and the four conscious walkers mulled about awkwardly as they waited for Senkharen to wake up.

Senkharen slept for an hour before coming to with a start; he jerked and jumped up but relaxed when he realised who he was with and sat back down. Vadam was the one who spoke. "Okay, from what I have gathered is that each of us has been attacked by someone sent by the Enchantress, right Senkharen?" Senkharen shrugged and said, "I was attacked and I suppose someone would have had to release XXVI".

Vadam nodded and continued. "She's wasn't attacking us herself so she must be up to something, I think we should join together, we'll be harder to defeat as a group," Kiobre and Senkharen nodded immediately to that. Niall nodded afterwards and Reaper shrugged.

"Great, finally someone to talk to other than Nox," Vadam flinched as a very loud "Hey," resounded in his head but other than that he was fine. The group stayed in the shade for another hour before setting off in the direction they had all been travelling, with Reaper carrying Senkharen and Vadam piggybacking Kiobre (to his chagrin).

* * *

They walked for another few hours but something was off; the air seemed to be getting murkier and slightly harder to breathe. Kiobre was having the most trouble breathing and he decided that they should go back. "Wherever this is heading it is the most foul thing I have ever breathed, which is saying something sinceI lived in a perfect state of corrupted everything for several hundred years. This track can mean nothing good," the group considered his words but Niall decided that they must be heading to something important.

They walked upwards for another hour before reaching the top of a long track and looked down upon pure horror. Vadam gasped loudly and dropped Kiobre and the two of them scuttled back away from the facility they witnessed. Kiobre was retching and Vadam had gone mute from horror and fear.

"What? What is it?" Niall hadn't known Vadam for a large amount of time but he knew that a reaction of such severity from him would be insanely important. Vadam simply shook his head and Niall noticed he was shivering slightly. Niall bent down and gently put his hand on Vadam's shoulder, Vadam flinched but then began to relax.

"Take some deep breaths and tell me what it is," Vadam took his head at the deep breaths part but he still opened his lips to speak. "If I am right then that is a Phyrexian… something, a laboratory or a factory," Niall gave him a confused look as did the others who had gathered around him.

Vadam shook his head again. "No! You will not make me relieve those memories, No". Niall sighed and stood up "If that's the case then we will just storm that place and find out ourselves," Vadam leapt to his feet in horror. "NO! No, don't attack that place, I'll explain. Just don't do something foolish like that".

Niall smirked in victory before turning back to Vadam with an inquisitive look. Vadam looked down at his feet before taking a breath and starting. "Okay, I don't claim to know much about them, but the Phyrexian's are one of the greatest threats to the Multiverse itself," Niall raised an eyebrow at that and Vadam took another breath.

"Years ago after I met Nazo I travelled to a Plane called Mirrodon in a blind jump. At first it seemed like Esper with odd part metal people but soon I found an abandoned village. I didn't know why it was abandoned… at first, but I quickly found out when I was attacked by a horde of metallic monsters".

Everyone leaned forward in eagerness. "There were so many of them; big monstrous ones, dozens of little sharp ones and moderate sized ones in between. They were like wild animals and I tried to fight them but my magic affected flesh bodies, not combined metal/flesh, and attacked the mind and these clearly didn't have any. My saving grace was my sword and using it I was able to destroy most of them".

Vadam paused to take another breath before finishing his story. "But even then it wasn't enough; I just couldn't destroy them all and in a blind desperate move I threw my sword at the biggest one before shielding myself in a white mana cocoon. I still don't know what happened by after that there was some sort of mad roaring and bright flashes, I simply remained in my shield, and eventually everything went quiet. The only things left were smoking piles of melted metal and my sword and soon after that I was found by three Planeswalkers".

Vadam took another breath and faced everyone's eyes. "These creatures are in ancient history too; I know even less about them then but I do know that they almost took over the multiverse, it was the Legacy Weapon that stopped them. So let me stress this, They. Are. Unstoppable. For. Us. Okay?"

The others were silent for a minute before Niall said, "You know you didn't really sell the whole 'they are doom' thing to mean, you were younger then plus my fire should be enough to handle them," Vadam scoffed "You can't allow even a drop of their oil to get on you, it is the most corruptive thing ever! If it touches you it will eventually turn you into one of them" Niall simplypointed to Kiobre. "We have a purifier," Vadam just wordlessly shouted to the wind and started pacing.

Reaper was curious about something and he walked over to take another look at the facility "…Vadam how much power would it take to power something like that?" Vadam answered with his usual level of obliviousness, "Something strong like a Power Matrix, a Thran one probably," "And how big would one of those be?" Vadam gave him a confused look but answered nonetheless. "Not very, about the size of a large rock but not like a boulder, one you could lug around… Why?"

Niall gave Vadam a look of disbelief before laughing. "You are really oblivious sometimes you know that. A power Matrix… That would be perfect for the Weatherlight. Am I right?" Vadam's horrified look was all he needed for confirmation and Niall grinned "Here's you trying to convince us out of this and you just gave us the reason to do it," Vadam buried his palm into his face and Niall began his battle plan.

* * *

"…So pretty much the plan is we attack?" Kiobre was not impressed with Niall's plan and Niall scowled at him "No, we all have our roles, you can use your magic to purify them and if Vadam is right then your magic should be corrosive to them. Vadam also said that they were slightly fleshy and Senkharen can work with that. Reaper has his scythe and he's a skeleton so he probably can't be infected. I can use fire and they are all oily so… boom. Finally Vadam knows the most about them plus he can teleport".

Kiobre gave Niall a dry look. "Yes but the plan still is, We Attack," Niall just started muttering under his breath about the cheapness of his genius to the others. Vadam still wasn't happy about the situation but he was willing to follow. Niall, Reaper and Senkharen were indifferent. Kiobre was unhappy but mainly because he hoped he could rest once he found someone.

* * *

The five walkers stared down at the facility. Vadam pointed to a large circle with a jagged line going through it "That's the Phyrexian symbol," Niall stepped first and he began running towards the facility. Reaper followed and then Senkharen, Vadam started next and finally, the rather reluctant, Kiobre.

Niall threw a large fireball and it exploded against the wall of the facility. A large alarm began blaring and then all around them Phyrexian's crawled out of the ground and began pouring out of the facility. Niall stopped in surprise and spoke in shock "Well this is more than I expected," he grinned. "All the more fun," The others didn't share his sentiment.

None of the walkers were sure why there was so much mana in the land, they dismissed it to being Dominaria, and each began their assault on the forces of Phyrexia.

Niall cast firespell after firespell with the likes of Fireball, Searing Shot, Wall of Fire and Firestorm appearing on the battlefield. The Phyrexian's had a disturbing clicking noise as they rushed the walkers but Niall paid it no heed and instead enjoyed the sound of the oil exploding.

Vadam wasn't faring to such a massive degree; he focused himself on fighting the larger Phyrexian's. He would teleport on top or behind them and cut important nerves and wires, sending the beasts crashing to the ground. Where he could, he would disintegrate the smaller ones with Death Wind spells.

Reaper was fine; the Phyrexian's didn't seem to know what to do with him and he allowed them to pull pieces off him so he could weakly control his lost limbs and have them crawl into and disable the moderate sized Phyrexian's. He ignored the little ones and instead, when he could, showed the bigger Phyrexian's the power of his scythe.

Senkharen was almost enjoying himself; the odd amount of mana allowed near free reign with his Biomancy and using such magic he would pull the flesh out of the Phyrexian's and they would crumble. For the ones that didn't have flesh he would throw the flesh and knock them over.

Kiobre wasn't enjoying himself as much as Senkharen or Niall. The sheer level of corruption that stained everything around him was making him feel sick, nonetheless he stuck close to Senkharen and used his purification magic on the Phyrexian's. Kiobre was relieved to see that Niall was right and that once a Phyrexian had absorbed enough it simply stopped moving.

Gradually the numbers thinned until there were no more moving lumps of metal. The group came back together to storm the facility, running through the hole made by Niall' first attack.

Shortly after, everything went to hell.

The Phyrexian's were smarter than Niall had anticipated and as soon as they stepped inside the facility, the entire place shook and the floor disappeared under their feet. Everyone screamed as they fell down into the darkness. Suddenly, everyone began sliding down five different tunnels but continued yelling until they all had a hard landing. Everyone save Reaper was knocked unconscious.

* * *

***POV Change. First Person Vadam***

As surprising as it may be to many I rarely hate people; although at the moment I hate Niall for getting me into this mess.

I awoke strapped down to an operating table. I was strapped down with so much force that I couldn't move an inch. I attempted to teleport but nothing. I tried Planeswalker next but again nothing. The area I was trapped in was very dark but a purplish glow allowed enough sight. I could sense black mana everywhere but for some reason I couldn't access it.

Nox wasn't talking and unfortunately I began to panic; panic that became worse when a Phyrexian walked in.

It was grotesque.

A mass of rotted black flesh bulged out of gaps in oil-drenched black metal. It was very large, its head was human-like with an intelligent face and cruel eyes. The face was the most normal part of it and that made it all the more disturbing. The Phyrexian scuttled towards a bench and I saw that its body was even more deformed than I thought. The part that I thought was a legless torso was in-fact a growth like formation, jutting out of a centipede like body.

It had many legs and its entire long back was a mass of rippling flesh and spiky metal; it turned back to me and it held a disturbing vile in one of its clawed hands; the hand and arm that held the vile was aven-like whilst its other arm ended in three slimy tentacles. Its chest was shiny but not like metal, more like an insects' carapace.

It scuttled towards me and I began struggling, to no avail, but then it spoke. It didn't speak in any tongue known to me but I still understood it. A horrible mass of moaning and clicking was its voice and I knew that it planned to see the extent of pain that I could handle. I desperately tried to move but I couldn't and it injected the entirety of the vile into my arm.

It didn't take long for it to take effect; it felt like my very nerves were dipped in magma and I screamed and screamed. The Phyrexian seemed to be writing something down and I could only beg for the pain to stop. I think Nox said something and even though I couldn't understand him I clung to it and strangely the pain stopped.

The Phyrexian seemed as confused as I was when I suddenly stopped screaming; it grabbed my arm and squeezed but I felt nothing, nothing at all. "Nox, what did you do?" Nox responded immediately. "I didn't do anything. I simply told you to turn your pain receptors off. Your body lives by the magic that sustains your nerves, you have control of what you feel… oh, and I'll come out and free you as soon as you apologise for complaining about me," my face twisted but I did send my apologies to Nox.

The Phyrexian seemed frustrated and it turned back to the table to probably look for more torture devices. As soon as it turned, Nox manifested. He grabbed Cortana off me and he stabbed the Phyrexian in the back of its neck. It made a shocked gurgling sort of and Nox applied a blast spell to the open wound of its neck and blew its head off.

Nox whooped as he killed the monster before turning to me and cut my restraints; I had much difficulty in getting up as I couldn't feel anything but I wasn't ready to feel that unbearable pain again. Nox picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and was about to run out of the lab that we were in but apparently the Phyrexian wasn't dead.

As Nox turned he gasped as the headless monstrosity swung some sort of club at him and we both fell back against the gurney I was on before; Nox quickly got to his feet and he was probably going to do something useful. He didn't get the chance. The Phyrexian cast some sort of devastating spell and Nox screamed a little as it disintegrated him.

It's a weird feeling when Nox returns to me; it's sort of like having very cold water gently trickle into my brain. The Phyrexian was certainly not done but as it now lacked a head it couldn't see; I thought about what Nox told me and I turned my pain receptors back on but attempted to dull them. I failed the first time and I screamed and collapsed but I got it right the second time.

It still hurt unbelievably badly, but I could still move and feel so I ignored it as best I could; I grabbed my sword Cortana and teleported to avoid the now rampaging Phyrexian. The sword has many useful features, one being that I can easily channel magic through it. I did a slash through the air and from the arc a clear slice flew at the Phyrexian.

It may not be able to see but it can definitely still feel, even if it can't feel pain; my spell struck the monster and it cut the Aven-like arm off and it somehow made a low, angry, screeching noise. Unfortunately, it figured out where I was and I was greeted to a massive, headless, one armed, insectoid, and metal zombie-like creature rushing at me.

I was still having trouble gathering Mana but it wasn't completely restricted as it was before. I teleported to avoid its many trampling leg and appeared behind it; the Phyrexian crashed into the wall ahead of it and dozens of items on and around the wall went crashing down. The other Phyrexian's must have heard that, and the Phyrexian was covered in that pain juice that it applied on me.

It began thrashing more and more but its body was now wet and slimy and it had trouble getting up. The damaged wall collapsed and I decided to take my chance while I still have it; I forced another teleport to get into the revealed corridor and, once I gathered my energy back from overexerting myself, I began running.

* * *

***POV Change. First Person Senkharen***

"Where?" Oh by the twenty seventh experiment my head hurts. I remember falling and falling and then sliding before everything went blacker. I wanted to rub my face but I found my hands tied down, as were my legs.

"Wha-whats this?" I tried to access my mana and cast a spell but nothing was happening. I could still move my head though and I desperately looked around, trying to find out what was going on. I appeared to be strapped down to a gurney and in the most sterile lab I have ever seen, the whole place seemed to have a weird sterile blue to it and everything seemed to be perfectly ordered.

I tried struggling but the restraints were incredibly tight and I couldn't move my body at all, just my head, it was then that part of the wall shifted and in stepped in… something. I almost screamed but caught myself; the creature was completely featureless, it had the general body shape of a human but aside from some metal plates it was disturbingly smooth.

It walked towards me and I got a better look at it; its smoothness was even more disturbing upfront but its face was the worst, or better yet its lack of face. There weren't even dents or crevices or even scars to imply that there may have been a face, it was simply a smooth pale white oval. Its entire skin was the same waxy white and its hands were very large but its fingers were incredibly long and slender, almost like bone.

It seemed to look at me, despite having no eyes, and it quickly walked over to one of the immaculate tables and opened a draw. I couldn't see what was in the draw but I saw what it pulled out; a large transparent syringe was draped in its bony hands and it quickly walked back over to me, I struggled madly as it bent down to inject me and even pleaded with it. "No, no please, don't hurt me," If it heard, it ignored me and injected me.

The effects were almost immediate; an odd sense of surrealism overtook me and I felt like I was floating. A beautiful clicking voice permutated my bliss and began asking me questions, who I was, what I was and what I knew about the others.

I knew that if I didn't answer the good feeling would end so I quickly answered the first too but I was curious about the others; the being gave me another shot of bliss and I decided to answer him. "Weeell, The scary tallllll one is calllled Vvadaam he's realllllly smart and he caaaan teleport. He alllsoo knows lots about you guys on the other Plllanes," I paused and it gave me another shot. "The loud guuyyy is Niiiiall and heee's really niice. He can shoot fire and he decided to shoooot fire at you guys."

I had trouble thinking after that and I could kind of see the really nice scary guy moving about and grab other objects; I was peaceful but there was an annoying nagging feeling, like I shouldn't be doing this and that I should escape. I didn't really understand why it would want me to escape so I ignored it.

Eventually my new friend came back and injected me with something else; this one was very different and instead of a blissful feeling it made me feel really itchy, it was worse since I couldn't move and soon the itchy overcame the bliss. "Ah, ah can you scratch me everywhere?" It seemed to ignore me and I was affronted but then again it doesn't seem to have ears in any sense of the word so maybe it can't hear me.

…Wait if it can't hear me than why was it asking me questions? In-fact what was with those questions? Weren't they attacking us before? Ah dammit what did scary tall guy… Vadam tell me?

I was getting really uncomfortable and my maybe friend came wrote something on some sort of device before coming over and putting something different in me. I was getting concerned about what chemicals were being placed inside me but that thought was quickly banished when I suddenly felt giddy. I began laughing hysterically as my entire body felt like I was being tickled; tears began pooling in my eyes as I couldn't stop laughing.

My friend put something new in me and I stopped laughing; I felt really drowsy and my head started hurting; I thought I heard some sort of explosion and ruckus but I don't know as I fell unconscious right afterwards.

* * *

***POV Change. First Person Kiobre***

Awakening was odd; I opened my eyes and found myself in a wild forest area. "What?" Where did I fall? Or did I hit my head way too hard and I'm hallucinating? Oh well. I got up and immediately fell down, I was way too tired to stand. I wondered how and where the others fell but I really can't see anywhere that they could have fallen; looking up I can just barely see an odd green metal that seemed to be lighting the place up.

I peered around at the trees but I seemed to be alone; it seemed strange that I would be alone since I took part in attacking a facility that seemed to have an army at its disposal… Could we have destroyed them all? From what Vadam said it wouldn't seem likely but he did say that he didn't know much about the… Phyrexian's.

Hmm, I was tired but I was also curious so I forced myself to my feet; I really wanted to just fall back down but I guess I have a stronger will than I thought as I was able to continue standing. Walking was a whole new trial altogether but I managed to start. I checked myself to ensure I wasn't hurt and I remembered that I had two Kukri's strapped to my chest.

I took one out and admired the elegance of the weapon; it was emblazoned with jewels and it jutted a curve that made the weapon perfect for slicing but it wasn't so curved that I couldn't stab with the weapon. I can't really remember how I got them but I think they were a gift.

I sheathed the dagger and continued walking; I still couldn't see any living creatures but my I remembered my senses and took a deep breath. I could smell the Phyrexian's corruption in the air but it was so much more subtle than it was outside; it was similar to the corruption that Karesh does but even more subtle than like, more like nature had been sped up in an unnatural way than real corruption.

It was an odd thing to smell but it was much easier to handle than the full overpowering smell that the oil and monsters had. I was really curious about the lack of creatures but unfortunately I found out.

There was a loud crack and I turned to simply see the look of a creature mauling me; it was horrific. Its face was like a human's but it lacked eyes, it still had the sockets though and black oil flowed from the crevices.

It knocked me over but fell off me as I fell over; I rolled to my feet but it was already up and pouncing again. Aside from its face it seemed to have a lions front legs and paws but its body was large and bloated like an insects abdomen.

It pounced and I fell to the ground to avoid its deadly claws and it was sailing over me, but I found myself get whipped back to the ground. I gasped and found a length of limb around my neck and it was choking me. I struggled but it wouldn't let go; the monster turned and snarled at me a disturbing long click. I was beginning to see spots but I remembered my Kukri's, grabbed one and sliced it into the tail holding me.

Air returned to my lungs and the creature screeched. Oily green blood poured on me and spouted from the thrashing wound. I crawled to my feet and began running. I gasped for breath but I couldn't run for long; I had enraged the creature and it was far faster than me.

It leaped over me and spun to growl at me; spittle flied from its mouth and oil seemed to leak faster from its disturbing eye sockets, the creature opened its mouth in a disturbing growling/clicking noise and I saw green liquid dripping from teeth far too pointed to belong to a humans head.

My heart was thumping in my chest. I drew both of my Kukri's and began walking backwards. The creature didn't, or couldn't, see my weapons and it galloped at me. I threw one of my Kukri's at it and leapt to my right. The monster gurgled in possible pain or, more likely, rage as my blade buried into its face and it began batting at the knife.

I took a short moment to breathe, think and I realised something. "This is probably a Phyrexian and my magic is deadly to them," I tried to cast a spell but nothing happened. My heart skipped a beat at that and the Phyrexian seemed to recover, it tore my Kukri out of its face and threw it to the side and moaned at me.

I swear my heart stopped as it looked at me; I'm certain it stopped after it tore its own head off and threw that to the side. I wasn't sure what I expected but despite having no head the Phyrexian seemed fine. It rubbed the jagged stump where its head was and then pointed a clawed paw at mine.

I felt a horrible trickle of fear run through me when I realised what it wanted; I let out a strangled scream, turned and tried to run. It clearly expected that though as it pounced on me and applied heavy pressure to my neck; I felt my airpipe get cut off and I knew the creature was either trying to suffocate me or break my neck. I desperately tried to move but it had me pinned down on each part of my body and I couldn't move.

"Gah, ah," I couldn't even speak and I swear my head was going to pop off and the monster would take it; then something odd happened. I felt a pulse and then all the weight on me was removed. With the air that was suddenly granted to me I heaved in as much as my lungs could take and just hoped that it decided to spare me.

It hadn't decided to spare me but someone else had decided I shouldn't die. There was a nasty robotic screech as Vadam was suddenly there, and was hacking the Phyrexian to pieces. I couldn't really believe that Vadam had saved me but he turned back to me and chucked my missing Kukri back to me. "Get up Kiobre, I found you but we still need to look for the others".

Okay that seemed more like Vadam; he wouldn't even let me catch my breath before ordering me to move. Ah, I can't complain out loud since he just saved me...

* * *

***POV Change. First Person Niall***

Oh by Aithane my head pounds. We fell down some sort of trap floor and crashed separately. I have no idea where I am but I know I don't want to be here. I woke in some sort of treadmill like machine and as soon as those bastards Phyrexian's realised I was awake they forced me up and made me start running.

I was in some sort of wheel and I really didn't know why I was running; looking about I was in some sort of massive machine and there were dozens of other running Phyrexian's, it was odd there were other little Phyrexian's and they seemed to be cheering for the others. None of them were really looking at me and I found myself wanting the attention.

I considered frying everyone and making them pop but that just seemed unfair; these Phyrexian's didn't seem so bad and even though they had me caged and running I found myself enjoying the weird clicking/whooping sound that they made and I started acting flashily.

Gradually they started to look at me and I used all sorts of tricks to show off; I used firepower to speed myself up, I used little sparks to make shower shows and I used heat to levitate slightly. The Phyrexian's cheered and I loved the accolades; I felt like there was something that I was supposed to be doing but for the life of me I couldn't remember.

I ran for another hour before my energy just ran out; the Phyrexian's seemed disappointed that I couldn't run anymore and so they took me out and planted some sort of tube in my arm and pumped some clear fluid into me. Soon enough I felt energy returning and the Phyrexian's cheered as I ran back into the cage and began showing off again.

As I ran and showed off I couldn't help but wonder why the others had stopped running in their own cages; the cages seemed to have long cables connected to a large turbine, maybe this is some sort of energy making device.

I wondered what it was after all it looked pretty nasty; like it was meant to destroy. Weapons of mass destruction are not things I particularly like so I slowed and asked the shocked Phyrexian's what it did. They seemed to hesitate and I remembered why I had come to this place. I glared at the Phyrexian's as I thought about how I seemed to turn into a dense show off.

My palm met my face as I remembered Vadam's warnings about the Phyrexian's and I decided that I was just played for a fool. It was then that I noticed that there was a brace around my neck, I tore it off and once again I felt the power and freedom of red.

I struck the crowd with a wave of fire and they were reduced to slag in a few moments; I broke the cage and began looking for a way out, unfortunately I hadn't anticipated the big guy coming out.

I should have expected that a place like this would have a leader to run things; I hadn't really seen him before but I certainly saw him now.

He was the massive weapon.

My cutting off the energy seemed to have roused and/or angered him and I froze as a odd groaning sound as a massive figured moved behind me. I slowly turned to witness the massive machine uncurl to show an even bigger metal monstrosity.

It had vents on the top of its head as well as along where its ribs would have been; despite being a machine I could see burnt flesh attaching some of the smaller pieces that joined this hulking beast before me. If anything it kind of reminded me of an ant queen. It had four massive, squatted feet, its 'body' was just a huge spherical mass of red and heat and its head seemed to have antenna/horns topping a disturbingly human face.

It turned to face me and that's when I decided that it would be a good time to unfreeze and run; and run I did. Apparently not fast enough as a loud groan reverberated around the entire area and the Phyrexian's that I reduced to slag suddenly shifted and became like liquid metal, it flowed and then formed a large mass of silver that took a vaguely humanoid form.

"Man, what is it with you things and humanoid forms?" Nevertheless I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to leave unless I stopped this metal beast.

I waited for it to come to me, and come at meit did, with frightening speed. It slid across the ground like a snake and struck at me. I avoided the jab and a piece of the creature was left behind as a quickly hardening metal. I knew that if it hit me it would be very bad. I quickly began avoiding the jabs with my agility; not bad for an old guy.

I was proud of myself to avoid the attacks of this beast but I still didn't know how to fight it; I tried fire but it was already melted and fire's all I really know. The massive machine controlling the beast, however, might be the way.

I turned and ran straight at the creature. It seemed to click in alarm as I ran at it and its metal minion wasn't fast enough to stop me. I jumped up and began running on top of the machines bloated torso. I ran over to one of the vents and waited for the minion to catch up. I didn't have to wait long and luckily for me it wasn't very intelligent.

It slid across the vent and I struck it with a fire spell the creatures already fragile form turned completely liquid and it slipped into the large machine made a deep groaning noise and I used its distraction to leap off it and run for the nearest exit.

This time I made it and I laughed to myself as I ran up and up and up a lot of stairs. I soon found myself getting tired again and I began to slow "Ah, hah, oh where are the others?" I just remembered that the others fell down with me but they definitely weren't there.

Luckily the stairs finally bottomed out in a corridor and I began to explore; it didn't take too long for me to realise I was in some sort of Blue Mana orientated part of the facility. I didn't dare to look far into the rooms and each time I found a splatter of blood I panicked. Eventually I found an opening in the roof that appeared to come from a tube "One of us must have landed here," and I decided to look in the closest room.

…

What the hell is that thing; I opened a door to see some sort of featureless human monster thing and it was bent over Senkharen. "HEY, STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" It didn't seem startled by my shout but it evidently heard me as it straightened out and turned to me. Oh by the holy flames its face was even worse; it didn't even have a face, it was just a smooth over sphere.

It certainly didn't agree with my intrusion as it moved with far greater speed than I expected and its large, slender fingers wrapped around my neck and began choking me. If I were a weaker man I may have panicked but luckily I have firepower on my side and I blasted the creepy thing with a fire spell.

It flew back without a sound and I shot another bolt of fire at it; but it disappeared. My spell struck an immaculately clean bench and faded, I spun around but I couldn't see it. "Hmm maybe I scared it off," I kept an eye out but I ran to Senkharen's side, burning through his tight restraints.

Senkharen seemed unconscious but I was able to rouse him slightly; he seemed out of it and didn't seem to be able to see me very well. His head was lolling about and I was seriously worried that he had been tortured.

I slung him over my shoulder and began walking out of the creepy lab; unfortunately I should know by now that nothing ever goes the way I expected. The creepy faceless thing reappeared and it strikes me with far greater strength than it should.

It hurt, and I was knocked back to the gurney that Senkharen had been strapped to. Luckily the jolt seemed to snap him back to life and he muttered my name in confusion. I had no time to chat and started flinging fireballs at the creature but it was able to teleport. Each fireball it just disappeared and reappeared in a different location.

I was beginning to run a little low of firepower at that point and unfortunately the thing decided to step up its game. It shuddered and then there were dozens of it and they all came running at Senkharen and me.

I tried to blast them away but they seemed to be able to teleport two; I could only just hold them off and get me and Senkharen outside of lab room but once I had we just started running. Well, I ran. Senkharen sort of jogged really awkwardly and I was forced to pick him up.

We, I, ran downwards a sort of slope and just hoped that more nasties wouldn't be waiting for us at the bottom.

* * *

***POV Change. First Person Reaper***

This is just unbelievable. We fall down some sort of trick floor, fell into these tube slides and after that I don't know what happened to the others but I eventually slammed against the ground with enough force to shatter me into all my separate bones. It was annoying being able to do nothing but watch as ten small Phyrexian's gathered all my pieces up before grabbing my skull and taking me to a freakishly ordered room.

I couldn't see much as my skull was fixed in the hands of a bigger Phryxian but what I could see just screamed perfectionist. Everything wasn't just bone white clean but was organised in such a stiff fashion that I wondered if these monsters would even feel comfortable doing anything in here.

My scythe was causing them some problems; as one of the smaller, creepily clean ones, picked it up they could walk a few minutes before the scythe destroyed them. I was glad to see that my scythe worked on inorganic beings also and it took at least five of those squatted, 'toadie like' Phyrexian's to get it into the room.

They set me on a steel gurney with a clatter. Several pieces they held onto, and walked out of the room. I was alone, I found that suspicious, but still I decided to reassemble myself. It didn't take long; and soon I was mostly complete. I was missing my left hand, two ribs and a femur but otherwise I was complete.

Walking wasn't easy but I still made my way over to my beloved scythe, picked it up and began walking out of the room. I was expecting what happened but I still wasn't pleased to see a group of the toadies rush out and attacking me.

Under most conditions I could easily have dealt with them but I was forced to wield my scythe one handed and because of that I wasn't able to destroy them in time before one of them shattered me. One of the tall ones came into the room and I got a good look at it.

It was whiter than any bone. Despite being a Phyrexian it seemed absurdly clean, bereft of all nicks and spots of imperfectness and gleamed with shininess. I wasn't impressed and less so when it gestured for the ones remaining to pull me further apart. "Okay stop! What are you doing with me?" I doubted it could understand me and even if it could it ignored me.

It walked to the side to allow the toadies to take at least half of me out the door and it stared at me; I was able to get a good look at its face now, it was just an expressionless, literal mask of shallow beauty.

I'm not sure if it was meant to look like a human and despite having the basic figure of one it didn't feel anything like a human. It then spoke in an annoying light clicking noise and I found myself understanding the meaning behind the clicking. Despite not understanding how I could understand I heard the Phyrexian order me to reassemble. "Well excuse me but you took half of me away," it paused for a moment before walking over to me and stomping on one of my remaining arm bones.

If it was trying to punish me then it failed; I can't feel anything and if it was trying to incapacitate me further then it failed as I simply re-joined and repaired the bone. The white Phyrexian appraised what I did before breaking it again, along with more bones.

I wonder if it was testing me or something; despite my curiosity I repaired each of the broken bones with haste, the creature seemed to approve and it then left the room. The actions of these Phyrexian's are confusing me, I feel like I am on display, but I reassembled what I could once it had left.

I was very incomplete; this time I didn't have any hands and only one leg, half of my ribcage was missing as was part of my right arm. I had to join bones that are not meant to be joined just to reassemble and use a couple smaller bones to make some rudimentary hands.

I was getting mad and I wanted to be whole; I decided I would try something. Despite being disconnected from my body I can still sense a shadow of their existence. I tried to move other pieces of my body but I can't be certain that anything happened.

I began crawling to my scythe but the Phyrexian's decided to come back. The big one gave a vicious kick to me skull and it went flying across the room. I'm pretty sure I cracked my skull against the metal wall once I hit it and my body slumped, at this point I was seriously pissed off and I forced control over my body. It twitched and none of the Phyrexian's notice it grab and hold the scythe in-between the 'hands' I had created.

I swung the scythe at the big one but one of the toadies notices and leapt in the way; the scythe destroyed the little Phyrexian but my revenge attempt was foiled, but despite attempting to kill it the big one seemed impressed. It clicked to the remaining four and they scuttled out of the room.

It picked up my skull and I began vibrating in anger; the toadies returned carrying several of my pieces. I grabbed out without thinking and the bones flew into the pile and brought my body mostly back to whole. The white Phyrexian clapped and my anger just kept getting hotter. I felt that I could almost feel physical things and so dearly wished I could.

My body stood as best it could and it grabbed the scythe and swung it at the big Phyrexian; it was faster than expected and ducked beneath the swing before the toadies jumped on my body. I destroyed another two but the other two managed to disable my body; the big one seemed impressed and it left the room.

The Phyrexian was still carrying my head and it carried me to another room; the room was even more boring than the previous one and it sat me down in the middle of my very ordered bones, the bones that weren't in the other room.

It began clicking at me again and I again found myself understanding it; the things it said disturbed me and the gist of it was that it wanted to test my limits as to design a way to build a new father. I didn't really understand the father part but I did get that it was not a good thing. I wondered if the others were going through similar things but I had my own issues to deal with.

I knew it was only helping it but I reassembled the bones that were there and I think I took it by surprise when I began running. I knew that I couldn't let rage cloud my thoughts and instead I made a comically disjointed body, placed my head on it and ran for the door.

The Phyrexian began chasing me but luckily I had my feet and was able to run quickly; not quickly enough as it caught me as I almost reached the doorway to the other room. I wasn't going to let my chance slip away and I called my body; it had been dissembled and broken by the toadies but as I was dragged away my body came, rather clumsily, running out.

I let the bones supporting my head collapse and the Phyrexian dropped everything but my head, the pieced joined with my body to become fully whole and I tackled the Phyrexian. Well I tried to, but I still was able to get it to stumble, I grabbed my head and tugged, it tugged back but I was relentless and I kicked it in its chest.

It stumbled back without a sound and I managed to wrench my head out of its grip; it went to tackle my into pieces but I jumped back, leaped over the sudden toadies, and ran for the room that had my scythe.

I retrieved my scythe and began to lay waste to that freakishly clean room; The Phyrexian came in and it clicked in, most likely, rage. Its arm became a sabre like device and it swung at me. I deflected it with my scythe but I couldn't stop its other arm, which became a bludgeon, from crashing against my chest.

Usually in that type of scenario I allow my chest to fly out but I was mad and defiant, so it cracked and broke instead of flying back. I kicked its left leg and its balance was lost, I swung my scythe and cleaved it diagonal through the chest.

Its body fell back and it made a few feeble clicks; I almost pitied it as it said that it didn't understand, it only wanted to help. But I knew its version of help was twisted; the toadies lunged at me but I made short work of them and I ran out to the corridor.

I had a choice of up or down. Deciding on down, I began running.

* * *

***POV Change. Third Person***

Everyone had escaped; Vadam, Niall and Reaper had escaped under their own power, whilst Kiobre and Senkharen were saved. Everyone was running down and apparently the Phyrexian's seemed to have caught on as alarms blared through the corridors as they all ran downwards.

Niall and Senkharen jogged down a cold blue corridor, Vadam and Kiobre ran down an earthy tunnel flecked with green and Reaper sprinted down a bone white straight. They each found a locked door at the same time and, unknowingly, together they struck their respective doors with a spell.

Niall and Senkharen's door was a cold steel wall yet had strange vein-like lines running through it. Together, Niall burned the door until the metal turned red and Senkharen used his magic to pull at the vein-like lines. The door eventually gave way and they ran into an enormous room.

Vadam and Kiobre's door seemed to be made out of earth itself. Vadam applied Black magic against the door with Doom blades and Death Winds. The door didn't give way but Kiobre had an idea. With Vadam's magic injecting Black Mana into the door his might be able to destroy it; the plan worked and they jogged into a massive room.

Reaper stared at his bone door for a moment before speaking but one word. "Bonebreaker!" The door split in too and Reaper pushed it down from there and stepped inside a huge room and spotted the other four.

"Oh good, you weren't eaten," the four turned to look at him before noticing each other. Niall was elated "Hey we all survived, see it wasn't such a bad plan after all," Vadam scoffed at him and Niall's smile fell. None of them noticed Senkharen wander off. "Uh I think it still is as we are who-knows-how far underground and we still have no idea where to look for the power source.

Kiobre had gone over to Reaper and the two mockingly cleared their throats before pointing to the centre of the room, Vadam stared for a moment before saying, "Oh come on!" and flailed his arms but Niall just laughed and ran over to the massive reactor like power source.

He looked it over for a minute before finding something; no one noticed that Senkharen had found a control screen. "Hey Vadam, come over here, could this be a power source?" He pointed to an odd spiked sphere on a pedestal and Vadam took a close look at it; it was dripping in glistening oil but aside from that Vadam gave a light "Hmm," and nodded "Yes… I think that this would be the main battery source for this big machine thing," Niall smiled and said, "Well only one way to find out".

He reached out to grab it but Vadam harshly slapped his hand "Are you an idiot? That thing is literally dripping with the Phyrexian's oil; if you touch it you will get infected!"

Niall nursed his hand with a frown, no one heard Senkharen make a slight giggle, and turned to Kiobre. "Well if I burn the oil off shouldn't Kiobre be able to purify it?" Vadam nodded with a sigh and Niall quickly set it on fire.

Everyone jumped at a large pop as the oil ignited but luckily the power core was undamaged; once there was no visible oil Kiobre put his hands around it and a soft green glow surrounded it. Kiobre seemed to be straining and he began sweating and shaking but he eventually managed to purify it and slumped back. "There, that should do it".

Niall reached in and grabbed the power core and went to pull it out but then every opening in the area exploded with Phyrexian's. Phyrexian's of every shape and description came pouring out; Senkharen didn't seem to notice them and just continued typing away.

Kiobre had overexerted himself, Niall was running seriously low on firepower and Senkharen was distracted so it was up to Vadam and Reaper to defend the group. It didn't go well. Whilst powerful the two of them just couldn't handle this many adversaries at once and the group were in danger of being overwhelmed.

"Dammit, I seen something like this before; smaller but when I first encountered the Phyrexian's I couldn't hold them off. How did I survive? NOX, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS?" Vadam and Reaper slashed and cut but for every Phyrexian they destroyed five more would take their place, Reaper was using what magic he could and Vadam was beginning to use white magic.

His body cracked again as he used it but the white magic didn't seem to be much more effective in facing these monstrosities; "Gah Nox get out here and HELP!" Vadam shouted this out loud but still nothing.

Vadam was beginning to get desperate and looked back to Niall and Kiobre who were defending Senkharen "SENKHAREN STOP DOING THAT AND HELP!" Senkharen ignored him and continued typing.

Vadam groaned and prepared to teleport. "No Vadam, don't waste your Blue Mana on that…" It was Nox and Vadam paused, despite himself, "Send it straight into your sword. All of it and you will probably see how you survived," Vadam wasn't ready to bet his life of probably so he demanded information "Do you trust me? Just do it," Vadam groaned and took a big step of trust and followed Nox's instruction's.

He cut forward to remove an advancing Phyrexian and poured all of his blue mana into his sword; nothing happened.

Vadam cursed loudly at Nox and ran back, he was screaming at Nox inside his mind but Nox simply said "Look," The sword Cortana began to shake and vibrate, Vadam could barely hold onto it but Nox said. "Throw it to the air like last time," with its degree of shaking Vadam didn't have much choice, he threw the sword up into the air and it seemed to pause in midair.

Suddenly a whooshing roar and a blinding light happened; the five Planeswalkers stared up as the sword disappeared and in its place, a dragon.

A magnificent blue scaled dragon that floated up near the roof of the room; the entire Phyrexian's seemed to pause for a moment and the Dragon roared a Lapis Lazuli flame. The Phyrexian's burnt quickly and the dragon flew around the room, reducing more and more of them to ash.

Vadam stared in shock and once the room was clear the Dragon spoke. "I am the spirit of your sword but this is all I can muster," suddenly the dragon disappeared and the sword reappeared, it fell down to the ground and the blade dug into the ground.

Everyone stared in silence, no one knew what to say; but then Senkharen broke the silence. "Hey everyone guess what?" They all turned to him and Senkharen grinned. "I hacked into this big reactor thing and guess what? I got it to explode!" Senkharen continued to grin and everyone went deathly still.

It was Niall who braved the silence. "Um, what?" Senkharen responded with the smile remaining. "Well since those Phyrexian's are evil and experimented on me and you I decided to blow this place up. I don't know when it will explode. It could explode in an hour or nine seconds," everyone looked back at the reactor which had suddenly begun to make strange sounds.

An alarm began blaring and Senkharen spoke the words everyone was thinking "We better run," and did they run.

Reaper grabbed Senkharen and all five of them went barrelling up the white entrance; Kiobre was having trouble keeping up but fear continued his ascent, Niall was clutching the Power Core and everyone was yelling at Senkharen.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Are you insane?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How dare you make me run like this?"

Senkharen just giggled and they kept on running; Phyrexian's began to appear again but they ignored the Planeswalker's and were rushing downwards to the reactor, the five were relieved that they weren't here to fight them and were even more relieved when the floor turned blue and bottomed out into a flat run.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel and Niall yelled. "There! That's where we came in. GET READY TO JUMP!" Vadam and Kiobre had both begun to lag behind and Niall and Reaper (holding Senkharen) cleared to gap and rolled outside.

"Okay ready, we need to speed up and jump," Kiobre couldn't believe that he was talking about speeding up but he didn't want to fall into an exploding building, they began to speed up but then Vadam yelled out "AH!" and he fell.

Kiobre turned to look back and was horrified to see some sort of faceless human monster with a tentacle wrapped around Vadam's ankle. It was dragging Vadam back and Vadam was screaming and thrashing.

Kiobre stopped and looked between Vadam and freedom. "I can't believe I'm doing this," Kiobre turned and threw one of his Kukri's at the Phyrexian. It nailed in right in its disturbing smooth head and it reeled back from the impact; Kiobre ran forward and sliced the tentacle with his other Kukri, grabbed the other and kicked it back.

He grabbed Vadam and the two started running again; neither looked back to the Phyrexian and they leaped across the trick floor and rolled down the short hill. They got to their feet and Niall shouted "QUICK!" They set off running again as the sounds from the facility became louder, Kiobre was panting hard as he ran up the steep hillside but him and Vadam managed to clear the rocky output and leap to safety.

They rolled again and came to a stop several meters down from the cliff side; they rolled to the others and everyone ducked their heads down to weather the explosion.

Nothing happened.

Niall was the first to slowly uncurl his hand and he wondered. "Did the Phyrexian's manage to stop the explosion?" no one answered but then Senkharen giggled again, he pulled an odd device out of his coat showed it to everyone and crawled inside Reapers' rib cage. "Nope," he pressed the button on it and the facility exploded.

No one was ready for the explosion and never would have been; a thunderous kaboom felt like it blew their eardrums out, the shockwave from the explosion caused the upped cliff to be blown far away and the air from the explosion reached them and everyone was blown another few dozen meters away.

A huge black cloud of smoke puffed into the sky and everyone, once they had brushed all the dirt off them, looked to the black, mushroom like creation.

"…Senkharen you ARE crazy," everyone agreed with Reaper's wise words and slowly picked themselves off the ground.

Reaper picked himself off the ground before he picked up Senkharen and laid him on his back; Niall checked the Power Core for damage before seemingly satisfied and he started walking back, Reaper joined him but Kiobre and Vadam lagged behind again.

Kiobre was sweating, he was bleeding and simply exhausted. Vadam listened to his panting for a minute before giving him a hard look. Kiobre tried to quiet down once he saw Vadam glaring at him and looked down. What he wasn't expecting was for Vadam to sigh, grab his arm and sling him over his back before catching up with the others.

No one thought to see if anything remained of the facility; nothing remained but a small bead of oil, glistening on a rock…

* * *

**Gah and there we go, my longest chapter ever, lots of crazy things happened in it, the five now have a Power Core and there seems to be some sort of friendship developing between Vadam and Kiobre. Maybe? Maybe not.**

**On a different note the story is almost finished; I may or may not have one chapter before the final battle starts or maybe I should just place that part in with the build up to the battle. Either way we don't have much to go, and also we will find out what The Enchantress is doing with Bianca on Teleroshia.**


	26. The Gathering

**Greetings for the millionth time; we have reached the near end of Shard in Peril (single tear) it's been a fun journey. Bah it's not over yet, this chapter took a while to write but it's here now.**

***The Enchantress was a Planeswalker among the times of the Elder Planeswalkers***

***Third Person POV***

* * *

Thalanos was the first to arrive at the Weatherlight; the speed she had achieved from her spell had allowed her to arrive first.

Thalanos gently landed then collapsed into unconsciousness; she awoke several hours later to the sound of wings. She feebly sprang up but it was merely Jamore.

The dragon glared at her but he made no motion to attack her; he appeared to be fairly injured but still fit. "Thalanos, how long have you been here?" She caught her breath and affixed a glare at Jamore. "I have been here for several hours".

Jamore nodded and Thalanos raised her head in a superior manner, difficult considering that Jamore was taller than her. "Well, if you have returned I assume that you have been successful," Jamore nodded and pulled out an artifact. It seemed to have a heart within it. "Yes, I obtained this powerful artifact, it pulses with red mana," he gave her a cold look. "What about you, if you have returned you must have found something."

Thalanos knew that Jamore partially wanted her to have failed; she smirked and pulled out her own artifact. "Yes, in fact, mine pulses with Blue Mana and is clearly superior," She continued smirking and Jamore huffed and walked into the ship.

Thalanos continued smirking at him until he was out of sight, she slumped when he descended and hobbled over to a bench to sit on.

A day passed and another person showed up; Jamore and Thalanos were looking over their artifacts when a flapping of wings caught their attention. Looking up they saw Nazo weakly flying to them, Jamore noticed Nazo's trouble and flew out there to help him back.

Nazo collapsed in Jamore's arms and was carried back to the Weatherlight; Thalanos stood. "YOU! Have you been successful or have you fled back here in shame?" Jamore growled at her but Nazo grabbed something out of his jacket and showed it. "Yeah... It has a lot of white mana in it. It's really the entire reason that I made it back".

Thalanos took it from him and admired the tooth that was contained within. Jamore snatched it off her and carried Nazo below deck. Thalanos just scowled at the two; she sat around for a few hours, occasionally pacing and looking over the deck.

Night passed and Jamore had to restrain himself from trying to snap Thalanos's neck; she was endlessly complaining about souls and food and water and power, she was also bragging to him about how her world had faced only one small war and afterwards the Plane only grew stronger.

Jamore was trapped in an almost endless snarl whenever she made her presence known and was toying with the idea of waking Nazo up so he would have someone to talk to.

Day came as well as a new arrival; Jamore was happy for about a nanosecond before he realized who it was. "Karesh." He spat the name like a curse and stormed below deck. Thalanos waited for the demon to land and she greeted him. "Well hello Karesh, I'm going to assume you have proved useful or you wouldn't have returned".

Karesh sneered back at her, "Oh yes my mighty, beautiful god Thalanos. I, your humble servant have found an artifact of power and have returned to bestow it at your feet," Karesh mock bowed and tossed an artifact at her feet before walking off.

Thalanos glared at him before bending down to retrieve the artifact. It appeared to have a horn in it, and she could feel the green mana emanating from it. Thalanos's nose curled in disgust but she still placed it with the eye artifact she had retrieved and smirked.

That day Nazo returned to the realm of consciousness and Jamore was beyond relieved to have some good company; the day was split between awkwardness of Thalanos and Karesh both staring at them and Jamore and Nazo's conversation.

It took another day but Tri-Lac appeared; Nazo was the one who spotted her and Jamore quickly flew out to help her. She was in a similar condition to what Nazo was, and slept throughout the day.

Jamore never left her side as Tri-Lac slept and Nazo was left alone with Thalanos and Karesh. He found himself getting creped out from the low words and suggestive looks he was receiving from both of them.

He broke and joined Jamore at Tri-Lac's side; when she awoke she let out a shriek which caused both males to jump. Tri-Lac calmed when she realized who they were. "Why were you standing over me?"

Jamore explained that he was worried and Nazo said that he needed to get away from Karesh and Thalanos. Jamore and Nazo shared what food and water they had with Tri-Lac.

Things settled into a slight routine afterwards. The day would always begin with Thalanos complaining about something and then Jamore telling her off, then they would get into an argument that Nazo would break up.

Karesh would be chuckling at the trio and Tri -Lac would tell him to shut up, then he would mock her into lashing out and they would get into a more physical fight that Nazo would also have to break up.

Then the rest of the day would be lying around as their food and water quickly depleted. It took a week for something new to happen; Jamore was lazily looking over the deck, at the direction the other five had gone, when he saw something move.

He didn't register what he saw for a moment but them popped his head up and peered forward. "Hey is that...?" He spread his wings and took flight, he heard the others yell out to him but he ignored them and shifted into his pure form.

Jamore glided down to the five that he had spotted; Reaper was carrying Senkharen and Niall and, shockingly, Vadam was carrying Kiobre. The two conscious walkers looked up to him and Jamore quickly scooped them up and deposited them on his back.

He thought about his stigma on giving people rides but they were all looking terrible. Jamore was most concerned about Senkharen and he quickly made it back to the Weatherlight.

He gently deposited everyone on the deck and shifted back to his standard anthropomorphized form. He picked up Senkharen and rushed him below deck; Nazo picked up Kiobre and followed Jamore below deck.

Reaper picked himself up and helped Niall up; Vadam groaned and rolled to his knees but couldn't get up. Thalanos walked over and picked Vadam up. "So has mister big shot been on any use?"

Vadam groaned but it wasn't him who answered. "Yeah... We have this," Thalanos turned and dropped Vadam to the ground. Niall had spoken and pulled a sizable device from behind him.

"What is that?" Niall have a weary grin and rasped out. "We blew up this Phyrexian facility to get it. It's a power core,"

Thalanos snatched it out of Niall's grasp, ignoring his protest of "Hey!" and started poking and prodding it. "...so how is this more than a piece of junk," Niall was struggling to talk and was saved by Reaper. "Leave him alone, he needs rest and water".

Reaper moved his scythe threateningly and Thalanos backed off. He took Niall below deck and left Vadam, Tri-Lac, Karesh and Thalanos together.

Thalanos rounded on a weakly standing Vadam and decided to torture him. "So spill, what happened and what took you so long to return? I mean five Planeswalkers to retrieve one piece of junk, that's sad," She smirked at him and he glared back.

Vadam wanted to speak but his throat was too dry to make anything more than a low rasping noise, Thalanos smirked and pinched his cheek. "Oh is poor little Vadam thirsty?" She was speaking in an infuriatingly babyish voice.

Vadam couldn't speak but he could still draw his sword; Thalanos drew her own and things were about to turn ugly but Tri-Lac stepped in "HEY! You are supposed to be on the same side, put your weapons away".

Both walkers affixed her with a glare but Tri-Lac held firm; slowly Vadam and Thalanos sheathed their weapons. Vadam began walking to the entrance of the hatch to below decks. He kept her eyes on Thalanos and refused to blink until she did; then he walked down the short staircase and looked for a room to sleep in.

The next day was met with excitement; the group had returned and everyone had survived, Thalanos was trying to figure out who hadn't pulled their weight in getting the piece of junk.

"Okay so now that you have all been rested and watered TALK!" She glared at the five sitting together from her side, they all shared a look but eventually looked to Niall, he shrugged and spoke.

"Well alright, we all met up after being attacked by individual people," everyone there nodded as they remembered their own battles. "So everyone was attacked? Hmm, well we decided to continue together and we soon found this Phyrexian facility".

No one reacted to the mention of Phyrexian and Niall shrugged "Alright long story short Senkharen blew it up," Senkharen grinned at the memory "But we were able to take the facilities power core first and then we came back here".

Thalanos was not impressed "Oh what a story," she clapped sarcastically Niall gave her a dry look and said "Well it is a seriously shortened version, we were all knocked out and experimented on and we all fought our way out," Thalanos still didn't look impressed and shook her head with a "Humph".

Jamore suggested that they try to start the Weatherlight, everyone made their way into the power room; Nazo had the most experience with technology so he began hooking the artifacts into the Weatherlight's engine. The five gem artifacts fit neatly into a power grid and Nazo was in the middle of hooking up the power core to the engine of the Weatherlight.

Once he had fixed it up they all waited. But nothing happened.

Everyone stared, no one was saying anything and didn't seem to be able to look anywhere but the engine.

"...Well what a waste of time," Vadam's expression twisted into a look of serious anger. He was too angry to say anything and just stalked out of the room.

Karesh scoffed before following Vadam, leaving Reaper, Nazo and Jamore in the room. Nazo pressed the button again and again with increased urgency, but still nothing happened.

Nazo groaned loudly in anger and frustration before slamming his hands down onto the console holding the Bones of Ramos before running out of the room. Jamore and Reaper remained in the room for another few minutes before leaving the room.

Night passed with everyone having varied success levels of sleep but soon the day came again. Everyone was gathered on deck to review the situation. Senkharen and Kiobre were better enough to come out, although they both complained of exhaustion. Niall was in a similar situation but he was stronger than the two.

Vadam was in one of the foulest moods anyone had ever seen and no one approached him. Karesh and Nazo were in particularly bad moods as well, the others simply waited around for someone to say something.

"... So uh are we going to try and get this ship moving?" Poor foolish Senkharen had no idea what he had unleashed on himself.

The group was quiet for a moment before Vadam exploded "Ohh, you think that we should try and start the ship do you?" His voice was creepily light as he spoke "Well what would you say when I tell you that we already tried that? What would you say when I tell you that nothing happened? Huh?" Vadam walked straight up to Senkharen and shouted, "WHAT WOULD YOU SAY WHEN YOU REALISE THAT WE DIDN'T HAVE TO SPLIT UP AND ENDANGER OURSELVES IN A USELESS ENDEAVOUR THAT SIMPLY WASTED TIME? HUH? ANSWER ME!"

Senkharen was shaking after receiving Vadam's verbal beat down, Vadam grabbed Senkharen but Jamore came over. "That's enough!" He grabbed Vadam's shoulder and threw him back. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Vadam landed harshly and got to his feet with a scowl, Jamore was standing in front of Senkharen to weather the incoming explosion.

It was Thalanos who exploded first.

"WHAT! You mean we did all that for no reason? ARGH!" Thalanos screamed, walked over to Vadam and punched him off the Weatherlight. No one minded much.

Once Vadam had returned everyone was in a filthy mood. The four who advocated sticking together earlier had grouped together and were shouting at the six who had forced them to split up.

Vadam was yelling at Niall for spearheading the whole idea. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING CONSTRUCTIVE!" Niall felt bad for the situation but he was defending himself. "We still defeated The Enchantress's minions, blew up a Phyrexian facility and retrieved powerful artifacts".

Nazo was talking Reaper and Jamore down. "If the two of you had simply decided it was better to stay together, who knows what better things we may have accomplished".

Senkharen and Kiobre were glaring at the rest of them. "You left the two of us, who can't survive as easily as the rest of you, on our own. We both almost died, how could you leave us?"

Thalanos and Karesh weren't taking any of this but Tri-Lac was looking guilty.

Finally Niall shouted over everyone. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! SETTLE DOWN WE NEED TO TALK RATIONALLY NOW," Niall set off several sparks and everyone stopped shouting and stated at him. Niall took a breath to deal with all the angry glares and spoke.

"Look, if we fight each other we'll collapse and that is what The Enchantress wants," The glares softened slightly. "Look, I was wrong about the Weatherlight, if we can't power it with what we have then we probably can't power it at all," Vadam nodded harshly at him. "So that means we have to think of a new plan. We know that The Enchantress is going to do something big and, judging from who The Enchantress sent after us, it'll probably be soon".

Everyone shared differing glances with each other before looking back to Niall. "I-I don't know. This is when ideas are made".

Thing were discussed for a while and a general consensus was achieved. Everyone was hungry. And everyone was thirsty. "Look, everyone who can feel is just exhausted and hungry and thirsty. We all need to travel back to our own Planes and when we are there maybe we can look for help".

Everyone agreed with Niall's words and Reaper continued Niall's words. "And when we are there we can look for help, most of us have a ruling position in our Planes and those who don't should still be able to find someone who will join us," Thalanos ended for him. "And everyone will meet back here on Dominaria in a week".

Thalanos glared at everyone then smirked as they all nodded.

There were shared glances as everyone prepared to Planeswalk, everyone disappeared in differing times but soon the Weatherlight was left empty once more.

*POV Change. Third Person Niall*

Arriving in the capital city of Tydaria heralded mass confusion for Niall as he expected the people to make a bigger deal of it. Soon he found that the people were avoiding him as best as they could, Niall found some guards heckling civilians over taxes so he went over to investigate.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you think the taxes are too high, this is what the king ordered," the guard pulled the small sac of money from the poor man and he tumbled to the ground.

Niall was outraged and he stomped over there and grabbed the guard "What do you think you are DOING?" The guard flinched but still replied. "F-following your orders, no civilian gets by without paying taxes".

Niall let him go and looked down at the tax amount; he stood still for a moment in shock before pushing past the guard and standing on the tax booth "ATTENTION PEOPLE OF TYDERIA!" The people turned and Niall frowned as he saw the looks of fear headed at him.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHY THE TAXES ARE SO HIGH BUT I DID NOT AUTHORISE THIS INCREASE, ANY WHO HAVE BEEN FORCED TO PAY SO MUCH COME TO THE TAX BOOTHS TO GET YOUR MONEY BACK".

The people all stood in silent shock before cheering, Niall got down and handed the poor man's money back to him and ordered the guards to continue this before leaving to get back to the palace.

The guards gave Niall slightly confused looks as he pushed his way into the palace; he headed straight for the main room and pushed the large doors in a dramatic manner. His advisors jumped as he stormed into the room and rushed around as they tried to appear organized.

"S-Sire we weren't expecting you back so soon," another one spoke hurriedly. "Yes, have you come back for more reinforcements or to raise the taxes again?" The others wouldn't even look at him; Niall narrowed his eyes. He knew something suspicious had happened.

"Okay, let me ask. When did you last see me?" The advisors looked even more panicked but one managed to stutter out "Uh, uh w-we saw y-you only two d-days ago".

Niall stood silent and gobsmacked "...No. I haven't been back for several months," The advisors shared confused looks and Niall's stomach growled. "Ah okay we can discuss whoever has been posing as me over food and drink," Niall turned and gestured for the others to follow.

As he was served Niall noticed that everyone was edgy around him, he was angry and concerned that this had happened but waited until he was refreshed before beginning his questioning.

"Okay tell me, what has my... imposter been doing in my place?" The men still seemed nervous but had relaxed a lot since the main room.

One of them cleared his throat and spoke "Well, uh, when you arrived a few days ago you immediately gathered the majority of the army, raised the taxes and when Ceallach tried to talk to you, you threw him in jail," Niall's heart skilled a beat as he heard of his closest friend being thrown in jail.

"What! Well, we have to release him now," Niall stood but the same advisor quickly said, "Wait! The last day we saw you, you released him and you said that you needed to take him the army to another world in order to fight some Multiverse level threat. But before you left you went to the heart of Tyderia and returned with a piece of its heart".

Niall's eyes went wide and he sat back down "What? How could someone not related to the bloodline of Tyderia get into the heart?" The advisors all shrugged and Niall realized who "Ah! No... It was The Enchantress".

The advisors looked lost; one tentatively asked who The Enchantress was and Niall answered with two words. "Bad news".

Niall stood again and began pacing "This is bad, really bad, you're saying she took the army AND Ceallach?" The advisers nodded "...Damn it. Okay I don't have time to waste, send the word out and gather as many people who will be willing to fight. We need to stop the Enchantress and we need to stop her now".

The advisors hesitated but jumped and scurried when Niall shouted "NOW!" They headed for the door and Niall remembered something. "Also remove any taxes that the imposter placed".

Niall sighed and sat back down at the table and wondered when things got so complicated.

*POV Change. Third Person Karesh*

Karesh appeared directly in the Demonic mini-Plane, amidst a group of one of his opponents followers. They were stunned but didn't have much time to be stunned as Karesh butchered them.

His daggers were spinning along with him as Karesh chopped the demons to pieces. Soon they were reduced to wisps of Black mana. Karesh scoffed "Pathetic mana demons," and began walking to his area.

It didn't take long, Karesh ruled a large portion of the sub-Plane, and everyone bowed as he walked to his cathedral; Karesh moved past the guards and found his lovely throne just the way he left it.

Karesh sat down and sighed in relief; he felt ravenous hunger grip him and shouted out, "Oi, someone bring me a feast!" Quickly an Imp scuttled out with a large platter of food, balanced on its hands and head.

The Imp bowed and chittered as Karesh devoured the mass of decayed plants and rotted meats, he was finished quickly and demanded more.

The wait was shorter and after a third round Karesh was satisfied. "Gather everyone!" He barked out to the bowing Imp it quickly scuttled out and began gathering everyone important under Karesh's control.

Soon he had everyone crowded in the throne room; Karesh stood up and opened his arms. "We have a powerful foe to battle. The witch, The Enchantress," the crowd began murmuring but Karesh roared and the crowd silenced. "WE WILL NOT BOW TO HER. We are proud and powerful and we will never bow to another. We will destroy her".

The crowd cheered and Karesh forced his way between the crowds and stood at the chamber doors. "You shall find everyone under my control and gather everyone here in two days".

Karesh walked out of the room and walked to his chambers.

*POV Change. Third Person Nazo*

Nazo was nervous about returning to Fosilus; he remembered what Christina had said when she forced them to leave, he also thought of Chrigarga and felt a wave of bitter regret.

He appeared in the same place as everyone had appeared in the past and could see Netherlot in the distance. Nazo sighed before power walking to the city.

The city was still seriously damaged but the streets were being cleaned up and the buildings repaired. Nazo searched around for quite some time but he eventually found the building that Christina was in charge of, it was essentially a police office.

Nazo was nervous but he still went in and was greeted to the shocked face of Christina "...Nazo? What are thou doing here?" Christina's voice steadily grew angrier "I told thou and thou's allies to leave. So why is thou HERE?"

Nazo flinched as she shouted. Christina stood and came to eye level with Nazo; she raised her eyebrow and waited for him to respond. Nazo hesitated but swallowed and spoke. "I'm sorry for everything that happened".

Christina's face didn't change but she eventually spoke. "Yes, well, that does not answer why thou has disregarded thy order of leave and never return".

Nazo stopped himself from staring at his shoes and instead continued facing Christina. "Okay, look The Enchantress is stirring up even more trouble. Everyone in the group was attacked and we believe that she was simply stalling us. A weapon we found wouldn't work and we are out of options. I came here to try and find someone, anyone who would join us in fighting the Enchantress on the Plane of Dominaria".

Christina stood silent and took a deep breath "Okay. Okay. Okay". She brushed hair out of her eyes and said "Okay," several more times before finding her bearings. "Okay, why would the people of Fosilus wish to assist thou in fighting a dastardly being who almost destroyed us?"

After finishing Christina realized what she had said and Nazo smiled. "I think you answered your own question, plus think? What would my father do in this situation?"

Christina scratched her chin in silence as she tried, and failed, to poke holes in Nazo's reasoning but he wasn't done. "Think of all the people who will die without the people of Fosilus's assistance? I don't know but we could be looking at the fate of all of our worlds here".

Christina sighed "Nazo the people of Fosilus face much difficulty and strife from our own actions, but to go to a foreign world to fight thou's separate enemy? I understand that she has hurt Fosilus too but... I simply cannot decide, it's not my place".

Nazo turned back to the door "Well it was... Nice seeing you again but I have to find whoever can make such a decision," Nazo went for the door but Christina caught his arm "...Look perhaps thy can get you contact with Netherlots leader."

Nazo turned with a beaming smile. "Really? Thank you, Christina," She gave a tentative smile back. Christina walked past him and out the door "Coming?" Her voice floated out through the door and Nazo jogged to catch up to her.

*POV Change. Third Person Kiobre*

Kiobre manifested at the gates of the garden, he stared at it for a moment before rushing in; Kiobre sighed as he felt the ripple purge him of any Black Mana that may have clung to him.

The Wisp's all gathered around him as he came into their view. Kiobre chuckled as he felt their relief that he was safe. Some felt his hunger, thirst and exhaustion and quickly started to remedy that.

Hundreds of Wisp's surrounded him and lifted him off the ground as the rest flew off to find food and drink for him. Kiobre sighed in relief as they deposited him on his seat, his lovely comfortable seat.

Kiobre relaxed and waited eagerly for the Wisp's carrying the food and drink to arrive; it didn't take long and soon he was gorging on the plump fruits and sparkling water they brought him.

Kiobre slipped into sleep before he had finished his meal and the Wisp's watched over him as he slumbered.

Eventually Kiobre returned to consciousness. He blearily looked around and for a moment he thought that the whole adventure had been a dream but then stretched and felt his entire body ache.

"Ah damn, I'm so sore," the Wisp's heard him and soon surrounded him before lifting him. Kiobre sighed in enjoyment, the Wisp's felt like they were soft pieces of cotton, filled with air yet strong enough to carry him.

The Wisp's seemed to vibrate slightly and they massaged him, Kiobre groaned as all the many, many aches and pains were worked on.

"Ahh, I could sit like this forever," a strange thrum went through his heart at the thought of staying in the garden forever. "Hmm..." A month ago such a thought wouldn't have had a second one but now Kiobre was thinking.

Thinking was something Kiobre rarely did in the garden; the Wisp's made sure that it wasn't needed by catering to his every need. Before Nazo carried him out Kiobre hadn't left the garden in over a century; outside was hot, gritty, terrifying and a whole lot more unpleasant things.

Kiobre didn't want to go back to all the agony and danger but he also didn't want to stay in a mindless state of carelessness. "What's. What's wrong with me?"

The only thing Kiobre could think of when wondering was Nazo. Nazo and Niall and Vadam and Tri-Lac and Senkharen and everyone else. His brows furrowed as he considered this.

Kiobre considered this for another day, in between naps, and was still confused. The Wisp's wouldn't leave him alone and he was finding it annoying. He tried batting them away but they were relentless; Kiobre realized, in between swatting them, what he was going to do.

"WISPS, LISTEN!" The Wisp's all froze, Kiobre had never shouted before. "This is what we shall do. I will transfer all of us to the Plane of Dominaria. I need you there as someone is trying to destroy our peace and after we are finished we can come back here and continue our peace forever".

The Wisp's seemed to consider this but they soon swarmed him and lifted him to the air, Kiobre laughed as they buzzed around him.

*POV Change. Third Person Jamore*

Jamore knew how to find Draconia in the Blind Eternities and he quickly arrived in his home Plane. Jamore took a deep breath and sighed as he smelt the clean air of Draconia. Jamore had appeared in the garden of the royal palace.

Jamore observed how the garden was faring; rare trees and plants were growing with abandon but there was still some fencing about. Jamore smiled at the familiarity and turned to walk into the palace.

The guards seemed delighted to see him and were all bowing and thankful he had returned; Jamore always smiled back and reassured them that bowing was unnecessary.

He made his way to the hearing room but his daughter wasn't in there.

Jamore turned and made his way to his daughter's bedroom; it was a considerable walk with many turns but he eventually arrived at her door. Jamore respectfully knocked and waited for a response.

He heard a "Coming," and smiled as he knew she would be surprised; the door opened and a feminine figure emerged.

She was shorter than he was at six foot eight but shared the same basic form; her scales were purple and she wore a fine robe over herself. Her red eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Father!" And she embraced him.

Jamore curled him arms around her and whispered "Hi Nara," She uncurled herself from him and took a step back. "Father it's nice to see you again so soon," She saw his expression and hers darkened. "So what has gone wrong?"

Jamore scratched his cheek in slight awkwardness but he answered his daughters question "...Something worse than Brunik ever was," Nara's eyes widened to a comical degree and she said, "WHAT! Something worse than that monster? How could you say that?"

Jamore's flinched but he explained. "Worse for the Multiverse. For all of Brunik's evil he was still confined to this world. A bigger threat is... Enchantress has proved herself to be a dangerous and cunning foe and as she is a Planeswalker her evil can spread much further".

Nara sighed and sat down on her bed. "So if this is the case then why are you here? You don't think that this... Enchantress can find Draconia do you?"

Jamore smiled and shook his head "No, I don't think she could actually find Draconia but she is still endangering so many lives. I'm going to gather some forces and bring the battle to her".

Nara nodded and thought for a moment before asking. "Well since I am your general I should be part of the battle," Jamore froze for a minute as hundreds of horrible situations ran through his head.

Nara was looking at him expectantly and Jamore hesitantly said "...No, you will not be participating in this battle. It's too dangerous".

Jamore cringed as Nara just stared at him with an unreadable expression "...What," Jamore cringed again but explained. "Nara, look you are an incredible general but you are the only family I have left. I cannot lose you and I also need you to keep Draconia running in my absence".

Jamore's intended guilt trip seemed to work as Nara shifted uncomfortably, she sighed before saying. "...Okay dad," Jamore smiled and hugged her again before leaving the room.

Jamore quickly sent out word for the army to form and come to Draconia's capital city.

*POV Change. Third Person Reaper*

As Reaper manifested in Bulnahder he found himself back inside his castle. Reaper gave a mental rueful smile as he thought of his inability to walk on Bulnahder's soil.

But he wasn't going to focus on that; he had something more important to do. Reaper walked through his castle, as he walked all of the unmoving skeletons they roused at his presence and began to stand up.

Reaper ignored the remains of the many people who had stepped into his castle, some possibly being his former friends, he had something far more powerful to resurrect.

It had been many decades since he had stepped within the cellar of the castle, he had never had much reason too, but now he had a reason.

Reaper pushed the massive cellar doors open; several clatters echoed out the large space and more skeletons began to get up as he walked further and further down into the dark space.

Reaper mulled on the usefulness of one level of sight brightness as he walked through the pitch back cellar but he didn't think about it for long as he came upon a large square section of stone.

To anyone else that part of the floor would be no more interesting than the rest but Reaper knew what lurked underneath. Reaper knelt and stuck his bone fingers into a groove in the floor, he pulled up and using his inability to feel sore pulled until the stone gave way and he lifted it.

The stone was lighter than it would appear and Reaper moved it aside. Below was a wooden door and Reaper quickly opened that as well, below was an even darker space but also stairs.

Reaper began descending. The stairs continued for what seemed like an eternity but Reaper eventually reached level ground; he glanced back the way he had come before continuing on.

Reaper remembered the first time he had discovered the secret passage way and had hoped that it was a way out of the castle. It wasn't and instead contained a far more dangerous prize.

Reaper arrived in the passageways only room, a massive chamber hewn with stone, a massive cliff waited twenty meters from where Reaper stood. Reaper stood around looking but there was nothing.

Reaper banged the scythe down against the ground three times and waited as the sound reverberated throughout the chamber. The sound grew dimmer and once it had petered off completely, another sound was generated.

A creaking, clattering, rustling sound that would mean bad things for anyone not Reaper. He waited and eventually and skeletal, clawed hand grabbed the edge of the cliff before pulling up an equally decomposed arm.

Soon a massive skull appeared and Reaper felt a sense of satisfaction as the skeletal Dragon pulled itself up completely. Its body, or lack of one, was massive and wide; its framed body was bleached white except for its wings. The wings were the only remaining feature remaining but were still grey and tattered.

The sockets where the Dragon's eyes used to be were lit by two glowing orbs of red. The Dragon gave him a look as curious as one without a face could give and Reaper forced his impressive will over the skeleton. It seemed to resist but soon bowed and Reaper knew that he would be able to summon the creature.

Satisfied Reaper made his way back up the stairs and up into the throne room. Reaper called all skeletons in the castle to his side and waited for them to all gather.

*POV Change. Third Person Senkharen*

Senkharen was nervous to an unbearable degree as he was once again left alone AND forced to return to Mistet-Jhem. Nonetheless he knew what he had to do, and so he returned to Mistet-Jhem, appeared outside the ruined facility. "Bowey Base 1?" He remembered everything that happened in that cursed facility.

Violent purple clouds were thundering overhead; Senkharen flinched as he remembered what those clouds preceded. "This... Horrible place... Those clouds," Senkharen shook his head to shake away the thoughts.

Senkharen walked into Bowey Base 1 and followed the path of destruction. "Heh, I guess the others did this," Senkharen chuckled to himself as he thought of the others.

Senkharen found that focusing on those of the group made dealing with the situation easier. Senkharen found his lab soon enough. It had some damage from his fight against the group, Senkharen looked up at the roof and chuckled again as he remembered punching Vadam into the roof.

Soon Senkharen was forced the focus on something aside from his good memories; he faced the dark, ruined laboratory and shivered.

Tentatively Senkharen walked up the old staircase and into the laboratory, grimacing as he walked amongst the many tables displaying dull tools and straps, remembering what they were used for. Senkharen forced the thoughts down and continued walking; he reached the end of the laboratory and reached a locked door. Senkharen wondered for a minute on how to open it before remembering that it scanned your DNA sequence.

Senkharen found a hatch next to the door and opened out a scanner; it still seemed to be working as a light come on. Senkharen cut himself on a jagged piece of door and allowed several drops of blood to drop onto the scanner.

It flashed green and made a beep of approval; a woman's voice rung out over the speakerphones. "Senkharen. Welcome," Senkharen ruefully smiled as he remembered that voice being his only company for the inconceivable amount of time he had existed on Mistet-Jhem.

He walked into a less dirty area and followed the green glow that he spotted; it didn't take long for him to find the source of the glow. "...Experiments one through twenty four".

Senkharen peered through the containment tanks and through the green, goopy fluid and at the floating figures within. Senkharen shuddered as he remembered the people that the figures were made of.

He passed by so many human faces, arms, legs, torsos and more as he walked down memory lane. Senkharen reached the end of the tanks and stopped at the final tank. "Scientist UF-IV," Senkharen looked for a release but couldn't find one.

He mulled about, trying to remember how to release these creatures. "Hmm, Oh that's right. Computer Protocol XVII Release All Experiments," the computers cool voice flowed through the speakers. "Yes Senkharen," There were dozens of loud creeks and exhaling of air as the containment tubes drained and began to open.

Senkharen didn't flinch as the horrible, wet sounds of the creatures waking up squelched into his ears. He didn't flinch as they opened their, often many, eyes. And be didn't flinch as he felt the desire to perform more experiments.

Senkharen's eyes began to glaze over as he thought of the many things he could do with all the biomass in front of him "Whaat does mmaster wisshhh?" Senkharen twitched as he heard a voice. He turned and Scientist UF-IV stood to the side of him.

Senkharen stared at his mutant with curiosity before he remembered why he was here. "AHH!" He shook his head violently to try and shake out the mad thoughts.

"Okay, okay. UF-IV, if I try to perform any experiments you remind me that I came here to gather forces and then leave. Okay? Gather forces to leave for Dominaria," UF-IV nodded and stood back to allow Senkharen to observe the other mutants.

*POV Change. Third Person Thalanos*

Thalanos appeared in the skies of Alabaster and smiled as she observed her world; she continued smiling as she flew towards a city. Thalanos was fairly certain it was Alabarna, the capital city of Alabaster.

Thalanos landed in a street and looked around; it was odd, there were few angels on the street and they were avoiding her. Thalanos walked up to an angel with her back turned and tapped her shoulder; the angel turned and shrieked.

Thalanos jumped back in alarm. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The angel didn't respond and ran off instead.

Thalanos watched her retreating back with a sharp look; not only was there few angels around, they were avoiding her. "...Her shoulder... It was flesh," Thalanos looked to the patch on her arm and admired the slight etherealize glow.

Thalanos touched the patch on her arm and was disturbed by the lack of power coming from it "My soul patch is not functioning...".

Thalanos decided to investigate the soul crypts' to see if they were still stocked. It didn't take long via flight to reach them, or what they used to be "What is this?" Her marvelous crypts had been opened and the spirits had been freed.

Thalanos looked over the entire crypt farm but all were the same. Thalanos felt white hot fury overcome her and she flew straight for her palace.

She flew for her balcony as she could see someone standing on it; Thalanos drew her sword and charged; just before she swung she realized who it was "ANNA?" Anna jumped to the side and Thalanos almost tumbled into the wall.

Thalanos turned to admire her six winged, only, friend. "Anna? Why are you standing here?" Anna had a very odd look on her face, it seemed to be a combination of fear, guilt and relief.

"Thalanos... Uh," Thalanos peered at her in expectation "Well... Look, Alabaster is beginning to awaken," Thalanos reeled back as if she had been struck.

"W-what, how?" Anna shrugged and Thalanos began pacing "Okay so what are we going to do, we can't let her wake," Anna gave Thalanos a look of quiet disappointment, and then sighed. "Okay, you can't prevent her from awakening, that's why the spirit crypts have been opened".

Thalanos stopped and glared at Anna. "That, that was YOU?" Anna nodded and Thalanos began pacing harder. "I- I don't know what to do, on one hand we need to destroy that bitch The Enchantress but what do I do about Alabaster?"

Thalanos gave a wordless shout of frustration but stopped pacing when Anna grabbed her shoulder. "...Thalanos you can't stop Alabaster...I don't know about The Enchantress but you lost a lot of respect when she defeated you, she then killed dozens of angels with a single spell whilst dealing with those other Planeswalkers. I don't know if they will follow you now".

Anna was trying to be gentle but Thalanos still flinched. "Damn, I hate it when you are right," Anna smiled. "I'm always right," Thalanos cursed. "Yeah, I hate that".

The two chuckled a little and Thalanos decided to ask. "Anna... You are my... Well my only real friend, can you help me fight The Enchantress?"

Anna smiled and was about to answer but she then froze; Thalanos had turned around as she had asked the question and was growing worried about the silence. "Anna?" She turned but Anna was gone.

Thalanos looked right, left, forwards and up but she couldn't see Anna. "Anna..." Thalanos pursed her lips and stormed into her palace.

She quickly sent out word for all immediate angels in the general vicinity to gather in the court in front of the palace. Thalanos smiled a feverous smile as she waited for her forces to gather.

*POV Change. Third Person Tri-Lac*

Tri-Lac was nervous about returning to Teleroshia; she knew that the elders were fake but was more concerned about what the others of her tribe would think.

Tri-Lac appeared in a ruined clearing, the former woods were turning into mulch. Tri-Lac took a minute to figure out where she was and what way she should go and decided on forwards. The walk was relatively long but Tri-Lac knew her world well and eventually found her village.

She wasn't expecting a warm welcome but Tri-Lac certainly wasn't expecting total rejection; she walked past the sentries and into the village and was quickly set upon by the adults.

"What are you doing?"

"Why have you come back?"

"What is a traitor like you returning here?"

"Leave now or you will pay!"

Children through rocks at her and Tri-Lac quickly fled the village, she fled but whilst running Tri-Lac still called out, "Please the worlds are in danger! I just need to talk to you".

The people ignored her yelling and continued shouting "You traitor trying to fool us!"

"You abandoned us and joined the enemy, the people who are trying to DESTROY US"

"The elders died because of you, you know what, DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

The already furious villagers suddenly picked up arms and Tri-Lac fled with all her strength to escape the murderous mob, tears were pouring down her face as she knew that their words were technically true.

Tri-Lac was gasping in exhaustion, she hadn't eaten much for over a week and now she was forced to run with more strength than she had. She ran and ran, past where she had appeared and into enemy territory.

Eventually her, former villages gave up and returned to their home. Tri-Lac collapsed into unconsciousness against a still-standing tree and slept.

Tri-Lac awoke to a rustle; her eyes had been stuck together by the remaining tears and she groped around blindly for The Greatspear, she couldn't find it but she certainly knew that someone was there.

"Whose, oof," Someone picked her up and slammed her against the tree. Tri-Lac's eyes popped open and she saw the dark glare of a rival tribe. The worst rival tribe possible. "Ah, uh..." The man holding her continued glaring but he spoke. "Why have you come here, Tri-Lac?"

Tri-Lac cringed as her weak hope that he didn't recognize her was snuffed out "My tribe accused me of being responsible for the death of the Elders and drove me out," The man gave her a critical look before dropping her and grabbing her head.

Tri-Lac screamed as the man used a memory scouring spell, he pierced her mind and began rifling through her memories. He appeared satisfied and allowed her to drop. "Hmm, it appears you were telling the truth... Interesting."

Tri-Lac gasped as she recovered from the attack on her mind, she shakily tried to get to her feet. "O-Okay I'm going now," Tri-Lac got to her feet and began creeping away, but the man noticed. "...How did Loria die?"

Tri-Lac froze as the memories of her battle with Loria flooded her mind; she swallowed but answered honestly "Loria revealed to me what type of person I was. I didn't want to kill her but she ended up cutting herself with a poison dagger when we were grappling for it".

The man sighed and pursed his lips "...No one shall ever know such a dishonored death," He raised a spear and Tri-Lac realized it was the Greatspear; she leapt too early and once she had landed he threw the spear.

The wind whistled as the spear flew and Tri-Lac waited for the inevitable; however it never hit her and then there was a shocked gurgle.

Tri-Lac looked up and quickly got to her feet as she realized that she had been saved; The Greatspear had been caught by someone who had turned and speared the man. He fell, and she turned to the man who had saved her:

It was several members of her tribe. "What?" The one who caught the Greatspear smiled and handed it back to her. "We know you are innocent, the Elders were never truly there," Tri-Lac started. "How did you know that?" The one who killed the enemy tribesman spoke up. "They were illusions, we wield Black and Red Mana, and we don't deal with illusions". (How did they know they were illusions?)

Tri-Lac was still curious so another she hadn't noticed spoke up. "Not everyone in the tribe was on their side and attacks had been made. We all saw the attack and it revealed to us what they really were".

Tri-Lac nodded and the entire group of people made themselves known; Tri-Lac counted maybe twenty people.

"Okay, so are you here to help me?" They nodded and one asked, "But we need to know what exactly is happening," Tri-Lac explained the adventure she had gone on after she left Teleroshia and the people all listened.

Once she was finished they gathered around her. "We know you are tired so we brought some food and water," Tri-Lac gratefully refreshed herself and one of the tribesmen asked her something.

"So, how exactly are you going to transfer us to... A different world?" Tri-Lac felt an odd pulse of energy but ignored it. "Niall stated that for small transfers holding onto the Planeswalker tightly as they Planeswalk will transfer them with the Planeswalker," they all nodded and put out their hands.

Tri-Lac held onto everyone but added as an afterthought "I don't know if transferring this many people will be easy," The tribes people reassured her that they trusted her.

Tri-Lac focused heavily for several minutes and eventually she Planeswalked. If someone could gasp in the Blind Eternities Tri-Lac would have, the strain of protecting nearly two dozen people was incredibly hard.

Tri-Lac persevered and used a massive pulse of Mana to fling everyone at Dominaria. They arrived and everyone crashed and tumbled; Tri-Lac groaned in exhaustion. She had exhausted her physical and Mana limits and could only lie on the ground as the others picked themselves up.

Tri-Lac heard the others talk about others who may be willing to join them, she groaned aloud and said. "You could have mentioned that EARLIER!" She rested for several more hours before preparing to travel back to Teleroshia.

*POV Change. Third Person Enchantress*

The air flickered and two figured appeared from the ripple; The Enchantress and Bianca appeared without a problem. Bianca looked around with curiosity but The Enchantress grabbed her by the shoulder and led her over to a patch of grass.

The Enchantress took a deep breath and looked around; she held a slight smirk as she peered around at the flat plains she stood on.

Bianca was squirming slightly as The Enchantress gripped her harder and she tried to see if The Enchantress was looking at anything important.

The Enchantress noticed Bianca shifting and she stopped staring out into the distance and instead looked down at the young girl.

Without letting go of Bianca, The Enchantress moved her hand out of Bianca's sight and brought back a glowing red stone. Bianca gasped as she felt the power coming off it and she felt that she knew what it was.

"I-Is that?" Bianca didn't know how to finish her sentence but what she had said had certainly pleased The Enchantress. "Yes, as definitive proof that you are an heir of the Phoenix Herald. One of the objectives I needed no distractions to complete was infiltrating the heart of Tydaria."

Bianca's eyes widened as she truly realized what the stone was "That is... That is a piece of Tyderia's heart. A piece of Aithne herself".

The Enchantress nodded; she grabbed a strange looking device out of the hidden area and placed it down onto the ground. She held the stone in her right hand and placed her left back on Bianca's shoulder, Bianca looked up to her with a frightened expression. The Enchantress simply gave her a smile and said, "Okay, now Bianca here is what I want to do. It's simple so don't worry, I simply want you to create a spark between your hands".

Bianca looked confused but she complied and held her hands out, Bianca focused and quickly there was a small spark burning in mid-air.

The Enchantress smiled, she gripped the stone and Bianca harder and focused. Bianca gasped as she felt a sudden injection of Red Mana flow into her. "Ah, uh, what are you doing?" The Enchantress simply said "Just focus all the mana into the spark"

With so much power flowing into her Bianca didn't have much choice, she strained a little but she did have an outlet for the power. The small spark pulsed and quickly began growing bigger.

"Once it is big enough, turn it into a ring and surround us with it", Bianca was feeling a slight amount of pain from The Enchantress's grip as well as the strain of acting as a mana conductor. Nonetheless once the spark had turned into a raging, swirling, fireball Bianca moved her hands and directed it around them.

"Wider, Bianca," The Enchantress's voice remained even and Bianca panted as she forced the firewall wider. The Enchantress's eyes flashed and the device she had laid on the ground activated.

A transparent white sphere surrounded them and protected the two from the heat of the spell.

Bianca was beginning to feel considerable pain and she had to ask. "Ah, um... Miss Enchantress this is beginning to hurt," The Enchantress didn't seem to hear her and Bianca looked up to The Enchantress's face.

She felt her heart skip a beat at the look on The Enchantress's face; a maniacal, fevered stare. The fire was causing her face to flash in rather terrifying colors; The Enchantress squeezed Bianca and the Stone harder and Bianca felt a new influx of power.

The power hurt.

The Enchantress was drawing so much power from the heart and was squeezing it so hard that the stone was beginning to crack.

Tears spring into Bianca's eyes as her shoulder was bruised from The Enchantress's grip but the pain in her shoulder was little to the pain that was beginning to ignite her nerves. "Ah! It's beginning to hurt badly, please can we stop?"

Bianca let out a gasp of pain as The Enchantress's grip tightened even more. "No, NO! More power is needed, a spark might set the world aflame but anyone can snuff out a spark".

Bianca felt a pulse of shock strike her, she looked around at the inferno that she had created and she realized what The Enchantress was planning. "Wha-what? You can't mean that you want to set this world aflame?"

The Enchantress ignored her and Bianca desperately tried to cancel the spell but the amount of mana being pushed into her was making it near impossible to contain.

Suddenly The Enchantress's grip tightened to such an extreme that Bianca felt her fingers squeezing her shoulders bones. "Ah, ah, AHH!" Pain erupted from everywhere on Bianca's body as the piece of Tyderia's heart that The Enchantress gripped shattered.

A pure mana tsunami was shot into Bianca; she thought that earlier she experienced pain but this showed that before was a mere scrape compared to an amputation.

"AAIAHHH!" So much pain and power was pushed into her and it had only one place to go.

The fire turned white.

The Enchantress shouted something and the white inferno exploded. Faster than the eye could conceive an unending wave of fire covered Teleroshia, the many tribes and villages never even noticed as their lives were ended by the all-consuming fire.

It took under an hour for Teleroshia to die; the fire burned so hot that its fuel was quickly eaten up, the heat reduced all land to a massive, cracked plains. The oxygen was almost completely eaten up and the oceans were evaporated.

Bianca spent the entire time screaming and crying; The Enchantress eventually allowed her to drop to the only patch of grass left and simply smiled as she watched the world burn.

Once The Enchantress was satisfied she grabbed Bianca again and there was a ripple as the two disappeared leaving behind a white shimmering sphere and a patch of grass.

* * *

**So the final battle is about to begin, Teleroshia has been destroyed and they walkers seem to be having trouble in gathering people.**


	27. The Final Battle Part 1

**And so it begins, as things begin they must end; this isn't the final chapter of Shard in Peril but it's still part one of the final battle. One more real chapter and then an epilogue, oh it's so sad.**

**Still ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Vadam, Niall and Thalanos are the most powerful in the group***

***Third Person POV***

It had taken several days but the nine Planeswalker's had managed to gather a force of people. Few of them found it particularly easy, as they discovered their people distrusting them, but each of them found some who would help.

Nazo had met with the leader of Netherlot and had convinced him, in no small part thanks to Christina, to lend as many people as he could afford to lose. Nazo was torn between happiness and worry when he realised that Christina would be joining the battle as well.

Still he couldn't say no to whatever help he could get and began the slow task of stocking food and water before transporting the people over, one group at a time.

Niall was disappointed in the meagre amount of people he was able to scrape up but he knew that it was the best he could do. He sighed looking at the men and woman who had joined him. He knew that few of them would return alive, if any.

Fortunately it meant that he didn't have to ration his city for food and water and Niall found it took only four trips to transport everyone to Dominaria.

Karesh had one of the largest forces. He observed the mass of imps and groups of lesser Demons and felt the swell of power over all these forces. Karesh owned all his forces and such could simply summon them to Dominaria.

Kiobre had a similar situation; thousands of Wisps converged as they prepared for battle. Kiobre Planeswalked directly out of the garden as the Wisps flew in a massive spiral. Then suddenly they were gone as Kiobre summoned them to his side.

Senkharen shared control over the mutants with Scientist UF-IV. He could feel Mistet-Jhem pulling at his sanity, so he Planeswalked out as soon as he could with UF-IV. Together, they summoned a mass of crawling, moaning, and squelching mutants and began walking.

Jamore refused to endanger any more of Draconia's citizens then was necessary, although he still gathered a mass of dragons to fight. Jamore gave his daughter a giant hug before leaving. Even though nothing was said, both knew that it may be the last time they would see each other.

Jamore Planeswalked to Dominaria and Nara watched; she silently wowed when the mass of scales and armour suddenly disappeared. Nara wished her father good fortune before walking back inside.

It was easy for Reaper; he was eager to re-join the others and quietly he hoped that they would be impressed by his skeletal marvels. Reaper buried such childish hope before Planeswalking; his bones rattled as he observed Dominaria before raising his scythe and smashing it down to the ground.

When the loud echo finally faded there his army was. If Reaper could grin he would.

Thalanos was twitching like a madman; she stared at the incredibly nervous angels in front of her and giggled. Silently, she was swearing revenge against all who wronged her. Before Planeswalking away, she commanded the Angels to remain.

The angels mulled about nervously, some tried to escape but not before an irresistible tugging overcome them. The angels were pulled through the blind eternities before being deposited in front of Thalanos in a land they didn't understand. They flinched as Thalanos let out a mad cackle before taking flight.

Tri-Lac had recovered and had gathered enough energy to Planeswalk back to Teleroshia. She entered the Blind Eternities and began travelling but something was wrong.

Teleroshia seemed to be gone; Tri-Lac sensed forward and was able to feel a tiny spark of light, she shot herself at the spark and collided with Teleroshia.

She appeared on a small patch of grass, covered with a translucent white sphere. Everything was gone.

Tri-Lac couldn't make a sound as she stared at the blackened and cracked plains that stretched to the horizon. "W-what?" Tri -Lac ran out of the sphere but immediately shrieked and backed herself back into safety.

Outside the sphere was unimaginably hot; just stepping outside for a split-second had seriously burned her skin and had burned through her shoes. "N-No," her voice came out as a moan and she kicked something.

Tri-Lac looked down and saw a small, medallion-like device. She picked it up and the sphere moved. Cautiously, she walked forward and the sphere moved with her, negating the heat as she went.

Tri-Lac began sprinting; she was crying and gasping as the air grew thinner, but still there was nothing but the burnt and cracked plains. Tri-Lac couldn't sense any Mana anywhere in the area and her tears grew even heavier.

Eventually the air was out and Tri-Lac collapsed, she wanted to just lie there and die but she knew that was no answer. "This had to be the work of someone...The Enchantress! This must have been her doing." Tri-Lac gazed out at the remains of her home before dropping the sphere at her feet, and using her mana to Planeswalk back to Dominaria.

#####

Niall arrived in the wide outcropping of rocks first. He had one of the smallest groups but they all looked up to him. Niall supposed that it easily could have been worse; his small improvised army all followed his words to the letter and stuck together closely as they trekked upwards.

Niall was conflicted as he was the first to gather on top of a massive stone slab. He looked to his left, into the distance and he knew that the Weatherlight was there, somewhere. His people stayed lower and began to set up a small camp as Niall stared into the distance, waiting, hoping...

Nazo was the next to arrive, he had a larger amount of people but his were all trained soldiers. Christina walked next to him but wasn't talking. Nazo glanced at her weapon then at her face, her lips were set firm and her eyes seemed to be stuck into a glare.

He was the one leading and could make out something at the general meeting place; there seemed to be red flags and Nazo hoped it was Niall or Jamore... although it seemed to be a fairly small encampment.

It took another ten minutes of fast walking before Nazo could make out the figure standing on top of the rocky output. It was Niall. Nazo smiled and broke form to run up to him.

Niall was happy to see him too. "Hey Nazo, so you were able to find some people," Nazo gave a small smile. "Yeah but I don't understand, you brought less people than me".

A pained look overcame Niall's face and Nazo knew he shouldn't have mentioned it. "Nah, yeah," Niall sighed "Okay, The Enchantress got to them before me and has taken most of my army to fight. She took my appearance so I don't know if I'll be able to persuade them otherwise".

Nazo grimaced; he knew that Tyderia's forces were going to be a really big boost to their forces, but if The Enchantress had them? Niall and Vadam spoke for a while until another arrived.

Karesh's forces were mostly disorganised but several harsh roars from him brought them under control. He held a leash and from it a snarling, drooling beast clawed at anything that came too close.

Karesh smirked as he likened this to a midday stroll with his pet. His forces were causing the ground they were walking over to be completely destroyed and Karesh sighed as he revelled in his power.

It didn't take him too long to arrive at the encampment; Karesh snarled as he recognised the two standing at the top of the hill. The Demon let go of the lead, spread his tattered wings and flew up to descend upon them, he was disappointed when the two looked up and didn't even bat him a second glance.

Karesh landed beside Niall and Nazo with a pout before smirking and saying "So.. The two of you are pathetic," they affixed him with a glare before returning to their conversation. Karesh's grin didn't fade as he said, "Yes I think what I brought with me is more than the two of you... Ah how sad".

There were shouts of alarm and weapons being draw down below at the arrival of the Demonic force. Niall and Nazo rushed down to reassure the people that these... things were on their side. For now.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Some people hesitated and Niall and Nazo spoke together "These demons are reinforcements; there will be no fighting amongst everyone. If we can get along with Karesh than you can survive being around these".

There were low sounds of discontent but the Tyderian's and Fosilen's backed off. Nazo and Niall walked back up to a smirking Karesh and attempted to ignore him as they waited.

They were hoping for some good company next, but were very disappointed when it was Thalanos who came flying toward them.

Behind Thalanos came a conclave on angels; there were tens of them but Niall and Nazo still felt their hopes sinking; for someone like Thalanos, they expected hundreds of angels, if not thousands.

She landed with a maniacal smile and Nazo and Niall was a little frightened to address her. She spoke anyway, muttering, "I will make them pay, make them all pay," she trailed off and they swore that she continued to mutter those words under her breath.

They distanced themselves from her and walked down to see how the different people of the Planes were getting along; the Tyderian's and Fosilen's seemed to be fine. The Demon part from Neserath were actually the ones getting the Tyderian's and Fosilen's to get along with a shared disgust.

The angels seemed very uncomfortable; they had all landed and were standing aside from the other forces. Nazo and Niall considered going forward but unpleasant memories caused them to go back to the slab.

It was another hour before Jamore appeared in the sky. Nazo saw them and whistled, causing everyone to cast their eyes to the sky with a nervous look but Karesh recognised Jamore and let out a bark of laughter. The others soon realised it was him and relaxed.

Jamore landed and addressed Nazo and Niall with a smile, Thalanos and Karesh with a grimace and simply watched as the Draconian's landed and began to mingle.

As expected they avoided the Demons and Imps but went up to members of all the other Planes to engage in conversation. Jamore smiled as he saw his people trying to making conversation but soon realised that no one could understand each other. He turned to discuss this with the gathered walkers. "So two things, no offence, but why did three of you bring such small forces?" Niall explained and Jamore's brow furrowed in worry. "Well I'm simply more relieved that The Enchantress hasn't found Draconia".

The nicer two nodded in agreement at Jamore's words. "Yes, also have you realised that no one can understand the people from other Planes?" Nazo and Niall went to investigate and found that he was right. "I'm confused. I'm from Ravnica but I can understand the Fosilen's as well as the Tyderian's" How this happened was discussed between the five until Karesh said, "Hey, is that a skeletal Dragon?"

Everyone turned to see a mass of walking skeletons and a massive flying monstrosity. Jamore growled in disgust and Nazo and Niall shuddered as the mass of dead approached. There were cries of alarm coming from their forces and weapons were quickly grabbed.

Nazo and Niall realised that they should have warned everyone about some unsavoury members in their ranks beforehand. Nazo grinned sheepishly "Well better late than never," Together, he and Niall ran out to stop everyone.

Jamore was shaking with anger as the skeletal dragon descended and glared as it dropped Reaper in front of the gathered forces. Reaper began strolling up to them, as he walked more skeletons tore themselves out of the ground, Jamore growled in disgust but held his anger at bay as Reaper and his army joined them.

Nazo and Niall greeted Reaper with happiness, Jamore ignored him and Thalanos and Karesh simply gave him a cursory look.

The people, Angels, Demons, Dragons and Humans were all uncomfortable to be around all the undead but Reaper had them split off to their own section. Nazo and Niall warned everyone what would come when Senkharen and Vadam showed up; needless to say it did not make them pleased.

Senkharen and Kiobre came together; apparently they had appeared in similar areas at the same time and had joined together to trek the rest of the way. Jamore, Nazo, Niall and Reaper were all happy to see them.

They, and the forces, were less pleased when tens of thousands of green, fairy-like creatures swarmed them and a pile of horrific mutant things tumbled into the forces. It was lucky that everyone had prepared themselves for the mutants but no one was happy about it.

Senkharen and Kiobre were panting heavily as they were air lifted by the fairy creatures. "Why are you tired?" Thalanos was annoyed at their laziness and was certain that those fairy things had carried them the whole way.

Neither of them was talking much but talk wasn't necessary when there was an enormous spike in the Mana of the area. Everyone whooshed as they felt all five colours suddenly explode with power and everyone rushed to the cliff side to see a massive amount of people appear over the horizon.

Everyone snarled the same word. "Enchantress," They watched as even more and more people appeared. Niall turned in severe worry. "Ok the battle looks like it's going to happen soon and we are missing two Planeswalkers and their people," Everyone shared uneasy glances "There is no time to go out and look so I think we-".

There was a shout from a scout and everyone turned to see a small figure leading about twenty people, Jamore took flight and quickly returned with a silent Tri-Lac.

"What happened?"

"Why are you late?"

"What's with the tiny force?"

"Are you ok?"

Tri-Lac wouldn't respond to any questions and Niall and Jamore grew even more concerned when she began crying, she was trying to say something but no one could understand her through the blubbering. She took a deep breath and managed to explain "Teleroshia... it's gone".

That led to another round of questions but Jamore pushed everyone back and allowed Tri-Lac some space. Tears were still pouring down her cheeks but she looked up with a glare of determination. "The Enchantress did it. She will pay".

Tri-Lac's few people joined the rest but were completely silent and ignored all attempts to talk to them, not that they would have understood. The nine Planeswalkers watched The Enchantress's massive army begin to make its way towards their location.

Everyone wondered how she knew where they were but frankly it wasn't much of a surprise. Everyone was getting edgy as they waited for Vadam. "Okay look, do you think it's possible something could have happened to him or maybe he..." It was Nazo who spoke but he didn't finish his thought, everyone feared that Vadam had snapped and had joined The Enchantress. They all remembered how angry he was on the Weatherlight and his fear of death.

Eventually Niall spoke. "Okay... We can't wait any longer, with or without Vadam we need to act now," everyone nodded and a plan was discussed.  
Karesh mentioned that perhaps a plan should have been made earlier but everyone ignored him, thoughts of possible betrayal in mind. Jamore looked ahead and he motioned everyone to look as well.

The Enchantress was vaguely visible in the midst of her army, seated on some sort of extravagant throne. Thalanos screamed, shocking everyone. "ANNA!" she thundered She looked as if she was going to explode but she turned to the combined forces and roared, "EVERYONE WE ARE MOVING OUT NOW!"

To everyone they heard Thalanos's voice in different words but all meant the same, quite a few people flinched at her tone and state but still raised their weapons in a battle cry before doing as Thalanos instructed and moving out.

Jamore, Niall, Nazo, Tri-Lac and Kiobre felt guilt over their plan. It was clear to everybody, the Planeswalkers and the forces, that this was going to be a bloodbath against them. The guilt of using their men and woman as essential distractions hung over them all.

The two armies surged towards each other, battle cries filling the air. There was an audible clash of weapons as their ranks collided with explosive force.

It was a hastily thrown together plan of desperation but there wasn't much choice; the nimble, flying Planeswalkers Nazo, Karesh and Thalanos charged directly for The Enchantress.

Jamore carried Tri-Lac, Reaper and Kiobre in his pure form after the three at the forefront.

Nazo flew over The Enchantress and Thalanos and Karesh split off to each side; from three different directions they struck.

Nazo with a Force Palm charged into his sword.

Thalanos with a Soul Strike charged into her sword.

Karesh with his twin daggers and a Ghoulflesh into the Enchantress's side.

Each attack met its mark and The Enchantress was knocked off her throne. Jamore charged in with the others, Tri-Lac throwing the Greatspear with all her strength.

It pierced straight through The Enchantress's chest.

Jamore smashed her into the ground and from his palm he blasted her with a Dragonfire spell. Lifting his paw, Reaper and Kiobre came down.

Reaper cut straight through The Enchantress's torso and Kiobre stabbed her in the neck and sliced down through her navel.

Kiobre jumped back and everyone tensed; The Enchantress didn't move "D-did it actually work?"

From the cliffside Niall realised that the plan did, in fact, not work. He swore and jumped off the cliff and a pair of wings made from fire appeared from his back; he used the fire as a booster and tried to yell out a warning to the others. "DON'T LET YOUR G-"

He was far too late and had proved as a mere distraction; everyone glanced at him and the Enchantress moved, her wounds suddenly disappeared. She yelled a spell in a language that none of them understood.

Five glyphs suddenly lit up and Senkharen saw everyone suddenly get enveloped in a massive black cloud -like sphere streaked with golden lightning. A glyph of each colour rose and covered the grounded storm in a massive, protective layer.

Senkharen stared at it, he stared at the raging battle, and he looked behind him but nothing. Senkharen sighed "I guess it's up to me," he tentatively walked forward and slid down the cliff and tumbled when he landed "Oof," Senkharen brushed himself off and began jogging at The Enchantress's spell.

*POV Change. First Person Niall*

I couldn't believe that everyone wasn't piling on the attacks until The Enchantress was dust but no, they all just look at her until she gets up and makes everyone disappear.

I don't know why she left me, maybe for some one on one fighting but there she stood, smirking at me. I knew I didn't have much chance but I knew I couldn't run so instead: "Sulphuric VORTEX!" The deadly fire spell captured us both in its literal vortex of flame.

She just shrugged it off and came running at me; she generated a weapon similar to what she stabbed Vadam with, but this one was a sickle. A glowing yellow sickle.

She swung it with deadly accuracy and I managed to dodge it, I punched forward with a flaming fist and it connected with her chest.

It didn't even phase her and her chest felt like concrete. "Ahh!" It really hurt, but not as much as the right hook she landed on me, I could feel the bones in her hand as she walloped me.

I staggered back and she swung her weapon again; this one I couldn't avoid as well and it cut a clean slice right down my chest.

Holy crap it hurt; she must have put something special in that sickle as the cut felt like she was cutting at my soul as well as my body.

I fell back but not before I blasted a jet of fire into her face...

*POV Change. First Person Kiobre*

Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! Niall appeared and then The Enchantress did some sort of spell and everyone disappeared except for me and her.

Oh I get it, oh I feel such joy; she's picking off the weakest one FIRST! Ohoho why me?

First a wave of fire flew at me, and then she snarled and came flying at me. Of course she can fly, WHAT CAN'T SHE DO? She had also generated a pair of daggers; I think she's mocking me by using my brother's weapons.

I'm still really agile so when she landed and tried to chop me, I jumped back and started running; I couldn't outrun her but at least she wasn't teleporting. I could hear her chuckling behind me and I knew she was just tormenting me.

I felt a strange surge of bravery. I stopped, turned and through one of my Kukris at her; to my immense satisfaction it hit her square on. What wasn't so satisfying was she didn't even seem to notice it and since I stopped she caught me.

The Enchantress impaled me with both daggers in both sides of my chest before grabbing me and pile driving me into the ground.

She jumped on me and I swear she was way heavier than she should have been, or maybe it was because she was her knees into my back as she tried to snap my neck and choke me at the same time.

*POV Change. First Person Nazo*

I was super freaked when The Enchantress suddenly recovered and cast some sort of mystical spell that made everyone disappear. Everyone except her.

Well I am screwed, she wasn't saying anything but the glare she had... I get the feeling that she wants pay back for me blasting that spear through her.

Her face was twisting in disturbing ways and I felt hot flashes of fear. Shaking my head I spread my wings and took flight. I knew it would make me an easier target but in the sky I felt more confident. What I wasn't expecting was for her to join me in the sky.

She generated a sword made from pure white mana and flew at me; she was flying very gracefully yet with obvious malice, thanks to the rather sharp end of her sword.

I avoided it but she whipped around quickly and charged again; I had more time so I drew my own sword, she was frighteningly strong but I was able to hold firm and even push her back.

I can never, ever let my guard down around this woman; I've seen some of her powers but I doubt that's all of them. She is powerful in every way I've seen, hopefully I can fight her in swordplay but if she grows bored she could probably erase me in a moment.

She raised her hand and a wordless spell flew at me; it was white and damn it hurt when it struck me. The spell blasted me out of the sky and I was sent crashing down onto her throne.

It broke into splinters at the impact and I could barely let out a groan before she dived straight at me, sword thing extended.

*POV Change. First Person Tri-Lac*

Why this had to happen to me out of everyone was no surprise. Everyone had, stupidly, relaxed when we tore into The Enchantress and then Niall came in screaming and then The Enchantress recovered and then cast some sort of deadly spell.

Everyone disappeared, everyone except for that bitch and me; several warring feelings overcome me. Terror that I was alone with the Enchantress, as well as grim satisfaction that I would be able to fight her one on one, and fear for the others.

I saw the Greatspear near her feet and I leapt for it; The Enchantress leapt back and I scrambled to grab the Greatspear and back pedal to get out of her range.

She growled, actually growled, and cast a fire spell; I can't believe I actually took my eyes off The Enchantress. Young and impulsive I may be sometimes but that was just stupid on my part.

The wave of fire collided with me and I was thrown back screaming. Oh my god it hurt; I screamed out and began rolling to try and pit out the flame, tears were streaming out my eyes but they would do nothing for the fire.

I screamed out something wordless and the fire receded; I was seriously burnt but the magical fire wasn't quite as hot regular fire, which confused me. I grabbed the Greatspear and speared The Enchantress.

I was shocked and so was she; she had strolled up to me but didn't react in time when I doused the flames and stabbed her. Thick dark-red blood leaked from the wound as The Enchantress staggered back. I felt a wave of accomplishment and I got to my feet and cast my own spell.

"Pain Pike!" An old spell I learnt injects direct pain into the part of the body the spell strikes, it struck The Enchantress in the arm but she seemed to resist it and struck back. Wordlessly, she cast another fire spell.

This one was more concentrated and seemed to have a solid form; it smashed me in my chest and I staggered. The Enchantress ran forward and clocked me over the head with a vicious punch.

I was thrown back, again, and this time I wasn't sure if I could get up. The Enchantress advanced and I had serious trouble trying to see straight.

Then the world collapsed.

*POV Change. First Person Reaper*

I was concerned for my fellows but I felt little fear for myself. The Enchantress had cast some sort of dark spell and everyone had disappeared. I don't know why I remained, perhaps because I was not technically one of the living.

She smirked at me and I was surprised to see her raise her hand in a silent gesture and then a vortex of flame covered the two of us. I don't know what she was trying, as I was a skeleton, and with no fears I charged.

I swung my scythe but she dodged it and then made another odd move; she punched my chest with a flaming fist. I punched her in the face and she staggered, now that I had some space I sliced her with my scythe.

No sound came from her as she fell back but a jet of fire did, it washed over my skull but I wasn't fazed; I was prepared to decapitate her, but then realised what was going on.

She was playing me, waiting for me to do some special move and then, BANG! It would be over; well I wasn't going to fall for it.

I jumped back and then the world ended.

*POV Change. First Person Jamore*

No one was left but The Enchantress and me; I don't understand how one spell could remove seven Planeswalkers and leave one unscratched. Perhaps because I was a Dragon and I resisted it?

I don't know but I wasn't going to let it end like this; she was standing there, just standing, and smirking. Suddenly she leapt forward. She used this sudden movement as a feint as when she drew back she held a glowing spear.

I growled and cast a Bathe in Dragonfire spell; the spell enveloped her but she made no sound. She thrashed as she burnt but other than that she made no indication it was affecting her.

In the fire she actually looked like Tri-Lac, it was only for a moment but I felt a flash of paternal fear, negated the spell and rushed forward.

I can't believe I fell for such an obvious move; as soon as I was close enough she reared up and impaled me with the spear she had generated. My dark red blood leaked from the wound and she struck me with a pain inducing spell.

It struck my arm and how did it hurt; unfortunately for her I was far too angry at her cheap trick and ignored the pain before casting Fire Blast spell. She staggered back and I ran forward and punched her in the head.

She was sent sprawling back and I ran up to her, preparing to finish her. Then the sky fell.

*POV Change. First Person Karesh*

Heh, The Enchantress removed the others and left just the two of us. The look she was giving me, it gives me tingles. At this point I don't care if I die; I just want to watch her squirm.

I spread my wings and launched myself at her; The Enchantress's smirk twisted into a look of surprise and she jumped back to avoid my twin daggers. Then she started running.

I snarled but I wasn't stupid; all this had to be an act to mock me, still I was getting pissed and I began running after her. I flung several death spells but they all fell short.

I was waiting for something to happen and so when something did, it didn't faze me. She turned and through a shimmering curved dagger at me; it impaled me in my chest but I ignored the pain and simply growled, "You mock me with my brother's pathetic weapon".

She had foolishly stopped so I used her mistake to my advantage, sprinted forward and stabbed her with both of my daggers. One in both sides of her chest, I flipped her and jumped on her back.

She didn't let out any sound but she struggled, I grabbed her by the neck and pulled upwards; I was attempting to dual, choke and break her neck. Her struggling was becoming weaker but unfortunately the world then exploded.

*POV Change. First Person Thalanos*

Hah! The Enchantress removes everyone but me? She left the strongest to fight, heh, well I won't complain for a chance at revenge. She rose into the sky, I wasn't impressed, I followed suit, drew my sword and charged.

The Enchantress dodged my charge, she's surprisingly fast, but I am nimble in the air. I twisted and charged back. I was surprised to find my sword blocked by a shimmering blade. I pushed forward but she pushed back and actually managed to knock me away.

Gah I remember just how strong she was the last time and I heard what she did to the others, hilarious.

Still I knew I would have to catch her by surprise if I want anything done, I cast a minor Divine Vengeance and she was blasted out of the sky and down into her throne. Hah serves her right, I pointed my sword and flew straight at her, I was within a few meters of her and I knew that my sword would deal A LOT of damage.

Then the world tilted and dissolved.

*POV Change. First Person Senkharen*

It took a few minutes to reach the sphere; the battle was raging, fire and ice and spears and all sorts of weapons were being thrown about. It was terrifying trying to wade through the mass of destruction and death.

Most of the death was on our side; I'm not sure if any of Niall's people, at least the ones on our side, have survived. My mutants seem to be faring okay; UF-IV is leading them but I don't care what happens to them. I couldn't waste time watching the battle; I needed to somehow break this... enchantment?

I took a deep breath and cast a Naturalize spell at it; just before my spell struck one of the moving runes, it flashed green and my spell faded upon touching it. I didn't recognise the moving runes but I could clearly see that they were for defence.

Perhaps a spell wouldn't work so I tried a physical attack; I altered my arm and it warped into a hugely muscled arm, I punched forward and a huge 'crack' sounded out.

It did nothing but make my hand hurt like hell. "GAHH!" My arm shifted back and I began hopping in pain. I growled at the stupid shield and tried to think of a way to break it.

"Okay, think! Think!" Grabbing and rubbing my head didn't seem to be working so I tried a different route. The runes didn't seem to react unless something actually hit them so I carefully walked up to the sphere and began examining the runes.

There were five different kinds, some were shaped like stars, some like water droplets, others like skulls, some reminded me of fire and the fifth kind were like a broccoli, or maybe a tree.

They were all moving and rotating, but I noticed that despite all the different kinds of intersecting runes they still all seemed to be grouped together in circles.

I took a deep breath and called up all the blue Mana I could gather to calm my nerves; I steeled my eyes and touched the rune barrier. Nothing happened. I let the breath go with a whoosh and pushed my hands into the barrier.

*POV switch, Third Person*

Senkharen quickly met a physical barrier that pushed him back; he gritted his teeth and placed his hands against the runes. Pleased to see that he could touch them, Senkharen batted several of the runes around to see if anything would happen.

Nothing did and he humphed; he had no idea what he was doing so he simply continued to bat around, twist and fiddle with the star like runes. He was almost giggling in random enjoyment when an odd clicking sound happened.

The entire star like runes suddenly froze. Each of them matched up in a perfect, exact order; Senkharen could feel the runes become far more solid and he tore his hands out. They seemed to be freezing up and Senkharen decided to try something.

He reconfigured his arm and punched at the star runes; this time nothing deflected him and his punch shattered the star runes. Each and every one of them shattered like exploding glass and disappeared. Senkharen grinned in triumph and set his sights on the water droplets.

Senkharen began ordering the droplets in the same way that he ordered the stars; once he was finished he stepped back and waited. His smirk faded when nothing happened, "What's with this?" Senkharen began looking around to see if any of the droplets were wrong.

They were all perfect and it didn't make any sense to Senkharen; he thought about the white ones and remembered how they occasionally glowed white, Senkharen took a closer look and he noticed that each of the runes occasionally glowed a certain colour.

The droplets were blue, the skulls black, the trees/broccoli green and the flames red. Senkharen began thinking, "That ties into each of the colours of Mana." Senkharen left the droplets and moved over to the flames.

"I know that red Mana is incredibly chaotic," Senkharen began flicking at the flames, sending the runes spinning around. He grabbed at the path they travelled and tried to spin it, it spun and Senkharen randomly grabbed and spun as many flame runes as he could.

"Come on, come on," Then it worked; the entire rune wheel froze and became fully solid. Senkharen altered his arm once more and punched. The circle broke and Senkharen reeled back in pain.

"Ah that smarts!" He shifted his arm back and set to thinking aloud. "Hmm... White was order, red was chaos; how could blue, black and green work?"

Senkharen walked back over to the blue and fiddled around as he thought. "I am primarily blue, I perform a lot of experiments (or at least I used to), success depends on... patterns!"

"Patterns! That could be it," Senkharen began setting the blue into a pattern; droplet, droplet on its side top bulb facing the other, narrow end of the next touching narrow end of the second, then droplet on its right side.

Senkharen continued the pattern as he went and eventually it was completed; he stood back and waited and was delighted to see the runes hardening, he prepared to smash it but it simply faded away. Senkharen blinked but he figured that it did make sense.

Senkharen changed to the skull marks and considered "Black... It's the most selfish colour, one for power and nothing else," Senkharen decided to test another idea he pressed his finger on one of the skulls and tried to move it.

It moved with his finger and Senkharen smiled; he pulled one of the skulls into another and it absorbed the skull and grew slightly bigger. Senkharen smiled and began pulling the others into the one skull.

He grew daring and began piling the skulls into one but was surprised when it popped and each of the skulls scattered everywhere. Senkharen stared for a moment before yelling out in frustration. Much more carefully Senkharen placed the skulls into one, it grew bigger and bigger and when the final skull was implanted it grew to epic proportions and Senkharen buried his fist in it.

The black collapsed and the black cloud seemed to shudder; Senkharen looked to the only runes remaining the tree/broccoli one and stared. "How does this work," Green was very tricky and strangely enough there wasn't many of the runes floating around.

"Hmm... In some manners Green is similar to Black, predatory instincts," Senkharen pulled a tree rune towards another and it was absorbed, Senkharen thanked his genius brain and then stared as the one split into three.

Senkharen blinked but he began doing the same with each of the few other trees. They all duplicated and using the duplicates Senkharen 'bred' more and more, eventually the wheel was filled with tree/broccoli things and they all froze.

Senkharen punched his way through the final rune barrier and finally the storm was accessible. "Naturalize!" Senkharen launched his spell at the storm. It struck and was absorbed by the cloud; streaks of glowing green ran through the cloud, paralleling the glowing streaks of light.

The cloud imploded and Senkharen stood firm as the air pressure threatened to suck him in; the cloud disappeared and it revealed what was inside.

Senkharen gasped as he saw the truth; Reaper was about to decapitate Niall, Karesh was choking Kiobre, Jamore was about to tear into Tri-Lac and Thalanos was about to impale Nazo.

"STOP!" Everyone had snapped out of their blindness as the cloud imploded; Reaper jerked and his scythe struck his own foot, he flinched (actually flinched) but seemed to be fine. Karesh didn't seem to care but Senkharen shouted again and he let go of Kiobre when Kiobre kicked him.

Jamore had frozen in torn horror; he couldn't fully believe that Tri-Lac wasn't The Enchantress but he also couldn't bring himself to hurt the image of her. Thalanos twitched as The Enchantress had evaporated into Nazo and the twitch led her sword to be impaled in the arm of the throne.

Senkharen let out a whoop of victory that was quickly cut off with a gasping, choking, gargle of pain. The Enchantress had appeared and struck him with a three coloured spell. The spell sent rivets of pain through his body as it began to peel, his mind screamed out in agony as something began tearing it apart and even his soul fluxed as something burned his very essence.

Everyone moved to attack The Enchantress but that's when everything really went to hell. The Plane itself seemed to shudder and every single being on Dominaria was struck by some sort of shockwave, even those in the sky weren't safe and most came crashing down, into the earth.

The Enchantress screamed, "WHAT NOW!" And everyone understood that the battle had now, really, begun.

**HAH! Ah sorry but I've never left a cliffhanger before; it's still sad, only one chapter to go before the story is over. Next chapter and then it's the epilogue. So what do you think just happened? It probably won't be THAT big of a surprise, or maybe it will. We'll see.**

**Oh and seriously what is the likelihood that every Plane speaks the same language? Its hand waved in older works but I think the Spark acts like an eternal translator, it makes you here language the same as your own and you speak it without realising.**


	28. The Final Battle Part 2

**And so here it is, Shard in Peril chapter twenty eight, The Final Battle Part 2. In some regards I feel that the story has ended too quickly and things have been rushed but all that is in the past. After this chapter is finished I'll write the epilogue and that'll probably be posted on the same day as this one.**

***Shard in Peril had been in development for two years before I began to write it***

* * *

The world shifted; thousands of alarmed shouts echoed over the bloody battlefield, each of the Planeswalkers had staggered and The Enchantress had screamed in rage as she realized she had failed.

***Flashback First Person Vadam***

Sabbiol is the worst Plane I have ever had the displeasure of standing on. My home Plane offers next to nothing for the curious Planeswalker but dust and unpleasant deaths.

I vowed long ago to never return. Nazo caused me to break that vow, it may have been Reaper who ordered me to come back here but it was Nazo's influence that caused me to obey.

Now I have returned again to find help? "HAH!" There is no one on Sabbiol who would want to help, few who could survive and none who could help. Yet I have still returned, I ask why. "Hah! Vadam, you know why".

I sighed as Nox butted into my thoughts as usual. "Well then stop thinking your thoughts. It's as simple as that," That almost got a sarcastic laugh out of me. "Thank you,"... Gah.

I'm not going to stop thinking, I don't even know if I can stop thinking. Nox began to chatter on about how thinking is unnecessary... I suppose he likes to hear himself talk as he's not mentioning this. I'm just going to drift off and imagine how to survive…

***POV Change. First Person Nox***

And that is how you stop thinking; Vadam? Sigh, he rarely listens to my endless wise advice, seriously if he just stopped thinking for, say, five minutes a day he would be much healthier.

Meh he's already dead so I think we're alright in that regard. We Planeswalked, okay he Planeswalked, back to Sabbiol and tripped onto his face upon arrival. It was a different sort of funny then when he smacks into trees and rolls down hills.

I seriously don't know why it happens, honest I don't, shifts imaginary eyes, but anyway something strange started happened not long after we, and yes this time it was us both, first fought The Enchantress.

I was epic in that fight, with my awesome glare I know I freaked her, but ever since then there has been a strange poking at my mind. First it went for Vadam but I know that he's... Unstable in that regard, less than even me, so I redirected it to me.

Afterwards it wouldn't leave me alone. It retreated after the first time but it eventually came back, stronger, and directly for me after the group's first battle against The Enchantress on Fosilus. Well Christina isn't a group member but she was there.

Ever since then I have tried to talk more so I wouldn't hear it; hearing voices is NEVER good, it's even worse if a mental disease starts hearing them. Well, to be fair I'm not a complete disease, I'm part evil dragon soul too...

I keep going on tangents; even though I blocked the voice out most of the time it was soft, un-pushy, yet persistent. It didn't try to invade me it just laid by me and whispered. I had to hear some things and OH the things I heard.

I'm no fool, I'm certain it was The Enchantress speaking but I've never had nice things said towards me and slowly I began to allow that wonderful voice to speak more. It, or she, promised me so many wonderful things, eternal life, a body of my own, people who would love me and all earthly desires.

I'm no fool; I like to think of myself as a strong person but I can feel myself breaking.

"Vadam?" I really needed to talk to him, I don't really hear ALL of his thoughts, just the ones I tune myself too. He seemed to have decided on his foolish plan of insanity. I approved, as anything foolish and insane is right in my book.

Still I can't have him ignoring me now "Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam?" He continued to ignore me so I started speaking louder and more obnoxiously. "VAAADUUUMMMMM," he always rises when I put dum in his name.

"NOX, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO USE SOME OF THAT MENTAL MAGIC I KNOW AND SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD!"

...That's harsh, he... He won't listen and that threat... Mental magic can kill me... Why would he do that?

***POV Change. Third Person***

Vadam had no idea what he had done or what Nox was thinking. He was too enamored by the burden he had placed upon himself. Vadam decided on the ultimate insult to both himself and the memories of all the people who had died because of it.

Vadam was going to raise the Firstborn.

***End Flashback***

It took longer to complete his task than he had expected; Nox seemed too had given up on him and had stopped talking whilst Vadam solved his dilemma.

Finding the Firstborn was easy, it was the Plane, knitting it together and getting it to cooperate... That was not so easy. Vadam argued with a patch that he had sewed together for hours trying to reach an ultimatum.

Eventually, with a combination of ineffective guilt trips, bargains and threats, they had a deal. Vadam would raise The Firstborn, it would join HIM in the fight. He would release his control after the battle and anyone killed in its way could not lead him being accountable. It took Vadam another entire day but he was able to pull the torn pieces of The Firstborn into a focal point; the temple where its bones once laid, he took a glance at the eerie sight of his own form laying on a pedestal but brushed it off and focused on using his Necromancy to tie The Firstborn back together.

Once it was reformed they encountered another dilemma that Vadam was sure the Firstborn had noticed.

It had to have known as that was probably its plan all along; The Firstborn was Sabbiol. It couldn't leave. Vadam glared at the leering, rotted, lumpy face of the Firstborn as it nonchalantly revealed these facts. "And yes, if I can't fight then that means the terms of our agreement are void and I have no necessary ties to you".

Vadam knew that if he didn't think soon that something really bad was going to happen to him. Luckily, another stupid idea came to him, stupid enough that it could actually work.

Vadam had reformed The Firstborn so he still had a shadow of control over it; Vadam focused on all control he had over The Firstborn and Planeswalked. Vadam couldn't scream in The Blind Eternities but if he could he would be howling. His pull on The Firstborn seemed to be working but it was far harder than he had expected.

His badly thought out, impulsive plan had led to Vadam trying to drag Sabbiol itself after him and he just couldn't do it. Vadam felt the Blind Eternities eating away at his very existence and he realized he was going to die if this kept up.

Nox also seemed to realize that he would die with him as he felt a rush of power slam into him. Nox was helping, it was too late to turn back and he didn't want all his work to go to waste so Vadam pulled, Nox pulled, Dominaria flashed and the Plane was suddenly Volleyed.

Sabbiol slammed into Dominaria.

Dominaria quaked and, with the Planes now touching, The Firstborn slid into Dominaria, dragging Vadam along.

They arrived in the central spot and straight into the shocked faces of the massive battle. Vadam rode on The Firstborns shoulder as it bowled its way through the army; outside of Sabbiol it was weaker. A powerful spell tripped the Firstborn and Vadam teleported to avoid falling.

He watched for a second as it recovered and continued smashing, trampling and destroying the armies.

There was Mana everywhere at this place and Vadam was quickly revitalized as he drew it in. Many of the cracks on his body healed and Vadam grinned when he saw the others.

They were all standing in shock of his arrival, although they were staring at The Firstborn. Vadam noticed The Enchantress appear behind Nazo and he teleported.

It was the farthest he had teleported before, and shoved The Enchantress; she actually staggered before teleporting away.

Everyone, but Thalanos and Karesh, congratulated him on what he had brought, although several flinched as no one knew who exactly The Firstborn was killing.

Nazo thanked Vadam but Thalanos reminded everyone that they weren't there to talk. She had spotted Anna. With a roar of fury, she spread her wings and shot off after her traitorous former friend.

Anna saw her coming and they clashed in mid-air; flesh and blood, Archangel vs. Spirit Angel Planeswalker. The blessed silver crashed in the sky and for a single moment everyone paused to view the battle in the sky.

Both were incredibly powerful, they were evenly matched. No spells were cast it was a simple battle of who was better. "You. Betrayed. ME!" Thalanos wanted retribution, she wanted answers and yet... Anna's oddly cloudy eyes simply stared, blankly, ahead.

Thalanos snapped too far and she made a foolish move; without attempting to disarm Anna, Thalanos stabbed forward. The agile angel flew back to avoid the strike before knocking Thalanos's sword out of her hand.

Thalanos had only the time to mutter, "Please," before Anna struck forward and stabbed Thalanos through the arm.

Thalanos froze as the blade destroyed the soul patch she wore and Anna grabbed her by the throat. "Angelic Renewal!" Thalanos screamed as the holy magic repaired her fragile body. Where her existence and solid form were but a choice Thalanos howled as it became mandatory. Flesh, blood and organs replaced where there was spirit energy and hung weakly in the sky.

Anna drew her blade back out of her arm and stabbed Thalanos in the chest; Thalanos cried out as true physical pain burned through the wound, tears poured down her eyes as she wondered why Anna had betrayed her.

Betrayed her... the thought lingered in her mind for a moment.

Thalanos felt a hot white wave of anger and before Anna could stab her again she broke free; Thalanos saw nothing but Anna as her power grew to her strongest spell.

Despite now being flesh and blood, Thalanos could still call upon spirits; with her power she summoned every spirit who had fallen on the battlefield, the light from the spirits seemed to break something in Anna as her eyes returned to normal.

She gasped as she remembered what she had done and tried to flee. Thalanos would have none of it. The spirits all began to rotate in a typhoon-like formation and Thalanos called out Alabasters most ancient spell, "Ravage the Stream!" Suddenly the spirits turned into pure energy and Thalanos felt a shadow of grief as she remembered the same spell destroying Nathaniel.

Anna had no chance. The gatekeeper of Alabaster was obliterated by the spell and it continued to carve a great, wide wound into the armies and the ground of Dominaria.

Thalanos floated down to the ground and staggered as she felt her wounds again, no one came close to her so she watched the end of Niall's battle. Without noticing she began to cry.

#####

Soon after re-joining the battle Niall was struck by a typhoon of flame; the magical flame caused him to burn but he dissipated it quickly. He realized that he had encountered a Tyderian under The Enchantress's control.

His face hardened as he waited for the challenger; his heart skipped a beat. Niall supposed he should have expected it, the spell was mighty and the laws of the multiverse seem to insist of painful irony.

It was his best friend Ceallach O'Colbain. He remembered when they met, when he saved everyone by ascending to a Planeswalker, appointing him Guardian of Tyderia and all the laughs.

Niall had wondered about the name, or title that The Enchantress held, but now it seemed clear. She enchanted his army, his people and his friend and for that she would pay.

Both Pyromancers were resistant to fire but Niall was the better of the two; he knew it and Ceallach knew it but that is what placed him at a disadvantage. Niall couldn't fight at full throttle or he would kill Ceallach.

It was like fighting Bianca but even worse; Bianca was young and inexperienced and could be simply held down. Ceallach was a powerful, trained soldier and one of the strongest on Tyderia

He was also Niall's best friend. Niall gritted his teeth and his arm was burned by Ceallach's fire. He had to find a way to end this without hurting him to badly, be knew that if he could break the enchantment he would be fine but his colors don't allow for that sort of thing.

Niall gasped as his arm was burnt further; he couldn't risk bringing Ceallach over to anyone either as he was too dangerous. He was officially stuck.

Ceallach burned him again. Niall was tired of this, he was dancing around, barely paying attention as his friend tried to roast him. He strived to focus completely on Ceallach now; only to be a moment too late.

Ceallach had used his distraction to run up to him. Niall's head made a sickeningly loud crack when Ceallach punched him, fist enveloped in flames.

Niall fell onto his back and was too dazed to defend himself. He heard voices, musical voices. Or was it simply one voice that resonated? Niall heard an impossibly loud, musical cry as Ceallach brought down his sword, and exploded.

Ceallach was blasted back from the massive firewave that erupted out of Niall as his body became enveloped in the flame; it didn't burn, it didn't hurt, it healed his pains as the fire took form around him.

Niall couldn't see his form but he could see the recognition in Ceallach's eyes "Aithne..." Niall felt his body move without him willing it. He sped behind Ceallach and delivered a vicious punch to the back of his head.

Ceallach fell but Niall could sense that he was merely unconscious. He thought of what Ceallach had said. "Aithne," He could feel her presence around and within him.

He had summoned Aithne.

#####

Vadam was running, jumping, leaping, stabbing, slashing, casting and teleporting his way through the battle; for many years he had never felt this much freedom in spell casting. His body was sustained by his Necromancy but it was sustained by his Mana, the more he used the more his body would die.

Teleporting was a particularly dangerous feat; he had never grasped it to the level Venser had and probably never would. Teleporting required a massive dose of his blue Mana as well so he was always worried when he used had wondered why his body sustained itself on any Mana he could use, instead of merely Black, but he disregarded the reason as it allowed him higher use of his Black Mana spells.

"Hey Nox, there's a battle going on. Don't you want to come out and help?" There was an uneasy silence in his head. "Nox? Why aren't you responding?"

Suddenly he felt the familiar rippling sensation of Nox pulling out of him and manifesting, Vadam paused in a slight clearing of people and smiled at Nox. The smiling hurt so he stopped. Nox also seemed to be acting very strangely.

"...Vadam, what would you do if someone offered you everything you ever wanted?" Nox wasn't facing him, he was blasting a soldier that grew to close, but Vadam still gave him an odd look before teleporting behind a sneaking Angel and beheaded it. "Uh, I'd take it," The question seemed perfectly straightforward but then Nox added a curveball, along with an Arc Lightning at another soldier. "Well what if, to get this offer, you had to destroy your only friend?"

Vadam paused in thought "...Well I don't know, I suppose if everything you wanted contained friends you would get new ones, I suppose maybe..."

Vadam was confused why Nox was asking these questions; he felt no need to suspect Nox of anything. He trusted Nox.

Nox turned with a tearful smile. "Well that was your choice," If Vadam was a less tense or paranoid person he would have died.

Fortunately Vadam was an incredibly tense person who never completely let his guard down; Nox picked up a sword and struck forward with incredible speed.

Vadam teleported just as the tip of the sword pierced his chest, right in front of his heart; he reappeared with an indescribable look of shock on his face. "Nox, what?" No sentence was going to be finished easily. Nox had already run forward and Vadam had to teleport again, several times.

"What are you?"

"Doing? Why?"

"Why are you?"

"Attacking?"

"Me?"

"NOX?"

Vadam teleported six times to ask his question but Nox ignored him; the weariness of rapidly teleporting began to wear on Vadam so he went a distance and drew his sword. Vadam's Katana Cortana met the nameless blade Nox wielded and a loud clash rang out.

Nox was relentless and Vadam was forced into complete defense; it reminded him of the first time Nox had manifested a physical body. It had taken Vadam months to defeat and reseal him.

"NOX WHY ARE YOU DONG THIS?" Vadam was beginning to see red as the one person he fully trusted tried to kill him. Tears were falling from Nox's eyes and he finally shouted, "FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER WANTED!"

Nox struck Cortana out of Vadam's grip and Vadam teleported to avoid his slash "You-you, NOX!" Vadam snapped, he began flinging every spell he knew that would harm Nox straight at him.

Death Winds were the least of Nox's problems as Vadam also cast every mental damage spell he knew. Nox avoided majority of them but several weaker spells were piling up as they bombarded him.

"GAH, COLLATERAL DAMAGE!" Nox felt a painful elation as he attacked Vadam; two parts of him were warring. His soul which wanted Vadam to die and his mind which demanded he stop this.

Nox was never someone who listened to his mind and continued attacking, his spells began to become more explosive and finally he cast an Explosive Impact, Vadam exploded and Nox felt an agonizing burning feeling overcome him.

He fell to his knees and could vaguely see The Enchantress. "I-It is done, now SAVE ME!" The Enchantress smirked. "No little pawn I think I'll just let you die," Nox felt the most terrible feeling yet, "no... No, no, no NO! I can't-no, NO!"

Nox wanted to die and he knew that without Vadam he would. "What have I ergh," The Enchantress's smirk faded and Nox's eyes widened, a voice whispered into his ear. "You missed," he looked down and the blade of Cortana was sticking through him, he sighed in relief. "Thank everything ever," before dissolving and returning to Vadam. Vadam growled as he felt the trickle into his mind; Nox always fell unconscious after being defeated so he knew that this would be a good chance to destroy him. He had a different target though.

Vadam's face was as angry and murderous that he had ever been. "You," he raised his blade at The Enchantress and she frowned, "Psh you think you stand a chance against me. You only survived our first one on one thanks to your little... Well I can't say friend anymore can I?" She smirked and Vadam bellowed a wordless scream.

He prepared to teleport but The Enchantress was quicker; she raised her hand and pointed at Vadam, a bolt of lightning flew at him. Its speed was incalculable to an eye but it was still blocked.

Vadam hadn't moved but his sword had; with similar speed to the lightning it had flicked up and blocked the strike; Vadam was shocked to suddenly see one hand on the hilt of his sword, one hand balancing the tip as it held back a massive bolt of lightning.

The blade vibrated, Vadam's hands burned and his hair stood on end. The Enchantress pushed more and more power into the spell but the Katana held firm; it was shaking. Vadam was shaking with it but eventually The Enchantress decided that it wasn't worth it and cancelled the spell.

She looked to the sky before smirking and disappearing. Vadam didn't notice, as he was marveling at his swords strength, he had seen and held many blades that wouldn't stand up to a hundredth of such power. He thought if the spirit that laid within and mentally thanked it.

Vadam turned to look for The Enchantress and prepared to summon the spirit but then he felt a snap; his head swung to look at his sword and he could see a small diamond shaped piece missing from the blade, near the swords hilt.

From the missing piece there was a small fracture, splitting up into the blade and across the diamond. Vadam saw and picked up the missing piece before trying to place it back in. He knew it was futile and yelled in frustration that The Enchantress had damaged his beloved sword. The piece slipped out and from it Vadam could see an odd ethereal glow, the sword had completely split but the soul appeared to be holding it together.

"Duh iith," A strange weak voice came to him and Vadam looked suspiciously around. "Doh iit," he couldn't recognize what it was saying but it continued trying "Do it..." Vadam narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do what?" For a moment he heard nothing but then: "Sacrifice me..." The voice sounded weak and breathy, like all their strength went into these words.

Vadam looked around but couldn't see anyone close; he was about to ask who when he realized, he looked to his sword with a frown. "My... Soul is... Powerful... ... I cannot hold... myself together for... much longer... Do it... Power the weapon... Do it Now!" Vadam clenched his teeth but he knew he had no choice.

Cortana was raised to the sky and Vadam let out a scream; the sword broke, the jagged hilt fell down to one side of the diamond shaped piece that had broken off, the blade fell to the other side and Vadam felt a massive increase of power.

It was similar and close to the power he had achieved when he sacrificed his own soul. Vadam looked for The Enchantress but she was nowhere, in frustration he yelled, "POWER WHAT?" But nothing answered him.

Vadam could feel his grasp on the power begin to weaken and he desperately thought of what to power, a voice whispered into his head. "The Weatherlight," he couldn't be sure if it was Cortana, Nox or The Enchantress but he obeyed the words anyway.

Vadam thought of The Weatherlight, he could see the outline of the ship as he focused on sending his power its way. He tried to remember everything he knew of it, he wanted this to work but he wasn't sure how much power it...

"That's it!" Vadam remembered that the force of an entire Plane powered the mighty ship; he focused his entire strength plus Cortana's over the weakened Firstborn. It roared but in its state Vadam was more powerful, he forced his will over the god, over the very physical form of Sabbiol.

In its weakened state The Firstborn couldn't resist and Vadam sacrificed it, reduced The Firstborn to pure Mana, Vadam pushed all the Mana into the Weatherlight, he wasn't sure if the Plane actually went with it but he was hoping it was enough.

It was enough.

Unseen, the five Bones of Ramos began flashing their respective colors and the Power Matrix began channeling the power of a Plane into the engine of the Weatherlight.

Vadam called out to the others, hoping that someone would hear him. No one did. He couldn't waste time so he began running for the Weatherlight, started or not it still needed someone to pilot it.

Apparently Vadam was wrong. He had escaped the battle and was running but was shocked to see the ship begin moving on its own. Even from his distance he could hear it creaking and groaning as it started for the first time in millennia.

He ran upwards, back to the battle, as it began flying towards him. Vadam bellowed out to the others that the Weatherlight was coming but they saw it first.

Senkharen cast Emergency Retrieval to reduce everyone around him to chunks of Biomass before running for Vadam. Nazo broke someone's neck and skull before taking flight, Thalanos cut a humans head off before seeing the ship and spreading her wings.

Karesh cast Feast of Fury to gather strength before annihilating the surrounding with an Extermination Protocol; he smirked and flapped his tattered wings.

Reaper carved his way through a fleet of people once he saw the Weatherlight and joined Vadam's side. Tri-Lac let out a bellow of a howl and cast Storm of Madness. Everyone surrounding her fell down screaming and scratching at their faces.

Jamore gave a mighty bellow and blasted his way through everyone in the sky; he felt grief as he knew that these dragons were under control but he had no time to waste. He grabbed Tri-Lac and Senkharen before flying up and landing on the deck of the Weatherlight.

Nazo grabbed Vadam and they flew to the Weatherlight to meet everyone but Niall and Kiobre.

Nazo leaped off the deck and went looking for them; he found Kiobre warding people off with his Kukris and flew off with him. No one could see where Niall was but he solved that for them. "PHOENIX UNLEASHED!" Suddenly the Phoenix exploded off him in a massive fireball, Niall was shot into the air and was caught by Nazo.

Nazo quickly threw him onto the deck of the Weatherlight and Tri-Lac righted him/ "Fire! Fire the weapon NOW!" Niall was extremely agitated and Vadam stepped forward. "No Niall, we need to save that. We have ONE shot with it and we don't know where The Enchantress is".

Niall scrambled to the side and pointed down. "There where I exploded, she's in Dominaria and I think she's about to destroy it," these were frightening words but Thalanos demanded "And how do you know this Niall?"

Niall looked up into the sky as he answered. "Those flames around me weren't flames, it was Aithne the Phoenix, she is a god and she told me that Dominaria itself was crying out begging to be saved. I trust Aithne so please trust me".

Everyone hesitated, these were the final moments and if they were wrong it could mean the end of everything; Niall and Vadam stared at each other until Vadam decided "I don't trust anyone anymore but..."

Wherever Vadam's thought was going would never be learnt as the Skyship Weatherlight tilted on its own, Vadam cried out as the weapon fired by itself. A, literal, earth shattering kaboom rocked the battlefield and the Weatherlight went into a guided crash, down into the catacombs it had revealed, the hull of the ship occasionally scraped on the jagged tunnel it had created.

The Weatherlight was almost out of power and it was Kiobre who ordered everyone underneath; trying to steady themselves each of the Planeswalkers transferred as much Mana as they could into the ships engine.

Niall and Vadam were the worst off, Niall appeared to be rapidly aging and Vadam began to decompose; both of their youthful states had been tied to their Mana level after years of conditioning; Niall continued aging until he looked around fifty years old and the Necromancy sustaining Vadam's body began to feed on his body as the Mana grew scarce

"Vadam! You're going to die, let me take over I can continue powering the ship," Nox had awoken but Vadam was steadfastly ignoring him. "Vadam please I'm begging you, I'm sorry for what I did, I know you should never trust me again and hate me forever but I can't let you die," Vadam remained silent.

Nox changed tactics. "Look if you die I'll die to so why would I sabotage you now, The Enchantress was going to let me die or kill me, I know that and so do you,"Vadam groaned as his organs all began to fail him, his heart beat a few more pitiful times before stopping, "VADAM PLEASE!"

Vadam spoke aloud "I don't trust you Nox, but I have no choice," then he shifted to Nox who staggered as he felt the strain of the Mana transfer.

The tunnel grew tight and the top of the Weatherlight was sheared off by the roof, next part of the deck broke off and revealed the Planeswalkers. The Weatherlight continued to push forward and then The Enchantress came into view.

She was standing at an endless cliff and was chanting quickly as a bright white ball of power glowed above her. The heart of Dominaria rested in the endless cliff and everyone could sense its power, its song. It was begging someone to save it.

They were still too far away from her and it seemed that her spell was almost done; everyone desperately tried to charge the weapon, hoping that the blast may strike The Enchantress, but no one had enough strength. The Weatherlight began to slow and it began scraping against the ground, there was no time to think, no time to plan just instinct.

The Weatherlight struck a bump and Kiobre used the momentum to fling himself off the Weatherlight; he drew both Kukris and threw one at The Enchantress; Kiobre knew that, while The Enchantress was distracted, was his only chance to strike her with his spell. He stabbed himself in the chest with the other Kukri.

His first Kukri managed to impale itself into The Enchantress's back, she didn't seem to notice, and her chanting reached a fever pitch. She shouted a word in a nameless language just as Kiobre bellowed. "TAKE ONTO ONES SELF!"

The Enchantress and Kiobre screamed together as his spell did its work; just as her spell was finished Kiobre ripped every last ounce of Mana from The Enchantress's body as well as her wound. Impossible amounts of every kind of Mana poured into Kiobre and he directed it to the only place he could, The Weatherlight. Kiobre silently apologized to the others for what he had done.

With so much Mana everyone felt the strain disappear and the Weatherlight's weapon fired. It struck the ground in-front of The Enchantress, Kiobre had landed and leaped over the sliding Weatherlight to safety. Its power rivaling its time millennia ago obliterated The Enchantress, and the ground, and without a caster or the power to complete it her spell failed.

The Weatherlight crashed to the ground and everyone spilled out, the ship cracked in half before laying still; Nox passed out and shifted back to a feebly gasping Vadam. His entire body had decayed thanks to the effort and he laid there, desperately pulling in mana as to not crumble to dust and die.

Everyone but Kiobre lay on the ground panting, and then Tri-Lac began laughing. She was laughing hysterically and everyone, but Kiobre, joined in.

A combination of fear, panic, desperation, relief and revenge caused everyone's laughing fit. Except for Kiobre who simply stood still, staring at the spot where The Enchantress died. A small spark glowed for a few moments before is dissipated.

Nazo was the first to get up; he weakly pulled himself onto his butt and from there he pulled himself to his feet; he wavered dangerously for a moment but stood firm and remained on his feet.

He walked over to Vadam who was still gaping like a fish out of water. Mana was like air to him. Nazo knelt down. "Are you going to die?" Nazo didn't mean for it to sound harsh but Vadam flinched.

He answered tentatively, "No, as long as I continue to draw in Mana I should recover," Thalanos managed to stand next, Nazo smiled "Good. I uh... I don't want you to die," he blushed slightly as Vadam gave him a wide eyed, hopeful look.

The look darkened and Vadam said, "Nazo there are so many things I never told you, things I should've told you long ago. So here is the most important one. I killed my father, he was a Planeswalker and I killed him and carried him back to his home Plane," Nazo's eyes began to widen as he began to piece together what Vadam was saying.

Vadam gave a rueful smile "I'm your half-brother," Nazo was stunned into silence Vadam opened his mouth to say more but neither had noticed Thalanos walk over.

A flash of silver and a scream of pain was all Nazo had to prepare as a blessed silver sword burnt Vadam's being away. Vadam had a shocked look frozen on his face but then the sword did its work and Vadam's body crumbled to dust.

Nazo watched as Thalanos killed Vadam in front of him, he was frozen in shock before white hot rage covered his body. He sprang to his feet and drew his sword, Thalanos fell into a defensive stance as Nazo prepared to swing.

Then Kiobre turned around and roared. A bestial sound that struck terror into their very souls; Kiobre's body had been mottled and blackened, all the Black mana he had absorbed had fully corrupted him. Kiobre's head had grown vicious looking, curved horns. His back had sprouted enormous, tattered, bat-like wings and his face had left behind any of the softness that had been Kiobre.

Now his face was bestial and vicious, his teeth had lengthened to a disturbing degree, his eyes had gone almost completely pupil-less and the skin of his face had torn and rotted in parts.

Karesh let out a bark of a laugh and he sauntered forward. "Now, this is a brother I can like, that Black Mana did you good," he moved into Kiobre's reach and his grin quickly faded. Kiobre had reached forward and grabbed his neck with one hand and his right wing in the other.

Kiobre squeezed and Karesh reeled back in shock; Kiobre gripped his wing harder and gave a vicious yank, Karesh screamed in pain as his wing was torn off. He staggered back and Kiobre grabbed his left arm in a clawed grip.

Kiobre kicked Karesh with enormous force; Karesh was thrown back and a sickening pop echoed through the cave. Karesh's arm was torn off, he was screaming, he was bleeding and he ran in fear.

Kiobre tore a chunk out of the arm he was holding and swallowed it before facing the group; everyone had stood and had frozen in shock and fear, Kiobre stared at them with blood trickling down his cheek.

Some glimmer of recognition flickered through Kiobre's blank eyes and he growled out one word "Run," Everyone, even the immortal Reaper, followed Kiobre's order and fled as fast as their legs could carry them.

No one looked back but Kiobre simply stood there and watched and waited until everyone had Planeswalked. Then he moved.

...That's the end.

**I'll post the epilogue with this chapter but that is the official end of Shard in Peril. I'm impressed that I managed to start, write and finish the story. This story wouldn't be nearly as neat or make nearly as much sense if it weren't for my two wonderful Beta's Diogene and htffan951. As you may imagine my first few chapters were unbeta'd.**

**Nonetheless this is the end, who expected that it would be Kiobre who defeated The Enchantress?, I'll see you for the epilogue but if anyone has any questions feel free to review or PM me**.


	29. Epilogue

**So here is the epilogue to Shard in Peril; as you can tell its rather short and simply explains what happens to everyone after The Enchantress is defeated.**

***Vadam's death was planned at the start***

***Third person POV***

* * *

The shard had broken with The Enchantress's death and each walker fled back to the Plane of their birth to escape Kiobre.

Nazo and Senkharen returned to Ravnica together; Nazo needed Senkharen, he had lapsed into shock after arriving which soon devolved into self-hatred, guilt and depression. Senkharen was welcomed back into the Simic with open arms and found less and less time to spend with an increasingly unstable Nazo.

Niall returned to Tyderia and was shocked to find Bianca in the palace; Niall was plagued with guilt and nightmares for weeks before he came to a decision. He had killed so many people, innocent people, on Tyderia and on Dominaria.

He spoke with Bianca and his decision was final; Niall left Tyderia in her control before Planeswalking away, he had decided he needed to find a way to forgive himself and set off to find out how.

Jamore's case was similar to Niall's, his people understood that he had to do what he did but he couldn't remove the dirty feelings of the blood of innocents. Jamore left Draconia in Nara's capable paws and Planeswalked away from Draconia.

Tri-Lac had nowhere to go; she slipped into the Blind Eternities but found she had no idea what to do. Tri-Lac appeared in Sabbiol before deciding to go back to Dominaria. She looked for any possible survivors of Teleroshia and found four people.

They traveled together for a while but soon the two twins she had found had burned out from the battle and died, the other two simply wasted away and Tri-Lac was left alone in the Multiverse.

Thalanos returned to Alabaster with a victorious energy; that energy was quickly wiped when she came face to face with Alabaster herself. The god had finally awaken and she was furious at what Thalanos had done to the spirits.

Thalanos tried to beg for mercy but Alabaster was unrelenting; Thalanos was forced to flee her home forever but not before Alabaster cursed her; Alabaster decreed that forever would Thalanos would be hunted by angels, no matter where she went.

Karesh had fled to his place of power but was greeted with a very rude surprise; his rivals had taken alot of his land already and most if the allies that he had deserted him once the truth of his mutilation got out. Karesh could only hide in fear as Kiobre prowled outside the Demonic sub-plane and his rivals attempted to kill him on the inside.

Reaper was forgotten in the bustle that lead with the end of the shard; he couldn't find anyone and soon slunk back to his castle and waited hoping for someone to find him. No one came. Reaper simply sat and tried to, once again, pretend that he didn't need anyone but his scythe.

Now that he had tasted comradely, Reaper found that he couldn't do it a second time.

The Plane of Sabbiol hadn't been absorbed by the Weatherlight but The Firstborn had, the Plane was finally freed of its cursed consciousness and the Plane simply existed.

Deep within the Tomb of the Firstborn there exists a human shaped, skeleton-like artefact. To the few people who know of its existence they knew that its presence fueled the Mana of the Plane. They also knew that once, when the skeleton looked different, that the skeleton was an anchor to the physical world.

The skeleton flashed and a naked young man appeared.

**Annnnd Vadam is back. I'll write a short story detailing what he does and how he came back but until then farewell. This was Shard in Peril.**


End file.
